Emerald
by NeverlandWanderer14
Summary: Lea Robel was only 14 when she lost her parents in a horrible car accident. She has been sent to 6 different foster families only to be returned every time. But what happens when she finally cracks under the pressure of another family who hopes to return her? She wakes up later to find herself laying on a beach. Beyond further investigation, she finds out where she is; Neverland.
1. Chapter 1: Growing Up

Chapter 1: Growing Up

All children must grow up at some point in their lives. Whether it be when a child reaches a certain age, or chaos strikes at a crucial time. A person's whole world can change in the blink of an eye. That being said, is that so scary? The fact that your world can change so drastically…so quickly, without warning. For better or for worse, it happens every single day to the brightest of stars. These stars can be seen from solar systems away. They're so bright that they cannot not be dulled, nor can they be blown out like a candle. They're quite delicate and precious, and aren't easily caught or even visible to the naked eye. But when you have the pleasure to lay your eyes upon one, you just can't look away.What I'm about to tell you is the story of a bright star. She never figured that her world would be changing for the better. Not until the day she met him. That being said;

All children grow up—

Except some.

 **Lea's Perspective:**

Sometimes, fate has a funny way of telling you you're living your life wrong. For instance, some people walk into an intervention hosted by their friends and family; others have their families ripped away from them in cold blood. Now yes, that seems quite harsh, but it is true. With my luck, as a child my family was permanently ripped away from me. I had to grow up fast because I was now on my own. It's crazy how ten seconds can change your life. I had a loving family; a younger brother who was ten years old, and a mother and father. At fourteen years of age it was New Year's Eve when my family and I left the party early hoping to get home before midnight. Us not being the traditional family, we never really seemed to stay to celebrate the new year at parties. We celebrate at home on our own watching movies and opening bottles of sparkling water. And at 11:59 we would each go around and say our favorite family memory before the year ended. It was a tradition of ours. But little did I know this would be the last night I had hugged my family before we left the party at 11:20pm. The roads were icy, typical weather for Wisconsin. My younger brother Tyler sat adjacent to me in the back seat. We were about twenty minutes away from our house and we had just hit an intersection. I was tired from the party so I just plugged myself into some music and rested my eyes. Once I noticed our car hadn't moved after about a minute or two, I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head slightly to look out my brother's window. There's those moments in life where you think you're seeing things, but then the sudden realization kicks in; that "what if I'm not imagining this" moment. In that moment your heart rate begins to increase, your palms begin to sweat, and the air is forcibly ripped from your lungs allowing only the smallest of wheezes to escape your dry lips. There was a semi-truck coming from our right side at about seventy miles per hour with no intention to stop. All I could do was watch as the vehicle sped toward us. My father, however, didn't see the truck speeding our way. In the moment I couldn't speak. I tried to move but my body was in shock. Our lane's traffic light turned green, and my dad who was driving accelerated. I saw the lights slowly inching toward us as I screamed. Slowly, then all at once, everything went black.

 _ **The Next Day…**_

My eyes were heavy as I stared into darkness. My limbs felt as if they were weighed to the ground by lead. But soon I felt my body begin to wake from its state. I began to panic. Am I alive? Was it all just a dream? My eyelids pried themselves open as a bright light shone into them. When my eyes focused, I came to realize I was laying in a hospital bed. Not only that, but it was daytime. It was a well lit room with a side table and I was hooked up to a machine. I couldn't remember where I was or why I was here, but then the headlights of the semi-truck flashed before my eyes. At this point I didn't know what to think. Could my family be hurt? Was I the only one hurt? Was this all a huge nightmare I would wake up from? All of these questions were jumbling around in my head when suddenly the door on the right side of the room opened. The first thing I saw was the uniform of what looked to be a nurse. She was a brunette with brown eyes who was probably in her early thirties. She held a clipboard, along with a crooked, fake grin. It seemed as though there was something…off. She stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind her. Approaching my bed, I sat up, fighting the painful spasms in my back.

The woman greeted;

"Hey there sunshine. I'm your nurse, Rebecca."

I looked to her with dazed eyes, or what I assume to have looked dazed and glassy.

The woman cleared her throat.

"Would it be okay if I asked you a couple of questions?" she asked.

I wasn't sure that I would be up for playing 'Answer These Questions So That I Know You're Not Insane', but I may as well so that maybe she could leave me alone sooner.

"Yeah, that's fine" I responded with a somewhat raspy voice.

The nurse clicked the top of her pen.

"What's your full name, dear?" she questioned.

I responded without even having to think;

"Lea Anne Robel."

The nurse scribbled something on the clipboard.

"Alright Lea, how many siblings do you have?"

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment only to reopen them.

"Just one."

She nodded her head and continued to write on the clipboard.

"Okay, and what's their full name and age?"

Why doesn't she just ask him herself? Surely he must be here, waiting out in the lobby or something.

I cleared my throat.

"His name is Tyler. He's ten years old" I stated, resting my eyes.

The nurse froze. The look on her face showed emotional pain.

"Excuse me" she said, practically storming out of the room. She forgot to close the door behind her and I could hear her talking to someone of importance. Their voices resonated from the hallway.

"You didn't tell me the child was only ten! How can I tell that girl that her parents and brother…"

And then I couldn't hear what she said after that.

Something was wrong.

I continued to listen.

"Both parents are reported deceased. The mother was killed on impact and the father passed shortly after. The other child is in critical condition with severe brain damage. Looking through the family and relatives there is no one liable to take care of the daughter, nor is there a legal adult present to make the decision for the boy. Therefor, she is…" the doctor trailed off.

"She's the one who has to make the call…" he finished.

My body went numb. This isn't happening…It can't be…

"Deceased?" I said baffled.

No it can't be possible, we were just at a green light and the semi-truck "tapped" our car...at seventy miles per hour...when they ran a red light…No, I want to see my brother. I need to comfort him, he's probably freaking out. As my thoughts pondered the nurse walked back into the room. She was white as a sheet and she seemed to have had a hard time speaking.

"Miss Robel, I'm afraid I have some good news and some...terrible news. Which would you like to hear first?" She asked with so much pity in her voice it was unbearable.

Neither…I don't want to hear it.

"…Bad news first" I stuttered.

The nurse paused.

"...I'm going to start off with the good news..." she hesitated.

The nurse sat down on the edge of my bed.

"You and your family were in a car accident—" she paused.

"They say it was a drunk driver. You were rushed to the hospital immediately and were stabilized. You made it out with a few bumps, cuts and bruises, which is pretty amazing if you ask me. You are a very lucky girl" the nurse finished.

Lucky?

"What about my family?" I asked intently.

My heartbeat continued to increase the more she hesitated. Her face turned even whiter than before, whiter than I knew was possible without being dead.

"...Your family wasn't as fortunate..." she continued, pulling a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

She sighed heavily;

"We tried everything we could, but it wasn't enough..."

Before I knew it my face turned white and tears were dripping down my face. Feeling empty inside, I wanted to curl up in a ball and scream. I was now an orphan. I waited patiently for this horrid nightmare to end with me screaming at the top of my lungs and my father to come running into my room to tell me that I was okay. But it didn't happen.

And it never would again.

"They're...dead?" I asked through my sobs.

The nurse looked to me with sad eyes.

"Your parents passed last night before they could make it to the emergency room. Your brother is in very critical condition. He has suffered a lot of head trauma and brain damage. At this point the only thing keeping him here with us is the machines he's hooked up to. Other than that, he's not functional, and there's nothing we can do for him."

My heart sank into my chest. How could things have changed so quickly? Everything was normal yesterday, not a pin out of place. But now, nothing seems real…

"Can I go see him? Please?" I begged with my cheeks stained with dry tears.

The nurse looked at me questionably, probably deciding whether or not I could handle seeing my brother in such conditions. It seemed at first she was going to say no, but then it looked as though she was having a change of heart.

"I can take you to his room…" she gave in.

Part of me was glad, but then the other part of me was horrified. I didn't want to see Tyler in a way that would taint my image of him, but I have to be there for him. As his big sister, I'm all he has left. I held my hand out as the nurse grabbed by arm. Standing up out of the bed she steadied me as I took my first step. Sharp pains coursed from my back and through my neck, making me flinch. I remained persistent and kept walking through the pain. It wasn't long before we stepped out into the hallway. One step at a time we made our way down the hallway. Every doorway I passed by I looked through and saw different patients. Some like me, others…not so much like me. Some are here temporarily, others would never see the light of day again. One by one we passed each door until we came to the end of the hallway with the only one that was closed. The nurse stepped in front of me as I peeked through the rectangular window. I caught a glimpse of what would give me nightmares for years to come. There laid what resembled my brother in a white hospital bed. Tears had already threatened to escape my eyes and I hadn't even seen him up close. The nurse guided me through the room where I stood near the bed and I saw him up close. His face, as well as his small ten year old body, was swollen. His skin had turned to shades of purple and black. I found it hard to believe that my brother was the body that was laying in the bed. His breathing was faint and barely noticeable. Breathing only through a tube lodged in his throat, he was unresponsive. His eyes were sealed shut, probably never to reopen again.

The words just barely escaped my lips;

"Is he…"

My throat became dry and I stopped. For I feared that I knew what condition Tyler was in. The nurse beside me started;

"I know this is hard to hear, but your brother is in a state that isn't likely for him to recover—"

"He's brain-dead, isn't he?" I interrupted, not daring to meet her eyes.

I heard the woman sigh as I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. I felt my body tense up in fear…in anger…

"So what's going to happen to him?" I interrogated.

I may have only been fourteen, but I knew what happened to patients that were brain-dead. You could keep them 'alive' for years, but there was no point. Any hope of them waking up one day was foolish. Their body may be holding on by a thread, but that person, their soul, is gone, whether we like it or not.

The nurse swallowed the lump in her throat as she began;

"Well, it appears to be that there's only one legal figure who is allowed to make the decision…"

Please don't tell me…

The nurse met my eyes.

"You are the only family he has, which makes you the one who must make this hard decision."

No…I can't…

Tears threatened to run down my cheeks, but I sniffled and held them in.

"You mean, I have to…"

I trailed off before I could finish my thought.

The nurse looked at me with sad eyes and nodded her head. I nodded my head, showing I understood. I had to make the call. The call to let him go.

"I know this is very hard for you, but think about it in your brother's best interest…" she insisted.

I broke away from the nurse and sat on the edge of Tyler's bed. His unmoving body and his non-existent smile haunted me. His small hand laying beside him, I held it in mine.

"Do you need a few moments to…consider your options?" the nurse asked patiently.

I breathed slowly as I let her words sink in. Part of me wanted to hold onto him for dear life, for he was all I had left. But how selfish would I be to do that to him?

I cleared my throat;

"No."

For a moment the nurse seemed shocked, but she relaxed her expression and nodded.

"It's not doing anyone any good to keep him here…" I spoke quietly to myself.

She walked over and sat beside me.

"You're doing the right thing."

I nodded, acknowledging her attempt to comfort me. But honestly, I just wanted to go back to yesterday before this all happened. The nurse stood up from the bed and made her way towards the machines my brother was hooked up to.

"I just hope he doesn't get scared…" I mumbled.

"Scared of what dear?"

At first I flinched in shock that she heard me since I was only mumbling to myself.

I shook my head.

"Scared of being alone. The afterlife must be pretty scary to a child, wouldn't you think?" I said.

She was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Peter Pan guides the children to heaven."

What she said made me turn to meet her eyes.

"He holds their hand the whole way, so that they aren't frightened."

I looked at her skeptically.

"You really believe that?" I asked.

She smiled;

"Absolutely."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked back to Tyler. He hadn't moved a muscle as he laid there. He's so young, he didn't deserve this.

The nurse began;

"Now if you want to say you're goodbyes—"

"I'm not leaving" I said boldly.

She appeared taken aback by my words.

"I'm gonna be here for him until the end."

She nodded her head and sighed as she operated the machine. Glancing up at the heart rate monitor, I noticed how Tyler's heartbeat began to slow gradually. I looked away and down at my brother who I could barely recognize at this point. I gripped his hand even tighter than before. I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard the screeching of the heart rate monitor, signaling a flat line.

He's gone.

I killed my brother.

I remained still and quiet, not saying a word.

"I think it's time you get some rest. You've been through a lot these past few hours" the nurse suggested.

But I didn't move. I blocked out the nurse's voice.

It should have been me.

Tyler should have lived.

I should've died.

The nurse spoke once more, interrupting my thoughts;

"Honey?"

I awoke from my trance and blinked a few times.

"It should've been me" I spoke aloud.

She looked at me in a concerned manner.

"What are you talking about?"

My open fist clenched along with my jaw.

I cried angrily;

"It was supposed to be me."

Tears began to scream down my face.

"Lea, please calm down—"

"It should've been me" I said once more.

It was now I realized I was shouting. I couldn't control myself any longer. The nurse pulled out her pager as I sat there yelling.

"I should be dead!"

"It was supposed to be me!"

Not a moment later several doctors and nurses rushed in to the sound of my panicked voice.

"It should've been me!"

The doctors grabbed my arms and pulled me back away from the bed. I screamed and shouted in between sobs. They began to drag me out of the room and shut the door. And that was the last time I ever saw my brother. They pulled me towards my room as I tried to break away. They held their strong grip and brought me to my room. They closed me in and did everything they could to calm me down. My frantic shouts of denial probably made every patient on my floor think I was a nutcase. The doctor in the room laid me down on the bed and wouldn't let me get up. I messed up. I'm crazy. I laid there until the doctor left and sat up. Before I knew it I was crying again.

A few hours later I was sitting on my bed with my legs crossed, staring at the wall. I heard the sound of the door opening and didn't move. I remained silent as I stared at the plain, blue wall. I soon found out it had been the nurse who entered the room. She sat on my bed next to me. I didn't even look at her. I couldn't.

"Listen" she began.

I didn't move, but I was listening.

"I promise you, you will get through this."

She spoke sincerely and it seemed as though she truly cared. I finally broke my silence and chuckled sarcastically;

"What am I supposed to do now?"

I have no family. I have no one.

"There's no one that can take care of me that's family" I informed her.

But it appeared to be she was already one step ahead of me.

"We found a foster care about ten miles away from here" she stated.

"You'll be staying there for a little while."

Foster home?

So this is my life now? Foster care? Part of me deep down inside still hoped this was a nightmare, but I think I'm out of luck. Two days and I'll be released from the hospital to a foster care. No mother, no father, no brother; nothing. The only thing I could think about at that time was Tyler. He was so young and full of hope. I should have been the one killed in the accident, not him. For a while I thought about how I should've been the one that was killed, but then I came to the sudden realization. He would be the one that's alone. All by himself just like I am right now. I couldn't do that to him. May it be fate, destiny, karma; I'm going to live for him. I won't let the Grim Reaper take me. I will find a way. This whole situation has made me realize…

It's time for me to grow up.

—

A.N:

 **Alright, so this is future me coming from, well, the future! Spoiler alert, yes, I did finish the book! Haha! I decided to come back and fix up some of my earlier chapters since the writing was really raw and cringy. I hope you enjoy the story and I'll see you soon!**

HEY GUYS! So I'm really excited to be writing this story and I can't wait to hear what you guys think. I know that the first two chapters are gonna be kinda slow but it will really pick up the pace when it gets going. ;) I'm actually on vacation now but I'll be updating as much as possible so stay tuned! XOXO-agm:)

-Agm3


	2. Chapter 2: New Family

1 1/2 YEARS LATER:

Lea's Perspective:

I've been to about 6 different foster homes so far. The first one was about 3 months after I got out of the hospital. They were a nice couple, they were in their late fifties and had grandchildren, which made me wonder why they would want to adopt me. They wanted a "fresh start" and turned towards foster care. I had only spent a month there when the older man had a stroke and the woman couldn't keep me anymore. But it doesn't end there. The next 3 foster homes lasted about 2 weeks each. 2 of them returned me because I didn't fit in with their family. I guess that's fair to say because I can be as introverted and extroverted as I please. The last one actually lasted 6 months. At that point I thought I had an actual stable home, but soon they found a little girl who was about 6 years younger than me. They coincidentally gave me back on my 15th birthday. For the past couple of months I've been back at the foster home. My roommates are gone and have been adopted. My room is empty awaiting new arrivals, only to be adopted before me. I have a meeting with a couple at 2:15, then one at 4. The woman who owns the fostercare, Miss Hazel, has been pushing to get me a foster home that will actually keep me and not return me like I come with some kind of receipt at a grocery store. I constantly wonder why I am unwanted. Why won't anyone love me? I am respectful, I do my chores and help around the house. What am I doing wrong?

Miss Hazel's Perspective:

Lea is never going to get adopted, like FOR REAL adopted. She was the first child that has been returned to me more than once. For all I know these families have been returning her because she's some kind of criminal that steals from local 7-11's. No worries, I will get her adopted soon, she just needs to be more flexible. Maybe if she opens up her heart people won't bring her back. If she wasn't so selectively introverted she would probably have a good home right now. Granted her first and last foster homes weren't her fault, I'm just hoping she'll learn that she needs to take these meetings seriously.

"Lea your meeting is in 10 minutes!" I yell up the stairs  
"Ok I'm coming!" Lea yelled.  
"You don't want to be late for your first impression now do you?" I nagged  
"Well you don't want me looking like a slob for them now do you?" She remarked sarcastically  
"Just don't be late alright?" I finished taking a load of laundry to the basement.

Lea's Perspective:

It's 6:30 right now and both of the meetings actually went great. Although that's how it usually starts off...they tell me about how I would fit perfectly into their family and that they would love and take care of me as if I were their own. Yeah I've heard that before and let's just say that ship has sailed. I want to be adopted, I really do, but I feel like every time I get settled hell has to break loose. I walked downstairs to check on dinner when I hear Miss Hazel talking on the phone.

"Yes I'll have her ready by 8. Oh she's going to be so excited! I can't wait! See you soon ba bye now!" Miss Hazel spoke.  
"Who's that?" I asked curiously.  
"That was Mr. and Mrs. Gales and they're coming tonight to adopt you!" She rejoiced.  
"Tonight?!" I asked in a loud but surprised tone.  
"They were so enthralled with you today that they couldn't wait! They just wanted you to be apart of their family as soon as possible! This is great news! Go get your bags ready they're coming at 8!"  
My mind was trying to take in everything at once. Usually it takes about 2 weeks to have contracts and documents settled before people can take a child home from foster care. Nobody had every rushed the papers to get me to their home. Maybe this could be different. They really want me. I want this time to be different. It'll be its own little adventure.

8:00 rolled around and I was ready to go. My one suitcase was packed. Although the only thing I really cared about was my cloak. It was a dark emerald green and reminded me of red riding hood. It was my dads when he would hunt. He used to take me hunting when I was younger, but he had to sell his bow when our taxes were raised. So all I have is his cloak that is almost a little too big for me, but I don't mind. It was his and that's all the matters. The doorbell to the foster care rang and I opened the door. Miss Hazel gave me a hug goodbye and I got into the car with Mr. and Mrs. Gales. They lived about 2 hours away so again I plugged into my music and I was asleep. About half way through the ride Mrs. Gales woke me up.

"Hey sleepy head!"  
"Hi there!" I mumbled still half asleep.  
"We have another hour to go but I was thinking we should talk for the rest of the ride!" She exclaimed.  
"Ok. Ask away!" I replied. I was still pretty tired but I just wanted to please her.  
"What's your favorite color?"  
I wait a minute to answer, but then I thought about it.  
"Emerald green" I say  
"Ooh mysterious!" Mr. Gales chimes in.  
Basically the rest of the ride was small talk and questions. But before I knew it we arrived at their house. It looked nice on the outside, 2 stories with a basement, and it even had a pool in the backyard. I don't want to leave, I really want this to work. I actually really like these people. Mrs. Gales is sweet and tender and Mr. Gales is like a big teddy bear. They told me to take my stuff inside.

"Your room is on the second floor to the left" Mr. Gales informs me.  
"Thanks, I really appreciate everything" I respond.  
"I hope you like spaghetti, I'm making it for dinner" Mrs. Gales joked.  
"Spaghetti is good, spaghetti is great actually" I tease back.

I go upstairs and find my room. I set my stuff down but I notice another room next to mine. It looked like a boy's room telling from the baseball trophies and the football posters. It was open just a crack an nobody was in sight, so I opened it another 6 inches and poked my head in getting a better view. The name on the wall was "Tommy" and a picture on the dresser was a boy that looked 8 years old. I heard someone coming up the stairs so I quickly left the door open a crack just how I found it. Upstairs was Mr. Gales.

"Did you find your room ok?" he questioned.  
"Yeah it's really nice I think I'll settle in real quick." I answered.  
"The bathroom is down two doors to your right." He added.  
"Thanks, Mr. Gales can I ask you a question?" I commented.  
"Sure anything, and you can call me David."  
"...who's bedroom is that?" I said gesturing towards the room that was open a crack.  
"...oh um...that's our son...Tommy's room. He went missing four years ago. We've been broken up ever since."  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"No it's ok" he interrupted, "it's not your fault."  
At that point I felt bad, but the awkward silence broke when Mrs. Gales called us down for dinner. Her spaghetti was great, but at that point it was 10:30 and I was tired. Mrs. Gales seemed...off. She had a hard time looking at me during dinner. She was probably just tired. After all she was in a car a total of four hours today and she came straight home just to make us dinner. I said my good nights and thank yous before heading upstairs. I slept for about an hour, but then I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I noticed it was Mr. and Mrs. Gales and they seemed to be having a serious discussion by the tones of their voices. I didn't want to interrupt so I just sat on the stairs without them knowing.

"David she can't stay."  
"She's been through so much and now she has a home. We can't take her back she's our responsibility."  
"I can't do this, she reminds me of Tommy too much. She's going first thing in the morning."  
"Barbara you can't do this-"  
"No! I'm not ready she's not staying!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Every single time I have hope for a better life I get put in a recycling bin just to be repurposed. I'm not staying to hear her excuse in the morning as to why she can't keep me. I'm leaving, NOW. There's a window in my room and it's not a far jump down. The only thing I grabbed was my phone and my cloak, the last piece of home I had. It was nighttime so it was cold outside. I put on my cloak and I was off. I jumped to the tree that was outside my window and jumped down from there. I wasn't familiar with the area so I just ran. Eventually I got to a part of town that was a little less busy. The streetlights were burnt out and it was probably 50 degrees outside. I stopped to take a break and sat down on a bench. I will never go back to another foster home again. I'm done with this crap, I'm done with the lies, heck I'm done with trying to fit in. It hasn't worked for me now, why would it later? I got back up from the bench and kept moving. At first I was just walking, but soon I found myself jogging. It was after this I found I was running, running away from my past life. I was scared. I actually didn't know where to go. I remembered back when I was at the hospital crying. Oh how I miss my family. I was sprinting at this point and I turned down a dark alley. I kept sprinting when I noticed some light coming from the back of the ally. As I got closer I noticed it was open and there was a field in the distance.

"This must be the edge of town" I thought to myself. For some reason I turned my head as I was running, like I had the feeling I was be followed. The alley came to an end and on the edge was a giant hill. I tripped and tumbled down the hill for what felt like forever. Eventually I stopped tumbling and was laying down in the field I saw earlier. I didn't have the energy or strength to move. I just layed there on my back, thinking I should just die now. The last thing I saw before I blacked out again was a familiar black figure standing above me with glowing eyes. Seeing it up close brought back the memory back at the hospital. The figure stood in the window, watching me. The last thing I remember was the figure saying something to me.

"Say goodbye Lea".

 **Authors Note:**  
 **Hello beautiful people! I couldn't wait to update so I just did! The picture above is what Lea's emerald green cloak looks like. The next chapter is going to be more exciting, so pop some popcorn! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

Lea's Perspective:

I woke up at the sound of crashing waves. Where was I? The last thing I remember was tumbling down the hill and seeing that figure. I notice I'm still wearing my cloak and I carefully stand up. I'm still a little sore from the fall, but I shake it off. I appear to be on some kind of beach in the middle of the night. In the distance I see a ship with several flags. They were black with white skulls, a pirate ship?

I heard a noise coming from the forest to the right of me. I ran straight forward into the darkness without being spotted and I climbed a tall tree. I waited to eavesdrop on this conversation I could just faintly hear.

"Come on Hunter hurry up, we need to be there before the new arrival wakes up" a boy with dirty blonde hair holding a club nagged.

"Last time I checked Felix I wasn't the one that had to stop to fix my hair. There's no mirrors on Neverland anyway." Replied the other boy with brunette hair who looked younger than the first boy.

"Just because there's no mirrors doesn't mean I can't look my best."

"Neverland?" I accidentally whispered out loud. I instantly covered my mouth with my hand.

"Hey did you hear that?" asked the brunette named Hunter.

"Hear what? All I hear is you nagging me about your needs. Now let's go." The blonde named Felix exclaimed as he walked along.

The brunette shrugged and continued walking. What in the world did he mean "arrival"? I could see the boys clearly now. The one named Felix was tall with blue eyes. His hair was actually a light shade of blonde but appeared a dirty blonde from the dirt in his hair. So much for stopping to fix it. The brunette named Hunter appeared a few years younger than Felix with short brunette hair and bright blue eyes. However when they didn't find what they were looking for they both started to freak out.

"Where is he?!" Felix screamed.  
"I don't know he's supposed to be here." Hunter responded.

"Do you know what will happen if we tell Pan we lost the arrival? We'll be punished beyond belief!"

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"We'll do a search and if we don't find him in two hours we'll have to tell Pan. He can send out more lost boys to retrieve the arrival."

Then it hit me.

"I'm the arrival..." I just barely whisper out loud so they couldn't hear me.

They were only about 20 feet away from the tree I was in so I wanted to be extra careful. Neverland? Pan? Lost boys? Am I dead? What is going on here?! The two boys split up in opposite directions to cover more ground. I waited another minute before jumping to the tree next to me. I'm figuring the deeper in this forest I go, the better. I'm also better at climbing trees anyway. When the next 2 hours pass and I don't have to look out for those two boys I can get down to find something to eat. But while I'm waiting I may as well get everything straight. So if everything here is real and I'm not dead or dreaming, I'm on an island. Neverland to be specific. I remember reading that book to my brother a long time ago, but I still practically memorized the book front to back. I guess that would explain why there's a pirate ship. I'm only guessing that their leader "Pan" is supposed to be Peter Pan. Who else would have that kind of name? If this is real, I can expect another couple of boys coming after me. They're supposedly called "Lost boys" but there's still something I can't wrap my head around; why am I here? What does it mean to be an arrival? Something else flickered in the back of my head. I'm a girl. They think I'm a boy. Who knows what would happen if they caught me and found out I'm a girl. And how did I even get here? Again the last thing I remember was the black figure. Wait a minute, if Peter Pan has anything to do with this, maybe that wasn't just some black figure...maybe it was his shadow. It could make sense. If Pan has to lead his lost boys then he probably sends out his shadow. But why bring something back? Or specifically someone? Someone like me. Even the fact they knew I was supposed to "arrive" and when makes me wonder if this was all planned. In the meantime, I found a sturdy curved stick I could use to make a bow out of along with some other materials. It may not look as nice as the one those boys had, but it gets the job done. I started hearing voices again, but it didn't even feel like 2 hours.

"Felix, we're gonna have to tell Pan, there's no way we can find this guy ourselves" Hunter admits.

"I know, this kid's smart. He covered his tracks somehow." Felix explains.

Um hello? It's not that hard to figure out that I didn't even touch the ground. If they had followed my tracks from the beach they could've tracked me, but thank god they didn't.

"Let's head back to camp" Hunter suggested. Felix nodded.

The boys were on their way, so I made a quick decision in my head. I decided to follow them. I know that may sound crazy, but I need to see what I'm up against. Plus if I know where their camp is, then I already have an advantage. I wasn't going to let these boys win, and I sure as heck don't want to get involved with Pan.

 **Author's Note: Ayyye things are finally starting to pick up! YAY! The next chapter is going to introduce the one and only;) Can't wait! I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this story so I hope you guys enjoy reading. As always, See you next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Camp

Lea's Perspective:

The boys made their way back, and I followed them. I would lag behind about 10 feet to ensure and secure my distance. I looked up and saw some smoke, we had to be close. I could smell fire and chicken. My stomach growled because I haven't had time yet to hunt, but I then sat myself in a tree. The boys arrived at their camp so I continued to keep my distance. I climbed higher up the tree to get a better view, and may I just say that the camped seemed different from the one in the fairy tale. The boys here...they weren't little, the youngest one was about 12. I knew that the boys I saw earlier weren't young, but I just assumed they were some of the older boys. I scanned over the camp looking for their leader; Pan, but he was nowhere in sight. That was until I observed a little closer at their sleeping arrangements. There were small huts and tents, but in the center was a hut obviously larger than the others. It had to have been Pan's, I haven't even seen him and he looks self-centered. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a horn sound.

"Boys meeting at the fire in 10!" Felix called.

The boys started piling near the fire finishing their conversations with each other. Earlier I thought there would only be a few other boys...I was wrong. I thought there'd be like 6 more, but there had to have been 30 other boys of various ages. Still, the youngest was about 12 and the oldest was about 17. I'm almost 16 and I feel threatened by these 12 year olds. I drew my attention towards the larger hut, where Peter Pan himself walked out. He looked about 16 with deep green eyes and light brown hair. He doesn't seem like someone to mess with, and I knew I was about to witness hell when he comes to find out Felix's news in the next few minutes. Pan walked to the fire and stood front and center waiting for Felix and Hunter. Felix and Hunter walk up in front of everyone shaking.

"Well well well, back from your journey? A little later than I would've expected. Now where's the new arrival? I've been waiting eagerly to welcome him." Pan speaks with authority.

Felix starts to speak but stutters, "T-there's a s-slight p-problem."

"Problem? ...I don't do well with problems" Pan's voice darkens instantly. "What seems to be the problem?" He finished with a slightly maniacal grin.

"The arrival, he's missing. We arrived at the beach but he wasn't there. He must have gotten scared and run off. We tried to find him but we weren't successful..."

"So you're telling me you weren't there before he woke up like you were supposed to?" Pan states with a disappointed tone.

"No it's not that, we left on time but he must've waken up early." Felix claimed.

You could tell he was lying. The only reason why they were late was because Felix had to fix his stupid hair. Which is good for me, but not for Felix. If I'm going to be honest, Pan scares the crap out of me at the moment. I can't tell if he's trying to come across as being someone you should fear, but all I can say is it's working.

"Well that's a first. I guess we'll have to send out some search parties to welcome our new brother. But as for you Felix and Hunter, for your ignorance and stupidity, you get to be on morning and evening watch duty for the next month." Pan decided with little to no hesitation. Boys around the fire were whispering sporadically.

"Well you heard me boys-" Pan started. Oh no. "...Let's go welcome our new brother!"  
The boys started screaming and chanting as they broke off into groups of 4. Hunter and Felix look less than thrilled to be on duty. Although from the way Felix was speaking earlier, it sounds like Pan was showing them a boat load of mercy. As for me I have to find somewhere to call shelter. To be safe, I'm going to skip the meal tonight so I have a better chance of not being seen. After the groups of teenage boys scrambled, I took this as my opportunity to start tree-hopping again. Before I left, I looked back at Pan only to see him staring into the fire lost in a daze. If anyone here thought something was up it would be him, but he seems completely calm. I started hopping trees with my bow until I got to a very deep part of the forest. In this part of the forest the leaves on the trees were heavily distributed making it easier for me to hide. I climbed about 3/4 up a tree and found a good branch to camp out on. It was also nice because my cloak I was wearing helped me blend in better. When I wake up tomorrow, I'll wake up extra early so I can have a nice breakfast. And just like that, I was out like a light.

I woke up the next morning a little stiff. But I was just amazed that I wasn't found. I can only imagine how ticked Pan must be that I haven't been found yet. As much as I hate to admit it, he scares me. I slid down the tree with my bow with the idea to hunt for breakfast. This morning was rabbit, but maybe I'll work my way up as time goes on. It's odd, because even though I'm technically being hunted right now, I'm feeling the calmest I have been in a long time, and that's saying A LOT. However, I wonder what it must be like being one of those lost boys. It's like they almost listen to Pan as if he's giving orders. The only thing they have in common is that they're all lost. And maybe that's why I ended up here.

Jake's Point of View:

Last night Pan called for a search party for the missing arrival. I don't even necessarily call everyone brothers because in a way, what Peter does is inhumane. He's been so different since the accident and I can't help but think that his old self might be gone. All I know is Peter won't stop until the boy is found. Even in my search party last night we searched for 4 STRAIGHT HOURS and nothing. No trace. This kid was good, and Pan is going to hate him for it.

"Yo Jake! Over here!" Dan and Julian call.

I get up from the log when my thoughts are interrupted.

"What's up?" I ask wondering what stupid thing they want me to do this time.

"How would you like to go in on a bet?" Julian suggests.

"Yeah I don't think so, I'm terrible at bets remember?" I recalled.

"No just hear us out, Pan is having one person from every search party from last night go out and look for the lost arrival. We thought it would be fair if we decided who it would be by a bet." Dan remarks.

"What about Tom?" I implored.

"He's sick with the flu. It's just us three. So what do you say, it's that or it's eenie meenie minie moe." He chuckled.

"Fine I'll do the bet what is it?" I gave in.

"We're betting on who can stuff the most grapes in their mouth, person with the least amount has to break off for the search party. Deal?"

"Deal." I answered.

I didn't think I'd get the most grapes in my mouth, but I was hoping for second place. But I fell short. Julian fit 21 grapes, Dan fit 18 and I fit 17. So I lost and I get to go on in the forest by myself...yay...

I grabbed my hunting knife just in case and set off for the forest.

"Have fun! Ha!" I heard Julian yelling to me at a distance. I ignored it and kept going.

I walked around for about an hour aimlessly. Obviously if this guy doesn't want to be found then why should we try to retrieve him only to make him think we're basically hunting him. Actually we are basically hunting him, when Pan wants something, he does whatever he can to get it. And Pan always uses his favorite quote "Peter Pan never fails", it gets old pretty quick. As I'm thinking I'm not really paying attention as to where I'm going, I could be walking around in circles for all I know. It wasn't until I hear a stick break behind me that made me jump out of my skin.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello! See, things are just now starting to get good! What do you guys think of Jake so far? The next chapter is going to be a nail-biter so read closely! See ya in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: No Regrets

(Warning: Important Author's Note at the end so please do not skip it!) :)

Lea's Perspective:

After I was done with breakfast I looked for another tall tree to climb when I heard a strange noise. I shot up and climbed the tree half way so I couldn't be seen. I had made 8 arrows this morning and I made a small pouch in my hood to hold them. Quickly, I loaded an arrow onto my bow string and pulled back. I wasn't going to release it but in case if I was in danger I had some kind of protection. But what I saw wasn't an animal. It was a boy, he looked around my age. He had short blonde hair and the same big brown eyes like mine. It didn't seem like he was hunting, he was just walking around thinking. I started to lose sight of him, so I slowly inched in his direction and followed him tree by tree. For some reason I was so amazed, it's like I was in a trance. My thoughts were cut short when I noticed the boy got startled. Did he see me?

Jake's Perspective:

I turned around nearly having a heart attack to find nothing behind me. Weird...I continued to ponder in my thoughts when I heard another noise. I began to get scared, so I drew my hunting knife. I held it up in defense but what came next I couldn't have predicted. A wolf jumped out 6 feet in front of me with no warning. I jumped back another foot to find myself shaking. I've never been this close to an animal that could easily eat me. Not to mention that I don't hunt as often as I used to. I started to tremble in fear as it got closer. What I did next was so stupid but it was my only chance of survival. I cut and run. The wolf thinks nothing of it and is close on my tail. As I was running I noticed I was getting to a dead end that led off a cliff. There's nothing I can do, it has me at its fingertips, or paws I guess. I stared at the wolf and the wolf stared back at me. It inched toward me, it knew it won the game. As I stepped back I dropped my knife and it fell off the cliff. Great. Just great. I tripped and fell on my back continuing to inch away from the beast. I thought to myself; "This is it. This is your destiny. This was meant to be. But then again, no. This can't be the end. There's so much more for me to experience". I closed my eyes slowly to have them shoot back open in 2 seconds. A figure in an emerald green cloak emerged out of a tree and shot the wolf with an arrow. It continued slaying the beast by tackling and pinning it to the ground. They were only 3 feet in front of me and I sat in awe. At that second I knew what was going on, this must be the new arrival. He was the same height as me and was quick. I couldn't see his face as his hood was covering it. Sitting there shocked, the cloaked boy tackled the wolf off the edge of the cliff. After about 10 seconds of him killing the wolf, I heard his heavy breathing and he looked in my direction. I still couldn't see his face but I noticed his hand-made arrows. He's only been on the island for ten hours and he can already slay a beast better than I could. I noticed the boy start to inch toward me with a hand to help me up, but I could tell he became scared. He slowly backed away and ran into the woods with his bow. I shot straight up and attempted to chase after him. I wanted to thank him. He knows we've been after him yet he saved me. He could've let me die, but he didn't. I kept running as I could still see a glimpse of his cloak.

"Wait! Stop!" I continued to shout.

I tried with all my might to catch up to him, but he was too far ahead of me. He was scared. And I don't blame him. I owe him, and as long as he's on the run, he's gonna need all the protection he can get.

Lea's Perspective:

I noticed the boy jump again, but this time, there was trouble. A giant wolf jumped out from the bush a few feet in front of him. The boy became visibly scared as he drew his knife. Wait what am I supposed to do I can't just watch him get killed? The boy starts to run only setting off the wolf. Screw staying out of sight I have to help him! I pulled my hood over my face and jumped out from the tree. I ran faster and faster at the thought of that boy being dismembered by that wolf. I shot up a tree as fast as I could. The boy and the wolf were in view and I pulled back an arrow. At this point the boy dropped his knife and was helpless. I took a deep breath and released the arrow. I hit the wolf, but it wasn't enough to kill it. I jumped from my tree and sprinted towards the wolf and tackled it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy stunned. I still kept my face hidden as a precaution as I continued to wrestle the wolf. To my surprise, I was winning. Eventually I realized I need to act fast, so I tucked underneath the wolf and flipped it over the edge of the cliff. It took me a few seconds but I got up. I didn't realize how deep I was breathing until I looked in the direction of the boy. At this point I could get a good look at him from the ground. Dare I say it, he was quite attractive. His hair was a lighter shade of blonde and more upkept than the previous lost boys. My face was still hidden from view but I had a sudden urge. For a second I felt comfortable. I walked towards him with my hand out to help him up. What was I doing? He could easily see me if I'm not careful. I became scared again and the boy could tell. His big brown eyes looked at me in awe and surprise. But what was different about him was his eyes...they could tell a story. It's as if I looked straight through his soul in the few seconds glance I had of him. I could tell he was thinking something, and that's when I bolted. I was scared he would capture and take me back with him to camp, and I'm not ready to feel the wrath of Peter Pan.

I just kept running and running not even taking time to climb a tree. I was too afraid he'd catch me. Too terrified to think of the possible outcomes that could happen if I was captured. I could hear his voice in the background, but I didn't listen.

"Wait! Stop!" Is all I could hear. But what surprised me was his voice. It wasn't commanding, it's like he was begging me to not run away scared. But I still did anyway. I ran and ran until I couldn't hear him anymore. I used the rest of my energy to do what I did best. I climbed a tree yet again to think about what I'd done. What HAVE I done? Even though I was wrestling with myself, there was one thing I didn't feel...regret.

A.N:

 **Hey guys! So I'm including this note in later for new readers. As you continue to read you will notice in the upcoming chapters that the way I wrote them made them long and repetitive. In a few comments I noticed that people thought the same thing so I just wanted to get better in my writing. In my new chapters I have changed the way I write them so that it isn't like that anymore. However I don't want to have to rewrite these next few chapters so please just bare with me and I promise they will not nearly be as long. Thanks for understanding! :)**

I have to say this by far is one of my favorite chapters so far! Any predictions yet between Jake and Lea? ;) I do apologize for the lack of updates but I now have a lot more time to write which makes me extra happy:)Anyhoo, the next chapter should be posted anytime soon so stay tuned! Luv ya!

-Agm 3


	6. Chapter 6: Pan's Game

Jake's Perspective:

I couldn't stop thinking about the cloaked boy. After all, I forgot I'm supposed to be tracking him down when he just saved me from becoming that wolf's lunch. I sat around the fire when Dan, Julian, Tom, and Charlie approach me and sit down.

"Aye it's Jake! Oh yeah by the way how'd the search go?" Dan teased.

"Oh yeah it went fantastic!" I remarked sarcastically.

"I take it the arrival hasn't been found yet I see." Julian chimes in.

"...Nope..." I reply looking down at the ground. Otherwise they'd be able to tell that I'm lying.

"You know Pan's gonna get mad soon if we don't find him." Tom pointed out.

"Nah we'll find him, or at least Pan will." Charlie comments.

I'm still staring at the ground listening but I still can't stop thinking how that kid ran away from me. Hearing Charlie say that Pan would find the arrival made me cringe. Wasn't it obvious that the poor guy is scared? Who knows how old he is? Granted he seemed to be around the same height as me, but still. The next hour was just us talking around the fire making jokes. Somehow we got into a conversation about things we forgot about before we came to Neverland.

"I forgot what school was like, or even playing sports" Tom started.

"Yeah or even just grilling out or having a barbecue in the summer." Dan added.

"This might sound weird, but I've been here so long I've forgotten about girls." Charlie speaks up.

"What do you mean?" Julian asks.

Charlie clarifies, "You know, how they talk, how they act, what they're like."

I sometimes thought about what girls were like. I've kind of forgotten about them since there aren't any here.

"Girls are like polar opposites of guys. We hunt, they clean, we become filthy, they always look nice, oh and they smell really good too." Dan describes.

I don't necessarily agree with everything he said, maybe the smelling good part, but I just rolled with it. I mean why should it matter, we have never had a girl here anyway.

Lea's Perspective:

It's now just nightfall and I finished catching my second rabbit for dinner. I have to say, living without adults is actually kind of fun. They're not here to tell you what to do, or find they don't love you and return you to the place you hate most. I was getting a little tired and wanted to find a different place to settle down. As a result of me being tired, I seemed to ignore the fact that I could smell smoke, like, a campfire? As I walked through the forest I noticed something...odd. There was just a pile of leaves laying in between two large trees. Then it took me a second to realize; it's a trap. Even worse, I'm in the lost boy's territory. I was just wandering off and didn't even realize where I was going. I can assure myself this isn't the only trap. I turned back to the way I came but I tripped a small thin wire and instantly my stomach dropped. "Crap" I whisper to myself. Before I knew it the wire triggered a loud bell to sound and I heard a voice from about 20 feet away.

"David! I think I got something!" A boy hollered. And just like that I was off running. I could hear the boys going back and forth, eventually they started running and yelling to each other.

"What did you find?" The second boy yelled.

"I don't know, but I don't think it was an animal." The first boy called.

"Maybe it was the missing arrival!" The second boy suggested.

"Well let's go find out!" The first boy cheered.

I hid behind a tree and stayed as silent as I could. I could hear them getting closer and closer, but I continued to stay put. Their voices grew louder and louder as did their footsteps, but all of a sudden, they stopped. I hid underneath my masked hood waiting to hear a sound, but nothing. Something wasn't right. They have to be waiting for me, these boys are too mischievous not to play tricks. Eventually I stop thinking and put forth all my energy to listening to my surroundings. I just about had a stroke when I heard the voice of the boy.

"Well hello there!" he greeted. I looked over to see the boy 10 feet away in front of me. They still couldn't see my face, which was a blessing.

"Now wait, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to talk." He gestured to his weapons.

"So how about you just come back to camp with us?" the second boy speaks as he comes out of hiding from behind me.

Yeah I don't think so. I have to act fast if I'm gonna get out of this one. Remembering I still have my bow, I used it to my advantage. There was another trap set up over top of the boy in front of me. How convenient! I noticed a rope holding up a net, so naturally without warning I pulled an arrow and cut the rope. I honestly thought there was zero chance of it working, but I guess I underestimated myself. The net entangled the boy making him fall to the ground giving me the perfect opportunity to bolt. The boy who was originally behind me started running after me, but after 15 minutes I was able to get him off my tail. I climbed a tree so I could rest in peace and quiet. Finally, this crazy day is over.

Jake's Perspective:

I was sitting by the campfire like I usually do when I see David and Daniel running into camp from the forest.

"The arrival! The arrival is close by!" Daniel announced in between his panting as they began running into camp with David close behind him.

Pan walked out of his hut and walked towards the shouting boys.

"What is all this ruckus? Can't you tell I work hard?" Pan sneered.

"The arrival has been spotted in the forest. He's armed with a bow and wears an emerald green cloak covering his face."

Pan stares for a minute as he is thinking. What's he gonna have us do now?

"Boys listen up!" Pan shouts.

The conversations cease and all attention is drawn to Pan.

"We're going to play a little game. For this game everyone has to play. Whoever retrieves the boy wearing the green cloak-" he pauses, "gets to not have to work for a week".

The other boys whisper to each other as they prepare for Pan to finish.

"And one last thing, when you retrieve the boy, bring him to MY hut. I wish to speak to him." he grins. But this time, his grin is more sincere. He starts "On three! 1...3!"

The boys shot from the stances and were off in the forest. Pan may want me to capture him, but I'm not going to hunt this kid, it's not in my nature. But according to the rules I HAVE to play. I get up from the log and run into the forest. Some of the lost boys made teams, I figured I'd just lag behind a team in a way they wouldn't notice me to make it look like I was playing the game. No matter what happens, I will NEVER play Pan's "game".

A.N:Helllloooooo there! I hope you are having a nice day! So yeah I think I've found that I really like uploaded late at night when it's peaceful and I don't get interrupted ha ha Lol. I hope y'all enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it! It makes me smile every time I see that another person has read my story so I appreciate that a LOT! Anyways more updates coming and any questions don't hesitate to ask me! Love you guys as always!

-Agm3


	7. Chapter 7: Check The Trees

CHAPTER 7:

Lea's Perspective:

I sat in the tree gazing at the stars. It's been a long day today and all I want to do is sleep. But something is holding me back. What was it? I remembered back to earlier today...the boy. The fear in his eyes towards the wolf makes my heart sink. Why is he here? He didn't seem to want to hurt the wolf, even though it would cost his life. What does it even mean to be a "lost boy"? And why would-

"Guys let's go this way!" Says a voice in the distance.

What now? ...why are lost boys all the way out here at night?...

"Come on we have to catch him so that we win the game!"

Game? Did Pan send them out to find me again?

"Yeah and make sure to check trees. I think that's how he's been able to hide from us."

Ok, that's not good. If they're checking trees then I need to get away on foot. I slide down the tree in hopes of not being seen, but I don't succeed.

"Guys I found him he's over here!"

Before I know it there's 4-5 boys chasing after me like I was their only ticket to Disney World. I ran even faster to make some distance between them until I see a lagoon beside a cave. An idea hit me and before I had time to rethink myself I was in the water ready to go under. Maybe, just maybe, I could escape from these boys once again.

Jake's Perspective:

My team continued on trying different strategies to capture their new "brother". It's like this is all just one big game of "Hide 'N Seek" to everyone, when in reality they're hunting this kid like he's a golden deer. As I lag behind, I listen to something another boy was suggesting. He made a point to say to check trees for him because they haven't been able to find any tracks. In a way, it actually makes a lot of sense. It's no wonder how he surprised the wolf, there's no way the wolf could hear him if he was traveling from tree to tree. My heart begins to sink when I hear Brandon's voice.

"Guys I found him he's over here!"

They found him. I know he could hear what they were saying because he tried to escape by sliding down from the tree, but it was too late. The entire group began to run after him. Eventually the other boys started slowing down and the cloaked boy began to speed up. However, I didn't slow down. I took a different "out of the way" route so I could see where the boy was heading without leading the lost boys straight to him. I started to lose hope of finding him, but then I heard a splash of water. I immediately hid behind a tree near the mermaid's lagoon and watched closely. The boy was in the lagoon sitting there, waiting. I could tell he was waiting until the boys got closer to maximize the time he could be underwater. His face was still covered...why is he being so protective about his identity?

"I think he went this way!" Ben shouted.

I watched as the cloaked boy went underwater. Most of the boys ran straight by the lagoon while others stopped to rest for a couple of seconds. I still stood my place behind the tree making sure to keep my eye on the lagoon. Finally, the last boy resting left to join the others. About 10 seconds later I saw a head pop up out of the water gasping for air. I actually sighed in relief, I was glad the boy was ok but how is he going to continue hiding like this? I watched him slowly swim toward the shore when all of a sudden I heard a yelp and I saw him being dragged underneath the water. MERMAIDS. I completely forgot that any chance they get they'll drown you instantly. If I had remembered I would've stopped him but it's too late for that. He saved me, so now I'm saving him. I jumped into the water and swam deeper and deeper until I could faintly see a figure of a mermaid strangling the boy in the cloak. I swam as fast as I could. From what I saw, he wasn't struggling anymore, he seemed exhausted and didn't have enough energy. I swooped in and I grabbed him, pulling him away from the mermaid. The mermaid was content on keeping its grip when I eventually kicked it off. I now had the boy in the cloak in my arms and I swam to the surface. We were both gasping for air as we slowly swam to shore. We just barely made it as we pulled ourselves up and layed next to each other on the cold sand.

A.N: HEYYYY! So it seems like I'm on a role with updating right now and it actually feels pretty good. And I know this is a shorter chapter but I've actually been updating like crazy lol. As usual I'm going to try to update as much as possible and can't wait to continue writing! So what do you guys think with Jake saving Lea? Will she reveal her identity or will she find another way out?;) You might just find out in the next chapter...Luv ya!

-Agm 3


	8. Chapter 8: Your Secret's Safe With Me

Lea's Perspective:

The boys were getting closer, so I prepared myself to go under.

"I think he went this way!"

There's my cue. I take a large breath and sunk just below the surface of the water. I was close enough to the surface where I could see what was going on outside of the water. Most of the boys didn't even pay attention to the lagoon while the last few stopped to take a breath. At this point I wasn't being very patient cause they were taking their time like they had nothing to lose. Well you know I can only hold my breath so long so move along! At last, the final boy left to join the group. To be safe, I waited another ten seconds or so until bobbing my head up to gasp for air. My face was still masked by my cloak, as it kind of became a new habit of mine. I didn't want to risk my identity anymore so I kinda just go with it. I was relieved the boys were gone, but the relief didn't last long.

I felt a little tugging at my legs. I looked down and couldn't see anything. I thought I was crazy until I felt my waist being pulled down into the water. I yelped out in distress as I was pulled back under. In the water I was able to tell what the creature was, it was a mermaid. I started to fight myself free only to be pulled down even deeper. It started to strangle me and tire me out so I couldn't fight back any longer. The mermaid strangling me didn't show any emotion of anger or maliciousness, it gave me a look like it was doing me a favor. At that point I hadn't had oxygen in 2 minutes and I started to lose consciousness. I didn't have any more energy and the mermaid just pulled me along. My eyes were still half open when I thought I started to see things. There was what looked like the shape of a boy in the distance swimming towards me. As it got closer, I started believing it was real. Eventually it got to us and when I looked at him I was in shock. It was the boy. The one I saved earlier today. His big brown eyes and short blonde hair was visible in the water. How did he find me? I was hidden from view underneath the lagoon yet he was still able to find me. I gazed upon him, he was strong, he grabbed me and started to shake off the mermaid. He finally kicked the mermaid off me and held me in his arms. He saved me. He actually saved me. We were close to the surface and I was practically almost dead. We were underwater for 4 minutes with no oxygen. We gasped for air as we reached the surface. Slowly without a word, we both made out way to shore and we climbed on the cold sand and layed on our backs. I was so exhausted and everything hurt. I could feel my body was going to bruise and my lungs ached. It was here that my eyes closed and I blacked out.

Jake's Perspective:

We layed there for what felt like hours. I was exhausted. I expected the boy in the cloak to run away again when he got the chance, but he didn't. He just layed there still with the hood covering his face. At this point I don't even know if he's still conscious. Why was he so afraid? More importantly, why was he afraid of ME? He risked his life to save me but he still feared me. None of this was making sense. I had to get answers. I know I'll be here when he wakes up, but in case if he tries to run again, I just need to know what he's hiding. What's so important that he can't show anyone?

I sat up and hissed at the pain in my back. I turned to see the boy unconscious next to me. I sat closer to him so I could get a better look.

"Why are you running away from us?" I ask quietly out loud even though I know he can't hear me.

I slowly reach toward his hood covering his face. I slowly pull it back over his shoulders. I still didn't look to see his face, more because I was nervous if it was going to be some kind of weird demon.

"On the count of three" I think to myself.

"1...2...3!"

I opened my eyes...and all I could do was stare. This lost arrival, this lost brother...it was a girl...I sat there looking at her with wide eyes. She was my age, she was stunning. The more I thought, the more I realized what was going on. I leaned over to her ear and whispered:

"I know why you're running..."

She didn't want us knowing she was a girl. That's why she was afraid of me. The more I think about it, her saving me means more to me than I thought. She risked her freedom to save the boy that was supposed to be hunting her. She could've let me suffer and die a painful death, but she didn't.

At this point I can't help but hold out my hand and pull the strand of hair on her face and tuck it behind her ear. I need to know her name, and I need to make sure she isn't caught. Who knows what Pan will do if he finds out his new "arrival" was actually a girl. I decide to find a place to hide her for the time being. I scoop her up in my arms and start walking. I eventually found a large tree and I set her down beside it. I contemplated in my head if I should just hide her here or if I should stay until she wakes up. After thinking over it I decided to stay, after all I think we both needed some answers. I sat across from her hoping not to freak her out too much at the sight of me. About half an hour later I started to get drowsy and started to doze off. That is until I hear the cloaked girl start to stir in her sleep. The more I observed her, the more curious I got. Her hair was long and wavy and was a dark shade of brown. I've yet to see her eyes but it was then that my thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of her starting to wake up.

Lea's Perspective:

The last thing I could remember was crawling up the sand of the lagoon with the mysterious boy from earlier. Boy did I screw up this time. I knew from the very last moments of being conscious on the sand that my little charade was over. He was going to tie me up and bring me back to their camp to meet my fate. And if I'm going to be completely honest; I was afraid. Afraid of a possible death, afraid of the explanation I would have to give to them for running away and not facing my problems. As I was thinking I realized that I was awake, only my eyes were closed and I couldn't feel anything. However slowly but surely the tips of my toes and fingers started feeling a tingling sensation and they began to receive their mobility. While keeping my eyes closed, I started gaining feeling in my muscles and body once again and started to stir. I felt myself against a tree where I had obviously not gotten there myself. It was then I realized I couldn't be afraid anymore. I have to do this. One way or another I was going to have to confront these "lost boys". I propped myself up and my eyes fluttered open. I stared directly in front of me, where a pair of big brown eyes were staring directly back.

A.N: Hey guys! So honestly this was a really hard chapter to write because I had to constantly rewrite it to try to get it right. So basically the story is going to pick up the pace now that the two main characters have somewhat met. Still sooooo excited to continue writing and I'll try to have the next chapter done within the next couple of days. As always, luv ya guys! 3

-Agm 3


	9. Chapter 9: Family

Jake's Perspective:

I was at a loss for words. Her eyelids fluttered open revealing big brown eyes just like mine. She stared at me, and I returned it.

Lea's Perspective:

Immediately upon seeing him, panic coursed through my body the longer I sat there gazing. But for the first time being here in Neverland, or anywhere really, I felt safe. And I have no idea why, because if I remember correctly in little to no time I'll be meeting the wrath of Pan. It was just something about this boy, I had a feeling of some sort, one of comfort and ease. But even still my mind flickered between running and trying to escape like I always do, but it was inevitable, one way or another, I'm going to run into these boys. So I may as well tackle it now.

Except neither one of us said anything. We just stared at each other until I decided to break my gaze and look down and stare at the ground. The boy however kept his gaze. After a few more minutes, the boy finally spoke.

"You saved me..." he muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

Shocked to hear him say those words, I slowly looked up with a slightly perplexed look on my face, meeting his gaze once again. What, no "how did you get here"? No "Why are you resisting Pan and the Lost Boys"? Out of everything that's happened in these past few days that's what's on his mind? I looked back down again at the ground fearing to speak and look him directly in the eyes. Those big, brown eyes...

"Hm?" I simply respond just loud enough for him to hear without meeting his gaze. I waited for him to clarify, in case if somehow, some way, he was talking about something else. But how could he be? My mind just kept trying to convince myself that maybe there's a loophole in this, or simply that there's a loophole in everything. But inside I knew EXACTLY what he was talking about. And to be honest, I remember everything that happened so vividly that, part of me could almost do it again...

"That wolf that attacked me...you saved me...why? He paused a moment before he began speaking again. "You could've just let me have it. You could've just minded your own business and not given it a second glance, but you risked your safety to help someone you didn't even know...someone you even thought was against you...why?"

My heart just stopped. And I paused. Did he say what I think he just said? Did he say someone you thought was against you? No. There's no way that's what he meant..."or maybe he's different" I thought to myself but quickly pushed it away. I can't let these thoughts comfort me. Not until I know for sure. He's with them. I'm my own side and that's that. I finally had the courage to speak, but as I did, my thoughts kinda just poured out along with it.

"Cause you're different" I said looking up. He kept his strong gaze toward me as I looked up.

"You don't deserve that kind of fate. You're different from the others, or from Pan at least..." I spoke meekly trying not to draw too much attention, but obviously that didn't work.

"You know who he is?" he questioned almost shocked.

I somewhat casually responded, "Yeah...Felix and Hunter mentioned him when they were in the woods."

For the first time Jake broke his gaze and looked down. But shortly after his gaze returned. I noticed my heart began to beat faster as anticipation built up inside of me. There was one question I have yet to ask him, and I think now would probably be the best time.

"So then why did you save me?" I spoke at first looking at the ground but then at him. "You guys wouldn't have to worry about finding me anymore. Seems like I'm just a burden anyways." I added.

He took a moment to figure out what to say, then the next thing he said I didn't expect.

"Because you did nothing wrong, and runaway or not, I look out for my family" he finished.

"Family?" I questioned cautiously.

"Anybody that ends up here on this island I consider family. We all have a common trait. We tend to be a little...lost. Hence the title "The Lost Boys" Pan gave us" he explained.

I nodded to show I understood.

"So why is Pan so insistent on bringing me back?" I questioned, not really knowing if I'd get a very clear answer.

Jake paused a moment before speaking.

"Simple, he doesn't take no for an answer. And believe it or not, he's probably deeply concerned that you're on your own, alone, open to the dangers of the island."

"Being alone seems to suit me just fine" I quietly protest. "I'm quite used to it by now" I mutter even quieter, but from the looks of it Jake heard.

"So I guess that means you're taking me back to him...aren't you?" I sighed. He looked at me and gave me a sweet smile. One of the sweetest smiles I've ever seen.

"Not even close"

I looked up in disbelief and shock, but after a few moments...I smiled back. A genuine smile. Probably my real first smile towards someone my age in a very long time.

"Why do you say that?" I asked in a brighter tone of voice.

"Cause I think you should go when you're ready, and I'm not very interested in playing Pan's Game" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, so what was that all about?" I asked lightening the mood.

"It was a motivation for the Lost Boys. If they found you, they got to skip out on work for the next week." he described.

"Wow. You would give up a week of no work to let me go?" I laughed.

"Well, I mean I owe you after all. Without you I'd either be at the bottom of that cliff or the bottom of that wolf's stomach" he joked.

I looked down and laughed, he did the same. I got a feeling in my stomach that I haven't felt in a long time, but I pushed it back down, only for it to come back again.

"Oh, and allow me to introduce myself" he paused, "I'm Jake".

I responded with a smile, and our conversation came to a close when I heard a lost boy in the distance.

"Come on guys we're gonna have to search all night if we're gonna find him!"

You know normally, hearing something like that would've wiped that smile right off my face. But for some reason, this time, it didn't.

"I guess that's my cue" I laughed.

Jake smiled as I got up and walked toward the nearby bush I hid my bow and arrows under before I had jumped into the lagoon.

Before I had planned to flee the scene, Jake asked me one more question.

"And do I get the privilege of learning the new Lost Girl's name?" he chuckled.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around before I chose my direction to head in.

"Lea" I answered ending with a bright smile.

"Until next time...Lea" Jake giggled.

I giggled myself and turned on my heel to run into the deep forest. Only a couple of hours ago I was wondering to myself if saving that boy was really even worth it. Was it?...

Yes.

A.N: Heyy! So I've been up all night writing this and FINALLY it's done and I have to say I am very proud because this was another hard chapter to write. Anyway I should probably get some sleep cause um it's 6:00 in the morning sooooo...Anyhoo thanks for reading and new chapter should be uploaded soon;)

-Agm 3


	10. Chapter 10: A Burden

Jake's Perspective:

Except neither one of us said anything. We just stared at each other until she decided to break her gaze and look down and stare at the ground. I however kept my gaze, and within a few minutes, I finally broke the ice.

"You saved me..." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

She glanced up with confusion spread across her face meeting my eyes again. She looked back down at the ground. "Hm?" she responded just loud enough for me to hear without meeting my eyes. At this point, I don't know if she's going to tell me anything. She seems on edge and ashamed her act ended so quickly. I began to clarify.

"That wolf that attacked me...you saved me...why? I paused a moment before I began speaking again. "You could've just let me have it. You could've just minded your own business and not given it a second glance, but you risked your safety to help someone you didn't even know...someone you even thought was against you...why?"

She jolted. It was subtle, but it was there. She paused looking for words.

"Cause you're different" she said looking up.

Different? Like a good different? These thoughts were racing back and forth through my head but I was content in hearing what she had to say.

"You don't deserve that kind of fate. You're different from the others, or from Pan at least..." she spoke meekly. Her voice sounded like she hasn't had a real conversation in a while. But it was soft, confident, and striking. And it hit me. How does she know Pan?

"You know who he is?" I questioned shock shown throughout my face.

She casually responded, "Yeah...Felix and Hunter mentioned him when they were in the woods."

For the first time I broke my gaze and looked down. But shortly after I looked back up. I noticed my heart began to beat faster as anticipation built up inside of me. It looked like she was about to ask me something, and I longed for her to feel comfortable talking to me. I don't want her to fear me, she's probably the most unlike entity I've yet to come across on this island. She's different from the girls I remember back at home. She isn't self observant and selfish, she was willing to risk her capture if it meant sparing a somewhat meaningless life. She's...unique.

"So then why did you save me?" she spoke at first looking at the ground but then at me. "You guys wouldn't have to worry about finding me anymore. Seems like I'm just a burden anyways." she added.

A burden? She honestly thought of herself as a burden? Her saying that flashed me back to when I was back on the ranch. I always thought I was a burden to my father, and I thought no one else understood. But she does. Picking out my words with the utmost candor, I explained to her;

"Because you did nothing wrong, and runaway or not, I look out for my family."

"Family?" she questioned cautiously.

"Anybody that ends up here on this island I consider family. We all have a common trait. We tend to be a little...lost. Hence the title "The Lost Boys" Pan gave us" I described.

She nodded showing she understood.

"So why is Pan so insistent on bringing me back?" she questioned.

I paused trying to gather the right words. I didn't want to make her think that Pan necessarily had bad thoughts as to why he wants her back, so I went with my gut feeling.

"Simple, he doesn't take no for an answer. And believe it or not, he's probably deeply concerned that you're on your own, alone, open to the dangers of the island."

And I wasn't lying when I said he's concerned. No matter what, Pan cares for every one of his Lost Boys. And believe it or not, he's become a little more cautious to never make his worst mistake again.

"Being alone seems to suit me just fine" she quietly protested. "I'm quite used to it by now" she muttered even quieter.

My heart sank. She reminds me so much of me it doesn't even make sense. She was practically me. I talk and sometimes hang with other Lost Boys, but the real being I depend on is myself. Cause I know for a fact that I'm always here whenever I feel lost. I guess I could say the same that being alone sometimes suits me better. Sometimes...

"So I guess that means you're taking me back to him...aren't you?" she sighed. I looked at her and smiled.

"Not even close"

She looked up in disbelief and shock, but after a few moments...she smiled back. A genuine smile. And boy did she look amazing when she did.

"Why do you say that?" she asked in a brighter tone of voice.

"Cause I think you should go when you're ready, and I'm not very interested in playing Pan's Game" I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, so what was that all about?" she asked.

"It was a motivation for the Lost Boys. If they found you, they got to skip out on work for the next week" I described.

"Wow. You would give up a week of no work to let me go?" she laughed.

"Well, I mean I owe you after all. Without you I'd either be at the bottom of that cliff or the bottom of that wolf's stomach" I joked.

I looked down and laughed, she did the same.

"Oh, and allow me to introduce myself" I paused, "I'm Jake".

She responded with a smile, and our conversation came to a close when we heard a lost boy in the distance.

"Come on guys we're gonna have to search all night if we're gonna find him!"

"I guess that's my cue" she laughed.

I smiled as she got up and recollected her bow that she hid.

Before she embarked, I asked her one last question.

"And do I get the privilege of learning the new Lost Girl's name?" I chuckled.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around before she chose which direction to head in.

"Lea" she answered ending with a bright smile.

"Until next time...Lea" I giggled.

And like that she was gone and into the woods, wearing her emerald green cloak, she disappeared into the night. I smiled to myself, I think I'm going to like this girl...

A.N: Hi there! So in this chapter we got to learn a little bit more about Jake and his past. So does Lea have a new ally? Thank goodness this chapter was a little bit easier to write! New update coming up soon! Thanks!

-Agm 3


	11. Chapter 11: Mischief

Lea's Perspective:

After leaving Jake, I decided to try to find a new form of shelter. Because obviously living in trees can't last forever, especially now that the Lost Boy's know to check them. I made a point to walk through the forest away from where I heard the Lost Boys' voices. It gave me a lot of time to clear my head after my talk with Jake. I really want to trust him, I really do, but I can't know for sure yet. Another idea crossed my mind. Maybe I should spy on the camp to see what it's like there on a regular basis. It was just then that I heard those same familiar voices from earlier.

"Ryan there's no way we're gonna find him tonight he could be anywhere on the island by now" a Lost Boy admitted.

"Or maybe another team already found him" another boy piped up.

"Oh come on guys we have to keep trying! Don't you know how fun it will be to watch everyone else work for a WEEK? We just have to outsmart him. And think about it, once he's back at camp we're all gonna laugh and joke about how we had to go searching for days to find him" their leader suggested.

A mischievous idea brushed across my mind. I grinned to myself and climbed up the nearest tree. I silently tree hopped closer to the group and started observing my surroundings.

Three words:

Lost. Boy. Territory.

As I started looking around me I noticed an array of traps everywhere that were originally set by Lost Boys. Thinking to myself; I think I should have some fun. After all what's the damage in messing with a few Lost Boys? If I'm gonna pull this off I'm gonna have to act fast.

Jake's Perspective:

After Lea left I decided to start heading back towards camp. I knew most of the Lost Boys would be gone on their "Scavenger Hunt" if they haven't given up yet. I have to give Lea credit, she's pretty clever. I think when and if she's ready to come back to camp, she could actually fit in real easily. When I get back to camp, I notice Dan, Julian, and Tom sitting around the fire.

"You guys call it quits early?" I asked.

"Yeah at this point I'm exhausted. Where have you been? The team I saw you with returned hours ago?" Dan questioned.

"Oh-uh just had to clear my head, that's all" I make up. These guys may be like brothers to me, but there's no way I could tell them about Lea.

"It sounds like Ryan's group is going out all night to try to find the arrival" Tom spoke up.

"Has anyone seen Ryan's group at all? Last I saw them they were checking out Mermaid's Lagoon" Julian asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him. Maybe he's-"

"GUYS HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Uh-oh.

Voices from the nearby forest interrupted our conversation. And I had a pretty good idea what it was about. Julian, Tom, and Dan jumped from their seats on the log and into the forest where the voices came from, so I followed. When we found the boys, we were shocked. They were all ensnared in various traps we set up earlier this week. The leader Ryan was hanging upside down by his leg from one of the rope snares.

"Ryan what happened?!" Dan yelled.

"It's the new arrival! We were out looking for him and he came out of nowhere and tricked us into getting caught into our own traps!"

"Well he can't be too far, which way did he head?" Julian asked.

Ryan pointed to a direction and the guys were off. I stayed behind to let _**most**_ of the boys go.

I left Ryan hanging there for a few minutes as I taunted him and it was actually quite enjoyable.

"JAKE CUT ME DOWN!" Ryan complained.

"Don't worry Ryan I'll cut you down soon, just _**hang**_ in there" I laughed at my cheesy joke.

"Or maybe I'll just leave you here for a few more hours while everyone else is gone..." I taunted as I started walking away.

"No wait! I'll cover your shift for tomorrow! Just please don't leave me here!" he begged.

Immediately I turned on my heel and strolled on over to the rope.

"Alright I think we have a deal!" I agreed.

I cut the rope with my switchblade and he fell down to the ground with a grunt.

"Pleasure doing business with you" I teased.

I turned on my heel and walked back to camp to sit by the fire. As I sat down I almost forgot about the fact that Lea was being chased after again during my enjoyment in messing around with Ryan.

Tom, Julian, and Dan shortly joined me as they seemed tired.

"Ugh we got nothing. It could take weeks before we find him" Dan choked out through his panting.

After hearing this I slightly smiled to myself. _**Someone**_ is starting to get a reputation.

At that moment the entire camp went silent. Pan walked out of his tent awaiting the news that was going to surely anger him. Ryan stood up there waiting to break it to him that they just lost a week's worth of traps, so he's gonna need all the luck he can get.

"I've been told there was a disruption" Pan announced. "Someone care to explain?"

Ryan stepped forward and started explaining the situation.

"You see uh, the new arrival...we were out looking for him and he came out of nowhere and tricked us into getting caught into our traps that surround our territory. But we weren't able to bring him back to camp. He's still out there..."

To my surprise, Pan didn't look the least bit mad. He looked more impressed than anything.

"So, our new Lost Boy likes to play games does he? Well, I've got a game for him. Whenever you bring him back, whether it's tomorrow, in a week, or in a month, we're playing a game" Pan strategized out loud with a smirk.

That can't be good.

Lea's Perspective:

As the Lost Boys continued on their conversation I prepared myself. I was sitting in the tree right next to them and everything was planned out perfectly. 6 Boys: 6 traps. I knew I was taking a risk here but something was screaming at me to do it. To you know, make a statement. And make a statement I did. I left my bow in the tree so it wouldn't get in the way. Earlier in the day I came across a dagger, just now looking at it I noticed the initials "P.P" on it. Hmm...could that possibly be...oh great. It's gonna be a fun ride when he finds out I have this...But I held the dagger close in a stance to defend myself in case if things go awry. I took a leap of faith and jumped in the center of the group of Lost Boys and started deploying the traps. They were caught off guard and I knocked two boys into a cage behind them and continued in this manner, only the traps got more unique. I have to say, these Lost Boys are pretty freaking talented at making these traps. I never would have thought of these traps, let alone know how to build them. I cut a rope and set two more boys into the air in a net. The second to last boy I faced I kicked him in the back of his knee and he tumbled triggering a net with rocks to fall from the tree on top of him. And of course, I saved their leader for last. He tried to tackle me but I dodged. I swung around and cut the rope revealing the last trap, leaving him dangling upside down from his leg. I decided to stick around to see whoever witnesses this reaction, but I wasn't going to let them know that. I started running off into the woods when one of the boys began yelling.

"GUYS HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

I grinned to myself as I ran through the dark forest. I felt like nothing could phase me at this moment. Even if I was caught right now, I wouldn't care. I did something and proved myself. Boy would Dad be proud...I climbed up the next tree I saw and started to silently tree hop towards the tree that held my bow, hoping not to be seen. After about 30 seconds go by I hear rustling of some tree branches from the direction of camp and saw 3 lost boys enter the scene. But another moment later, I saw Jake follow slightly behind. I was actually kind of glad to see him. Now it's time for some eavesdropping.

"Ryan what happened?!" the first boy yelled.

"It's the new arrival! We were out looking for him and he came out of nowhere and tricked us into getting caught into our own traps!"

Ha you got that right. But actually I didn't trick them into doing anything. I simply beat them at their own game.

"Well he can't be too far, which way did he head?" the second boy asked.

The leader hanging upside down pointed to a direction and the 3 boys were off. But I noticed Jake stayed behind. This should be interesting. He released the 5 boys before stopping at their leader still hanging upside down.

He left the boy hanging there for a few minutes as he taunted him, and it was actually quite hilarious.

"JAKE CUT ME DOWN!" the boy complained.

"Don't worry Ryan I'll cut you down soon, just hang in there" he laughed at his extremely cheesy joke.

I found myself laughing at his joke because of how cheesy it was and it was really hard to cover it up when they're directly beneath you with only some branches and leaves separating.

"Or maybe I'll just leave you here for a few more hours while everyone else is gone..." he continued taunting as he started to walk away.

"No wait! I'll cover your shift for tomorrow! Just please don't leave me here!" the boy named Ryan begged.

Immediately he turned on his heel and strolled on over to the rope.

"Alright I think we have a deal!" he said as he approached the rope.

He cut the rope with his switchblade and Ryan fell down to the ground with a grunt.

"Pleasure doing business with you" he teased.

He turned on his heel and walked back to camp to sit by the fire. I wanted to get a closer look at the camp, so I followed him back to some trees nearby.

After a couple of minutes, the three boys from before appeared and sat nearby him at the fire.

"Ugh we got nothing. It could take weeks before we find him" one boy choked out through his panting.

I noticed a smile appear across Jake's face. Was he smiling at the thought of me?

All of a sudden the entire camp went silent. Happy-Go-Lucky Pan walked out of his tent probably to hear the news that was going to make him mad. Up there stood Ryan, where he looked like he was going to pass out.

"I've been told there was a disruption" Pan announced. "Someone care to explain?"

Ryan stepped forward and started to explain.

Here it comes.

"You see uh, the new arrival...we were out looking for him and he came out of nowhere and tricked us into getting caught into our traps that surround our territory. But we weren't able to bring him back to camp. He's still out there..."

I waited to hear Pan screaming at the Lost Boys present at camp for losing me again, but to my surprise, he didn't. He looked more amused than anything.

"So, our new Lost Boy likes to play games does he? Well, I've got a game for him. Whenever you bring him back, whether it's tomorrow, in a week, or in a month, we're playing a game" Pan strategized out loud with a smirk.

Alright.

Game on Pan.

A.N: Ok so **BIG** update today! Yay! So in this chapter we got to see the witty side to Jake's personality which was very fun to write actually. And is Lea starting to warm up to Jake? I just love writing this story so much! I find myself writing and when I only think it's been 20 minutes it's actually been 3 hours...lol. More updates coming soon! Until next time!

-Agm 3


	12. Chapter 12: The Creek

Lea's Perspective:

After hearing Pan's idea of his "game", I decided to get some shut eye. After all, it's been a long day. It took me a while, but finally I stumbled across a small creek with a very large tree near it. The weird part was, it was hallow on the inside. You could't tell from the outside but once you slipped through a thin space in the bark, you were completely hidden from the outside world. Before I went to sleep in the large tree, I pulled out the knife I had found earlier; Pan's knife specifically. I admired the small swirls and engravings in the blade as well as the leather handle. While examining it, I stumbled across Pan's initials again. I ran my finger over it with curiosity. Right as I was about to put it away, the blade started to emit a bright light near where the initials were. When I looked at the knife again, the initials "L.R" were engraved where Pan's used to be.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the leaves blowing in the trees. I guess it's time for breakfast yet again. I grabbed my bow and left the tree I stayed in for shelter last night and followed the creek. I spotted a squirrel about 20 feet away from me in a tree. I focused on my target and relaxed my muscles. Draw back, and release. Bullseye. After having squirrel for breakfast I contemplated about what I wanted to do today. I wasn't really on a mission to do anything in particular and didn't feel like spying on the Lost Boys. So today is kind of going to be a me day in the scheme of I kinda just want to relax. I decided to follow the creek to the southern portion of the island where maybe there'd be less a chance of running into Lost Boys. I followed the creek for about an hour, eventually I reached a spot in the creek where it became wide with many rocks and stones slightly covering the water. As I looked around the creek I lowered my hood, feeling slightly more safe not being on the same side of the island as the Lost Boys. I stopped and sat on the rock closest to the water with my arms wrapped around my knees. It's quite peaceful, and the scenery made it easy to let go of everything causing me trouble. After a while I closed my eyes, just to breath in the nature before me and really think about everything that's happened to me these past few days.

"Whatchya thinking about?"

My eyes sprung open. No, it can't be. Why would he be on this side of the island?

Jake stepped into my peripheral vision, but I didn't look back. I didn't even move.

"Who says I'm thinking?" I respond with little to no hesitation.

"That's why I come here...to think. To get away from everyone else."

He walks toward me and sits next to me on the rock.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he suggests.

I gave it a moment to really look around.

"Yeah, it really is quite something" I smiled lightly breaking my gaze from the rock and looking at him.

"You always come here?" I asked.

"Pretty much whenever I have time, and lucky for me I got someone to take care of my shifts today" Jake replied.

"Yeah, I hope he's _**hanging**_ in there" I winked.

Jake looked at me and his face turned from one of complete confusion to one with happy realization.

"...you were there!" he laughed figuring it out.

I shared a smile that showed teeth and all, it made me feel warm and fuzzy for the moment.

"Well when you're on the run you have to find humor in _**someone's**_ cheesy jokes" I responded putting emphasis on "someone".

Jake laughed and also shared a smile.

"Ok my jokes aren't that cheesy" Jake tried to defend.

"They really are" I mocked and ended with a warm chuckle.

"Oh yeah, did you really take on those 6 Lost Boys last night?" Jake asked astonished.

"Yeah, I was just trying to mess with them. I didn't realize it would inspire Pan to create a new game" I remarked.

"Who knows what he's really thinking. I've barely seen him the past few weeks except for a couple of times here and there" Jake mentioned.

"Hey" I started, "I've got a weird question for you".

"Shoot".

"Did you ever noticed if Pan carried a dagger of some sort?"

He took a second to think about it, and responded;

"Yeah, actually it was a dagger with a leather handle with his initials engraved".

At that point I went in my cloak and pulled out the dagger.

Jake had a look of surprise on his face.

"Where did you find this?!" he exclaimed. "It disappeared from Pan's tent and he assumed somebody stole it" he added.

"I found it yesterday in the forest wedged into a tree...but check this out..."

I gestured to the initials on the dagger.

Jakes face went blank for a moment, but he then came back with a questioning look on his face.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"I don't know, it happened last night while I was looking at it. The initials just changed" I explained.

"L.R?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think it's MY initials" I theorized.

"Hmm. You sure it's not Lone Ranger?" he joked and started laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"You and your cheesy jokes!" I said now full out laughing with sarcasm.

He gave me back the dagger and I put it away safely.

"If I were you I would make sure Pan doesn't know you have that" Jake warned.

"At this point I'm hoping that maybe I'll never have to meet him. Although it kinda seems inevitable" I said.

"Yeah I don't know, he didn't used to be like this" Jake remarked.

"What is Pan's deal? It's like he's always mad about something whenever I see him" I asked.

Jake paused a moment.

"It's because he is. At himself" Jake replied.

I looked at him quizzically not really understanding what he meant.

"Why would Pan be mad at himself?" I asked dumbfounded.

Jake paused again in order to start explaining.

"You see, some time ago, everything was different. We used to call Pan "Peter", he didn't send his shadow to find lost boys, we used to have more fun, made more memories, although Pan still cares about us now, before we were all the closest anybody could ever be, but it all kind of got washed away. One day, a Lost Boy named Gail was out on his own on the beach. Gail tried to warn Pan of a suspicious looking ship in the waters just off of shore, but Pan dismissed it saying it was nothing. A few hours go by and none of us had seen Gail. We sent search parties and searched the entire island for him but no luck. We found out he was abducted by the ship that he had warned Pan about, and he was condemned to a place like no other, Preternal-Neverland. (Pre-Eternal Neverland) It's a place where you relive your miserable life before Neverland over and over without aging and going through being eternally miserable. And the worst part is, it's inescapable. Once you're there, you can't leave..." Jake explained.

"He blames himself" I whispered.

"Indeed. He can't forgive himself for being ignorant and feels he's failed us all. Overall he's been a wreck, and it's been over 10 years, yet he still holds onto it."

I began "That ship just off of shore, the captain of that ship, it's-"

"Hook" Jake finished.

"What do Pan and Hook have against each other?" I questioned.

"Well when Pan created Neverland, his idea was to make it so you'd live in eternal fun without worries, but when the pirates got here, they couldn't leave. Pan couldn't do anything about it because it's just the way the island was created. Therefore, because they can't leave, they live here in Neverland on that ship with a vengeance. A vengeance toward Pan. Once in a while the pirates board the island to try to locate our camp, but they fail every time. That's because only true children that are lost can find their way there" Jake confirmed.

I nodded as I understood what he was saying.

"So I take it Neverland isn't really accustomed to girls?" I asked.

"Eh not very much, or not at all actually. The only thing any of us really remember about girls are what we remember before we came to Neverland" Jake said.

"So then why am I here? If this island is kind of like a guys only thing?"

Jake hesitated before speaking.

"I'm kind of trying to figure that out myself, but I can only assume it's because you're special" he smiled.

I smiled back.

"How long have you been here?"

"I'm not very sure. It kind of all just blends together actually" he laughed.

"...are you happy here?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'd say so. Better than at home I guess" he finished.

"Then maybe I might just be able to find my place here too..." I added.

"I think you most certainly will..." he chuckled.

After that we both sat there together making small talk and jokes as it got darker and the moon got brighter. It didn't feel like we were there for hours. But that didn't matter, I enjoyed it.

I hadn't even realized it, but somehow within the time Jake and I sat there together, my head rested up against his broad shoulder. And it stayed like that. Soon the fireflies started to come out as some floated on the water and some flew nearby in the sky. I noticed a firefly in front of my face, and I slowly brought my hand near it. To my surprise I didn't scare the small fragile creature, instead it steadied itself on my finger and I raised my head off of Jake's shoulder. It lit up repeatedly and eventually it flew away. I looked over at Jake who sat there smiling. Our eyes locked and I felt that strange feeling return again. The feeling I tried so hard to keep down and not expose, except this time, I wanted it to. This feeling that I was getting; I like it. It felt so comforting and homey, it felt rejuvenating. His face and mine were only inches apart, as we just got lost in each other's eyes. He slowly started to lean in...and so did I. We were seconds away from having no space between our faces. And it excited me in a way I can't describe.

"COME ON LET'S GO GET JAKE!"

Our faces pulled apart at the sound of Lost Boys coming our way.

"I better go before they get here" I said standing up and stretching.

Jake looked just about as disappointed as I was. He got up off the rock as well.

"Good luck telling the Lost Boys where you've been all day" I teased.

"Ah believe me that's the least of my worries" he joked.

I started to walk into the forest before I turned around one last time.

"Oh yeah, and don't tell any more cheesy jokes without me there to poke fun at you" I laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he smiled.

There I walked away into the woods just in time for the Lost Boys to find Jake. 

Jake's Perpective:

I knew how I was going to spend my day off today, how I usually do. Sitting and relaxing by the creek. The only thing I didn't expect to see there, was Lea. Sitting with her arms across her knees probably to do the same as I came here to do. To think. I'm not sure whether if this is some sort of fate or destiny, but I'm all for it.

When we just sat there for a while, I began to wonder if she felt these weird feelings too. I felt a spark in me when our faces were inches apart. Only to be drowned out by fellow Lost Boys. So close, and yet so far. After Lea left, Ryan and Julian entered the scene.

"Jake where have you been all day?" Julian asked.

"Relaxing at the creek, have I ever told you guys what impeccable timing you have?" I asked sarcastically.

"What did we interrupt something?" Ryan joked.

Yeah a little bit.

"No it was nothing. How about we head back to camp?" I nudged.

"Sounds good to me, I heard we're having apple pie for dessert tonight" Julian agreed.

We headed on out on our way back to camp, Julian and Ryan a little bit ahead of me. When I turned around to look at the creek one last time, my eyes landed on a smiling Lea in a tree on the opposite side of the creek. 

A.N: OK so I immediately fell IN LOVE with this chapter as I was writing it at 5 o clock in the morning lol. I'm also very excited to announce that we've gotten over 50 reads! YAYYYYYY! But I'm definitely looking forward to posting the next update because it's gonna be a fun one to read! It should be up soon and I'll see you guys in the next update! BYE!

-Agm 3


	13. Chapter 13: Exposed

Lea's Perspective:

I had a hard time sleeping last night. My brain just wouldn't shut off and end my wandering thoughts. It was so much to take in. Despite feeling hunted, I feel...great. It's been a while since I've been able to relate to someone so closely. I want to trust him, but I can't. That's not why I'm here. And actually, I still don't really know why I'm here. And if it's true that I can't leave...I don't know what I'm going to do.

Jake's Perspective:

After last night with Lea I decided to head back to camp with the guys. When I got back, I expected to be greeted with a dinner and some apple pie. But to my surprise, in the distance I was greeted by Pan. He was standing at the entrance to the camp with his arms crossed and a doubtful look on his face.

Oh boy.

"Where were you all day?" Pan sneered as I entered the camp.

"I took the day off, Ryan covered my shift for me" I replied vaguely. I continued to walk towards the fire, Pan followed.

"What's this I hear? Covering shifts?"

He stopped me as I stood my ground.

"Listen Jake it doesn't matter that Ryan covered your shift. We can't have people wandering off, not at times like this. We need as many people as possible right now and I can't be dealing with slackers. You hear me?" Pan lectured.

I nodded my head to show I understood, even though I only listened to about 20 percent of what he was saying.

"Good. By the way, we have a hunt tomorrow morning. Be at the archery tower, 7 a.m sharp" Pan added.

"Hunting? Hunting for what?" I questioned perplexed.

Pan paused for a moment. He started to walk away and answered me without even turning around.

"...Things" he responded coldly.

Later that night I couldn't sleep. What was Pan referring to by..."things"? What if he's talking about Lea? What if he's going to just end it all and kill her? I continued tossing and turning in my sleep not knowing what to do. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach, what if I let her get hurt?

 **The Next Morning...**

I woke up before dawn and let's just say I was **not** a happy camper. And I speak for all the Lost Boys that practically would've killed for another hour of sleep. And from the sounds of it, Pan was up even earlier. As the boys ate breakfast he was pacing around the camp. Eventually he disappeared into the woods to start heading towards the archery tower. Soon everyone slowly trudged in the same direction after him.

After arriving at the archery tower, we all stood at attention and awaited Pan's orders. By now the sun was partially visible and the forrest slowly awoke.

"Boys," Pan paused, "this ends today. We are taking the day to search every square inch of this island and by sundown, this nonsense will be over."

Boys shuffled and whispered among themselves as Pan waited to give more directions.

"You split up into groups of three, you will not hurt the arrival, but do what's necessary to retrieve him, understood?" Pan announced.

The boys were silent with a few murmurs spread throughout.

"I said understood?!" Pan yelled.

"Yes sir" the Lost Boys answered reluctantly.

Everyone split up into groups of three, except for my group which was a group of four. I was stuck with Ryan, Julian, and a newer lost boy named Chuck. We walked along the path of a stream for a few hours. I lingered behind them for most of the walk not being able to focus. I was zoned out not paying attention to my surroundings when I heard all three of the boys stop in their tracks. Laying on the ground was a knife, specifically Pan's knife, or what used to be Pan's knife.

"Hey!" Ryan shouted.

It all happened so fast. The green cloaked figure jumped from high out of the tree adjacent to us and bolted. My heart stopped but my group fled chasing after her; Lea. I was not prepared for what happened next.

Lea's Perspective:

When I woke up this morning, I woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the distance. Standing up from the ground, I stretched out my arms and legs. The funny thing is, I don't remember falling asleep on the ground. With the amount of light present, I was able to navigate down the stream to collect some water. I was quite drowsy from my lack of sleep last night, but I wasn't going to risk possibly getting caught while sleeping in. When I reached the part of the stream to collect the water, I slowly leaned in towards the smooth, cool water. The way it felt in my hands had the texture of heaven. I even collected some to wash my face. The water made me feel so fresh and clean. It may kind of suck not being able to shower regularly, but living in isolation isn't so bad. I get time to myself, I don't have to deal with foster homes or adults, life is good; for the most part. As I continued washing my face I knelt down on both of my knees and let the water seep into the cuts on my hands. For the first time being on Neverland, I was able to zone out and not have to think about anything. The only thing to think about is just what's in front of me. And all that is is the leaves in the trees swiftly blowing in the cool breeze while the sun reflects onto the cool stream. I could stay like this forever.

"Oh shut up Ryan, there's no way Josh could beat Pan in a Duel, nobody has beaten him before. The only one closest was Felix."

I gasped and nearly had a heart attack. I snapped out of my trance and stood up from my crouch. I quickly scanned my surroundings for a quick hiding spot. The Lost Boy's voices were getting louder as they proceeded closer. I was in full on panic and bolted to the closest tree next to the stream and climbed as fast and high as I could before the Lost Boys entered the surrounding area. I could see three boys, one of which I remember being the one I hung upside down by the leg with one of my traps. They walked even slower as they traveled along the stream. As the boys walked along, one last boy with golden hair and big brown eyes appeared from behind a few trees; Jake. He was the only one not carrying a weapon of some sort, which led me to thinking, what are they doing out here in the middle of the day? Looking for me? As they walked by I leaned in a little farther off of the branch to extend my view when Pan's knife caught on one of the branches. I held my breath praying I wouldn't make a sound. My knife was caught in a notch on the branch near my leg. I slowly reached toward it while holding my breath. It was practically hanging by a thread as it dangled on the branch, but with one twitch of my leg, it loosened itself and fell from the branch. It all happened so quickly yet so slowly. From the two seconds it took for the knife to travel through the air and reach the ground felt like an eternity. In those two seconds I hoped that maybe it would just silently hit the ground and the boys wouldn't be able to hear it, but it struck the ground blade first and a sharp noise rang through the forest.

"Hey!" The one boy yelled.

My feet moved before my brain could decide what to do. Before I knew it I was in mid-air jumping to the ground for my first instinct to take place; run. My feet glided across the soil as I heard three sets of foot steps follow me, soon to be a fourth. I kept running and running feeling like nothing could slow me down. My adrenaline was rushing and my speed was increasing. I was ahead of them for sure, but by how much I couldn't tell, and I didn't want to risk looking back. At this point their voices were faint, but I was able to catch a fragment of a sentence.

"NO CHUCK DON'T!"

I heard a wisp of air come from behind me as I was running, and I felt a sharp pain course throughout my side. I continued running without looking down until the pain began to increase and all of a sudden I fell to my knees in so much pain. I looked down in awe and confusion as I saw an arrow protruding out of my side from behind. I didn't know to scream or pull out the arrow or what to do. I started to get up as my vision became blurry. I wobbled my way farther away from the boys when I suddenly became out of breath. Hesitantly, I stopped and with all my might pulled myself onto a tree branch trying not to touch the arrow sticking out of me. Every move I made stung and it felt hopeless. There's nothing I can do now but wait. Wait for them to find me; to kill me. I heard footsteps getting closer as I leaned the back of my head against the tree. Looking down at my wound I touched the arrow and it made my entire body sting. Just one touch drowned my hand in blood as I slowly began to bleed out. Who knew this would be the way I'd go; running like a coward from teenage boys trying to hunt me down. I could only climb myself midway up the tree as I sat there waiting. At last, the boys reached my area, checking trees in the area across from me. I heard them trying to say something but I could no longer hear. I looked back in their direction not seeing Jake. I clutched my wound and held my hand there scanning the area. My eyes stopped when I looked downward about fifteen feet away from me. There stood Jake with a single tear rolling down his cheek. He was staring up at me with wide eyes and he was barely breathing. His eyes remained on my wound until he paused and looked at my face. At this point I was breathing so heavily that I felt as though I'd never have the chance to breathe again. Our eye contact broke when it appeared to be another group had arrived. I leaned my head back up against the tree and slowly closed my eyes hoping this was all a horrible nightmare. A nightmare that was too real. My entire body shook and started swaying back and forth. And just like that, I lost my balance and fell unconscious before I hit the ground.

Jake's Perspective:

Everything happened all so slow yet all so fast. Chuck let go of his arrow.

He hit Lea.

This can't be happening.

I ran as fast as I possibly could when I saw Lea in a tree and I stopped dead in my tracks. There was an arrow lodged in her side and she was grasping it, holding it in pain. I stood there, feeling like there was nothing I could do to help her. I started to tear up the more I looked at her in pain. We made eye contact for a split second when another group led by Felix arrived in the area.

"What's going on here? Did you find him?" Felix asked after arriving.

I ignored him and looked back at Lea expecting to still see her in the tree. Except I didn't. By the time my brain could register anything that was happening Lea hit the ground. Hard. Her body layed on the ground covered by her cloak. All of the boys except me where startled. The lost boys waited a second for "him" to get up, but "he" didn't. Felix proceeded over towards "him" with caution and the rest of the boys followed suit, including me. Felix crouched down to examine "him" and lifted "his" cloak.

Felix stopped half way and just paused. He sat there more dumbfounded than I have ever seen him before in the years I've been in Neverland. He slowly continued uncovering the body of a girl with long brunette hair and delicate facial features layed out on the ground; unconscious.

"...Oh my god..." Felix mumbled in complete shock. The other Lost Boys just stood there without a word until Ryan spoke out.

"Felix...is it...is the arrival...a... a...?"

"It's a girl" Sam spoke quietly with slight doubt in his voice.

Felix examined the wound on Lea's side with caution. The arrow was even deeper into her flesh. She was covered in blood from the waist down.

"We need help" Felix said. His voice showed obvious fear and was still filled with shock.

The other Lost Boys were still standing there looking at each other like they've seen a ghost. Where as I didn't take my eyes of Lea. I couldn't.

Felix scooped her up in his arms and the Lost Boys circled up around him.

"We need to get her back to camp as soon as possible or she'll die" Felix choked.

He looked down at Lea then up at me as he walked towards me.

"Jake, I need you to get her back to camp and take her to Pan. He's her only chance to live."

My heart sank when he told me to give her to Pan. That's what we've been avoiding all this time, but I can't let her die, I won't let her die. Felix put Lea in my arms and I ran as fast as I possibly could towards camp. Soon after the rest of the boys ran with me. My lungs and my legs burned from running so fast but I couldn't risk Lea dying from me slowing down. She saved me, so it's my turn to save her. While I was running, I glanced down at Lea, admiring every small detail on her face. She was amazing. It's been so long since I've been able to get away from everyone else, she might just be the one thing that makes Neverland great again. I could see the entrance to camp as I got closer. The other groups got called off and were wandering around aimlessly. Pan was nowhere to be seen as I entered the camp. Every single Lost Boy turned their head when they saw me walk in. At first they were eyeing the arrow and the wound, but eventually, everyone noticed. They all noticed their "arrival" was a girl. Several boys dropped whatever they were eating or stopped what they were doing and surrounded me.

"Where's Pan?!" I yelled out of breath.

"He's in his tent" a Lost Boy recalled.

Like clockwork Pan walked out of his tent and casually started walking towards me. At first it just looked like I was holding an unconscious boy, but upon further inspection, he noticed the arrow inflicted wound, and finally, the long flowing hair. Pan stopped and stared with wide eyes. He started walking again but very slowly. His face showed much concern and finally he was right in front of me. At first Pan didn't say anything and just looked at the wound. After silence rang throughout the camp with every Lost Boy paying attention, Pan spoke.

"How-...how did this happen?" he stuttered. His voice lower than usual.

"Chuck tried to kill her..."I spoke with sorrow in my voice. "Is there anything you can do?"

Pan studied the wound on Lea's side even closer, I could barely feel her heartbeat against my chest.

"Get her in my hut quickly, we don't have much time".

A.N: OK, so I know this chapter took a very long time to write, but I was able to find time to finish it at 2:00 in the morning (as usual). It's so much fun writing these chapters and it keeps me busy throughout the summer lol. I'm so excited for what's coming next so stay tuned ;) Happy Reading!

-Agm 3


	14. Chapter 14: Recovery

Lea's Perspective:

At first, it all went black. But then, I was in the woods back home. The same trees, same soil, same flowers. With me was a tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was big but not overweight, just a large man; my Dad. He wore his emerald green cloak that blended in with the trees. He was aiming for a deer in the distance with his large bow string pulled back to his cheek. I watched as he released his arrow and hit the deer. It fell to the ground with a thud and he looked over at me. It's been so long since I've seen his face.

"Bullseye" he said with confidence.

I smiled and looked back to see where the deer was, but it wasn't there anymore. I turned to face my Dad again but was startled by his face only inches away from mine.

He grasped my shoulders tightly and started to shake me vigorously.

"Lea you need to listen to me" he said with his voice deep and shaky. He sounded panicked and unstable. I just stared at him in shock and confusion.

"Get out of here Lea it's not safe."

"What? Get out of where?" I asked in a high pitched and confused tone.

"Neverland! Lea leave! Go! They're out to kill you Lea! Leave now!"

I just stood there trying to understand what the hell he was trying to say to me.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" I shouted.

"You're gonna die Lea! You're gonna die a slow and painful death! Leave before it happens Lea!" He shouted two inches away from my face. I was scared. This wasn't anything like my Dad.

"YOU WILL DIE LEA!"

I jumped out of my skin and immediately felt pain in my side. I was covered in sweat especially on my forehead. A dream, it was all just a dream. Or should I say; a nightmare. My head was dizzy and my throat was dry. My eyesight was blurry as I tried to adjust to wherever I was. As soon as they did, I was completely confused. Laying in a bed that wasn't mine, I examined the room I was in. It was like a scaled down cottage about 15x15 feet. In it was a door adjacent to the bed I was laying in along with a window beside me, a rack of swords hanging next to the door, and an empty chair also next to the bed. I stretched my fingers and toes when I noticed an object in my hand. It was a simple chain-like silver locket with a striking glimmer to it. I've never seen it before nor do I have any idea where it came from or why it was in my hand. I started to get out of the bed when my side seared in pain. I looked down and I was wrapped in bandages. Wait a second...shouldn't I be dead?

It all started coming back to me. I was running away from Lost Boys and I got hit. I climbed up the tree and fell. But I remembered something else. I remember something about Jake. I saw him. Up closer than usual, but that doesn't make any sense. I haven't been up close to him since we were at the creek. None of this is making sense. Why did I dream of Dad telling me I was going to die if I didn't leave? Am I going insane?

I attempted to get out of bed again, and this time I succeeded, this time more cautious of my injury. I sat on the side of the bed just wondering. Why am I here? I don't belong here. Maybe that's why I'm supposed to leave. I still held the locket in my hand and I decided to put it around my neck where it would be safe. I stood up and slowly gained my balance. I walked towards the door and heard hushed voices. I reached my hand grabbing the door handle. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open. Before stepping outside I looked straight ahead to see a face staring back at me; a Lost Boy's face. I stepped out of the doorway to see that not only one Lost Boy was standing there staring at me, but all of the Lost Boys; including Pan. My heart skipped a beat out of fear. I've been avoiding his "welcome" for quite some time now, even though it's only been like three days. I scanned the crowd of Lost Boys when I made eye contact with the one and only person I trusted on this island; Jake. He seemed like he was in a daze, but he slightly smiled, and I gladly returned it. I then made eye contact with Pan, who looked like he was going to pass out. He cleared his throat and readied himself to speak.

"What's your name?" he asked with uncertainty.

I looked around at everyone and stopped when I circled back to Pan.

"It's Lea..." I spoke not sure what to feel. I've been caught at my game.

"Well Lea...welcome to Neverland. You can call me Pan. These here;" he gestured with his hands, " are my Lost Boys. I'm sure you've already had a few encounters with them..." He said with a confident tone.

I glanced over at the one Lost Boy I hung by his feet and I chucked to myself. I was still pretty proud of those traps.

"Anyway" he continued, "the way it works here, is in order to become a Lost Boy, or _Girl_ in this case, you must compete in a race held here on the island. If you're fit enough to become one of us, we will welcome you with open arms, if not, then you must leave and not return. Do I make myself clear?" He stated.

"Crystal" I remarked. This is going to be interesting, but I'm ready.

"Good. The race begins here at dusk, in the meantime, get some rest. That's a nasty wound you have there" he gestured toward my side. I looked down at it and back up at him. I took one last look at all of the Lost Boys, and I don't quite know how to read them. They look like they've never seen a girl before, or they just don't know how to act near one. I turned back to the hut I woke up in and shut the door. I stood a second and tried to listen to anything the boys were saying. I could hear random chatter, but some things stuck out.

"Do you think she could beat Pan?"

"There's no way he's making her race with her injury like that!"

"That chick was kinda hot" Quite the gentlemen I see...

I was about to pull away from the door when I heard two familiar voices.

"Do you believe she can do it?" I heard a voice say.

"I know she can do it."

I froze. It was Jake again. On the inside I smiled a little. He believes in me. But I don't understand. Why does he have so much faith in me? Running from your problems doesn't make you strong, it makes you a...coward.

No.

I will not be a coward to Pan. I'm going to stand up and stop being afraid. I will beat Pan at his game. It's time to prove to him he can't control everything and everyone.

I pulled away from the door and walked over to the bed. I slowly slid in and drifted off to sleep.

Before I knew it, it was dusk.

Jake's Perspective:

I raced into Pan's hut with Lea and layed her on the bed. She was barely breathing and lost a lot of blood.

Pan walked in about ten seconds later with a small vial clutched in his hands.

"Jake I'm gonna need you to get me some water and a needle and thread" Pan instructed.

I did as Pan said and brought back the needle and thread as well as a bowl of water. At this point Lea had a faint heartbeat and was barely breathing.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but we might be able to save her" Pan said quietly.

I eyed the vial looking at it. Whatever was in there was no normal medicine.

"What's in the vial?" I asked.

"It's a combination of mermaid blood and pixie dust, it'll heal just about anything within reason" he proclaimed.

"Now Jake, we're gonna have to pull out this arrow carefully so we don't make any more cuts, just keep her still while I remove it ok?" he told me in a panicked voice.

I did as he told me and held Lea still. I couldn't bare to watch Pan pull out the arrow so I kept my eyes shut. After a couple of stubborn pulls I heard him succeed. He set down the arrow and started sprinkling the dust mixture from the vial overtop of Lea's wound. Instantly the dust lit up gold and it seems as though a miracle was happening right before my very eyes. The dust stitched up the wound and Lea's heartbeat almost felt somewhat normal. I looked at Pan and he looked like he was going to drop dead.

"Pan? What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well for right now, make sure she doesn't die. As for what we're going to do with her I don't know yet" Pan explained.

My heart raced at the thought of what he'd do with Lea. At this point she's caused him a lot of trouble and I'm not sure where he's going with this.

"Stay in here and keep an eye on her, I'm going to rally up the Lost Boys and explain what we're going to do" Pan ordered.

He looked at Lea one last time before walking to the door of his hut and stopping for a moment to gather his thoughts. He continued out the door and as he was leaving other Lost Boys were peaking through the doorway trying to get a look at the "arrival" if we'll still even call her that.

I pulled up a chair next to the bed Lea was laying in and watched her sleep. It's my fault she got hurt. I wasn't there to protect her. She didn't deserve any of this yet she's almost been killed on several occasions. I may not remember everything about the girls back home, but one thing I knew was that Lea was different. She's kind, witty, selfless, I just can't imagine why she ended up here along with the lost and unwanted. As I was thinking I noticed her starting to stir in her sleep, possibly a nightmare. I thought about waking her up just so she wouldn't be waking up alone, but I heard Julian's voice from outside the door.

"Jake we need you out here!"

At the sound of my cue, I stood up to head towards the door, but I looked back at Lea one last time. I walked back over to her and looked at the locket I was wearing around my neck that my mother gave to me when I was little. I reached for it and took it off my neck, opening Lea's hand as I did so. I put the chain in her hand and I closed it tight. I got back up and headed out the door to be greeted by Julian. His face wasn't his usual immature teenaged grin, but a more serious and concerned face.

"Is um, is she...ok?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, I think she'll be fine, but I'm not sure what Pan's gonna do. Have I missed anything?"

"Other than Pan is secretly freaking out, nothing much. The other guys are going crazy" Julian recalled.

"Crazy that the arrival is a girl?" I asked.

"That, and that she was able to outsmart us and Pan" Julian answered.

"And by the way, Pan wants us outside waiting with him when she wakes up, he's making some kind of announcement" Julian added.

About an hour later, a Lost Boy heard movement from Pan's hut, which is when we all gathered around Pan. We all hushed each other to be quiet a few minutes later when the door to Pan's hut slowly opened. Lea stepped out scanning the entire crowd of Lost Boys before stopping at me. I was just happy she was alive, and I noticed she was wearing the locket I left her. I gave her a slight smile, in which she returned. She finished scanning the Lost Boys until her eyes made contact with Pan, who was in the middle of the crowd. Boys by me started whispering as she got closer to everyone. Pan cleared his throat and started to speak.

"What's your name?" he asked in a mellow tone.

She looked around at everyone and stopped back at Pan.

"It's Lea..." she spoke.

"Well Lea...welcome to Neverland. You can call me Pan. These here;" Pan gestured with his hands, " are my Lost Boys. I'm sure you've already had a few encounters with them..." Pan said.

Lea glanced over at Ryan and chuckled a little bit. I started to crack up a little as well.

"Anyway" he continued, "the way it works here, is in order to become a Lost Boy, or Girl in this case, you must compete in a race held here on the island. If you're fit enough to become one of us, we will welcome you with open arms, if not, then you must leave and not return. Do I make myself clear?" He stated.

"Crystal" she remarked.

"Good. The race begins here at dusk, in the meantime, get some rest. That's a nasty wound you have there" he gestured towards her side. She looked down at it and back up at him. She took one last look at all of the Lost Boys. She turned back to the hut and shut the door.

I heard a few Lost Boys around me talking about the game Pan is making Lea play tonight.

"Do you think she could beat Pan?"

"There's no way he's making her race with her injury like that!"

"That chick was kinda hot"

Well, mostly about the game.

Julian turned to me again as we started walking by Pan's hut.

"So this game Pan is planning, I heard none of us has ever played before" Julian said.

"Well I think Pan might be a little over his head this time" I stated.

"Do you believe she can do it?" Julian asked.

"I know she can do it."

"How is it you know so much about this girl and you haven't even met her?" Julian wondered aloud.

"Cause I believe that if she's been able to hide from us this long, she's a strong player" I responded a little cocky. I gave Julian a cocky grin and he just laughed it off.

I believe in Lea, I really do. And if someone is going to set Pan straight...

...it's going to be her.

A.N-

HEYY! Yet again another fun night of staying up late and writing of course. ;) So much of the story is unfolding and that just makes it possible for so many things to happen I can't wait! Happy Reading!

-Agm3


	15. Chapter 15: The Race

Lea's Perspective:

I woke up to the distinct sound of knives clanking against each other. As I sat up in bed, I looked around my room checking to see if anyone else was with me. While pondering in my thoughts, I continued hearing the sound of knives striking some sort of wood board outside. As I got up I grabbed my cloak that was laying on a nearby chair. I started walking towards the door when I noticed my reflection in the vanity mirror. My dark hair was slightly tangled, but for the most part, I was pretty clean. On my face and neck I had a few minor cuts and scratches, but nothing major. In front of the mirror, I started to put on my cloak when the necklace around my neck caught my attention. Slowly, I unlatched the locket from my neck and observed it in my hands. The necklace was silver and the locket itself was an oval shape with a stunning Zinnia flower engraving. What surprised me was that the locket wasn't even tarnished. It had a small knob on the side where you could pop it open. I glanced over at the door to ensure that nobody was coming in to see me messing around with it. The door was still closed as it was when I woke up. Looking back at the locket, I popped open the casing with my fingernail. Upon examining the locket, I discovered an old looking picture of a woman who was probably in her thirties when the photo was taken. Her straight blonde hair reached a little past her shoulders. Her facial features were delicate and proportionate. She had a very pretty smile as well as big brown eyes. They looked so familiar to me but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Who's locket was this?

I started to close the locket when I noticed on the other side there was a picture of a boy who was probably about ten or eleven years old. He shared a lot of the same characteristics with the woman in the other picture. His somewhat shaggy hair was bright blonde, and he had big brown eyes just like the woman. They looked so familiar to me but I am still not sure why. This time, I closed the locket and latched it around my neck again. When wearing it, the length of the locket reached a few inches past my collarbone. Taking one last look in the mirror, I walked out of the hut and closed the door behind me. It was almost dusk, which was when Pan's game was supposed to take place. Upon inspection, I figured out that the sound of knives hitting a board was actually some boys doing target practice against some trees. The one boy had messy black hair and looked like he was around thirteen years old, and the other had short brown hair and looked like he was probably twelve. They noticed my presence and looked over at me, the black haired one surprisingly waved, so I waved back. They turned their focus back to their knife throwing and I continued along my way. Stopping to look at the sun, I noticed how pretty it was here, the sun peaking through the trees cast shadows on the dirt and the atmosphere was somewhat peaceful; almost like the camping trips I used to take with my father when I was young. I started walking towards the center of the camp where the campfire was until I noticed I no longer had my bow. Crap. I dropped it when I 'attempted' to escape the Lost Boys. Well we all know how great that worked out. Even worse, I no longer had my knife, or well, Pan's knife. I don't have any weapons on me which is kind of aggravating. I decided to trudge along until I made it to the campfire. On my way, many Lost Boys had run past me and every one of them had looked back at me at least once or twice. I could only assume that they were heading to the campfire as well. When I got there, all of the Lost Boys were in a circle around the fire with Pan towards the middle. Pan noticed my presence and gave a couple of Lost Boys in my direction a look. A second or two later they broke the circle apart enough for a person to fit in between. I strolled over and stood between two Lost Boys. One of them I recognized because I remember seeing him in one of Jake's search parties. His hair was light brown and he looked around the same age as me. At this point, everyone's attention was split between Pan and I. Being up closer, I was able to see Pan's features a little better. His hair was light brown and neatly trimmed, and his eyes were a piercing green that could see right through anyone. It seemed almost impossible to slip a lie by him. By this time, it was officially dusk which meant one thing.

"Are you ready Lea?" Pan cocked a brow.

I made eye contact with him and slightly nodded.

"Someone's a little quiet-" Pan chuckled to himself.

"-Then let the game begin."

Jake's Perspective:

It was almost dusk when we started to gather around the campfire. On my way there, Julian and Sam caught up with me. We made small talk on our way there until Sam asked something that made me question everything.

"What happens if the girl loses?"

"You heard Pan, if she loses she can't return. Where she'd go I have no clue" Julian stated.

"...He wouldn't kill her...would he?" Sam asked.

Hearing Sam ask that was like a stake through my heart. I would hope that Pan would never be as low as murdering a teenage girl.

"No I don't think so, if he tries I'll have something to say about it" Julian remarked coldly.

At least I'm not the only one that wouldn't let Pan get away with just about anything.

"Hey Jake" Julian called aloud.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Have you talked to her at all?" Julian questioned.

"...a little bit..." I started.

"WELL?" Sam pushed.

"What do you mean 'well'?" I inquired.

"I mean what is she like? Is she nice?" Sam asked.

Thinking about my answer, I remembered that they have no idea I know Lea more than they think I do.

"...Yeah she's cool, she's really nice..." I felt my cheeks burning up so I turned my head away from them. Why am I blushing so much?

"That's it?" Julian chuckled.

"Come on there has to be more!" Sam implied.

I rolled my eyes out of pure humor.

"Like what?" I laughed.

"I don't know just like; how did she get here, where is she from?" Julian interrogated.

I actually never knew where Lea was from. She never got around to telling me.

"I actually don't know. She never got around to telling me" I answered honestly.

At this time we made it to the campfire. All of the Lost Boys were circled around the fire with Pan nearly in the middle. Another step closer and he'd catch on fire, boy would that be fun. I followed everyone else and joined the circle next to Tom and Hunter. As other boys were arriving, Pan continued to tend to the fire.

After a few minutes, everyone grew quiet, and soon Lea arrived and stood outside the circle. Pan shot Dan and Alex a look and they opened up the circle just enough for her to close it.

"Are you ready Lea?" Pan grinned.

She slightly nodded her head in confirmation.

"Someone's a little quiet-" Pan chuckled to himself.

I noticed Lea seemed a little phased by Pan's smart remark. Pan is gonna get it.

"-Then let the game begin."

Lea's Perspective:

Several things raced through my mind as Pan started to explain the game.

"This game is a race from the center of camp to the North Beach about two miles from here.

"Your objective-" he paused, "is to beat me there."

Lost Boys whispered and chattered quietly to each other. I'm not sure what any of this has to do with me being allowed to become a "Lost Girl" or whatever, but I love a challenge. And Pan is nothing but a challenge.

"You are allowed one weapon to use to get yourself ahead in the game, but you may not use it to harm me, and I will do the same" he explained.

I nodded showing I understood his directions. Pan sent two Lost Boys to gather several different types of weapons along with a few I didn't recognize. However the one boy held a bow and quiver holding several arrows. The boys proceeded towards me with the weapons and presented them to me.

"Your weapon of choice?" Pan challenged.

I eyed all of weapons with caution in trying to decide if I should go with something different than my usual weapon choice. Sure it would be easier to run with a knife, but it's not my strongest. After thinking it through, I reached toward the bow and quiver and selected it as my weapon of choice. I caressed my fingers over the handcrafted bow and took notice to the crafted maple stained wooden handle. On the handle was delicately carved swirls that matched the carvings on each handmade arrow. Whoever made this obviously had a gift in creating such beautiful work.

"Nice choice" Pan commented.

"Any questions?"

I was feeling kinda sassy, so I decided to respond with a little character.

"I wish you luck" I responded boldly.

A few Lost Boys "oohed" at my bold statement, and honestly, I was proud. It's not every day I get to mess with Pan. Oh wait, it is. Ha ha!

Pan slightly scoffed.

"You've got fire. I like fire."

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be phased by Pan's comment or not.

Pan called all the Lost Boys to go ahead and meet us at the North Beach where the finish line for the race would take place. I readied myself to push off the ground when the race would begin. One Lost Boy stayed back to make sure neither of us cheated. At this time Pan told me one last rule.

"When the horn sounds; go" he finished.

I once again nodded trying to focus on being ready to start the race.

"You really are a quiet one aren't you?" Pan laughed.

"Not usually, just not in the mood" I retorted.

Pan dismissed my attitude and continued to prod.

"Now I don't mean to change the subject, but how is it that someone like you fooled so many of my best Lost Boys?"

Did he just say what I think he just said? I glanced over in his direction and I glared at him.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" I questioned heatedly.

"Oh come on, we all know nobody can beat me, especially a girl".

I paused and didn't say anything. I looked back to my direction of travel. I have to stay focused.

"A girl that's alone...forgotten...unloved"

At this point I was livid. He has no right to say that to me. Each insult he fired rolled off his tongue like he says it every day.

"Tell me, why didn't anyone want you? Was it because you were too much trouble to handle? I mean really, who could love someone who's so weak?"

"I'm not weak..." I mumbled.

"Oh but you are. Why do you not see any other girls here? Because you're just like them, you're not strong enough to be here. You were sent here by mistake. And in a half hour, you have a one way ticket out of here, back to where you came from, where you can be a useless waste of space in someone else's home. You may as well not waste your life forgotten and just end it now" he chuckled.

"Then why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"This is a home for those that are lost and unloved, so why are you here? If you're so much better than everyone?"

"Because I am the best thing that has ever happened to these boys. Without me, they'd be suffering somewhere horrible."

"...they still suffer" I muttered under my breath.

Pan didn't hear me this time, but someone else did. I glanced over to my right where the Lost Boy here keeping watch was staring at me with somber eyes. I forgot he was standing right there during Pan and I's whole conversation.

"Besides" Pan started, "none of the Lost Boys would accept you anyway."

What Pan said this time made me choke slightly on the inside. Maybe they would't accept me... I glanced back over at the Lost Boy and he looked like he was going to strangle somebody. I recognized this Lost Boy too, he was another one that Jake hangs out with. He had dark shaggy hair with dark brown eyes.

"Then why did you save me? Why not have let me die?" I interrogated.

Pan chuckled and turned to face me for a split second.

"So I could have the pleasure of doing it myself" he snickered.

My stomach churned at the thought of me losing my life to this stuck up brat. I focused back in front of me when my heart skipped a beat.

The horn sounded and almost without delay I took my first step off when Pan's right forearm came across in front of my throat. I ran into it with a great deal of force and fell back to the ground where the wind was knocked out of me. Pan laughed mischievously and stopped for a split second.

"See you at the finish line, weakling" Pan chuckled.

I hate Pan. I hate him with all my heart. It's his fault that I got hurt in the first place along with listening to his horrible words. I'm not sure how long I was on the ground but I almost didn't want to get up. Why in the hell would I want to be accepted into a place where Pan makes me feel even more unloved than I actually am? Or at least, I hope I am...

I was startled when a pair of hands started shaking my shoulders vigorously. When my eyes focused the Lost Boy was kneeling next to me trying to get me up.

"Listen, you don't have much time. But don't listen to Pan. He's wrong about you and he's just trying to get in your head. You can win this game! I'll see you again at the beach. Now go kick that British scum's ass!" he encouraged.

With that he held out his hand and helped me to my feet as I caught my breath. I looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you..." I started with a genuine smile.

"Julian" he finished smiling back.

I turned on my heels and started sprinting. Julian started running his way to the beach on a different route. I'm not sure I have any idea where I'm going, but I can't stop running. Pan's probably already half way there by now thanks to his little scheme. My lungs burned and my throat ached. What seemed like endless minutes of me sprinting turned out only to be seconds. It almost seemed hopeless until I could see Pan lightly jogging ahead of me. How could I have caught up to him already? He easily had a few minutes ahead of me from the beginning of the race. But in order for me to get ahead I need to pass him without him seeing me. In the area we were running in, there were several trees and shrubs helping to make it harder to see. At this point we were half way there and I was still running. Fast. Granted I was never the fastest runner in gym class, but I definitely wasn't the slowest. I started guiding right in the direction I was traveling. From the looks of it, Pan was heading in a straight direction to a clearing where some sand was visible. Eventually I was at the same pace as Pan, maybe even a little bit ahead. My lungs felt like they could collapse at any minute, but I don't care. Pan is going to lose. As I looked ahead I noticed something somewhat...familiar... There were several random piles of leaves scattered everywhere. And then it hit me.

Lost Boy Territory.

A mischievous grin was plastered upon my face when an idea stuck in my head, but it would be a long shot. I set myself up in a position where I'd easily be able to turn around. I remember this area thoroughly, there were many traps that I remember seeing that intrigued me, but no. I know just the one that might be able to win me this race. Still running I aimed towards traveling a little to the left. At this point I was about twenty feet in front of Pan who was still lightly jogging. He probably thinks I'm still behind him; sucker. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and readied it on my bow. I've never used this bow before so I'm not so sure how accurate it's gonna be. When I spotted the trap I was looking for, I ran about twenty feet in front of it and hid behind an oak tree close by. I heard Pan's footsteps coming nearer every second. My heart beat faster than it ever has before. God I hope this works...

I took one last breath...

I stepped out in front of the trap and Pan and readied my arrow. Pan was shocked and started running fast in my direction. Closing one eye and raising my bow, I focused on my target.

1...

"Whatchya gonna do little 'Lost Girl'?!" Pan laughed.

2...

"Do you even know how to use that thing?!"

"You're a weak, pathetic, waste of space!"

3.

I released the arrow. It seemed like everything had happened in slow motion like it does in the movies. The arrow soared through the sky and cut each individual thread in the rope that was hung in the tree. Pan ran right between the two trees when the net below his feet was released. Toppling to the ground, Pan shot into the air inside the net about ten feet above the ground.

I did it...

I actually did it...

Pan was struck with shock and confusion as he dangled in the air looking down at me. I smiled so big I bet it knocked down Pan's ego from a ten to a solid seven.

"NO! NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Pan shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'll see you at the beach" I grinned with wit and sarcasm.

"NO! GET BACK HERE!" He yelled.

I started running again happier than ever.

I did it...I really did it...

I ran until I came to a clearing out of the woods where I could feel the sand underneath my feet. I could see the blue water shining from the sun that was left in the sky. About half a mile to my left on the beach I could see an entire group of Lost Boys watching in my direction. I followed the shore around getting closer and closer to them. I could hear faint voices in the distance.

"Guys look it's Lea!"

"Run Lost Girl, run!"

And run I did.

I neared closer and closer to the group when I heard faint rustling deep in the woods. Pan. I ran and ran feeling like I could pass out, but I was so happy. I was on top of the world. As I got even closer I could see the Lost Boys' faces even clearer. But the face I noticed the most was Jake's, standing on the outside in front of the group.

"Run Lea run!" Jake cheered.

I smiled hearing his voice. At this point I was about ten feet away from the boys when they started to cheer. I dropped my bow and quiver and ran straight to Jake. I wrapped my arms around him so tight I thought I might just break him. In returned he held on to me just as tight. I was panting so hard my lungs were going to explode out of my chest. My heartbeat was going insanely fast.

"You did it Lea! I knew you could!" Jake cheered still hugging me tight.

Jake's grip was so strong, and I felt so safe... His warm welcoming arms brought me pure joy.

In the clearing we could see Pan watching us celebrate before he stormed off back into the woods. Jake and I both let go as I tried to catch my breath. I looked around at all of the Lost Boys, and what surprised me, was that they were happy. They continued to cheer for me as I had won.

Pan had lost.

At this point Julian came up to me with a smile stretched across his face.

"I told you you could do it!" he celebrated.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you. And again, thanks, for everything" I added.

In the crowd another Lost Boy spoke up.

"Let's give it up for the new Lost Girl!" he spoke.

All at once ALL of the Lost Boys gathered around me in a huge bear hug, including Jake. My chin rested on his broad shoulder as I could take in his scent which smelled of sweet honey and pine. This made me realize why it was so important to win. Not just having the pleasure to beat Pan, but now, I have a family. A family that was just like me. Individually, we're broken, but together, we were inseparable. When we all broke apart all of the Lost Boys started to introduce themselves to me one by one. However, one particular Lost Boy cracked me up a little bit.

"Hey, I'm Ryan, you know, the one you hung upside down in the tree" he laughed.

"Are you sure that was me?" I joked sarcastically.

We all started laughing until I turned to Jake.

"So tell me, how did-" Jake paused.

His eyes grew wide.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh my god Lea..." he started.

His fingertips caressed my neck which was now turning an ugly shade of blue and purple.

"What happened to you?!" he exclaimed.

He continued trailing his fingers along my neck until I hissed and flinched in pain.

I looked over at Julian who was looking back at me, and Jake noticed.

"Julian what happened when you were with Pan and Lea?" he asked with concern.

"No Jake it's nothing I'm fine" I interrupted calmly.

"No, Julian tell me what happened" Jake insisted.

Julian stood there for a second trying to gather his words.

"Well...Pan kinda punched Lea to get ahead in the race" Julian confessed.

"What?" Jake asked shocked until he turned his head and looked at my throat again.

"I'm gonna kill him" Jake said determined as he started to storm off into the woods until I stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"No Jake stop!" I yelled when I spun him around to face me.

"Killing Pan isn't the answer, right now we just need to focus on-"

My thoughts were interrupted when past Jake I saw Pan standing partially in the woods with his arms crossed and a grimace on his face. Jake looked back and also noticed Pan standing in the clearing. After a few seconds, Pan turned around and started back into the woods.

"He hurt you..." Jake said through gritted teeth as his head was tilted toward the ground.

"That's not what matters, what matters is that..."

I lifted his chin up so that he'd look me in the eyes.

"...I'm okay, and you're okay. That's what matters, not using your anger to bludgeon a bratty English teenager with a huge ego" I chuckled.

Jake laughed along with a few other Lost Boys listening in on our conversation.

Jake's Perspective:

"This game is a race from the center of camp to the North Beach about two miles from here.

"Your objective-" he paused, "is to beat me there" Pan started.

Lost Boys near me whispered and chattered quietly to each other.

"You are allowed one weapon to use to get yourself ahead in the game, but you may not use it to harm me, and I will do the same" he explained.

Lea nodded in confirmation. Pan sent two Lost Boys to gather several different types of weapons. The boys proceeded towards her with the weapons and presented them to her.

"Your weapon of choice?" Pan challenged.

I saw her eye all of weapons with caution. After thinking it through, she reached toward the bow and quiver and selected it as her weapon of choice. She caressed her fingers over the handcrafted bow and took notice to the crafted maple stained wooden handle.

"Nice choice" Pan commented.

"Any questions?"

"I wish you luck" she responded boldly.

A few Lost Boys "oohed" at her bold statement.

Pan slightly scoffed.

"You've got fire. I like fire."

Pan called all the Lost Boys to go ahead and meet them at the North Beach where the finish line for the race would take place. Leaving with the group, I noticed Pan tell Julian to stay back with them, God knows why. After a twenty minute jog we all made it to the beach where the end of the race would be. We were all huddled together in a large clump on the shore when the head Lost Boy Felix pulled out his horn.

Please win Lea, please.

Felix sounded the loud horn which made me nearly jump out of my skin. The sun was slowly setting as time passed along. Each minute made me more anxious than the last. I decided to sit down as many of the Lost Boys did, knowing this race could take a little while.

After a good fifteen minutes of waiting around, I started to doze off a little bit, until I heard a familiar voice ring through the woods.

"NO! NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

The Lost Boys remained quiet.

"Was that-?" Hunter started.

"It can't be-" another Lost Boy began.

About half a mile away some rustling could be heard coming from the woods against the shore. Emerging from the trees, was a figure in an emerald green cloak with long luxurious dark brown hair sprinting towards us. I stood up from my spot and my heart started to race.

"Guys look it's Lea!"

"Run Lost Girl, run!"

And run she did.

She neared closer and closer to the group when faint rustling could be heard deep in the woods. Pan. She ran and ran, as she got even closer I could see the smile on her face.

"Run Lea run!" I cheered at the top of my lungs.

Her smile was still plastered across her face. At this point she was about ten feet away from us when we started to cheer even louder. She dropped her bow and quiver and ran straight toward me. She wrapped her arms around me so tight. In return I held onto her like I was never going to let go. She was panting so hard to where her heartbeat was going insanely fast.

"You did it Lea! I knew you could!" I spoke still holding onto her as tight as I could.

It felt so good to keep her close. Her scent of lavender and lilies made my heart ache.

In the clearing we could see Pan watching us celebrate before he stormed off back into the woods. We both let go as Lea tried to catch her breath. She looked around at all of the Lost Boys, who looked just about as happy as her. They continued to cheer for her. She won.

Pan had lost.

At this point Julian came up to Lea with a smile across his face.

"I told you you could do it!" he celebrated.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you. And again, thanks, for everything" she added.

In the crowd another Lost Boy spoke up.

"Let's give it up for the new Lost Girl!" he spoke.

All at once all of the Lost Boys gathered around her in a huge bear hug. I was especially happy, because as embarrassing as it is...I was geeked I got to hug Lea again. Her chin rested on top of my shoulder where she hugged me tight again. When we all broke apart all of the Lost Boys started to introduce themselves to her one by one. However, Ryan cracked us up when he introduced himself to her.

"Hey, I'm Ryan, you know, the one you hung upside down in the tree" he laughed.

"Are you sure that was me?" she joked sarcastically.

We all started laughing until she turned to me.

I noticed she was still wearing the locket I secretly gave her, which made me smile.

"So tell me, how did-" I paused.

I noticed something. Lea's entire neck was black, blue, and purple. My eyes grew wide.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Oh my god Lea..." I started.

I caressed my fingertips along her neck that looked like she could've been strangled.

"What happened to you?!" I exclaimed.

I continued trailing my fingers along her neck until she hissed and flinched in pain.

She looked over at Julian behind me who was looking back at her.

"Julian what happened when you were with Pan and Lea?" I asked concerned.

"No Jake it's nothing I'm fine" she told me

"No, Julian tell me what happened" I insisted.

Julian stood there for a second trying to gather his words.

"Well...Pan kinda punched Lea to get ahead in the race" Julian confessed.

"What?" I asked shocked until I examined Lea's throat again.

Anger coursed through my veins. This wasn't the first time he's hurt her.

"I'm gonna kill him" I said determined as I started to storm off to find Pan when Lea stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"No Jake stop!" she yelled as she spun me around to face her.

"Killing Pan isn't the answer, right now we just need to focus on-"

Lea paused when she was looking at something behind me. I looked back and noticed Pan standing partially in the woods with his arms crossed and a grimace on his face. After a few seconds, Pan turned around and started back into the woods.

"He hurt you..." I said through gritted teeth as my head lowered toward the ground.

"That's not what matters, what matters is that..."

Lea reached with her fingertips and lifted my chin up making me look her straight in her eyes. Her eyes had several different shades of brown, yellow, and green mixed into a stunning combination around her pupils. I've never seen eyes quite like hers.

"...I'm okay, and you're okay. That's what matters, not using your anger to bludgeon a bratty English teenager with a huge ego" she chuckled.

I laughed along with a few other Lost Boys listening in on our conversation.

But this doesn't mean I forgive Pan by any means. He won't get away with this.

Lea's Perspective:

A few minutes later the sun had completely set, and the moon rose illuminating the island with gorgeous moonlight. As we headed back, I met a few more Lost Boys that I hadn't met earlier. Most of them were my age or a little younger than me. When we got back to camp we all celebrated around the fire. Many of them danced like fools and couldn't give a care in the world. Pan was no where in sight, not like that's out of the ordinary. At the campfire I sat on a log where other Lost Boys sat next to me. About two or three Lost Boys down to my right I noticed someone I hadn't met before. He looked about eight or nine years old, but looked vaguely familiar to me...

And then it hit me...

"Tommy?"

A.N:

GAHHHH I LOVE PLOT TWISTS! This was another long chapter to write, but another one of my favorites;) And to clear things up...if you don't know who Tommy is *hint hint*, make sure to go back and read chapter two and things will make a lot more sense lol. I know its been like thirteen chapters since then so I know it's hard to remember everything...

ANYHOO...I am very excited to continue writing this story and I hope you are enjoying it so far! Don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you thought! I absolutely ADORE reading comments, they make me feel so warm and fuzzy :D Love you lots!

-Agm3


	16. Chapter 16: Lost and Found

Lea's Perspective:

All at once everyone at the campfire grew quiet. The boy turned his head and looked at me confused.

"...How did you know that...?" He asked with wide eyes and confusion spread across his face.

At this point everyone was staring at me and this boy.

"That's what your parents call you...they call you Tommy?"

The little boy nodded his head.

"But here, everyone calls me Tom..." he squeaked.

Thoughts were swirling throughout my head as I tried to put the puzzle together. I stood up from my seat on the log and crouched to eye level in front of Tom.

"How do you know all that?" he asked.

Looking down and back up, I answered; "Because a few days ago...your parents adopted me..."

Before he said anything, I continued; "Why are you here in Neverland Tom?"

"Because they don't love me, at least that's what Pan says..."

My face grew disturbed. Pan fed this little boy such horrible lies.

"Listen to me Tom" I grabbed his small hand that fit inside of mine.

"Your parents..." I choked, "miss you so very much, and they love you with all their hearts", I stumbled. "And they would do anything just to see you again"

"Did they send you here to take me back?" he asked.

"Ah no, um actually" I stuttered, "they sent me away..."

"Oh...well why?"

"I wasn't what they wanted...what they wanted was you..."

"So they really love me and miss me?"

"There's not a day that goes by that they don't think of you. They love you so much, and don't let anyone tell you different" I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Not even Pan?"

"Especially not Pan" I smiled.

At this point I looked around and noticed all of the Lost Boys were still listening to us. My eyes felt watery, though I wasn't crying. I stood up out of my crouch and decided I had enough of the fire and started walking into the woods. With my arms folded, I continued walking through the area of trees until I could no longer be seen from the camp. Just talking about another family not wanting me brought back horrible memories and nightmares. Just for once, I wish I could forgot all that happened to me after my family died. I started walking deeper into the woods when I heard my name being called.

Jake's Perspective:

Once we got back from the beach, we all sat at the fire for what felt like hours. Other guys danced like idiots around the fire, but I mean how couldn't they? They have a new sister. Every once in a while I would look over and see Lea smiling and laughing at all of the funny dancing. And I have to say, her smile is quite contagious. I stared back into the fire until I heard Lea speak up, and things grew quiet.

"Tommy?"

Tom turned his head and looked at her confused.

"...How did you know that...?" He asked with wide eyes and confusion spread across his face.

At this point everyone was staring at Lea and Tom.

"That's what your parents call you...they call you Tommy?"

Tom nodded his head.

"But here, everyone calls me Tom..." he squeaked.

She stood up from her seat on the log and crouched to eye level in front of Tom.

"How do you know all that?" he asked.

Looking down and back up, she answered;

"Because a few days ago...your parents adopted me..."

Adopted? ...Lea is an orphan?

Before he said anything, she continued;

"Why are you here in Neverland Tom?"

"Because they don't love me, at least that's what Pan says..."

Her face grew disturbed.

"Listen to me Tom" she grabbed his hand.

"Your parents..." she choked, "miss you so very much, and they love you with all their hearts", she stumbled. "And they would do anything just to see you again."

"Did they send you here to take me back?" he asked.

"Ah no, um actually" she stuttered, "they sent me away..."

What? Sent her away? My thoughts circled through my head as I tried to figure everything out.

"Oh...well why?"

"I wasn't what they wanted...what they wanted was you..."

What I was hearing sounded so absurd. Lea was so sweet...how could she not be what they wanted?

"So they really love me and miss me?"

"There's not a day that goes by that they don't think of you. They love you so much, and don't let anyone tell you different" she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Not even Pan?"

"Especially not Pan" she smiled.

She looked around and noticed all of the Lost Boys were still listening to them.

Lea stood up out of her crouch and started walking into the woods.

After she left boys started whispering and chattering. I looked back in the direction she left and I could barely see her. I looked back at Julian who sat across from me at the fire. He seemed to have figured out what I was thinking, cause he nodded his head towards me. With that I nodded back and stood up from where I was sitting. I walked in the direction I saw Lea head in and tried to find her. After a few minutes I figured that maybe she had just gone to bed, until in the distance I saw her with her arms folded walking aimlessly deeper into the forest. I called her name until she spun around to face me. Her eyes were pink and watery and her face showed no joy like it usually did. When she saw it was me she lowered her head to look at the ground. When I was only a few inches in front of her, I extended my hand towards her face and lifted her chin with my fingertips to look at me. When I saw her face, there was a tear rolling down her cheek. I wiped away the tear with my thumb and held her face. In her eyes, I saw the Lea that was on the inside. She was just a girl that felt alone and unloved.

"Listen" I started.

"What you did back there...is the most amazing thing I've ever seen anybody do..."

She looked at me with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Come on I wanna show you something" I suggested.

I took a hold of her hand and we started to walk, and where I'm taking her, will hopefully make her forget about everything that's been happening.

Lea's Perspective:

When I heard my name being called, I spun around to see the one person I actually might be able to handle talking to at the moment. My eyes were still watery and felt like they couldn't hold anything back much longer. I lowered my head to the ground when I felt my tear ducts start to give in. I can't let a Lost Boy see me cry, it would make me seem weak. And that was my greatest fear. When he was only a few inches in front of me, he extended his hand towards my face and lifted my chin with his fingertips. He made me look directly at him. I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Listen" he started.

"What you did back there, is the most amazing thing I've ever seen anybody do..."

I looked at him with a sign of slight relief.

"Come on I wanna show you something"he insisted.

He took a hold of my hand, which kind of shocked me at first. We started to walk even deeper into the woods, far away from many memories I hope to someday forget.

A.N:

HEYYY! So by the time I reread this in the morning I'll probably be able to do a little bit better with the spell check lol. Update today is kinda short compared to the last update which was killer LONNNGGG. But I hope you enjoy and I've been loving getting comments so far so if you have any thoughts don't hesitate! Another update will probably be around the corner depending on if I have anything else to do with my life tomorrow :D Anyway, Happy Reading!

-Agm3


	17. Chapter 17: Jake's Place

Jake's Perspective:

I lead Lea deeper into the woods as we neared closer to where I was taking her. She felt so warm and fragile as I guided her. I hope I can make her forget the things that haunt her…I never want to see her cry like that again. After about fifteen minutes we had made it to my favorite part of Neverland. I let go of her hand when we stopped in front of my tree. But this wasn't any ordinary tree. This tree overlooked the depths of Neverland's waters. I looked over at Lea and smiled with teeth and all. I walked over and started climbing up until I paused and looked over at Lea with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"You know…" I started.

"If you think the view from there looks great, then check this out."

I continued climbing up the tree until I reached a wide branch and pulled myself up. I sat on the branch and looked out into the open view. A few moments later Lea had climbed up and sat down next to me. The first few minutes were quiet as we gazed into the open ocean in front of us. Lea broke the silence when she asked me something.

"Jake?…"

"Yeah?"

"…why did you bring me here?"

I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts.

"Whenever I need to think, I go the creek where it's quiet, but when I just need to forget, I come here…"

"How did you find this?" she asked.

"It was one of the first things I came by when I first got here. When Neverland was the way it used to be, I would have fun and it felt like home, but something always felt missing. So when I would come here, I would try my best to forget, and it seems to work"

"Wow…"

"…Now what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"…How did you know Tom?"

"Oh…that…"

She took a deep breath and continued.

"The last set of parents that adopted me was Tom's parents. They thought that if they adopted me they'd just be able to forget about Tom and go on with their lives. But I reminded them too much of him, and they tried to send me back. So I ran away, hoping I'd never have to see another orphanage again."

"Wow…they just wanted to send you back? How is that even possible?"

"It's simple, if they don't want you, they drop you back at the orphanage to sit there another six months until you find another home or you transfer to another orphanage. Trust me, I would know…"

"Oh…but why were you in foster care to begin with?"

She hesitated for a second but soon continued.

"When I was 14, on New Years Eve, my family and I were in a car accident. The doctors told me how remarkable it was that I made it out with minor injuries. But…my family wasn't so lucky…" she glanced at me.

"My Mom and Dad, they were killed on impact. And I had a brother, his name was Tyler, he was only 10 years old, and they couldn't save him. I always swore I'd protect him. Whenever he'd wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare I was always there to calm him down. I promised him that as long as I was around, nothing would ever hurt him…but I couldn't save him…"

I sat there stunned not knowing what to say or what to think. What happened to her…it reminds me a little of me…

"They put me in foster care, but every time a family adopted me, they made up some sort of reason that I was a problem and sent me straight back to the orphanage. I guess six times wasn't the charm…" she sighed.

"…I'm so sorry Lea…none of that should have ever happened to you…"

"I mean, I guess everything happens for a reason right? Who knows where I'd be right now if I didn't end up here. Or even if I actually found a stable home, I never would have known that there were others like me…"

She looked up at me with a small smile. She took a few seconds looking at me when she frowned.

"Why are you here Jake?"

I was shocked when Lea asked me that question, I've never told anyone about my past or how I got here. But with what Lea has been through, she deserves to know my side of the story.

I looked back out into the ocean when I started to explain.

"My family and I owned a farm. It was my Mom, my Dad, my two older brothers, and my younger sister. My Mom was always there for me…she was my best friend…"

I paused to gather my words.

"My Mom developed brain cancer, which ripped apart my Dad. My two older brothers had already moved out so it was just the four of us. It was to the point where my Mom couldn't remember who I was or who my Dad was…she was thirty eight when she passed. And my Dad lost it. He took his rage out on my sister and I. Never fighting back, I just took it and hoped that he would change. I always took the beatings for my sister, she was only eight years old at the time. But close to Autumn she caught the measles. We didn't know until it was too late. She died on her 9th birthday, and that's when my Dad became an alcoholic. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to beat me until I broke a rib, only to be beaten more if I told anyone. At that point, my Dad was no longer the man he used to be. I had no way to contact my older brothers to get me the hell out of there. I spent nights hiding from him trying to keep the farm alive so we wouldn't go bankrupt. Our house backed up to deep woods, so one night, I made a run for it. I wanted to be anywhere but there, all of the haunting memories of my Mother and the beatings from my Father drove me to the point of insanity. And I was afraid. I didn't want to become anything like my Dad. And when I was in the woods almost given up, I met Peter. Not Pan; the real Peter Pan. He had asked me why I was running and crying, and I told him it was because I was alone, afraid, and unloved. He told me he could take me to a place where there were no adults and we could play all day with no rules. That I'd have a family with boys just like me, who felt alone. With that, we flew high into the sky, away from my Father, the memories, the loneliness I felt inside…As much as Neverland has changed in a way I can't stand, this place is still my home. The people here are like no other…"

I glanced up at her to see an expression on her face I wasn't expecting. Her eyes were watery and she stared at me with sorrow and sympathy. I hadn't noticed that a few tears were running down my cheeks. She mimicked what I had done earlier and wiped away the tears with her thumb. She stared deep into my eyes, and I stared into hers.

"I…I'm so sorry Jake…"

"It's alright. Like you said, everything happens for a reason, and we can't all live perfect lives. And besides, if I hadn't suffered back at home, I wouldn't be sitting here in my favorite place with a pretty cool girl" I smiled making Lea crack a slight one also.

"So wait a minute, did you say that Pan could fly?" she asked.

"He used to be able to, but he can't anymore"

"Why not?"

"Well when he lost it and went nuts, he no longer saw Neverland for what it truly was, and he lost the ability"

"Guess that goes to show don't piss of nature" Lea joked. We both laughed when I asked Lea a question this time.

"So where did you get your cloak?"

"It was my Dad's, he was a hunter and we used to go all the time. He taught me everything I know"

"Well he must be pretty good then"

"You could say that" she chuckled.

I continued staring out into the ocean lost in a daze until Lea broke the silence.

Lea's Perspective:

My head was just garbled with thoughts and questions it made my head hurt. Jake lead me deeper into the forrest under his guidance with his strong welcoming hand. After about fifteen minutes of walking, we were in an area of Neverland I have never seen before. He let go of my hand when we stopped in front of a large tree. This particular tree overlooked an ocean of Neverland. He looked over at me and gave me a charming smile. Then he walked over and started climbing up the tree until he paused and looked over at me with my arms crossed and I smiled.

"You know…" he started.

"If you think the view from there looks great, then check this out."

Jake continued climbing up the tree until he reached a wide branch and pulled himself up. He sat on the branch gazing out into the open view. I soon followed and sat down next to him. The first few minutes were quiet as we gazed into the open ocean in front of us. Though this sight is beautiful, I don't really understand why Jake brought me here away from everyone else. I broke the silence when I asked him.

"Jake?…"

"Yeah?"

"…why did you bring me here?"

He paused for a moment.

"Whenever I need to think, I go the creek where it's quiet, but when I just need to forget, I come here…"

"How did you find this?"

"It was one of the first things I came by when I first got here. When Neverland was the way it used to be, I would have fun and it felt like home, but something always felt missing. So when I would come here, I would try my best to forget, and it seems to work"

"Wow…"

"…Now what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"…How did you know Tom?"

"Oh…that…"

I took a deep breath and continued. I haven't told anybody my story in detail, let alone thought through everything that's happened to me the last two years.

"The last set of parents that adopted me was Tom's parents. They thought that if they adopted me they'd just be able to forget and go on with their lives. But I reminded them too much of him, and they tried to send me back. So I ran away, hoping I'd never have to see another orphanage again."

"Wow…they just wanted to send you back? How is that even possible?"

"It's simple, if they don't want you, they drop you back at the orphanage to sit there another six months until you find another home or you transfer to another orphanage. Trust me, I would know…"

"Oh…but why were you in foster care to begin with?"

I mentally had a stroke, it was so hard to remember everything and say it out loud to someone.

"When I was 14, on New Years Eve, my family and I were in a car accident. The doctors told me how remarkable it was that I made it out with minor injuries. But…my family wasn't so lucky…" I glanced over at him.

"My Mom and Dad, they were killed on impact. And I had a brother, his name was Tyler, he was only 10 years old, and they couldn't save him. I always swore I'd protect him. Whenever he'd wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare I was always there to calm him down. I promised him that as long as I was around, nothing would ever hurt him…but I couldn't save him…"

That had to have been one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life, but it was't over.

"They put me in foster care, but every time a family adopted me, they made up some sort of reason that I was a problem and sent me straight back to the orphanage. I guess six times wasn't the charm…"

It was quiet for a moment until Jake spoke up.

"…I'm so sorry Lea…none of that should have ever happened to you…"

"I mean, I guess everything happens for a reason right? Who knows where I'd be right now if I didn't end up here. Or even if I actually found a stable home, I never would have known that there were others like me…"

I looked up at him with a small smile. I would never have met Jake if I went back to that orphanage. I examined Jake's features; his small nose, his pronounced cheekbones, though I felt like at that moment I could see deeper inside of him. I saw a humorous, charming boy who cared for others' well being more than his own. …But then…why is he even here? Surely Jake came from somewhere that he'd inherit these traits from right? This thought made me suddenly frown.

"Why are you here Jake?"

Jake looked just about as shocked as I was when I asked him that question. Jake looked back out into the ocean when he started to explain.

"My family and I owned a farm. It was my Mom, my Dad, my two older brothers, and my younger sister. My Mom was always there for me…she was my best friend…"

He paused to gather his words.

"My Mom developed brain cancer, which ripped apart my Dad. My two older brothers had already moved out so it was just the four of us. It was to the point where my Mom couldn't remember who I was or who my Dad was…she was thirty eight when she passed. And my Dad lost it. He took his rage out on my sister and I. Never fighting back, I just took it and hoped that he would change. I always took the beatings for my sister, she was only eight years old at the time. But close to Autumn she caught the measles. We didn't know until it was too late. She died on her 9th birthday, and that's when my Dad became an alcoholic. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to beat me until I broke a rib, only to be beaten more if I told anyone. At that point, my Dad was no longer the man he used to be. I had no way to contact my older brothers to get me the hell out of there. I spent nights hiding from him trying to keep the farm alive so we wouldn't go bankrupt. Our house backed up to deep woods, so one night, I made a run for it. I wanted to be anywhere but there, all of the haunting memories of my Mother and the beatings from my Father drove me to the point of insanity. And I was afraid. I didn't want to become anything like my Dad. And when I was in the woods almost given up, I met Peter. Not Pan; the real Peter Pan. He had asked me why I was running and crying, and I told him it was because I was alone, afraid, and unloved. He told me he could take me to a place where there were no adults and we could play all day with no rules. That I'd have a family with boys just like me, who felt alone. With that, we flew high into the sky, away from my Father, the memories, the loneliness I felt inside…As much as Neverland has changed in a way I can't stand, this place is still my home. The people here are like no other…"

The expression on my face could not withhold the feeling of a thousand knives plunging into my chest at the realization of Jake's past. He was beaten…alone…unloved…He glanced up at me and looked a little taken back. I felt like there were no words that could capture the sorrow and sympathy I felt at this moment towards Jake. It broke my heart to see a few stray tears streaming down Jake's face. I leaned in close to Jake and mimicked what he had done earlier and wiped away the tears on his face with my thumb. I stared deep into his eyes, as he did mine.

He was a Lost Boy…

"I…I'm so sorry Jake…" was all I could say.

"It's alright. Like you said, everything happens for a reason, and we can't all live perfect lives. And besides, if I hadn't suffered back at home, I wouldn't be sitting here in my favorite place with a pretty cool girl" he smiled making me crack a slight one also.

"So wait a minute, did you say that Pan could fly?" I asked.

"He used to be able to, but he can't anymore"

"Why not?"

"Well when he lost it and went nuts, he no longer saw Neverland for what it truly was, and he lost the ability"

"Guess that goes to show don't piss of nature" I joked. We both laughed when Jake asked me a question this time.

"So where did you get your cloak?"

It took me a second to think back to when I actually first got it.

"It was my Dad's, he was a hunter and we used to go all the time. He taught me everything I know"

"Well he must be pretty good then"

"You could say that" I chuckled.

Jake's attention focused back on the ocean water down below us. At that second, I remembered that I was wearing that locket I found. But for some reason, something told me to open it again. I nonchalantly unhooked the clasp and held the locket in the palm of my hand. With my fingernail, I popped open the casing to see the two photos; the woman, and the boy. But something caught my attention. I looked closer at the picture with the woman in it, but she wasn't the only one in it. There were a few children in the background of different ages. Two of them were boys that looked around twenty years old, along with a boy and a young girl playing in the background. How did I not notice this before? Counting them, there was a total of four children…Wait a second…

I looked at the other picture of the boy and gave it a solid examination.

That small nose…

Those pronounced cheekbones…

Those charming brown eyes…

It's a picture of Jake…it all started coming together, except…why am I in possession of it?

"…It was you…" I mumbled aloud.

Jake turned his attention away from the water and back to me. He noticed the locket in my hand and smiled.

"What do you mean?" He said sarcastically.

"I mean-" I turned my body to face him, "-you gave this to me" I held up the locket in my hand.

"I'm sure just about anybody could've given you that locket" he smirked.

"Oh really? Then whose is it?" I remarked with a smile.

I opened the locket and pointed to the picture of what had to be Jake.

"And I suppose those big brown eyes aren't yours?" I commented.

Jake laughed and accepted defeat.

"Alright you caught me I surrender" he played putting his hands in the air.

I turned my attention back at the locket.

"Was she your mother?" I asked gesturing to the woman in the picture.

"Yeah…" he nodded his head.

"She's very beautiful" I commented while admiring the picture.

"Indeed she was, that was the last picture taken of her before we found out…" he said meekly.

"It was her locket, she gave it to me before she passed…" he added.

A short paused followed as I began thinking. Why in the world did he give this to me? She meant so much to him and the last piece he had of her was in my hand; in my possession.

"Why did you give this to me?" I asked Jake in confusion.

He took a moment to think of what to say.

"So that you have a little piece of me everywhere you go" he spoke with a genuinely sweet smile.

"But your family means so much to you?" I said in disbelief. I reached for Jake's hand and rested the locket in it where I cupped my hand on top.

Jake continued holding my stare when his face stretched into a bigger smile.

"You're right, and that's why-" Jake turned our hands over and rested the locket in the palm of my hand, this time with his hand cupping mine.

"-as a part of my family, it's more important that I look out for you first."

I tilted my head in trying to understand what Jake just said. Realization rang through my ears. Every single bad memory up until this point felt washed away like sand on a beach. All of those orphanages I had been to made the wait worth it. He's the family I've been waiting for.

"Are there any other Lost Boys like you?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

Jake chuckled, "..Nope, I'm one a kind" he smirked.

"Good" I mumbled aloud. We both focused back on the water for a while until Jake rested his back against the tree trunk. I had casually layed back into him and rested my head on his chest when we were both taken away by sleep.

Jake's Perspective:

"…It was you…" she mumbled aloud.

I turned my attention away from the water and back to Lea. I noticed the locket in her hand and I smiled.

"What do you mean?" I responded sarcastically.

"I mean-" she turned her body to face me, "-you gave this to me" she held up the locket.

"I'm sure just about anybody could've given you that locket" I smirked playing dumb.

"Oh really? Then whose is it?" she remarked with a smile.

She opened the locket and pointed to the picture of me.

"And I suppose those big brown eyes aren't yours?" she commented. Well she got me there…

I laughed and accepted defeat.

"Alright you caught me I surrender" I played putting my hands in the air.

She turned her attention back at the locket.

"Was she your mother?" she asked gesturing to the woman in the picture.

"Yeah…" I nodded my head.

"She's very beautiful" she commented sweetly while admiring the picture.

"Indeed she was, that was the last picture taken of her before we found out…"I said meekly reliving that memory.

"It was her locket, she gave it to me before she passed…" I added.

A short paused followed as I pondered in my thoughts. There are days that I miss my mother, but if it weren't for her death, I'd still be working on the farm without any clue that there was someone out there just like me.

"Why did you give this to me?" she asked me in confusion.

I took a moment to come up with the right words.

"So that you have a little piece of me everywhere you go" I spoke with a smile.

"But your family means so much to you?" she said in disbelief. Lea reached for my hand and rested the locket in it where she cupped her hand on top.

I held her stare when I smiled just a little bit bigger.

"You're right, and that's why-" I turned our hands over and rested the locket in the palm of her hand, this time cupping her hand.

"-as a part of my family, it's more important that I look out for you first."

She tilted her head at what I said.

"Are there any other lost boys like you?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

I chuckled, "..Nope, I'm one a kind" I smirked.

"Good" she barely mumbled aloud.

Hearing her say that actually made my heart flutter a little. We both focused back on the water for a while until I rested my back against the tree trunk. Lea layed back into me and rested her head on my chest. I could feel her faint breathing against me along with the pitter patter of her heart beat. She just made me want to smile. After she fell asleep, I wrapped my arms around her like my Mother used to do to me. I felt comfortable enough that I fell into a deep sleep.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

I awoke to the feeling of Lea still sound asleep in my lap. When my eyes focused, I could see a faint light representing the sun.

"Hey Lea" I whispered waking her up.

She stirred a little when her eyes opened looking in front of her.

"Look" I whispered in her ear from behind her.

She sat up and scooted down the tree branch and looked back out into the sun began to rise and the sky was filled with gorgeous shades of pastel pink, yellow, and orange.

Her facial expression showed one that was amazed.

"This whole time… I've been stuck in orphanages… and I've been missing this!" she exclaimed looking deeper into the sunrise.

I looked out into the sunrise along with her for a few moments. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her marvel at the view in front of us. I looked over to see her smiling sweetly. She was so focused on the beauty in the distance, where as I was focused on the beauty that was sitting directly next to me.

A.N:

—

Hey guys! Hope you all are doing well! Lucky for me I'm not going back to school until September so I still have time to write! However, when the time comes that I go back to school the updates may not be as quick, but I will try to do my best! I hope you liked the chapter, it was a little tougher to write but I made it through thank goodness! Don't forget to comment and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm3


	18. Chapter 18: The Duel

Lea's Perspective:

The sunrise was amazing. It was like warm watercolors were painted across the sky in asymmetrical patterns. All of these years I've spent crammed away in orphanages, I've been missing things like this. I've been missing out on people like Jake. The sunrise lasted another fifteen minutes until it was officially morning. A little while later, Jake and I climbed down from the tree and started walking back to camp. We made small talk on the way there until we arrived back to see Julian and Sam waiting for us. I waved goodbye to Jake and walked towards the huts hoping to have some alone time. I walked in front of the hut and started to open the door when Pan burst out and gave me a heart attack. For a split second he seemed just about as startled as I was, but of course his face just morphed back into his permanent grimace.

"Where were you last night?" he interrogated.

"Went on a walk" I made up on the spot.

"Really? You went on a walk last night and just got back?" He asked drowning with sarcasm.

His face was stern as he looked me in the eye waiting for my answer.

"I just needed time alone that's all" I finished.

Pan was about to say something but he held his tongue. I was honestly surprised he didn't make a smart-ass pun about me wanting to be alone considering I was "alone and unloved".

"Your new hut is the last one on the left, considering this one's mine" he started.

Wait, I slept in Pan's bed?!

We both looked in the direction and through the trees to where I could just see it.

I looked back at Pan and spoke genuinely before heading back.

"Thank you…for everything I guess"

At first he seemed a little taken back, but Pan's face relaxed a little from his natural grimace.

"…You're welcome…" he responded. He didn't smile but he wasn't frowning either. Nor did he look as pissed as he was yesterday.

I turned my back to him and walked to the hut he directed me to. I guess Pan can have his moments…though I haven't really succeeded since I haven't seen him smile since I got here.

As I walked in front of the hut, I examined it from top to bottom. It seemed older than the others and looked a little more rustic. I reached my hand toward the door handle and pulled it open. The door squeaked a little when you opened it up all the way. I stepped inside the dark hut and tried to see in the pitch black. All of the curtains were drawn to where only a small crack of light could be seen. I carefully maneuvered myself through the hut towards the closest window. Once I reached the window only stubbing my toe once or twice, I opened the curtains. Light shined through illuminating the hut. I moved from window to window opening more curtains to brighten the room to the point where I could see. The hut itself was layed out opposite of Pan's with the bed in the upper right corner of the room and a vanity mirror across from it. The bed was made and the hut was fairly clean. I walked over and sat on the bed which was actually quite comfortable. As I examined the bed, my eyes noticed something carved in the headboard of the bed. As I looked closer, my heart stopped.

"Gail Green; 1976"

This hut, it was his…the boy that went missing…the boy that was banished…A chill was sent down my spine. Just thinking about it haunted me a little. I heard a knock at the door when I zoned back into reality. I got up and opened the door to see nobody standing there. As I started closing the door, I noticed my bow and arrows laying on the ground in front of me. Looking around seeing no one in sight, I picked them up and brought them inside. Setting the bow on a table in front of the bed I layed down on the bed with one of the arrows. I noticed all of the hand carving and detail work near the tip and near the feathers. Somebody really must have had a lot of time on their hands to do this kind of work on all these arrows… Fumbling with the arrow, it fell out of my hand and fell down the crack between the bed and the wall. Groaning, I got off the bed and onto my knees on the floor. I lowered my head to see underneath the bed where I saw the arrow. Grabbing it, by hand touched something…something cold…Looking farther underneath the bed I saw some sort of object towards the wall. Out of curiosity, I reached and grabbed it with my right hand and brought it to the light. In my hand, I held a dagger with a six inch blade and a wooden handle. What was this doing under Gail's bed? On the back side of the handle, my finger tips felt an engraving. Turning over the knife I read the note.

"To my son Gail; Love Father"

I was overwhelmed with everything I've found in this hut. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that this hut was for the most part untouched since Gail lived in it. When I investigated the drawers in the vanity mirror, they were full of miscellaneous things. All of this was so much to take in I quickly shut the drawer and sat on the bed in awe and confusion. It just affected me so weirdly that I was practically replacing someone. Looking back over at the headboard, I saw Gail's carving again. A few minutes before I had layed Gail's dagger at the edge of the bed. I picked it up and eyed an empty space on the headboard. Focusing, I started chipping away at the oak wood. Small strokes at a time, I finally finished. Wiping the extra dust of the wood, I felt satisfied with my contribution.

"Woot woot woot!"

I turned my head hearing commotion coming from outside.

Getting up, I hooked the knife to my jeans and headed out the door. I swung it open and before leaving looked back at the carving I just made and read it in my head.

"For Gail: Lea; 2016"

Jake's Perspective:

After the sunrise with Lea, we headed back to camp. Along the way we talked until we were greeted by Sam and Julian at the entrance to camp. Lea noticed and waved goodbye to me. I watched her as she walked toward the huts. I turned my attention back to Sam and Julian when they bombarded me with questions.

"Looks like you're getting really close with Lea huh?" Sam smart mouthed.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Oh don't play dumb Jake!" Julian exclaimed.

"You and Lea have been sneaking around and talking on a regular basis" Sam explained.

"How would you possibly know that?" I interrogated.

"Because I am an expert at these types of things!" he claimed.

"Oh yeah sure Love Doctor tell me all!" I played sarcastically.

"Tell me, why is it that if we all met Lea yesterday, how are you the closest one to her here?"

"Again, what's with these assumptions that we're close?" I questioned.

"Don't change the subject" Julian said.

"See now you didn't deny it" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Guys calm down there's nothing going on between me and Lea ok?"

"Looks like Jake isn't gonna spill it Julian…" Sam sighed.

"Well, then why don't we just go ask Lea?" Julian suggested. They turned away and started walking in the direction Lea headed a few minutes before.

"Wait don't!" I blurted out. Idiot.

"So you gonna tell us?" Sam pushed.

I looked around us before responding.

"Alright fine. Just not now, later tonight ok?" I caved.

"And that's why we make a great team" Julian said fist bumping Sam.

"See you later Jake" the guys chuckled as they walked back into camp.

"Later Love Doctor" I finished.

I started walking back into camp when I heard something far inside.

"Woot woot woot!"

Must be a duel today. I continued walking into camp when I noticed all of the Lost Boys circled around something. As I got closer, I found out that something was Lea with a sword at Pan's neck.

Lea's Perspective:

I walked out of my hut to see two Lost Boys sword fighting each other with other Lost Boys watching. As I walked over more and more boys gathered to watch. Nearing closer their fight ended when the sword was at the other boy's neck.

"I win" he smirked.

Boys chanted around him as he released his sword from the boy's neck.

"Who dares to challenge me next?" he challenged.

At first there were no takers as I looked around, but after about ten seconds a voice spoke up.

"I accept your challenge."

Everyone went silent as the challenger who I couldn't see walked through several boys. When he made his way to the front the boy's smile slid right off his face. Pan stood in front of him with a slight grin.

A boy from behind Pan threw him a sword. Pan eyed his opponent planning his first attack. I've never seen Pan this focused on something before, but it was obvious he knew what he was doing. The boy attempted to strike only for Pan to block it immediately.

"Oh Connor…so predictable…" he teased.

Connor pulled his sword away for a second and tried again.

He tried to strike Pan's abdomen but like magic Pan deflected it before it could harm him. Pan shot him a look of enjoyment.

"Come on make it harder on me Connor! Give it all you have!"

This time Pan made the first move where the duel actually got interesting. The swords would strike back and forth as they circled around each other. However, everything was happening so fast. Connor's sword slipped and he fell to his knees where Pan spun around and pointed down his sword at Connor's neck. He held his hands up in defeat and dropped his sword.

"Now I believe, I win" Pan smirked.

Lost boys cheered all around as Pan helped Connor off the ground.

"Now who has the guts to face me?" Pan challenged.

Whispers went around when a boy piped up in the crowd.

"What about Lea?"

Everyone looked in my direction and stared at me. My eyes practically popped out of my head. I don't know to fight. Even worse, I don't know how to fight PAN.

"Yeah Lea come on!"

"Do it Lea!"

"Lea! Lea! Lea!"

I shook my head no and chuckled to myself when a pair of hands from behind me pushed me into the center with Pan. I was not ready to do this and he knew it. Remembering what Pan said about having the pleasure to kill me made my heart sink. What if this is all a set up? So he could kill me in front of everyone? My heart beat out of my chest making me more nervous than ever.

Pan eyed me then looked back at Connor. He nodded his head in my direction and Connor through his sword to me. I caught it with my right hand and eyed it. In the background wooting could be heard by other Lost Boys.

"What do you say Lea? You up for a challenge?" Pan raised a brow.

Before I could respond or register anything in my mind, Pan charged at me with his sword where out of instinct I threw it up and blocked it keeping it from touching my skin. Boys constantly oohed making things more intense. Pan looked me in the eyes and spoke so only he and I could hear.

"Good. Now prove you're stronger than that."

What?

Pan brought his sword back to him and started again. All very quickly, our swords struck back and forth until he tried to take me out in one swoop about shoulder height. I looked down and ducked dodging it and I bounced back up when all of a sudden his face was three inches in front of mine and his sword layed horizontally across my neck. His big green eyes stared into mine when I felt like he was gonna slit my throat.

"Concentrate" he spoke.

Wait what?

"What?" I asked.

"You're not concentrating. Focus on me, not on the things around you. Relax your shoulders and breathe" he instructed.

He backed away and we started again. This time only focusing on him like he said. Anytime he tried to strike I blocked it. Watching him, I tried to predict every move he'd make. To my surprise, it was actually working. It went on like this for a bit until at one point I noticed a pattern. Pan would always block left and strike right like clockwork. I need to end this duel, and I think I know how. This time when Pan blocked, without piercing his skin, I hit his side where I spun around and pointed my sword at his neck. The boys around us went silent. With slight shock on Pan's face for a moment, he grinned.

"You're stronger than I thought Lost Girl."

Pan dropped his sword and raised his hands in defeat.

I must've looked just as shocked as Pan, because I barely understood what was going on. Did I just beat Pan at a sword duel?

All of the Lost Boys were yelling and chanting at the top of their lungs. I removed the sword from Pan's neck and lowered it. I began to grin myself when I looked back at Pan.

"I win…"

A.N:

—

Hey Guys! I'm happy to say I got another chapter in before school started yippee! And I thank you for your feedback and tips to help me to write better chapters. I think I'll be able to get one more chapter done before Labor Day so that's the goal! I hope you like the story so far and don't forget to comment! See you in the next update!

-Agm


	19. Chapter 19: Unveiling Secrets

Jake's Perspective:

Lost Boys cheered everywhere when Pan dropped his sword in surrender. Lea stood there with the sword pressing against his neck when she spoke.

"I win" she laughed.

She released the pressure of the sword against Pan's neck and took a step back. The expression on Pan's face surprised me considering he just lost a sword fight against Lea. He looked slightly impressed, but his expression showed something else…but I have no idea what it was. Lost Boys everywhere continued to lose it when Pan interrupted.

"Alright we had our fun, but it's time to get back to your posts…we've spotted pirates on the island…" he announced.

A moment later Felix appeared out of the bushes with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Felix?" Pan asked.

"It's the pirates. Several of them just drowned in Mermaid's Lagoon."

"Any of them within the perimeter?" Pan questioned.

"No sir, just the ones at the lagoon."

"Good, keep an eye on things, …I'm going to investigate…" Pan finished.

"Will do."

Pan turned back to the Lost Boys.

"Attention, Hook is up to one of his pathetic schemes again. While I'm gone, no one is to leave camp-"

Pan looked over at me, and then Lea for a few moments. Did he know we left last night?

"-Understood?"

Lost boys responded all around when Pan turned and walked into the woods until he couldn't be seen anymore. Felix continued to look uneasy, like something was wrong…or like there was something he didn't tell Pan…

"You heard him. Back to your posts" Felix announced.

The group of Lost Boys broke and returned to their posts like they'd been told to do. I started back to my post when I was hit in the back of the head by a rock. Looking back, I saw an amused Sam and Julian laughing their butts off at the campfire. Giving them an 'are you serious' expression, I turned around and walked to the campfire.

"What do you want?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You remember our deal from earlier? Now we have time, Pan isn't around and Felix is busy doing 'Felix like' things" Sam blurted.

I rolled my eyes and explained.

"I can't tell you guys here, meet me in my hut in ten minutes ok?" I gave in.

"Sounds like a plan" Julian responded while whittling a stick.

I left the campfire confused and disappointed that I caved into those two nit-wits. How am I supposed to tell them? Even more, how am I supposed to keep their traps shut?

I started walking to my hut when I noticed the door to the hut next to mine was wide open. That's funny…nobody's been in there since the incident…

Out of pure curiosity, I walked to the hut and poked my head inside. I took a few steps into the hut when I stopped and examined everything; not a pin out of place. Looking at everything gave me weird nostalgia. I had a lot of memories in here, it's just been so long since I've seen it.

"Hey stranger" I heard a voice from across the room. Normally, I would've jumped out of my skin, but the voice was lax and soft; it was Lea's.

She was laying on the bed in the corner of the room with her feet up against the wall. She tossed a baseball in the air and caught it repeatedly.

I smiled and walked towards her. She scooted over on the bed where I sat down next to her and layed my back against the wall.

"Were you spying on me?" She chuckled.

I laughed in response.

"No actually I noticed the door was open and I didn't know this was your hut now. Nobody has been in here for a long time" I said.

I eyed the baseball in her hand.

"Where'd you get the ball?" I asked.

"I found it in the drawer" she pointed to the vanity.

She got up from her position on the bed. Walking over to the vanity, she opened one of the drawers and set the baseball inside, closing it. But she stood there for a second staring at the surface of the vanity.

"It still doesn't seem like this hut will ever be mine…there's so much that tells me about him…" she started.

"Him who?" I asked in confusion.

"You know, Gail."

I'm sure my expression must have been perplexed, but how did she know?

"How did you know Gail lived here?" I questioned.

Without looking back at me, she pointed towards the oak headboard on the bed. Upon examining it, I saw what she meant.

"But that was a long time ago…and things happen…just because he's not here anymore and you are doesn't mean you're replacing him" I told her.

"Yeah, it's just-" she sighed.

She turned to face me while resting her hands behind her on the vanity's surface.

"What if the shadow didn't mean to bring **me**? What if it made a mistake?" She thought aloud.

"It didn't" I responded.

"How do you know, what if-"

"It didn't" I shook my head again reassuring her.

She is everything but a mistake.

She looked at me quizzically and sighed, crossing her arms in front of her. She leaned her back against the vanity mirror.

"So what's the deal with pirates on the island?" she asked.

I met my eyes with hers and responded.

"They're searching for the camp, or more specifically, Pan."

"But we have nothing to worry about, you said only those who were truly lost could find the camp" she stated.

"That is true, until magic makes it a hell of a lot more complicated."

"Wait, magic? Like REAL magic?"

"Indeed, one of the pirates before they got here, believed in witchcraft and brought a spell book with him. That spell book contained the same spell that banished Gail."

Lea's eyes widened as I continued explaining.

"So that means they could find us?"

"More than that, it means they could do a lot of stuff to us. But the only thing that's not in that spell book is how to leave Neverland to go home. Pan is the only one who knows how."

"Well if he knows how then why doesn't he just let them leave? They wouldn't bother us anymore."

"The pirates stole something of Pan's and refused to give it back, so he wouldn't let them leave without it. And after the situation with Gail, those pirates are gonna sit here and rot for all he cares."

"So Pan is out trying to draw them away…" she concluded.

"Exactly. The only good thing about this is that we get some time away from Pan" I chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth" she agreed.

A moment passed when Lea started again.

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing while you guys are at your posts and whatnot?"

"Well, I guess you could find ways to play games I guess?" I joked.

"Oh come on like what?" she laughed.

"Ya know there's solitaire, there's tic-tac-toe that you could play by yourself" I played jokingly.

I stood up from the bed as I walked in front of Lea.

"There's always 'Tag'" I joked.

I quickly "tagged" Lea and ran into the middle of the room.

Lea rolled her eyes and smiled. She sat up from against the vanity and took a few steps toward me.

"Are you gonna get me? I'm right here!" I exclaimed.

"You goof!" she chuckled.

She made an attempt to charge at me with her hand but I slid out of the way for her to be standing where I was.

"Over here!" I challenged with a smile on my face.

She charged again this time tagging me and ran to the other side of the room.

"You're it" she said playfully.

"Not for long" I laughed charging at her once again. It went on like this for ten minutes until I tagged Lea back.

"You wanna play another game?" she challenged from across the room with a smile on her face.

"And what might that be?" I playfully asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe tackle the Lost Boy!"

She bolted towards me and wrapped her arms around me. We both fell to the ground laughing when she landed on top of me. Her long hair and the locket I gave her rested against my chest.

"I think I like this game" I laughed.

She chuckled and leaned closer to me and spoke.

"I win" she said as she cocked a brow.

I smiled along with Lea. I haven't had this much fun playing a game in a long time. I smelt her sweet lavender scent again that made my heart melt. We both layed there for a few seconds until…

*COUGH COUGH*

Both of our heads snapped to the doorway where we saw Julian standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" he said sarcastically.

Immediately, Lea got off of me and sat on the floor. I felt my cheeks burning while I wondered how long Julian had been standing there.

"Your hut, remember Jake?"

"Yeah I remember" I spoke annoyed.

I glanced over at Lea before getting off the floor. I helped her up with my hand.

"Here I'll see you later" I said to her before walking with Julian. I shut the door behind us and we continued to my hut without a single word.

Lea's Perspective:

What..the heck…just…happened…

Jake and Julian closed the door behind them. I felt my cheeks burning like a wildfire and there was nothing I could do about it. Why do I feel like this?! What's wrong with me?! I grabbed my head in confusion and tried to make sense of everything. This feeling, it doesn't feel normal…it feels so warm…but it scares me. I ran over and jumped into the bed smashing my face into the pillow screaming. There's no way…it can't be…

…I have feelings for Jake…

Jake's Perspective:

We walked into my hut when Julian closed the door behind me. Sam was on the bed in the room and sat up at our presence.

"Okay Lover Boy spill it!" Julian exclaimed.

"Wait what did I miss?!" Sam asked eagerly.

Julian turned his head to look at Sam.

"I just walked in on Jake and Lea having a moment!"

"YOU WHAT?" Sam exclaimed.

"Would you shut it that was not a moment!" I yelled frustrated.

But it was.

"Oh really? Then what exactly were you and Lea doing?"

"We were playing a game!"

"And what game was that?!"

I paused for a moment remembering what we joked about calling it.

"…Tackle the Lost Boy…" I tried to slip by.

Julian looked beyond skeptical.

"Okay I want some answers-"

I took a sharp breath in, this was it.

"How do you know Lea?" Julian flat out asked.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I walked over and sat on my bed with Julian following me.

Taking a deep breath in, I began.

"The night the new arrival came (a.k.a Lea), she woke up before Felix and Hunter came to take her back. She ran into the woods and hid there while eavesdropping on them. She heard about the search parties after following them back to camp and hid herself from us. And obviously, we didn't find her. That's when Pan sent the next set of search parties, the one you guys made me go on."

I paused for a second and looked back up at them. Julian and Sam were both following on what I was saying.

"When I was on the search party, I was attacked. A large wolf chased me to the edge of a cliff and it was gonna kill me…until Lea showed up. I couldn't see her because of her cloak, but she wrestled and killed the wolf in front of me."

At this point Julian and Sam both had shocked looks on their faces.

"Guys…she knew I was supposed to be hunting her…but she risked her safety and her cover to save me…"

Both of their faces softened as they waited for me to continue.

"Later that night when another search party was called, one of the groups found her and were chasing her, so she hid in Mermaid's Lagoon. She was successful in hiding, but the mermaids tried to drown her…so I dove in after her and saved her. When we made it back to shore she was passed out, and that's when I looked under her hood…"

Julian's mouth was gaped open while Sam looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"I was there when she woke up, and we just talked. Eventually we promised each other to keep our secrets. That if I didn't bring her back, you guys wouldn't know that I let her go. The day after on my break, I found her at my spot at the creek where we talked for hours until you guys brought me back."

The wheels were turning in Sam and Julian's heads as I continued to explain.

"And now you guys know the rest; she was caught and almost killed, and when you asked me if I knew her and if she was nice…I did. I just didn't want Pan to find out…"

For a few moments nobody spoke.

"…So…you're telling me…that you knew well before everyone else, that the arrival was a girl? Not to mention you let her go?" Sam piped up.

"…Yep…" I said focusing on the floor in front of my bed.

"Wow…I have to give you credit…I never would have guessed…" Sam said.

"But Pan can't know. Do you know what he'd do to me if he found out?" I worried.

"It's ok we won't tell anyone…but were you out of your mind?!" Julian yelled.

"Pan would have skinned you alive not to mention all that trouble he went through to track her down!" he continued.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let her drown?" I retorted.

Julian shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe it was the right thing to do, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Lea has been accepted by Pan so it doesn't really make a difference" Julian finished.

We were all quiet for a minute until Julian spoke up.

"But wait, that doesn't necessarily explain why you've been sneaking around with Lea…" Sam smirked.

Julian looked at Sam and they both had the same idea.

"You like Lea don't you?!" Sam exclaimed.

"No! Who said I ever liked her? We're just friends" I defended.

"Oh yeah? What 'friends' play 'tackle the Lost Boy'?" Julian chuckled.

"Whatever" I shook my head.

"But none of this leaves my hut, understand?" I declared.

"Okay fine" Sam and Julian both agreed.

Eventually I shooed them away out of my hut so I could be alone. I just hope that Julian and Sam keep quiet, I don't want me or Lea getting in trouble because of it. I know I'm supposed to be at my post, but screw it. I'm just exhausted and want this day to be over. I layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling trying to think. So what if the thought of Lea made me smile? It doesn't mean I like her. We're just friends. Just because she's different than any other girl back home doesn't mean I have feelings for her. She might be sweet and funny, and she might be pretty in every possible way, but that doesn't mean I think of her as more than a friend, right?

Right?

—

A.N:

Ha ha surprise another update lol. And OOOOH this was a fun chapter to write! I can't wait for more of the story to unfold! And I actually am trying something new. I noticed that when I was writing these chapters that they were getting lengthy and very repetitive. At first I thought it was just me but when some people let me know in the comments I decided that I needed to tweak the way I write so that you guys don't have to read so much. So continuing forward the updates won't nearly be as long and I thank you guys for giving me feedback so I know what works and what doesn't. It really helps me get better when I write! I just want what's best for my readers! And don't worry, for those of you that are slightly upset that Pan has been kind of an asshole…don't worry;) I've been having so much fun writing these chapters and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them! Don't forget to comment and I'll see you in the next update!

Agm3


	20. Chapter 20: Felix

Lea's Perspective:

It was late in the afternoon when I woke up in my bed. I had wondered when I fell asleep until I remembered that I jumped into bed earlier after Jake left. It's all just so confusing in so many ways I can't understand. I stood up from my bed and looked in the mirror. The scratches on my face were mostly healed along with the wound on my side that was getting better. Looking in the mirror I've noticed how much I've changed in the last couple of years. I mean yes I've stood in a mirror after my family died, but I never really noticed how much I've changed. My face is a lot less round with my cheekbones being more defined, I've grown about three inches, and my dark chocolate colored hair reached past the middle of my back. My dark brown eyes haven't changed, which I guess doesn't matter to me because I've never liked them. And when I thought about it, it's been at least three days since I arrived here in Neverland, but also I was three days away from turning 16. Which must mean I've turned 16 and hadn't even noticed. But even when I look in the mirror, I still see the orphaned 14 year old girl I was still standing there staring back at me. So in a way, I really haven't changed. And I don't think it ever will.

I walked out of my hut to see Pan walk into the entrance of camp. I heard a few muffled voices from all around.

"Guys Pan's back!"

As Lost Boys heard, some of them stood up and got back to work. You would never have known they were slacking off if you hadn't had see them ten seconds prior.

When Pan walked into camp, he looked around at all of the Lost Boys in their posts. They were all "innocently" working when Pan turned his attention back to where he was going. I zoned out for a second until I saw Tommy sitting alone at the campfire across from me. My sisterly instinct peaked through, and I walked over and sat down next to him. He was staring into the fire when he greeted me.

"Hey Lea."

"Hey yourself" I responded lively.

He waited a second before initiating in conversation.

"How are you liking it here?" he asked.

"It's different. A little bit of getting used to, but I like it."

It was then I noticed that his face was somber as he lowered his head toward the ground.

"…what about you?" I asked seriously.

He looked at me slightly confused and sighed.

"It's fine, I love it."

He kept his head toward the ground and didn't look up. I rested my hand on his delicate shoulder. Slightly skeptical, I rephrased my question.

"Okay, now tell me how you really feel" I started.

Tommy's sparkling blue eyes met mine and looked at me with an open heart. His light brown hair was getting long and a few strands almost reached down to his eyes. I took my hand and brushed some to the side and I held a minuscule smile. He sighed again and continued.

"It's just…I don't really remember what it was like living at home. I remember baseball practice and going to school, but I can't really remember what or who I'd play with. I don't remember my Mom or Dad…"

He looked up at me and grabbed both of my hands.

"Lea…I wanna go home…"

I was shocked, but at the same time, I wasn't. He didn't want to come here in the first place, so what would've changed?

"Tommy…I understand you miss them…but-"

"Wait you know where my parents are! Can you take me to them?"

"Oh Tommy, I wish I could, but I can't. I don't know any way off of Neverland…" I spoke sadly.

"Well maybe you could find a way and take me home!"

"I wish it was that easy, but-"

"Oh please oh please oh please! Lea I just wanna see them! Can you please try to find a way? Please?"

He batted his eyelashes at me and made a puppy dog facial expression. I looked up and glanced in Pan's direction to see him sitting on a rock sharpening a knife. There's no way he'd let me or Tommy leave Neverland even if we were dead. How am I supposed to figure this out? I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I won't make any promises…but I will try to-"

"Thank you so much Lea you are the best!" He cheered wrapping me in a big hug. His arms could barely fit around my body and he was about 8 inches shorter than me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He was smiling out of pure joy and got up from his seat on the log. He started to skip away in the direction of the huts.

What have I gotten myself into?

I sat at the fire for a few more minutes when I realized that I was bored out of my mind. What am I supposed to do here anyway? Pan's gaze landed on me as I turned my head in his direction. I decided to stand up and walk towards him. He must've had the same idea because he got up and started walking towards me too.

"So it appears you're having fun" he remarked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah what could be more fun than sitting around doing nothing?" I responded with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Well enough fun, you should be doing something productive" he commented.

"Like what? There's not exactly a whole lot to do around here."

I looked at Pan who looked slightly perplexed and I followed up with another question.

"Do you want me to be on watch duty or something?" I asked.

"No we have enough Lost Boys doing that already."

"Well then what do you want me to do?" I asked frustrated.

Pan looked around and spotted Felix in the distance.

"Felix!"

Felix was heading in a direction toward the forrest when he turned around as he heard his name. He walked over to Pan and I.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Do me a favor and take Lea with you to set some traps. Teach her how to set ones that she already doesn't know how and be back by sundown" he said.

Felix nodded his head and started to escort me in the direction he was previously going in. At first he wasn't really saying anything. We walked deeper into the woods until we were walking through Lost Boy territory with various traps set up. He started walking towards a tree until he stopped in front of it.

"What traps can you set?" he asked bluntly.

Thinking over it, I responded on my feet.

"Well that depends, are they meant to kill?" I retorted.

Felix smirked.

"Not always. But sometimes we get creative" he chuckled sarcastically.

I chuckled along with him. He pulled out his knife and started cutting down one of the traps. I was confused, because the trap appeared to be perfectly fine. The rope fell to the ground lifelessly.

"Why did you do that?" I questioned.

"Because-" he started while cutting more ropes.

"-the rope is stale. We'd be lucky to catch a muskrat, let alone a fat, drunk pirate" he explained.

"So then how often do you set new ones?"

"Once a week, maybe shorter if we trap a lot of animals."

Felix was pulling a rope with a large boulder tied to it swinging in the air above us.

"Hey could you give me a hand?" he requested.

I walked next to him and grabbed the rope. We both pulled hard and the rock made it over the branch and started plummeting to the ground below it. Felix and I jumped out of the way as the boulder came crashing down. The rock hit the ground hard making a crater. Felix looked up with his dirty blonde hair covering his face.

"Does that always happen?" I asked as I stood up panting.

"Not usually, typically we don't use rocks this big. There's no way I set this one."

"Interesting…" I thought aloud.

Felix got back to undoing the other questions when I asked him something.

"So what else do you do besides setting traps all day?"

Felix finished cutting a strand of rope before looking at me and looking back at the rope.

"Oh you know, whatever Pan's heart desires" he sighed while using his knife.

"Pan has a heart?" I chuckled sarcastically.

Felix laughed at my comment.

"I know hard to believe isn't it?" he joked.

"Well I mean it just seems like all he does is yell orders at you."

"That's very true, but it comes with an advantage" he spoke.

"And what's that?"

"For the most part, when I finish doing what he wants, I get to do what I want without getting in trouble"

"Ah so that's how that works. You do his dirty work and in return he let's you do what you want?"

"Pretty much. Although it's not just me. Once in a while he'll send someone else to do something for him. I just do my best not to piss him off."

Felix was continually cutting all of the ropes when he shook his head and his hair moved to the side. It was then that I noticed on the side of his face was a scar that lead from his brow to his cheekbone. It wasn't too noticeable at first, but it was definitely there. I wanted to know what happened, but how could I just ask him?

"…Did Pan do that to you?" I asked plainly.

Felix stopped cutting for a moment and looked up at me with his light blue eyes.

"Oh you mean this?" he chuckled pointing to his face.

"No, Pan didn't do that. No matter how tough he seems now, he'd never have the guts to do anything close."

There was a slight pause for a moment. Felix had finally finished cutting all of the traps and stood in front of me.

"…Well…then who did?" I questioned.

Felix put away his knife.

"Hook" he said looking back at me.

"He did that to you?" I asked baffled.

"There's nothing he wouldn't do to find an opportunity to shed blood with his hook. Besides, it was for a good cause."

"You mind me asking what it was?" I hesitated.

"Not at all." he smiled slightly.

"We were on his ship, Hook was going to execute one of us, and it was either me, or Sam, so I took the blame and got the hook to the face. But obviously it didn't kill me."

"You did that for him?"

"Of course I did, I'd do it for anybody. I just can't wait until we get to kill Hook with his own hook. That'll be the day."

"Does Hook know about me?"

Felix thought about what he was going to say for a moment before he answered.

"I'd assume not, they're all dumber than goldfish" he stated.

Felix started wrapping some fresh rope around the trees and started setting traps.

"So why don't you set these traps all around the island?" I asked.

"Because there's no way I'd be able to change out all of the traps every week if there were hundreds more scattered around the island. Speaking of which, you really need to show me how you set the trap that caught Ryan the other night" he laughed.

"I think we could work something out" I smiled.

Felix started setting up traps and gave me tips and pointers. We talked a little more as I got to know him. Almost all of the traps were reset until something peculiar happened.

Both of our heads perked up when we heard the sound of rustling bushes and quiet voices. At once Felix grabbed me and pushed me to the ground along with him behind some berry bushes. I tried to steady my breathing as the voices grew louder as the people came closer. The bushes had a few bare spots where I could just see out of them.

"Arg would ye hurry up! Hook will throw ye in the brig if ya don't bring back more worthy information!" a husky sort of voice called.

"Would ya pipe down I'm trying the best I can! It's not everyday I'm walkin' on dry land!" another voice complained.

"Pirates…" I whispered underneath my breath so quietly I'm not sure if Felix could even hear me.

The pirates walked with a sway in their legs when one fell flat on his face in front of the bush Felix and I were hiding in. Naturally, I flinched back when Felix caught me from behind and looked at me. He looked just as scared as I was as he held his pointer finger to his pursed lips. But the thing is, doesn't he kill pirates everyday or something? The one pirate tried to drag the other from the ground but failed miserably. They both ended up sweaty and out of breath on the ground. When they became slightly less tired, they both sat up against the bushes; the bushes where I was only two feet away from them on the other side. The pirates smelt awful and probably haven't bathed in months. I could hardly stand their odor five feet away, but now with them being right in front of me I wanted to vomit. One of the pirates pulled a flask from their belt and began chugging it. I assumed it was rum, and I was correct. And let me tell you, rum does not smell good. Once the pirate stopped chugging around half way through, he passed it to the other who finished off the flask. Once he finished, he threw the metal flask up and behind him. Within two seconds, I heard a metal cling louder than I expected, when I turned my head I realized the flask hit Felix right in the head. He covered his head with his hands and tried with all his might not to make a sound. When he uncovered his hands from his head he started reaching toward his knife on his belt with a pissed facial expression. I grabbed his wrist and caught his attention. I started to mouth to him.

"Don't. We might be able to find something out from these drunks."

Felix stared at me for a second but soon nodded his head.

"Aye Hansel?"

"Yes Gregory?"

"What are ye even looking fer' on the island?"

"Eh, somethin' bout some Lost Boy Hook saw a couple of days ago"

Oh no…please don't tell me it's me…

"I thought we were lookin for their camp?"

"Well we are, but Hook wants us to find the runt that cut our fishin' nets a couple of weeks ago. Apparently he saw him a day 'er two ago on the beach."

Oh. Well I didn't do that…

"Then how're we supposed to find 'em if we don't know what he looks like?"

The pirate paused and pulled out a piece of parchment from his pant pocket.

"Ye see, Hookie wrote down what he looks like on this parchment."

He pulled reading glasses from a string around his neck and set them on the bridge of his nose.

"Lemme see, uh slightly tapered short, light blonde hair, tan skin, about 5 foot 8 in height, dark brown eyes, around 16 years of age, and he wears a silver locket."

My heart stopped beating. There's no way…but it has to be…

"That's a wee bit vague don't ya think?"

"Well I mean it's better than nothin. Hook wants him to pay for ruining his nets and not getting the fresh lobster he asked for."

Felix and I both knew we couldn't stay here forever, so he drew his knife slowly. He slightly stood up and focused. He launched his knife through the air to the side of the pirates.

"Gregory what in the bloody hell was that?!"

"I don't know, but we oughta go before we get into trouble."

The pirates slowly pulled themselves up and made their way in another direction away from the bushes. When we could know longer see them, Felix and I got up off the ground. I looked at Felix with confusion spread across my face.

"When you said Pan would send other boys to do his dirty work, did that include Jake?" I asked concerned.

"It easily could have" he started.

"I can't say I specifically remember Jake getting anywhere near Hook's ship within the last couple of weeks, but I could be wrong" he said while scoping out the area.

"We better get back. We can finish the rest of the traps tomorrow" he concluded.

I nodded my head in response as we started walking back. The entire time my mind was racing with concern. Is Jake in trouble? Does Pan even know about this? Does he even care? We walked and talked until we made it to the entrance of camp. Felix waved goodbye and proceeded to do more work Pan had given him. It was near dusk, which was when Pan wanted us to be back. The sky was filled with different shades of oranges and yellows that blended throughout the horizon. More and more Lost Boys grouped up around the campfire and began fooling around. I started walking in the direction to my hut until someone from behind me grabbed my shoulders and scared the daylight out of me. When I turned around, I found out it was Jake.

"Oh my god don't scare me like that Jake!" I whined while laughing.

"Sorry you make it too easy" he laughed.

I was smiling until I remembered the information I had just previously learned. And Jake noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked his face immediately changing.

I stood for a moment in silence. It wasn't until I looked around me and noticed that nobody was within at least 15 feet of us.

I spoke quietly, "Have you been nearby Hook's ship recently?"

Jake looked slightly confused but then replied, "Only once or twice…why?"

As I thought about it, I started to believe the pirates even more.

"Jake, the pirates, they're not after the camp" I shook my head.

"Wait what?"

"I mean-they are still looking for it, but it's not the only thing…"

"Well what is it?" He asked with curiosity filling his tone.

I began to swallow the lump in my throat.

"You…"

Jake looked like he had just seen a ghost. The color drained from his face leaving his usually pink lips almost purple. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"What do you mean they're after me?" he questioned.

"Felix and I, we eavesdropped on some pirates, and Hook is after the Lost Boy that cut and released the fish from his fishing nets."

I raised my eyebrows and gave him a long stare as his face came to a sudden realization. He ran his fingers through his short hair and began to mutter to himself.

"It can't be…"

"Well it had to have been if it was you" I argued.

"No it's not that" he sighed.

"He doesn't want me because I cut the nets…it's because I saw…"

"Saw what?"

Jake swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing.

"…The book…the one with the witchcraft and spells…they had it open to this page…"

Where is he going with this?

"And?"

At first Jake didn't say anything, but after a few moments, he spoke.

"…they want to regain their youth…"

"What?"

"Listen I know it sounds crazy but they've been planning this for a while."

"That's insane! Is that even possible?!" I spoke out.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that they're going to be even more dangerous" he said.

I was quiet for a moment until I had a thought.

"…Does Pan know?"

"…No…I haven't had the chance to tell him."

"Well we're gonna have to. He might be the only one that knows what to do."

"If we do that it'll just start a war and boys are going to die, even you could die, and I'm not willing to take that chance."

I stood there staring deep into Jake's eyes.

"Okay, we won't tell Pan. But how are you going to stay hidden from the pirates? They're everywhere."

"I'll think of something, but for now, I'll try not to leave camp"

"Good idea. Just please, don't get hurt" I begged.

"Not gonna happen" he smiled sweetly.

"Promise?"

Jake stepped close to me. His hands were now grasping my shoulders comfortingly.

"I promise" he whispered with a small smile forming in the corners of his face.

"Lea" I heard someone call from a distance.

I broke eye contact with Jake and looked over to my right. At the edge of the clearing stood Pan. Jake released his grip on my shoulders.

"I wanna talk to you" he said seriously gesturing with his head. But this time he spoke a little more genuinely.

Crap. What have I done now?

I looked back at Jake and made contact with his deep brown eyes and he nodded. I looked back at Pan who was still waiting and I started to walk in his direction. Walking towards him, I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that my life has just become way more complicated than I thought. Teenage boys that live on their own, pirates trying to regain their youth, it's all so different. I was now standing next to Pan when we started walking through the forest. Who knows, maybe now is the time that he's gonna kill me; when I'm all alone. Though killing me probably isn't the priority on his agenda. Pan eventually stopped in front of one of the grandest trees I have every seen. Next to it were some fallen trees on their sides. Pan walked to the other side of the trees where a bench like tree was and he sat down. He patted the spot next to him where at first I was confused. Though I continued and sat next to him on the fallen tree. Pan sat with his fingers intertwined as he was hunched over staring at them. And everything suddenly changed.

—

A.N:

Hey guys long time no see! I just started school and I realized yet again how much I hate waking up early :( But I was able to finish another long part in the story even with my busy schedule:) I can't wait to know what you guys think of this chapter so please don't forget to comment! I love you guys and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm


	21. Chapter 21: Peter

Lea's Perspective:

For the first minute or two, Pan just sat staring down at his hands with a blank look on his face. His eyes however, looked glassy and pure like I've never seen them before. And dare I say it, he had quite astonishing eyes. They were a vibrant green with hidden yellow tones. For the first time, I was seeing Pan without a scowl or a smirk on his face, just a blank stare. At first I was a little freaked out just sitting there. From what I'm getting from this, he led me deep into the woods so I could just stare at him? I wanted to move along the "conversation", but I didn't quite know how. Suddenly, I saw Pan deeply exhale. I felt slightly tense, not really sure what the hell was going on.

"I was wrong…" he choked not even moving a muscle.

What he said made me flinch on the inside. What the hell was he talking about? Is this some kind of trick?

"What?" I asked bluntly. Unsure of his motives, I stood guard.

"…I was wrong about you…" he spoke.

"…What do you mean 'wrong about me? Remember, you made it quite clear, I'm that weak unloved orphan…"

Pan flinched at my comment. I gotta give it to him, he's a good actor.

"Listen, whatever you're trying to do, it's not gonna-"

"Lea" Pan sighed as he cut me off.

Pan turned his head to look at me. His eyes were red and looked watery.

"There's a lot you don't know…A lot I can't tell you…for your safety…"

At this point I was so confused I became full of rage. My "safety"? That "safety" consists of nearly knocking me unconscious in the middle of a forrest?

"Why the hell would you care? All you care about is getting rid of me and bossing around those boys like they're your slaves. The stories I've heard about the trouble and dangers you've put them through makes my blood boil. Felix is physically and emotionally scarred, Jake is being hunted by Hook and his drunk excuses for pirates, and Gail has been banished somewhere all alone. And what are you doing about all of this? Nothing. You think I'm going to sit here listening to you feed me lies to make you seem like a good guy, as if you had some kind of good reason to explain everything that's happened to me? Admit it, you want me dead. All these secrets, all this sneaking around, I don't expect to know everything that's going on but I damn well expect and deserve some answers."

I was so amped up at this point that I wasn't paying attention to Pan for a few moments while I had ranted. I sat there staring at the ground below me trying to blow off steam as I waited to hear some sort of snarky response from Pan, except, there wasn't one. As I turned my head to shoot Pan a death glare, a salty, translucent tear had streamed down his face from his left eye.

"…It's not what you think-" he choked.

Pan sniffled as he wiped the tear from his cheek. Did I just make Pan cry? His breathing was unsteady as he started to speak.

"-I didn't w-want t-to hurt y-you…" he stuttered.

I noticed Pan had frozen for a moment, he looked zoned out in a way.

 _Pan's Perspective:_

 _*Pan's Flashback To The Race*_

" _Oh come on, we all know nobody can beat me, especially a girl"._

 _Lea didn't say anything._

 _"A girl that's alone...forgotten...unloved"_

 _"Tell me, why didn't anyone want you? Was it because you were too much trouble to handle? I mean really, who could love someone who's so weak?"_

 _"I'm not weak..." she mumbled._

 _"Oh but you are. Why do you not see any other girls here? Because you're just like them, you're not strong enough to be here. You were sent here by mistake. And in a half hour, you have a one way ticket out of here, back to where you came from, where you can be a useless waste of space in someone else's home. You may as well not waste your life forgotten and just end it now" I chuckled._

 _"Then why are you here?" she spat._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"This is a home for those that are lost and unloved, so why are you here? If you're so much better than everyone?"_

 _"Because I am the best thing that has ever happened to these boys. Without me, they'd be suffering somewhere horrible."_

 _"...they still suffer" she muttered under her breath._

 _I tried to stay focused in order to not let was Lea said affect me. It was a rough topic to talk about, so I pretended I didn't hear her._

 _"_ _Besides" I started again, "none of the Lost Boys would accept you anyway."_

 _"Then why did you save me? Why not have let me die?" she interrogated._

 _I turned to face her for a split second._

 _"So I could have the pleasure of doing it myself" I snickered painfully._

 _The horn sounded and almost without delay Lea took her first step off when I threw my right forearm in front of her throat. She ran into it with a great deal of force and fell back to the ground where the wind was knocked out of her. She layed on the ground choking from a lack of oxygen. Stay in character… I laughed mischievously and stopped for a split second._

 _"See you at the finish line, weakling" I chuckled._

 _I ran forward and didn't look back; I couldn't. After a few minutes of running I had to stop. My hands and my forehead got clammy and sweaty, I couldn't breath. I was having an anxiety attack; the first one in a while. I used to have them often as a child, I thought I had grown out of it for a while until they started occurring again. Trying to steady my breathing, thoughts raced through my head. A nasty bruise had started to form on my forearm. Shivers ran down my spine as I thought:_

 _"_ _What if I just killed her?"_

 _*End of flashback*_

Lea's Perspective:

More small tears rushed down Pan's cheeks making him red. He sniffled again and got back under control.

"I didn't have a choice…" he stated.

I sat there listening, eager to understand what Pan was rambling on about.

"Neverland isn't a safe place anymore, it's a living hell…they're after us; **all** of us. I figured if I found a way to get you to leave you would, but I could tell it wasn't going to work, so…"

"You tried to get me to want to leave willingly…" I spoke aloud. I looked at Pan to see him turn his head toward me and nod without a single word.

"If what you're saying is true, then why the act? Why do you act like a dictator? The Lost Boys fear you. They're too afraid to come to you with their problems cause they think you'll cut their hand off." I interrogated.

Pan bit his lip and shook his head.

"Because-" he frowned.

"-if I don't, they won't be careful. I can't bare watching any of them get hurt…"

I can't believe it…Pan has a soul… At first, I thought there was no possibility of him being genuine like this, but the more and more I watched him, there's no way he could be this believable.

"I just want things right…" he said with a raspy voice.

I faced back towards the ground looking at my black converse. The ground felt cold as the twigs on the ground crunched underneath my feet. The air fell silent until I had a thought.

"You know I'm not leaving…" I spoke.

Pan hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah…I figured" he chuckled slightly.

I chuckled in response. Wow, for once Pan isn't making me want to slap a smartass grin off his face.

"You know, I've been thinking…Tommy…he misses his parents. He has a home he can go to, and I just don't think he really belongs here…"

Pan looked back down at the ground.

"Yeah, I know…but I can't take him back…"

My face grew confused and I felt a little angry.

"Why the hell not?" I asked concerned.

"…It's stupid…there's no point" Pan tried.

I turned to Pan again and made him look at me.

"Look, I'm pretty sure whatever it is, it doesn't really matter. I thought you wanted what was best for these boys."

"I do. It's just…"

Pan stopped. The wind blew through the air and the leaves on the trees rustled disturbing the silence.

"…I've forgotten how to fly…"

"W-what?"

"I can't fly anymore Lea. My happy thought…it's gone…"

I sat in awe. THE Peter Pan doesn't have a happy thought. What kind of world do we live in?

"You have to have **_some_** kind of happy thought, it can be anything can't it?" I asked confused.

"It just doesn't work like that unfortunately. The only thing flying in Neverland now is my shadow and any remaining fairies. There aren't many left ever since Hook has been hunting them for god knows what."

A thought hit me like a bus.

"…What if I go?" I suggested.

"What? There's no way, you'd never be able to get Tommy home, let alone get yourself back here, if that's even what you really want" Pan explained.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning" I said looking Pan in the eyes.

Pan smiled and laughed.

"Well someone seems to be an expert" He joked.

"Just let me take him back, I'll be fine" I assured him.

"You are quite gutsy you know that?"

"Of course, how else did I beat you in the duel?" I laughed.

Pan gave me a sinister look and started cracking up.

"Oh my god. You let me win" I realized feeling incredibly stupid.

Pan laughed.

"I wouldn't put it like that, I'd call it leveling the playing field. You have potential, you just need the right training" he suggested.

"What exactly are you implying?" I wondered aloud.

"How about this, I let you take Tommy home, and in return, you let me train you. I need stronger fighters like you" Pan spoke.

I looked at Pan curiously.

"Alright, it's a deal"

"You know Pan, I was beginning to wonder if-"

"Peter" he interrupted.

"…what?"

"I like being called Peter…it is my name…" he pointed out.

Pan threw me off guard. It's like finding out the villain in a storybook is actually not exactly what he's made out to be.

"Okay Peter, at first I was beginning to wonder if you were gonna throw me to some crocodiles if I didn't stop talking back to you" I laughed aloud.

"Nah, I would've thrown you to the mermaids"

I gave Peter an 'are you for real' look.

"Kidding" Pan chuckled.

We sat a little longer until we realized how late it was.

"We should probably head back" he continued.

Peter stood up and I followed. A full moon could be seen from all corners of Neverland. It was quite a sight. As we walked back Peter and I talked a little about some of the things he had done to Hook, and there were a LOT. And obviously there's the part about him cutting off Hook's hand and feeding it to a crocodile no less. It was late at night when we walked back into camp with almost all of the boys asleep except for a few.

"Come to my hut in the morning, I'll get you what you need to take Tommy home" Peter said.

"Thank you Peter" I smiled.

Peter smiled back and we parted ways when I started to walk to my hut. I yawned in exhaustion wondering what other surprises there would be in Neverland for me to discover. I opened the door to my hut to see it the way I left it. It was still quite cozy. Closing the door, I started walking over to my vanity when I noticed the curtains to my window were still wide open. Grabbing the curtains, I began drawing them closed when in the hut next to me I saw Jake. What was he still doing up? I stopped the curtain where it was and couldn't help but peek. Thinking about him made me smile to myself, leaving me daydreaming. I zoned back in when I noticed Jake reach down at the bottom of his shirt and pull it of his body leaving him shirtless. Panicked, I quickly closed the curtain leaving it a crack open. Feeling ashamed, I couldn't help myself. I peeked through the small crack between the curtains and felt like a stalker. It was like one of those things where you know it's wrong, but you can't look away. I never would have guessed Jake for being muscular, but damn did I underestimate him. I shook my head and closed the curtain for the final time and literally jumped into bed. Just seeing Jake reminded me of his locket that I was wearing. I took it off my neck and clutched it in my hand. I blew out the candle illuminating the hut and fell asleep with the happiest of thoughts.

—

Ok so first let me start off, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. This chapter was long overdue and it shouldn't have taken me a whole month to write it. I promise more updates (within a reasonable amount of time) are coming and I thank you for sticking with me even through my busy schedule. So I gonna take a guess and figure that those of you that didn't like Pan being a big jerk are pretty pleased with Lea's discovery. Yay good Peter! I thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next update! :)

-Agm3


	22. Chapter 22: I Don't Have a Happy Thought

I opened my eyes to the sound of laughter coming from outside my hut. Me not being a morning person would just ignore it and roll over on my side, until I heard giggling and whispering closer by. Being exhausted from last night, I wasn't really in the mood for any pranks. I yawned and sat up in my bed rubbing my eyes. Resting my bare feet on the cold wood floors, I walked over to my window where I pulled the curtains open. Light shone through them blinding me until my eyes adjusted. Not seeing anything suspicious I cracked by back with my hands and walked over to my vanity. I started to get ready for the day when I proceeded toward the door to pick up my bow and arrows to hunt…when I noticed they weren't there. Racking my brain, I couldn't remember the last time I had them. I hadn't hunted in a few days…had I misplaced them? At first I thought it was an innocent mistake, but a chuckle could be heard coming from the other side of my hut near the window. I snapped my head quickly toward it and saw two pairs of peaking eyes staring at me, but they quickly pulled back when I made a face of confusion.

"Little gremlins" I muttered.

Part of me didn't want to leave my hut, because not knowing what I was going to face out there made me slightly on edge.

Putting an article of clothing over my tank top, I opened the door to my hut to see exactly why those Lost Boys were laughing. More specifically-

Ryan. Of course.

I stood and leaned on the door way with a sarcastic smirk on my face. I was face to face with Ryan who leaned his back on the tree in front of my hut.

"Good morning sunshine" Ryan spoke with an amused tone.

"What seems to be the problem?" He continued still amused.

I stood there running through ideas in my head of how I could possibly talk back with attitude.

"Oh I don't know, I just thought it would be nice for me to actually eat something this morning" I responded with slight sarcasm.

Ryan's eyes drifted above eye level when he turned his attention back at me.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to "hang" in there…"

Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me…

My eyes followed above where I could see my bow and several of my arrows strung up in the tree. All of the arrows were spread out and were a little more that an arm's length away from the trunk of the tree.

"I take it this is your way of getting a laugh out of me knocking all of my arrows out of the tree?" I cocked a brow and smirked.

"You could say that" Ryan chuckled.

"We all know how good you are at climbing trees" he continued.

He stepped away from the tree and gestured with his hand that it was all mine.

Great. I wake up in the morning and this is how I get to spend my time when I probably could've gotten three squirrels by now. Ryan stood back and watched with his arms crossed and sarcastic delight on his face. I strolled over to the tree and placed my foot on the bark. Hoisting myself up by placing my other foot strategically in a crevice in the tree, I starting climbing up. Ryan watched me as I made it farther up the tree, along with two other boys, who I assume were the ones peeking through my window. I made it to the break in the tree where I could rest myself and sit. How in the hell did Ryan even string all of this up? There's no way he did this himself. I started reach for my bow which was closest to me when I stumbled.

"Careful princess" Ryan teased.

"…asshole…" I mumbled to myself.

I reached out for my bow again just barely grazing it with the tip of my fingers. With one hand on the tree, I went for it and stretched for the bow and held on to it. I pulled hard and snapped the string that suspended it in the tree. Ha ha, sucker. From there I used the length of my bow to reach my other arrows, continuing to snap them off one by one. Once I retrieved them all, I jumped from the tree and landed in front of Ryan who look somewhat impressed.

"Aren't you quite the tree hugger" Ryan claimed.

My hand grasped onto the handle of my bow.

"Well when a bunch of boys are oblivious and forget to check trees, it becomes your ally" I raised my brow again with a smirk.

"And next time, I won't forget to lock my door" I finished.

I turned away from Ryan and walked back into my hut. I closed the door and locked it as I got ready for the day. I put my bow and arrows underneath my bed just for precaution. Since I had to spend my morning up in a tree, I decided to skip breakfast. I walked back out of my hut with my cloak and headed towards Peter's hut.

I knocked on the door of Peter's hut and stood there waiting. As I waited I dragged my foot across the moss on the ground taking notice to the warm bright colors. Moments after I could hear stomping from inside the hut and soon Peter stood in the doorway with the door open.

"Come in" he greeted gesturing for me to come in.

I stepped inside the dimly lit hut and stood a few feet from the door. Peter walked towards a cabinet full of glass bottles and trinkets.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asked looking away from the cabinet at me.

"Yes, I'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about" I reassured him.

He eyed me once more before turning back to the cabinet. He shuffled around in there for a few moments until he stopped on a bottle. Taking out the bottle, he set it aside when he dove back into the cabinet shuffling more bottles. I stood there patiently wondering what else he could be looking for. My questions were answered when he pulled out a small clear glass vial that was empty. It was attached to a black string making it a sort of necklace. Peter pulled the top off of the vial and the glass bottle and started to pour the contents of the glass bottle into it. When it reached the top, he stopped and put the tops on both the bottle and the vial. The content now in the vial was a goldish yellow powder that glistened as different fragments of light struck it. Peter turned and walked towards me with the vial in the palm of his hand.

"This-" he started, "-is fairy dust. Any happy thought will set you free" he concluded.

I stuck my palm out and Peter handed me the vial.

"Now, just take Tommy up and away, and you should know where to go from there. If you can't find your way back, I'll send my shadow out for you" Pan offered.

"Thanks, but I don't think that will be necessary, I'll be fine" I assured him.

Pan's expression was blank for a few moments until he smirked.

"Good luck" he said.

"Thanks" I grinned slightly.

I turned around to head out of Peter's hut. I put the vial around my neck to keep it safe as I walked around looking for Tommy. It wasn't until I thought about it that I realized; I was going back to the home I tried so hard to forget, the people that wanted to give me back for the final time. I felt sick to my stomach out of nervousness. Who knows if they're even still around? I'm not even sure how long I've been gone. I scouted around until I saw Tommy sitting by himself on a log near the fire like usual. His head was down towards the ground while he doodled in the dirt with a stick. Strolling over, I stood behind him.

"Hey Tommy-" I started.

He looked back and saw me.

"Oh, hey Lea…"

"What's up bud?" I asked.

"Nothin' much…" he responded meekly.

"Well ya know, I've got a surprise for you…" I grinned.

Tommy instantly perked up and his attention was set on me.

"You? You have a surprise for me?"

"Oh yes I do, and it's a big one!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Oh tell me tell me tell me!" Tommy burst with excitement.

"…You get to go home!"

The smile on Tommy's face was priceless.

"REALLY? OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!" he exclaimed.

Tommy got up off the log and started to jump around uncontrollably.

"Okay okay settle down, in order for this to happen though, you have to do everything I say, okay?"

"Yes yes I promise!" he practically yelled.

"Is there anything you need before you go?" I asked raising a brow.

"No no I'm ready to go now!" He said flailing his arms.

"Do you want to say good bye to anyone?"

"No that's okay, I just want to go home" Tommy continued.

"Well alright" I smiled.

Tommy and I started walking when he grabbed a hold of my hand. We walked a while through the woods until we hit a dead end. More actually, a cliff, the cliff where Jake and I first met.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Tommy's face was full of joy and delight, it was the most I've ever seen him smile. I took the cap off of the vial and sprinkled some of the dust in my hand. I guess you just, sprinkle it? I raised my hand over Tommy and began sprinkling it over his head. Tommy began to smile and giggle with pure delight.

"Okay for this to work you have to-"

Before I could even finish I was amazed to see Tommy almost four feet above the ground.

"LOOK LEA I'M FLYING!" Tommy exclaimed as he did circles around me.

Laughing, I started to sprinkle some dust out for myself when I realized…

…I don't have a happy thought…

I didn't quite think about the fact that didn't particularly have a strong happy thought prepared. I guess, I like strawberry shortcakes…is that a happy thought?

Um, nope. I remained planted on the ground. Completely stumped, I sprinkled some more dust over top of me hoping it would give me some motivation. But nothing I could think of seemed to be strong enough. I capped the fairy dust doubting myself. I laid the necklace around my neck again and started fumbling around with Jake's locket. I looked at the silver trinket with pleasure. It's amazing what such a small thing can represent. Looking at it reminded me of Jake last night before I went to bed. His neat blonde hair and deep brown eyes were so captivating, yet he was so humble and kind. He was always there for me, and it makes me feel so warm.

"Lea!" Tommy shouted from what seemed out of nowhere.

Falling out of my daze, my stomach dropped when I noticed my feet were no longer on the ground.

I was almost fifteen feet up in the air, and I was scared. But at the same time, I had never felt this good in my life. When I got used to it and steadied myself, I moved around and flew in circles everywhere. I was laughing and felt pure joy at my sign of flight.

I called for Tommy who was somewhere off in the distance. Once reunited, I grasped his hand as we flew higher into the sky. The higher we got, the more I could let go. I felt like I could forgive and forget. Finally…

"Second star to the right…and straight on 'till morning" I quoted with a smile on my face making Tommy laugh.

I guess I do have a happy thought…

—

Hey guys! So I decided to split up the chapter so I could fit another update in, and it's probably better anyway cause it wasn't nearly as long as some of my others. What do you guys think about Ryan messing with Lea? Are you shocked by Lea's happy thought? ;) Don't forget to comment as I love hearing your opinions! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm3


	23. Chapter 23: Reunion

Tommy and I flew for what felt like a while, and I was uncertain if there was an amount of time the magic of the fairy dust would last. From where we were the land behind us looked tiny in comparison of what was in front of us. As we reached the atmosphere, I was startled when a white light illuminated my vision when we appeared to be in…space? I guess I haven't really thought through the possibility of me actually being dead, because everything around me seemed like something I'd see if I was high on drugs. As Tommy and I flew by planets I didn't even recognize, I noticed the billions of stars that surrounded us for lightyears on end. I couldn't even fathom the idea of there possibly being other worlds out there like Neverland in these other stars. It was disappointing when I remembered that I wasn't even conscious when the shadow first brought me to Neverland. I mean, I might be dead, but it doesn't mean that I don't enjoy this incredible view. Marveling at everything we passed, Tommy pointed in the direction of home. At first it looked quite small, but as we came closer, it's all we could see. The orb of land and sea drew our attention toward it the closer we got. The one problem we'll have to figure out is that, well, I'm not very good with directions. But I guess what's to stop us from "accidentally" going to London, or Paris even? We reached Earth's atmosphere which instantly filled our lungs with fresh air, which also made me question how we didn't suffocate in space…Again, I'm not ruling out the possibility of me being dead, cause I've seen crazier things this past week and me being dead honestly wouldn't surprise me. Looking from side to side, clouds covered our view of the land. I held out my hand to brush it through them only for my hand to get soaked with water droplets. I know I learned about that in science class, but part of me hoped scientists were wrong and clouds were really like fluffy beds of cotton balls you could jump on, but I guess we can't have everything. Knowing there was no way around it, I told Tommy that we were probably going to get soaking wet, cause we were going to have to pass right through a cloud because it would take way too long to go around it. Tommy inhaled and held his breath while squeezing my hand tight as we emerged through the cloud becoming soaking wet. It was actually quite refreshing as my hair dripped water as droplets ran down the back of my neck. With the clouds not blocking our view, Tommy and I could actually see all of the land surrounding us. The only problem was that I wasn't quite sure where we were exactly. It was night time, so that limited where we were at least a little bit. Some areas in particular were lit with bright lights (assuming they were large cities) and others looked pitch black and rural.

"Hey Lea, let's go down there!" Tommy pointed toward an area with bright lights.

"Tommy wait I think we should check before we go-"

It was too late. Tommy forced his whole body downward dragging me behind him as we plummeted toward the ground. I was practically screaming until I could get us both under control. Happy thoughts…happy thoughts…Moments later I steadied Tommy and I so that we wouldn't splat onto the ground like a bug on a windshield. At first I was slightly pissed that Tommy almost got us killed, I mean yes he is only an 8 year old, but when I looked in front of me, my eyes were squinting from the bright lights. We were in one of the largest cities in the world.

New York.

I was mesmerized by the lights that glistened like stars. From where we were I could see the Statue of Liberty standing tall and graceful. Tommy looked interested in the large monument, though I wasn't quite sure if he would know what the Statue of Liberty was. I turned my head towards him.

"You wanna get a closer look?" I grinned.

His eyes were practically bulging out of his head as he nodded. Sweeping down towards the ground below us, Tommy and I thrusted upward to go even higher into the sky. Soaring, we came close enough to the statue we could practically touch it. We circled around it having the time of our lives. It's not every day you get to fly around the Statue of Liberty you know. I was never really a person for heights, but I love the exhilarating feeling you get when you feel the joy of flight. I looked back to check on Tommy, who looked quite exhausted, and decided that even though he was enjoying this probably as much as I was, he needed to get home. I guided him west toward Wisconsin, where both he and I were from. Every state we passed by had its own unique traits starting with the Great Lakes and other large cities. I knew when we had entered Wisconsin cause I could recognize the particular scent it had. The fresh water was a dead giveaway. As we flew farther into the state, it started to downpour soaking us again with the refreshing precipitation. My cloak became super heavy the longer it was soaked with water though there wasn't much I could really do. Flying closer toward the ground, I began to recognize the area we were in. One of the things we passed was one of my old adoption facilities with a "foreclosure" sign hanging on the door with the windows all boarded up. It was late at night now judging by the fact that there were very few cars out on the road at the time. I couldn't help but notice we were just flying out in the open public yet nobody that was out paid a single ounce of attention toward us. But now was the point in time I started recognizing the streets we were passing, along with a few restaurants I remember I wanted to try when I first relocated to the area. Before long, we reached the corner of the street that marked the location of Tommy's house. Approaching the corner of the sidewalk, we landed on the ground deciding it would be better just to walk. At first my legs were a bit wobbly, but they adjusted as I started moving them. The same went for Tommy who seemed to be having a tough time staying awake. It still poured rain as we walked down the sidewalk. I pulled my soggy hood over my head, not like it would make a difference, but it made me feel secure. Thoughts scrambled my brain thinking about me actually seeing the Gale's again. I wonder what happened after I left…Did they call the police? Or did they just let it go? Questions circled my head the more nervous I got. It started raining harder and harder as we splashed through puddles on the street. At that point, I stood in front of the house that felt so familiar, yet so distant. The white shudders and elegant windows showed wealth compared to the other houses on the block that were only average. Tommy slightly behind me started walking to the front door and I momentarily followed. The atmosphere was so surreal, my heartbeat increased every step I took closer to the front door. Each step was like walking on pins and needles, yet if Tommy hadn't been so tired I think he would've probably exploded by now. There appeared to be no lights on in the home meaning they were probably asleep. Still being cautious, I looked around at the neighboring houses to see if anyone else was awake, but it must've been pretty late seeing that pitch black surrounded us except for the illuminated lampposts. Tommy was already waiting for me at the front door as I slowly walked up the steps. Once underneath their porch, I removed my hood on my cloak. Glancing at their "welcome" doormat, I stood next to Tommy two feet from the oak door separating us from our fate.

"Do you wanna knock?" Tommy asked as he tugged on my cloak.

Looking at him with glassy eyes, I nodded my head slightly. I raised my hand from my side perpendicular to the ground. My fist clenched, I jerked it forward to start knocking, only I hesitated. I blinked when I realized what I was doing. I was actually doing this…I took a deep breath, and my fist came in contact with the door. I knocked subtly a couple of times and paused. When I didn't hear anything, I knocked a little louder and slightly more aggressive.

But there was no answer.

Tommy looked at me with concern.

"I guess they're not home…" Tommy spoke with disappointment in his voice.

Trying to think about what else we could try, something popped into my head.

"No" I started shaking my head.

"Here, follow me" I continued now taking his hand.

I guided him down the steps of the porch and towards the side of the house. The rain poured on our backs and it continued to soak my hair. I began to shiver from the cold water soaking my clothes. The grass was turned to mud from the exposure to the rain making it slippery. We reached the backyard where the french doors that led into the main level of the house were. The patio was paved with small bricks now flooded by the rainfall.

"What are we doing back here?" Tommy wondered aloud. He continued playing with the puddles seeping deep into the brick.

"You see-" I started.

"I may not have been around for long with your parents, but some nights they'd expected me to be out late at the library doing school work, and they would already be asleep. So, your parents-"

I knelt down to the ground and wiggled a loose brick out of its spot. I stretched my hand and dug around in the empty space to come to find a silver key.

"-Hid me an extra key, so I could get in during the late hours of the night" I added.

I wiped the wet soil off the key and turned back to the white french doors before us.

"Of course I never got a chance to use it…"

I exchanged a quick look with Tommy and put the key in the lock. Though I just realized…

Am I breaking an entry?

I mean I technically live here I guess, and this is Tommy's house, but we're both "missing" as far as anyone else knows. I turned the key to the right twice and waited for the click. I did it slowly as to not stir too much lock clicked and the door was unlocked. My hand shaking, I grabbed a hold of the door handle and turned it clockwise. Putting pressure on the door, it slowly open letting the heat from the house escape. The heat felt glorious on my skin making me feel a little better about the whole situation. Tommy stood behind me as I took his hand and guided him forward. Stepping inside the door creaked slightly making me freak out a little. I heard a heavy breathing, I knew it wasn't me, but it didn't sound like it was coming from Tommy either. The room was nearly pitch black except for the small amount of light being let in from the windows of the french doors. We stood in the living room and I figured Tommy's parents were upstairs asleep in their bedroom. To be honest, I didn't really think through to this point. I was actually kind of expecting the key to no longer be there since I don't live here anymore. Tommy was still standing behind me being extra quiet. I started thinking of what I should do with him but was running close to the wire.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

I jumped out of my skin and my heart nearly exploded. A raspy voice came from the back left corner of the room. What confused me was that it sounded like an elderly woman. I think the only thing that could possible make this worse would be if the Gale's didn't even live here anymore. I kept Tommy behind me unsure who was in the living room with us. At once a light illuminated the room coming from a table lamp. Sitting in a rocking chair was Mrs. Gale who looked much different than the last time I saw her. Her long blonde hair was short and more dirty than I remembered, though she didn't particularly look that much older.

"Lea…I see you've come back…after all this time…But I suggest you leave before I call the police and have them escort your ass out of here…" she spoke harshly.

I'm sure my facial expressions were beyond confused, but Mrs. Gale's face looked frustrated and confused at the same time. I'd like to say she wasn't expecting me, I mean, how could she? But I expected a bigger reaction from her than the usual "get your ass out of my house". I stood there afraid to move, and I honestly wasn't even sure if Tommy was still behind me or not. Mrs. Gale shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to count to ten, and if you're not out of here so help me I will-"

"Wait! Please just listen!" I interrupted.

She momentarily stopped counting and stared at me with those unfamiliar cold eyes.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. But I was scared, you don't know what it's like to not fit in, to not be wanted by anyone, I just didn't want to go through that all over again, I couldn't" I explained.

Mrs. Gale's eyes softened a little bit as I continued.

"Look, you and Mr. Gale were great to me. You guys treated me like family for that time even though it was short, and you have no idea how much I appreciate it. But please don't be upset with me, I didn't have any other choice."

Mrs. Gale frowned.

"Well your choice resulted in a police investigation. Since now two children in our custody have disappeared mysteriously, the police believe we have committed a crime punishable by 25 years in jail."

Jail?

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…" I said in realization.

Mrs. Gale broke eye contact and sighed.

"Where have you been all this time?" she interrogated.

"Well um…it's actually a long story. How long exactly have I been gone?" I asked.

Mrs. Gale became puzzled as she looked back at me.

"You mean, you don't know? You went missing over 18 months ago" she explained.

I felt my heart drop to the floor in shock.

"What? No, that's impossible…" I spoke to myself.

"You want to tell me what kind of drugs you're on missy? Cause you need to dial it back" she assumed.

I took a step back only to run into something behind me. Oh wait, duh.

"Now you really should be going, you wouldn't want to wake Mr. Gale" Mrs. Gale sighed loudly.

It wasn't until I thought about it that it hit me.

"Hold on, why were you down here in the first place?" I questioned her.

"Waiting…" she started.

"For what?" I wondered aloud.

"For someone I really miss. I believe he will find his way home someday. But I think the real question is, why are you here?" Mrs. Gale argued.

I took a deep breath and stepped to the side leaving Tommy in plain sight.

Mrs. Gale's cold eyes landed upon him when she took a double take. Her breathing became unsteady as she nearly fainted. Standing up from her seated position, she took a step forward and gave Tommy a good look, studying him from top to bottom. Tommy stood staring at his mother, who must've been nearly having a stroke. Her cold eyes began showing color and her skin appeared to be turning from a pale white to a natural tan in an instant. Her cold chapped lips shifted to a color of health. She looked rejuvenated and free. Taking another step closer to her son, I backed away in respect. She choked on every breath she inhaled when she stood in front of her long lost son. Kneeling, she started whispering in doubt.

"This…this isn't…possible…" she whispered in disbelief.

Mrs. Gale glanced over at me with uncertainty when I gestured her attention back to her son.

"Mommy?" Tommy squeaked meekly.

Mrs. Gale's fingers caressed Tommy's cheek before whispering aloud.

"Thomas?" she whispered, her voice drowning with doubt.

"Hello mommy…" Tommy smiled with teeth and all.

Mrs. Gale wrapped her arms around Tommy and nearly strangled him to death. Before Tommy could have the chance to embrace his mother, she was already yelling up the stairs from the family room.

"David! David come quickly!" she hollered with much enthusiasm.

I smiled at the thought of how Mr. Gale would react to his only son finally returning from a long adventure. Tommy began to whisper aloud.

"I'm sorry mommy…I should have never left you…"

Tommy's eyes saddened as his gaze fell upon the carpet floors below him. Though Mrs. Gale felt herself come alive as she spoke to her son lifting his chin with her pointer finger.

"Now now my sweet Thomas, I don't resent you for a moment, and know that no matter what…you will always be my son…and I will **_always_** love you" Mrs. Gale teared up.

I couldn't help but feel teary eyed myself. Tommy looked at his mother as a smile crept onto his face. He finally wrapped his arms around his mother's slender body, when moments later a gold and yellow flash of light surrounded Tommy and his mother. I shielded my eyes from the brightness before me, and when I opened them, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tommy now stood the same height as his mother, still hugging her. From the stairway Mr. Gale rushed into the room with a baseball bat and a perplexed look on his face. At first he saw me, but he then looked to see a thirteen year old boy hugging Mrs. Gale across the room. When Tommy pulled away, he looked over to his father. Mr. Gale didn't believe his eyes, but then again, who would? He exchanged looks with Mrs. Gale and looked back. In front of Mr. Gale was Tommy, who appeared with chocolate brown hair on the slightly longer side, and light brown eyes piercing into his soul. When Mrs. Gale saw the change in her son's appearance, she simply shrugged it off.

"Dad?" Tommy asked, though his voice much deeper than his previous, more childish voice.

His father's soulful eyes stared at him with disbelief and doubt, but he found himself dropping the baseball bat and running to his son with open arms. Grasping him tightly, he held him close while asking himself 'how is this possible'. Tommy pulled away after he shared a long embrace with his father.

"Where have you been all these years?" his father desperately ached.

Tommy turned his head and glanced at me with a smirk. Turning back toward his father, he answered.

"Neverland."

"Never what?" Mr. Gale grew confused.

"It's a long story…" Tommy chuckled.

Tommy's mother walked over to her husband and son where they all stood huddled next to one another as a united family.

"Lea…" Tommy's mother spoke.

"I don't think we could ever thank you enough, except for maybe-"

"We could be a family. The family you've always wanted" Mr. Gale suggested.

I was completely blindsided by the Gales' offer. A home? A real home? But…there's so much of Neverland I haven't discovered yet, and I can't imagine what would happen if I just never returned. I would feel heartbroken, whether if any of the other Lost Boys would feel the same I highly doubt it, but still.

"I thank you for the offer, and frankly I couldn't ask for any better foster parents, but I believe you'll be busy enough just trying to tame the rascal you already have" I smiled back to them.

Mr. and Mrs. Gale exchanged a look and both nodded their heads in understanding.

"Don't worry, she just doesn't want to have a long distance relationship with her boyfriend" Tommy giggled to his parents.

"What boyfriend?" I asked defensively.

"Oh don't act like you don't see it. You and lover boy have the love disease pretty serious, and my best bet is that you couldn't bare losing him" he joked.

Lover boy?

"He's nowhere close to being my boyfriend or anything of the sort" I argued chuckling at its absurdity.

The rain outside finally slowed to the point where the wind in the trees could be heard.

"I better get going…" I started making my way toward the french doors.

"Wait" Tommy started as he broke from his parents toward me. He now stood in front of me.

"Thank you…for everything…Promise me that you'll be safe, and that you'll take care of all the Lost Boys?" he wished.

"I promise by my word" I smiled.

Tommy and I exchanged an embrace, though it was rather strange that he was a little easier to hug now that he was only an inch or two shorter than me. Once we broke away, I made a point to ask him something.

"How did you change Tommy? You're…older…" I asked out of bewilderment and curiosity.

Tommy looked around the room at his parents before answering.

"I accepted that it was time to grow up…I have a family who needs me. I can choose to keep running from my responsibilities, but it's not going to change anything in the long run" he realized.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us? We could be a family, a real family. Like the one you've always wanted" he added.

"I thank you for the offer…but I'm not ready to grow up just yet" I admitted.

Tommy shook his head in understanding.

"Then obviously you musn't forget me now" he chuckled.

"Me? Forget? How could I?" I laughed.

"The real question is, how can you remember me? You will become busier than you can imagine, there won't be any time to believe in fairy tales" I continued.

"Easy, I'll always tell your story" Tommy explained.

"My story?" I asked perplexed.

"Yes of course, there won't be a grandchild of mine that doesn't know your name. And you can visit once in a while to keep telling me of the adventures you will have there."

I smiled as I looked from the doors back to Tommy.

"You're a good kid Tommy" I told him.

"Eh, I try" he shrugged with a smile stretched across his face.

I looked back at Tommy's parents one last time before fleeing from their family room out their french doors. It was sprinkling to the point where I didn't put my hood up. It felt like a refreshing mist across my face. I took the necklace with the vial of pixie dust from around my neck and sprinkled it into the palm of my hand. Sprinkling it overtop of me, I thought about the fun times I've had in Neverland so far, and I started to soar into the sky. Only I noticed that my old bedroom window was cracked open a couple inches. Not sure if the Gales' would've kept any of my things, I wanted to at least check. I flew up to my window to see if I could look through the glass with any luck. The glass was foggy as I rubbed my hand across the wet film. I decided to see if I could crack open the window any more than it already was. To my prevail, the glass window slid on its track and made an opening wide enough for me to fit through. Trying to be quiet because I technically already left, I tiptoed into my old room. The door leading to the hallway was closed making me sigh in relief. The room looked bare like the day I moved in with the bed made and the closet empty. On the floor near the bed was a brown box with no label. I tiptoed over to it and slid it closer to me. Breaking the tape on the side of the box, I crouched down and open it one flap at a time. Inside it was my few possessions I owned. The backpack I came with and a pile of clothes laid in the box. I thought it would be a good idea to bring some clothes back with me since the clothes I was wearing were filthy and covered in blood stains. I started to stuff the backpack with all of my clothes when I came to the bottom of the box. An old picture frame sat at the bottom peaking my curiosity even more. I reached in and turned it over revealing the picture enclosed in the wooded frame. A family photo of my parents and my brother and I in the backyard of my old house was in my hands. The more and more I looked at the picture the more it replayed over and over like a memory in my head. We were all together by the large tree in my backyard. I swung on the tire swing while my father and my brother Tyler threw a football back and forth. My mother of course was grilling dinner in the background setting us up to eat outside and watch the sunset through the trees in the woods behind our house. This memory was so crystal clear it amazed me that I could even remember it so vividly. I hugged the frame close to my chest. This was the last part of my family, my real family, the family I missed so much. I pulled the frame away from myself and slid it into my backpack in between some of my clothes to keep it safe. The box was completely empty at this point. I folded the flaps back up and quietly shoved the box underneath the bed. Zipping my backpack, I stood up in my spot. I looked around 'my' room for the final time before making my way toward the window. I stopped however noticing my cracked phone at the edge of the bed. With pure doubt, I clicked the home button, and to my surprise, it wasn't dead. It had 5% left and 16,564 emails. But towards the top of the phone, I noticed the date where it displayed the year. And indeed it was true, I had been gone longer than I thought. It was 2016 last I remembered, but now it was November of 2017. Somehow, I felt that it had to have been wrong, but my phone was probably the most accurate thing I'd ever be able to get information out of. I threw the phone back on the bed knowing that I was never going to need it again. It served me no use, as I had a lot better things to look towards than a phone screen. I tiptoed back to the window where I crawled out and took and leap of faith with my eyes closed. To my amazement, I was suspended in air with my happy thought keeping me strong. I faced the window while I took a deep breath in. I accepted the fact that I wasn't ready to grow up, and I know I need to cut myself from this room. It served its purpose, and it's time for me to let go. I grabbed a hold of the window and started sliding it on the track towards a closed position. Slowly but surely, the window shut, and I was free. Free from the burden of having to remember what happened here, and free to go in my own direction, my own path. With my backpack on my back, I flew towards the night sky in hopes of finding what I was looking for. There were many stars visible in the sky, so how was I to know which star was "the one"? Scanning the sky, there was a particular star that shone brighter than the others. But that wasn't the star I was looking for. A star not too far from it appeared to the right of it, and I knew exactly what that meant. Flying with much force and grace, I made my way higher and higher into the sky passing through clouds without a care. The atmosphere of Earth was brisk and refreshing, and before I knew it, I was surrounded by fascinating planets and nebulas. I felt as though a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I spun around in the open space and felt as light as a feather. Each and every thing I passed made me gape with awe and fascination. This totally beats living on Earth…The stars surrounded me making me feel as though I could live forever exploring each and every one. And before I knew it, in the distance, I saw the bright star I had been chasing after. Without comprehending what was happening, a large white light illuminated my vision, and I was looking upon Neverland. The sun was passed setting and it was nighttime. What I liked about nighttime on Neverland was that it never become pitch black. You can always find your way around without much trouble and it was easy to navigate. Knowing I got back safe, I decided to have a little fun and let go. I dove straight down towards the water below me and scooped at the last second flying just above the water. I stuck my hand out and let it drape into the water below me. The cool water ran through my fingers awakening me. I flew then high into the sky having the time of my life. I began to laugh with such joy it made my sides hurt. I flew in loops as I began experimenting with flying upside down and on my back. With both my arms outstretched, I flew on my back and exhaled deeply. An outstretched smiled immediately indicated to myself that my home was right here. My heart beat out of my chest while my lungs filled with sweet air…I was fully alive…and in no way dead.

Hook's Perspective:

I gazed into my telescope in awe and sadistic pleasure. The boy in the cloak flew circles through the sky laughing hysterically.

"Smee?" I ordered from my post.

"Yes Captain!" The bafoon called from across the ship.

"Get me that flying boy in the cloak. It appears that someone other than that blasted Peter Pan knows their way off this damn island" I explained implying my cruel intention.

"How exactly would you like him back here C-captian?" Smee asked stupidly.

"Do whatever it takes to capture and restrain him you imbecile. Just make sure he's alive…" I insisted.

"Aye aye Captain you can surely count on me" Smee spoke nervously.

I gazed through my telescope and continued spying on the Lost Boy.

"My fine boy, you may just have led me to the end of your existence…"

—-

A.N:

Hey guys! Yet again another long chapter to write but I suffered through! (Even though it's 3:30 in the morning ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ) So what do you guys think? Do you think Lea made the right decision to stay in Neverland? But I would love to know what you guys thought about the chapter and any predictions you may have. Don't forget to comment and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm3


	24. Chapter 24: The Hunt

Lea's Perspective:

As soon as I had gotten back from my trip, I walked into camp nearby the huts. The fire in the camp was still lit, though I could only see one person sitting outside. Peter gazed into the fire non-stop, probably just thinking. I had turned and quietly opened the door to my hut when he called out.

"Lea!" He spoke somewhat quietly. I turned back around to face his direction in surprise. It was now that we were face to face.

"Meet me outside the entrance of camp tomorrow morning, we'll begin your training" he said calmly.

In response, I nodded as I thought about it more and more. I wasn't sure that he was actually being serious at the time.

He turned back to the fire and I turned back to my hut. I stepped inside and dropped all of my stuff on the floor. Untying my cloak I let it drop below me. I exhaled deeply when I sat on my bed ready to turn in for the night. It was then though that I remembered I should lock my door so that I didn't have a repeat of what happened this morning. Grouchily, I stood back up and walked over to the door locking it. At this point I remembered I hadn't closed the curtains to my windows yet. Not being too concerned about possibly being a creep and peeking at a certain someone since he should already be asleep, I closed the curtain on the first window. I moved over to the second one and started drawing it closed, but indeed when I checked, Jake's curtain was still left open. In the corner of his room was a candle that was a source of light to my eyes. Cursing at myself, I glanced over the room to see Jake sleeping in his bed. The flickering candlelight allowed me to see his golden hair and delicate face. A slight smile could be seen in between his slightly pink cheeks.

My goodness I really need to stop doing that it's just plain creepy.

I shook my head and quickly closed the curtain. I climbed back into bed blowing out the candle, immediately darkening the room.

The Next Morning…

My eyes slowly opened when I noticed I accidentally left my curtain open just a crack. A beam of sunlight shone through blinding me. I held the palm of my hand in front of my eyes to reduce the burning sensation. It was at this point I remembered that I had training with Peter. Removing my covers, I stood up letting my bare feet touch the cold floor which sent shivers up my legs. I turned to my vanity mirror to see my same old face, hair, and eyes. Nothing appeared to really change. My bland, boring face remained the same, never succumbing to age. The only noticeable difference though was the length of my hair, which was peculiar to me. It appeared about two inches longer, but my hair seems to have become naturally wavy, almost mermaid like. I didn't mind my hair's appearance, however I wouldn't mind a slight trim just to keep it somewhat maintained. I thought about using a knife, but I am probably the least qualified person here to try doing something of the sort. I remembered that I hadn't gone through all of the drawers in my vanity, so I started rummaging through the remaining ones. In them filled small trinkets like useless bouncy balls, a switchblade, some old shoelaces, a music box, and a few books. It wasn't until I reached towards the back end of the drawer that I heard a sort of clanking sound. My curiosity peaked in which I decided to reach farther and grasp the metal object.

"Interesting…" I thought to myself.

An old pair of scissors rest in my hand, how convenient. It had obviously been used since small dead ends of black hair was still caught in the blade. Brushing a few tangles in my hair, I brought the scissors up to my hair and ever so slightly started snipping. I started out small and worked my way farther up my hair until two inches worth of brown hair laid on the floor at the feet.

Much better.

Cleaning the mess of hair on the floor, I changed into fresh clothes.

Jake's Perspective:

I sat in my tree leaning against the bark trunk. I didn't get much sleep last night, but it felt amazing when I did. I felt so in a daze for some reason and I couldn't quite figure out why. Chucking pebbles into the water, I sighed. What's wrong with me? My head rested back and I closed my eyes. If I could just get some sleep…

"You're a bloody drunk!" A raspy voice called.

My eyes shot open and I lifted my head. I recognized that voice from somewhere…

"All this walking and I still can't manage to push you of a cliff…lousy rat."

I am sick and tired of pirates dragging themselves all over the island obsessing over Pan.

"Well Captain if you could just succeed at one of your plans then maybe I wouldn't have to drink so much" a voice responded.

Captain? …Hook…I sat still trying to listen to where they were.

"What did you just say?!" Hook yelled making me jolt as I held my breath. They were close…The other pirate didn't say anything.

"Aye if liquor won't shut you up I don't know what will. You better watch ye smart mouth of yours. Or I could easily throw you to the mermaids" Hook said coldly adjusting his leather gloves.

But this doesn't explain anything…what the hell is Hook doing here? I don't think I've ever seen him actually step foot on the island before…

"What exactly is it with ya obsessing over killing teenage boys? What use could they possibly be for us?" The voice spoke with doubt.

"Because!" Hook screamed throwing his hands in the air.

"That cloaked boy used fairy dust and left the island, which means he knows how to free us" Hook started.

No…Please…No…My heart started aching the more I eavesdropped.

"If we can't get it from that blasted Peter Pan, then we'll just have to get the next best thing" Hook grinned.

"And how exactly do ye plan on doing that?" the pirate spoke in an annoyed tone.

"You ask too many questions" Hook grumbled under his breath.

"Either the boy complies to my wishes, or we use force" Hook glared.

"How are you going to even get the boy?" the pirate groused.

"I have my ways, and the next time I see him flying, I'll shoot him down myself" Hook mumbled.

My heart skipped a beat and my teeth clenched.

"I think you should take another approach, maybe if you finally forgive Pan and beg he'll set us free" he suggested.

"A pirate never begs, let alone take orders from a rotten screwup" Hook responded sounding offended and disgusted by the pirate's offer.

"Well I'm not going to waste my time scavenging a pile of dirt while you curse at me" the pirate admitted.

Hook pulled something from his coat pocket and an audible click rang through my ears.

"I guess if you want things done right- Hook started eyeing the pirate.

"-you have to do it yourself."

Hook pointed a handgun on the pirate and immediately pulled the trigger, sending a loud ring through my ears. The pirate toppled over and fell to the ground deceased, now in visible sight from where I sat. I trembled trying not to hear the sound of my own heavy breathing.

Hook stepped over the pirate and blew on the top barrel of his gun that was releasing smoke. A whistling came from Hook's pursed lips. The haunting melody made my heart race, hoping to God he he couldn't see or hear me. I could hear the clanking of his boots fade into the distance as I sat there panicked. My hands shook violently, I released a breath from my burning lungs. I jumped from the tree and bolted in the opposite direction. If Hook so much as tries laying a hand on Lea…

I'll feed him to the crocodile myself.

Lea's Perspective:

I strolled back into camp after training with Peter for about an hour whilst he gave me tips on sword fighting.

 _I stared intently into Peter's green eyes._

" _Focus on me" He directed. Our swords crossed each other, our faces inches apart._

" _I am focused" I responded bluntly, not quite understanding what he was getting at._

" _No you're not, if you were focused, you wouldn't leave two easy vantage points for me to run you through" He commented._

 _I looked down at my form and realized what he was talking about. My torso and chest were completely vulnerable._

" _Remember, there's always a loophole. Even if you royally screw yourself over, every opponent has their weakness. Figure it out, and you'll win."_

 _He pulled his sword away and charged toward me with direction. As an impulse I stepped out of my stance and blocked his move._

" _You tend to like to step out with your right foot, if you take a blow to your left, you'll lose balance and be left looking like a bloody pirate"_

 _I realized he was right. Everything he was saying actually made complete sense._

" _Let's say I've got you trapped-" Peter's sword played close against my neck as I was backed up against a tree._

" _-and I'm moments away from ending you life…" His laid more pressure on his sword._

"… _what do you do?"_

 _I looked for every possible angle not finding much luck. If this fight was real, I'm pretty sure I would've already been laying on the ground dead. It reminded me of the times in school when the teacher would call on you and you didn't know the answer. You'd sit there looking like a complete fool trying to figure a way out of it. Your peers just stared at you hoping you answer it right so that they wouldn't have to. Except it was one on one with Peter, who seemed to be an expert at perhaps everything that has to do with violence. Finally calming myself, I exhaled fresh air through my nose and eyed him, looking for any possible mistake he was making. I began getting frustrated, that is until I noticed his weakness. I jabbed my foot at his shin and pushed him off of me, freeing myself from his threshold. He smirked at me._

" _That was one way to do it-" he chuckled._

" _But let's just say your goal is to kill me, pushing me away won't do you any good. Dig deep into your emotions and give yourself something to fight for. Without the motivation to fight, you''ll surely lose"_

 _Our swords began clashing again one step after another. Dodging whenever his sword swept toward my body, I began to think of how to end it all. Every step he took was well panned out, only it was like a pattern._

 _A weakness._

 _I thrust my sword towards him and interrupted the sequence in his step by pushing my forearms against his chest, backing him into a nearby tree. I drew my sword and raised it toward his neck, leaving it there to taunt him. He wasn't taken off guard at first, but eventually he smiled._

 _A real smile._

" _Well done Lost girl. I knew you had it in you."_

 _I removed the blade from his neck and returned a smile._

" _You'll be able to duel a pirate in no time. Perhaps maybe someday you'll be able to beat me in a fair match"_

" _Perhaps…" I smirked, shrugging my shoulders._

" _You did good today, same time tomorrow?" He asked._

" _Yeah, sounds good" I responded putting the sword back in its sheathe._

" _Could you also do me a favor?" Peter paused before glancing back at me._

" _Sure" I continued, only slightly skeptical of what he would ask of me._

" _We're running low on our meat supply, would you find whoever is supposed to be hunting and go along with them? I need to ensure that they'll bring enough back"_

" _Yeah I can do that, whatever keeps me from sitting around all day"_

My hair began to annoy me as it kept falling in front of my face. I decided it would be best to go back to my hut and braid it and hope that maybe I would have a hair tie or two left in my backpack. Once doing so, I headed towards the fire in camp with my bow hoping someone could direct me towards where I could find the boy I'd be hunting with. Sitting at the fire was a boy who looked around 13. His ginger hair and green eyes looked up at me when I walked past him.

"Hey um, I'm Lea, could you tell me who's on hunting duty today?" I inquired.

The boy stood up straight in his seat and gave me his full attention.

"Oh, um I think Julian is going out today, I'm Daniel" he introduced smiling at me.

"Alright, thank you Daniel" I smiled genuinely.

If I remembered correctly, Julian was the Lost boy that spectated the race between Peter and I. I glanced over the entire area trying to see if I could find him anywhere. I heard two voices behind me coming from a few huts down. One of the voices I was familiar with, remembering it was Julian's voice. I turned around and walked toward where the sound of the voices were coming from. I came up to the last hut in the line very confused, until I turned to see Julian and another boy standing on the one side of it. They seemed to be chit chatting and turned to me once noticing my presence.

"Oh hey Lea" Julian greeted me, walking towards me.

"What's up?" He continued as the other boy followed behind him and stood before me.

"Are you going out hunting today?" I asked while nonchalantly adjusting my bow.

"Yeah, I was actually heading out just now" he looked at me in wonder.

"Would you mind if I joined you? Pan wants to keep me busy doing something other than bugging him" I laughed.

"Not at all. We could use a good shot once in a while" Julian explained as he looked at his dull knife which needed sharpening.

I rolled my eyes and smirked as I turned to the brown haired boy.

"And you are?" I curiously wondered aloud.

The boy with longer brown hair strangely stared at me in a daze with a smile stretched across his face.

"Ahem, this is Sam" Julian budded in by smacking him in the side.

The boy didn't even take notice to Julian shoving him.

"Oh, right. Hi" he laughed awkwardly sticking his hand out. I shook his hand and he smiled, the corner of my lip slid into a beam of satisfaction.

"And actually, um, I'm going out too. I got scheduled this morning" he grinned.

"Well I look forward to it. Just let me finish adjusting my bow and we can head out" I spoke genuinely.

Julian nodded as I turned around and started walking toward a stump near the wooded trees where I could sit and finish fixing my bow.

Julian's Perspective:

"Well I look forward to it. Just let me finish adjusting my bow and we can head out" she spoke genuinely.

I nodded showing I understood as she turned and walked away.

"She's even prettier up close" Sam whispered as he marveled at Lea walking away.

"Hey watch it Romeo, we have a job to get done" I poked fun at him.

Sam shook his head and shrugged.

"Besides, I think you have some competition with Jake, I have a feeling he can't resist a girl with a perfect smile" I pointed out.

Sam glared at me.

"Just a hunch" I stated truthfully.

"Whatever, all I know is I get to spend the day with her" Sam bragged.

"Only cause you lied" I snickered.

"Oh shut it" Sam argued getting pissed off.

I saw Lea walking back toward us. As we met up, we set off into the woods.

Lea's Perspective:

The three of us walked along a trail in the woods as Julian and I talked for a while. Sam walked particularly close to me kinda weirding me out a bit. What was his problem? Either way, we continued along not finding squat. It was much easier to find at least squirrels and rabbits when I first got here, but it seems as though there aren't even any on this part of the island.

"We could always go fishing, at least we wouldn't have to aimlessly walk around" Sam suggested.

I clutched the handle of my bow in the palm of my hand.

"Well if we decide to fish then I'm not the girl to help you. I suck at fishing, chances are we'll come across something eventually" I explained.

"We better find something soon or Pan will be ticked" Julian mumbled as he walked along.

"I don't understand why you guys are so afraid of Pan. I could take him out with one hit" Sam gloated.

"Sure keep telling yourself that" I chuckled to myself even though Julian obviously heard me. He started laughing along with me.

"You guys laugh, but one day, I'm going to name this island. Something cool, something dangerous, like 'Sam's Sacred Sanctum'" he gestured with his hands.

I glanced over at Julian who was silently laughing to himself. I scoffed and giggled as Sam nudged Julian and I.

"What? You think it's stupid?" Sam sped up walking in between Julian and I.

"No no no, it's just…creative…" I smiled trying not to laugh.

"Yeah what she said" Julian agreed.

"One day, one day you guys will be begging me to be as kind as to let you live in my sanctum. Lea I may make an exception for" Sam glanced at me and I shot him a confused look.

"Julian on the other hand…" Sam trailed off laying his hand on Julian's shoulder.

"Sorry buddy."

"When the day comes that I beg you for anything, it will be for you to stop talking" Julian retorted.

I rolled my eyes and grinned as we continued on. About ten minutes later Julian started up a conversation.

"So Lea, what do you think of the island?"

"It's different…" I thought aloud.

"You friends with anyone in particular?" he interrogated.

"I don't know, I'm kinda just trying to fit in"

"I see, well what do you think of Jake?" he nudged.

Sam shot Julian a look and mouthed something to him.

"What about him?" I asked innocently.

"I mean, are you guys friends?"

"You could say that" I said.

"Close friends?" he angled.

"What exactly are you asking me?" I stopped in my tracks and looked at him.

"I just want to know what kind of friends play 'Tackle the Lost Boy'…" Julian smirked stopping next to me along with Sam.

I instantly felt the blood rush to my cheeks and blushed as I stared at him.

"Why do you care?" I chuckled focusing my eyes on the ground.

"I don't know…just wondered what kind of friends you guys are" he explained.

I looked back up at him.

"F-R-I-E-N-D-S" I spelled out.

"Does that answer your question?" I cocked a brow and sarcastically smiled as I stepped toward him, inches away from his face.

"I'm not so sure I'm very satisfied with that answer, but I'll accept it…for now" he shrugged.

"See you heard her, there's nothing between them" Sam bragged.

"Ooh someone's jealous" Julian teased.

"Am not!" Sam argued.

"I just think Lea should get more comfortable here before she starts getting interrogated by you"

"Whatever" Julian rolled his eyes.

"Although, may I ask what exactly you and Jake did the night you two conveniently disappeared together?" he pushed.

I scoffed.

"Don't either of you two have lives?" I questioned.

"If you count meddling into our best friend's business, then yes" Julian responded with a smart attitude.

I walked a couple of steps until I stopped again and turned to face the boys.

"What exactly makes you think there's something between Jake and I?" I asked with curiosity filling my voice.

Julian and Sam looked at each other.

"Nothing in particular…" Julian conveyed.

At that moment I heard the sound of rustling branches in the distance. My eyes tried to see something making the noise, but it was to no prevail. The rustling grew louder and louder and more inconsistent. It wasn't until I started turning around that a body collided into me sending me back first to the ground. My bow went flying and shock circled my system. The body laying on top of me was breathing heavily, as if they were running. I could instantly smell the scent of honey and pine which overrode my senses, enthralling me. Laying on top of me was Jake, who seemed about as surprised as I was upon seeing me. His eyes focused on my face as I felt his heavy breathing on my chest.

"Speak of the devil" Sam spoke.

"Jake are you okay?" I asked full of worry.

He stared for a few moments until he shook his head.

"I don't know" he said as his lips released his warm breath on my face.

Jake began pushing off of me and helped me up from the ground. Still panting, he took notice to a smug looking Julian and an arm-crossed Sam.

"Looks like the whole gang is here" Jake sighed.

"Jake what's wrong? Why were you running?" I asked concerned.

His fists clenched as he stared at the ground, presumably thinking.

"Listen Lea you shouldn't be out here" Jake spoke plainly.

What?

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"It's Hook. He wants you" his fists clenched again.

Oh no, what have I done?

"What? Why?" I panicked.

A few moments of silence followed until it was broken by Jake.

"You remember that…'thing'…I told you about a couple of days ago? You know, about Hook?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…" I responded kind of confused.

"Well, you know something that he doesn't, something important. He just killed a member of his crew and is somewhere on the island, you need to go now" he explained, his voice drowned in worry.

"I can't, we have no food left at camp and if we come back empty handed it's on me" I argued not wanting to be blamed.

"And if you run into a pirate or Hook?" Jake reacted simply out of being protective.

"Then I'll show them what for" I chuckled shaking my head. Jake sounded a little bit…off…His carefree attitude seemed to be fading away right before me. Julian and Sam stood back without a word and just listened.

"Listen, Pan sent me out here with Julian and Sam to help bring back some kind of food. I promise when we do I'll come straight back, okay?" I proposed looking him in the eyes.

Jake sighed and looked at Julian and Sam for a moment.

"We'll be fine" Sam chirped.

"We'll be back before sundown" Julian added pulling out his knife

Jake turned his attention back to me and nodded, slightly somber.

"Just be careful…" he spoke, his words escaping his lips with a deep breath.

"When aren't I?" I joked, smiling softly.

He tugged the corner of his lips into a smile, his eyes reflecting the sunlight shining through the trees.

I grabbed by bow off the ground and walked toward Jake, jokingly ruffling my hand through his hair messing it up as I passed by him. He laughed and turned to watch me as I walked along the trail. He ran his hand back through his hair making it somewhat tidy. Though he couldn't see my face, I was almost positive he knew I was smiling as I walked further down the trail.

Jake's Perspective:

My heart thumped loud when Lea passed by me. Her soft touch sent a warm feeling through my body as she messed up my hair. I faced the direction she was walking away in as I smiled and fixed my hair. Chuckling softly to myself, I sighed. Sam soon followed after Lea leaving Julian and I. Julian behind me followed suit until he stopped next to me.

"Hey" Julian nudged me with his elbow. I looked at him in a daze and made eye contact.

"You know you can't protect her from everything…" he seriously spoke, quietly with empathy.

I felt the warm feeling slowly fade in my realization. I looked down at the ground.

"I know…but I'm gonna try my best" I said looking back at him.

"Wow, you guys are quite the friends" Julian cocked a brow and smirked.

"Is there ever a time when you don't sound obnoxious?" I squinted my eyes slightly irritated.

"Hey don't look at me, just know that you're not the only one making googly eyes at her. Sam's confident he can win her over" Julian laughed as he shoved me.

"Yeah right, but now tell me why that would affect me" I lied through my teeth.

"You can play dumb, but I know more than you'd think…" Julian chuckled.

"Why, did she talk about me?" I asked slightly on edge.

"…Maybe…" he smirked again.

"Whatever, you should catch up with them" I directed him.

"You afraid of some competition?" Julian continued in an annoying manner.

I glared at Julian and shook my head.

"I seriously wonder how I became friends with you…" I thought aloud.

"Cause I'm awesome" he stated simply as he started walking down the trail.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" I yelled after him.

I turned back heading towards camp. I would head to the creek, but chances are Hook is still probably after me after my little stunt. In a way it sucks, but for once maybe I could actually do something productive. Thoughts ran through my head the more quiet time I had to myself. But one thing kept bugging me, though I was sure Julian was probably just messing with me but…what did Lea say about me?

Lea's Perspective:

An hour passed since I saw Jake and we've missed out on a couple squirrels since Sam kept scaring them away. Every time we'd get close to something, Sam would cough or sneeze and scare it away.

"Sorry" Sam shook after sneezing four times.

"Maybe you wouldn't sneeze so much if you got a damn haircut" Julian responded irritably.

"Well I'm sorry I live on an island where nobody knows how to cut the mop of hair on my head" Sam remarked.

"Guys, guys quiet down, I want to go back as much as you but we can't kill anything if you're constantly arguing. Your complaining keeps scaring everything away. You complain more than I do, and I'm a teenage girl for god's sake!" I hushed them whacking them both upside the head.

"Okay Mom sure, we'll play nice" Sam teased as he stuck his tongue out at Julian.

Sam and Julian continued walking when I stopped. I heard something…Julian and Sam eventually noticed and stopped too.

"You guys keep going, I'll be there in a sec" I waved them to keep going.

"Um, I don't think that's the best idea-" Julian started.

"Just go I'm fine!" I assured them.

Sam shoved Julian and they skeptically looked back at me. Shrugging their shoulders, they trusted me and continued on. Finally my babysitters were gone. I strayed from the trail and walked into the center of the woods following the slight noise I was hearing. Though it was then that I remembered Jake's warning about Hook being after me. Being cautious, I loaded an arrow onto my bowstring. I pulled it back as I continued moving until I stopped behind a large tree. The noise grew more intense as I crept to try to get a sight of the creature. My heart raced in wonder if it was a pirate or worse; Hook. Once releasing my breath, I looked passed the tree and became relieved and excited all at once. A deer was grazing on some grubs growing at the trunk of the tree. The deer was large and could easily get us through dinner tonight. I became nervous not wanting to mess this up since we've already lost out on a few animals thanks to Sam and his mop-like haircut. My bowstring drawn back, I released the air deep in my lungs, resting my eyes.

" _Eyes on the prize darling"_ my father would say.

" _Don't hold your breath, just let it go"_ he would instruct.

I shook out and relaxed my shoulders at the memory of my dad teaching me everything I know. I opened my right eye as the deer perked its head up from the grubs. In silence, I released the arrow. A wisp of air followed as I hear the deer yelp. Only for a second did it fuss until I heard it drop to the ground. I opened both of my eyes and let my hand's grasp on the untaught bowstring. I looked over to see the deer on the ground, but not dead. I walked over and crouched next to it. The arrow was stuck in between its ribcage as it breathed heavily and looked at me. Its glassy eyes begged for mercy. I always hated whenever I wouldn't instantly kill the poor creatures I hunted. I always wish for everyone's death to be quick and over with before they knew it. But when they just laid there, and their last moments in life were spent in agony, it destroyed me. I still hadn't gotten a hold of a knife, so I grabbed another unused arrow and grasped it. I looked down upon the deer with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I spoke quietly.

I forced the tip of the arrow quickly through the deer's heart where it no longer made movement. Its breathes were cut short, as was its life. I pulled both of the arrows back out and set them on the ground beside me. Knowing their was no way I could carry the deer myself, I held onto its hind legs and dragged it through the woods until I was back on the trail. Conveniently, Sam and Julian came into view from a distance.

"Lea! We got worried when you didn't catch up with us!" he yelled from a distance.

They approached me and stopped in their tracks when they saw what I was dragging.

"Did you just…kill that?" Julian spoke hesitantly.

"Well when you're not sneezing every three seconds I guess you have a lot better chance of actually ending up with something at the end of the day" I poked.

"Or you're just a badass…" Sam mumbled marveling at the carcus.

"That too" I chuckled.

"Would one of you mind helping me with this?" I asked.

Julian stepped forward and scooped the deer up over his shoulders.

"We need to head back before it gets dark, we promised Jake" I commented.

Sam and Julian both agreed as we trudged along back to camp.

Jake's Perspective:

Constantly, I sat around bored trying to do something productive after getting back to camp. The camp seemed quieter than usual and it felt oddly satisfying. Though I had my concerns when it seemed like an awful long time since I had heard from Tweedle Dumb or Tweedle Idiot who were out hunting with Lea. I later sat at the fire for about two hours trying to make sense of all this drama. That was until I heard cheering coming the other side of camp. Standing up, I walked towards where the celebrating was coming from.

"Oh my gosh how did you guys do it?!"

"What did you use?!"

"Was it awesome?!"

Several Lost Boys were gathered around Julian who was holding a deer on his shoulders, Sam, and Lea who was thankfully unharmed.

Ryan amongst the crowd hushed everyone.

"So who's kill was it?" he asked.

Sam started;

"It was Le-"

"-all of us" she interrupted.

Sam and Julian gave her a bizarre look as she continued.

"Julian and I distracted it while Sam killed it. It was epic!" she spoke enthusiastically.

She was lying.

Sam is about the worst hunter on the island. There's no way he could've killed it.

"I think this calls for celebration! What do you say boys?" Ryan shouted.

I had now realized that Pan was nowhere in sight. Where was he?

Some boys took the deer from Julian and began preparing it to feast. In the meantime, everyone began gathering around the fire. Creeping from the shadows, Pan showed up.

"What's this all for?" he questioned.

"Sam, Julian, and Lea brought back a feast, so we thought we may as well celebrate" Dan piped up over the crowd of boys who immediately grew quiet.

Pan looked skeptical at first, but his face surprising softened.

"How do you expect to celebrate-" he started as he pulled something from his pocket.

"-without some music?" he grinned shocking everyone.

He brought his pan flute to his lips and began playing a tune on the hollow instrument, immediately exciting the boys. Pan sat down on the log and continued to play as boys started to stand up and dance. Sitting in the middle of the log, I noticed in between the large pile of flames was Lea sitting directly across from me. The fire illuminated her face allowing me to see her perfect smile stretched across her face as she laughed at the boys dancing like fools. Among the fools was Henry, Dan, and Julian who looked absolutely ridiculous. I began laughing uncontrollably when Julian noticed and made eye contact with me. He approached me as I started shaking my head knowing exactly what he was up to. He stopped dancing in front of me and looked down.

"You look like you could use some pep in your step young fella!"

"Julian I will kill you!" I threatened as I continued laughing.

He grasped my shoulder as I fought back to keep my place on the log.

"Come on boy you gotta take a risk for once in your life!"

"No thanks I think I'm good!" I yelled.

"I won't take no for an answer!" Julian shouted.

Julian grabbed my forearm dragging me out of my comfortable seat, now standing in front of everyone. They all continued along dancing like fools. But the more I tried to resist, the stupider I looked. Finally, I let go and started letting my dumb teenage self show through as I traveled around the fire. I jumped and danced and indeed felt the 'pep in my step'. I was caught off guard when I heard an adorable laughter coming from Lea who looked like she was going to die laughing as she watched me. Immediately, an idea popped in my head as I stopped in front of her.

"What you think this is funny?" I eyed Lea and stuck my hand out to her as she continued laughing at me.

"No" she shook her head chuckling.

"Come on" I laughed. I grabbed a hold of her wrists as she fought back.

"No Jake please!" she continued laughing.

"Stop resisting!" I laughed pulling her to her feet.

She stood there smirking at me as boys began cheering. I stepped away from her momentarily feeling the sensational joy in my body.

"Lost girl! Lost girl! Lost girl!"

And soon I joined along cupping my hands around my mouth yelling.

"Come on Lost Girl! Show us what you got!"

Everyone's eyes were now on her. Lea eyed everyone around the campfire and reached toward her hair. She pulled the hair tie releasing her long locks that were now curly from her braid. Boys all around cat called and whistled as she eyed me playfully and grabbed my hand. We started dancing like fools as everyone started cheering. The music Pan played made everyone cheerful and exuberant. I spun Lea around and she continued to laugh. My heart skipped a beat as I saw her look me in the eyes and smile. Other boys jumped up from their seats on the log and started to dance along without a care in the world. It went like this for what felt like hours. Lea and I continued dancing when she tripped and fell into me. Her sudden touch made me burst with excitement and confusion all at once. She caught onto me by placing her hands on my shoulders. She looked down upon the ground and simply looked up at me and smiled.

She didn't care.

But this time her smile was different. The combination of her eyes reflecting the flames of the fire and her oh so sweet face instantly made me feel lust for her. She looked down grinning, her forehead now resting against mine. She pulled away and noticed Julian behind me spying on us as she rolled her eyes. She yawned and removed her hands from my shoulders now grasping my wrists.

"I better turn in…thanks for looking after me" she thanked sweetly.

"How couldn't I? Someone has to keep you out of trouble" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and whispered;

"Good night…"

Her soft hands let go of mine and she walked towards her hut, the sweet scent of lavender leaving my presence.

Where has she been all my life…

A.N:

—

Hey guys! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting but I finally finished another chapter! Woohoo! As you all know, I only spend a lot of time writing these chapters because I really want you to enjoy them so I'm sorry if I ever keep you waiting. But don't hesitate from keeping me on task! But anyhow, leave me your thoughts on the chapter in the comments! I thank you all for reading my story and the least I can give back to you is something that I constantly work at and hope you enjoy. I hope to get more writing done during Holiday break also:) Happy Holidays!

-Agm3


	25. Chapter 25: Just a Dream

Peter's Perspective:

Lea raced through the woods stepping on twigs and leaves as she reached a clearing. She stopped in her tracks resting her hands on her knees, catching her breath. A moment later, another person followed doing the same. Though I was perplexed, this person was a fair, long haired girl with ocean blue eyes. Her hair was in a side braid and she wore tattered street clothes. She and Lea exchanged looks before standing up straight and she smiled.

Who was this girl?

I stood to the side of them, seemingly invisible. Nothing I said could be hear and my hand went straight through anything I tried to touch.

"Looks like the plan is going well so far" the girl spoke with satisfaction.

"Guess that's what happens when you work as a team" Lea laughed.

"Yeah, I like this a lot better than wrestling you" the girl chuckled.

"Don't get too comfortable, we still have a job to do. All that's left now is to wait for the signal."

"I can't wait to see the look on Hook's face" the girl bragged, stretching her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, me neither…he's gonna pay, no matter-" Lea started until her face distorted into a look of fear.

"Hannah!" Lea screamed as she pulled a dagger from her belt and rushed toward the girl. Lea threw the dagger past her soon revealing a pirate with a gun aimed at the girl with golden blonde hair.

The pirate pulled the trigger as the dagger drove into his chest sending him to the ground. In the midst, Lea had wrapped the girl in her arms throwing herself and the girl to the ground. The girl gasped out of shock and grunted as she hit the ground's surface. Both of them now laying in dirt and leaves, Lea rolled over onto her side facing away from the girl. With a confused and surprised look on her face, the girl stood up with leaves in her hair and walked over to the pirate who now had what I realized was my lost dagger sticking out of his chest. In disgust, she grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the pirate's chest, the blade covered in blood.

"Geez, that could've ended badly" the girl chuckled, looking down at the blade.

"Good thing you're a good shot, otherwise I'd be-"

The girl paused and turned around, glancing at Lea, who hadn't moved.

"Lea?"

She rushed over to her and lowered herself next to Lea. Her hand grazed Lea's side and immediately she noticed the red substance that stained her fingertips.

"Oh my god" she whispered, her voice cracking.

She grabbed Lea's shoulder and rolled her onto her back where her eyes narrowed. Lea was drenched in blood from a bullet wound in her stomach making the girl frantic.

"No no no, this can't be happening, Lea please" the girl spoke, making me feel empathy for her.

Lea's eyes were open when she looked up at the girl. She propped Lea's upper body on her lap and began choking on her short breaths.

"No no…this is all my fault…Lea you're gonna be okay I promise I just need-"

Lea reached up with a shaky hand and grabbed the girl's thin wrist.

"No Hannah please, you have to stick to the plan, the boys need you and once they send the signal-"

"No I'm not giving up on you, you're gonna be fine, please, you saved me, I should be dead right now" she spoke as her eyes began to tear up.

"Hey, remember what I said? About what my parents told me?" Lea nudged.

"Yes but Lea-"

"They said that everyone serves a purpose in life, and once that purpose has been fulfilled, you'll be set free…" Lea coughed and sighed.

She reached for an object in her pocket and pulled it out. Placing a silver necklace in the girl's hand, she closed it.

"I served my purpose, and so did he" she eyed the necklace.

"It's time for you to serve yours"

The girl started to release tears from her eyes that ran down her cheeks.

"…you were my only real friend I've ever had…" she spoke.

"Before I got here, I thought every girl was an egotistical bitch, but you proved me wrong" she cried.

"All I wanted as a little girl was to have a friend to braid my hair, to share secrets with, to laugh with" she sniffled.

"And even though you hated me, you gave me a chance…"

"Which is all I ever really wanted."

A signal was sounded and shouts of distress could be heard from all over Neverland.

Lea started;

"All I ask is that you take care of the Lost Boys for me-"

"No Lea-"

"-and that you guide Peter to be a strong leader."

"Please don't-"

"Listen, your last chance is to get to Peter and warn the others before you're caught" Lea wheezed.

The girl sat there shaking her head.

"Run to Pet-" Lea began but exhaled her last breath as the life left her eyes.

"Lea? Lea?" the girl whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No Lea stay with me! No! Lea!" the girl screamed as she started shaking Lea's lifeless body.

Lea no longer responded as her head fell to the side and her heart beat could no longer be felt.

"Lea! Lea!" the girl screamed even louder in panic.

I wanted to pull the girl off the ground but I couldn't. I simply passed through her as if I was a ghost. She was drawing attention to herself when in reality she needed to run to…well…me I guess…Tears continued to escape from her eyes while the sound of many people close by made dread rush through my body.

"You have to go!" I shouted.

"Leave while you can!"

But alas she was still knelt down to Lea's body weeping. Many pirates entered the clearing noticing their dead crew member and a dead teenage girl on the ground. They exchanged looks between eachother and a husky man approached the weeping girl, grabbing her as she kicked and screamed. Grabbing her by the waist, he threw her dainty body over his shoulder and headed in the direction towards shore. Two men walked toward Lea's body as they looked back at the pirate holding the gun.

"What do we do with the girl?" they asked.

"Bring it along, Hook may want to revel in his victory" the man shouted back to the pirates.

Following the man's orders, one of the pirates picked up the body and carried it along their way back to Hook's ship. The girl's screams echoed in my head and progressively got louder. The sound pierced my ears, not that the screams were shrill, but the fact it was coming from that girl brought me misery. I could feel all of the pain bunched up in her chest and the tight aching feeling in her throat from screaming.

I shot up out of bed in a cold sweat. It was just a dream.

Just a dream.

I felt out of breath and rubbed my eyes. I spend my days trying to sleep now that these nightmares constantly haunt me at night, leaving me without sleep. It's like I never leave my hut during the daytime anymore, except this morning I spent training Lea on twelve straight hours of no sleep. They all must think I never do anything productive, that I just order them around like slaves.

I ran my fingers through my hair recollecting my dream. What could it possibly mean? Looking out through the crack in my window, I noticed the darkness outside along with the sound of cheering and shouts. I got up off my bed and paraded to the door where I twisted the knob. I walked through the opening and noticed the camp fire was a little larger than normal. Upon getting closer, I could see some boys jumping around the fire in excitement. At this point, I noticed that Lea was back from her hunt, indeed alive.

"What's this all for?" I questioned now approaching the fire.

All of the boys immediately fell silent among my presence.

"Sam, Julian, and Lea brought back a feast, so we thought we may as well celebrate" Dan piped up over the crowd of boys.

"How do you expect to celebrate-" I started as I remembered the object I had in my pocket.

"-without some music?" I grinned.

I brought my cherished pan flute to my lips and began playing one of my favorites, immediately making the boys excited. I sat down on the log and continued to play as boys started to stand up and dance like they used to. I remember a time when I used to play every night, where the boys always had something to celebrate. Oh how I miss those days…but times are different now.

I played for about an hour or two until most of the boys had turned in for the night. I noticed the last boy still sitting at the fire was Jake, sitting across from me. He stared into the fire when he mumbled something.

"How do you not let things get to you?" he spoke quietly.

"Huh?" I muttered in confusion.

He broke his stare with the fire and looked up at me.

"You act like nothing scares you, like there's nothing to be afraid of, how?" he asked quizzically.

His question had me stumped. Mostly because I pretend to be something I'm not.

"That's the thing, I don't" I answered looking deeper into the fire. Crouched over with my elbows on my knees, I sighed.

Jake got up from the log and sat next to me, crouched over like I was.

"You're different than the person you used to be. Every day was a new adventure before, but what are we now? We just continue trying not to get ourselves killed, like it's just a game…" Jake started and his eyes left the fire once more.

I remained silent; not really sure how to respond. But he kept prying.

"You remember that time we got lost in that cave at Skull Rock? Within the first couple days you brought me here?" he thought aloud.

Looking back at the memory from so long ago, I internally laughed.

"Yeah, you took it like a champ" I chuckled.

"You nearly fed yourself to the crocodile" I added, still looking into the fire.

Jake snickered and looked over at me while I began to wonder why he was even sitting here with me.

"But you told me, that 'the purpose of life is to live it, to taste and experience the unknown, to reach out eagerly and fight without the fear of death, because-'"

"-'Fear holds you back from the greatest adventures'…" I finished, reminiscing in my old words from the old me.

He looked over at me in surprise and shook his head.

"What's changed?" he asked.

For the first time, I broke eye contact with the fire and looked at Jake who held an expression of wonder.

"There's a lot of things you wouldn't understand" I sighed resting my eyes.

"Try me" he continued. Surprising me, I started explaining.

"Well for instance, people look to you and expect you to do the right thing, even if you don't quite know what that is. And when a decision you make turns for the worst, you're looked at like your a monster" I spoke as the words continued to haunt my emotions.

"Then you lose people's trust, resulting in bigger problems, so you become a heartless prick to try to resolve everything, and that gets you nowhere" I admitted looking down at my feet.

There was a momentary pause between us.

"You don't need to act that way for people to listen to you, just treating everyone with respect would've been enough" Jake said eyeing me. I felt my throat begin to seize, making me nauseous.

"It's too late for that, the only way I can get us to work towards getting rid of Hook is if everyone fears me" I recalled as I began throwing loose twigs into the fire.

"Why not just let them go, let them leave and never come back? Jake proposed, throwing a few twigs near his feet into the flames.

"I would've done that years ago if I could've, but I can't" I said sadly with a hint of frustration peeking through. I began to remember the other parts about Hook's crew that aggravated me.

"And now that they have an enchanter, who knows what else they're trying to do besides exterminate us…" my heart ran cold and I scolded myself. If only I could just end this. Analyzing the current situation, I groaned.

"Why'd you even come over here? I thought you hated me like everyone else" I mumbled shuffling my feet underneath me.

Jake looked at me with a confused expression.

"Who ever said I hated you? I just think someone needs to push you in the right direction" he spoke slightly grinning.

"And how do you expect to do that?" I wondered aloud with curiosity filling my voice.

"Start having fun again. Release your inner child; that is why you created Neverland isn't it?" he suggested with a smirk.

"Why would that change anything?" I criticized.

"Cause from the looks of it trying to be a jerk isn't working out for you, when in reality you were a lot better leader when you were just being yourself" he explained.

He stood up from his place on the log and stretched.

"Well, I'm heading in, good talk" Jake smirked.

"Hey-" I started.

Jake looked me in the eyes.

"-Thanks" I said smiling.

Jake nodded his head and started to walk away from the fire until I stopped him.

"And also…"

He stopped and turned partially to look at me.

"Were you okay with me sending her out?" I asked referring to Lea.

"Who Lea?" he asked with a slight pause. He looked over towards her hut, then back at me.

"Why are you asking me?" he questioned.

"I dunno, you two seem to have a deep understanding with each other" I answered honestly.

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to let her make her own decisions, even if I don't necessarily agree with them one hundred percent" he spoke genuinely.

"I could have her do something closer to camp if you want…I just have a bad feeling" I sighed looking back at him.

Jake's face changed in an instant from calm to worry.

"What do you mean?" he interrogated.

I looked down at my feet wondering if I shouldn't have said anything. Glancing back, I spoke.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for her to be going anywhere near Hook, especially with everything that's going on" I told him, remembering my dream.

"I don't disagree, but I guess just do whatever you think is right. I can tell she doesn't like to be ordered around so I'd lay off on that if I were you" he laughed.

"Alright" I chuckled.

I turned back to the fire listening to Jake's footsteps walk farther and farther away from me. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep, I decided it would be best to do some investigating. I called out to my shadow while everyone would be asleep. A moment later, I could see my shadow flying down towards me. The shadow didn't speak and just listened to my orders.

"Shadow, investigate Hook's ship. Find out what they're up to and be back by sundown" I directed.

My shadow nodded and flew away from sight, leaving me alone outside next to the the fire that was now almost dead. The celebration that took place here only a few short hours ago was now just a memory.

Felix's Perspective:

After the celebration, I thought it would be nice to take a walk and get some fresh air. I carried my club with me over my shoulder as I walked aimlessly through the forest. I never felt the need to use the trail since I easily know my way back to the camp. As I walked along, I could hear a few twigs snapping behind me, but when I would turn around, there'd be nobody there. Shrugging my shoulders I continued along. Constant chirping and shuffling continued around me, but I didn't think much of it. The moonlight let me see where I was going in the darkness I was surrounded in. At that moment, I heard a full branch snap behind me making me turn around and arm myself with my club. Again, nobody was there.

"Ah my boy, you make this too easy" a deep, grown up voice spoke making my heart drop.

As I spun around all I remember was seeing a cloud of purple dust and a shiny silver hook before dropping to the ground.

—

A.N:

Hey guys! So this kinda took a dark turn :/ But I figured that while I'm on holiday break I may as well continue to write! I've also been noticing that people have been suggesting to me to reach out a beta because I've been using the "perspective" technique in my writing. While I have been looking at the idea, I'd like to wait on changing my writing style until I finish the book and I plan on just going back through and fixing it in between writing. I understand that my first published piece won't be perfect but I thank you guys for the suggestions and yes I am looking into it :) In the meantime, what did you guys think? What the heck did Peter's dream mean? And for the love of god what's going on with Felix?! Don't forget to comment and hopefully I'll update soon :)

-Agm3


	26. Chapter 26: Trust

Lea's Perspective:

Every time he spun me around I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Any time I laughed he would smile, only making me weaker in the knees. I never would've thought of myself as being a girl so affected by a boy's smile, but it made me so happy. It was like we danced for hours without end and it made me think of how lucky I was. At one point, I just stopped paying attention to my feet and directed it to Jake, whose pearly white smile entranced me as strands of his golden blonde hair fell in front of his face.

No, stop it Lea. He's just a friend, nothing more.

These thoughts always circled my brain when trying to make sense of everything. I constantly denied having any sort of feelings because inside I know that anything I attach to gets taken away from me too quick in life. And either way, young love doesn't exist. It's all fake and movies glamorize it making you think it's realistic for the high school quarterback to fall for the nerdy girl and vise versa. The boys back home are just ordinary jerks that only care about getting laid. Either way, it was easier not to attach to anything, just live on my own without worries even if it meant I was lonely. It was now that my klutzy self tripped while not paying attention as my body fell into Jake's. Instantly I felt the warmth that my body felt was always lacking all my life. I held onto his shoulders as I steadied myself. Watching my feet on the ground, I looked back up at him to see soft eyes looking into me. The cynical romantic inside me hid away and I felt like I let my true self out of the dark.

I smiled with happiness as our foreheads leaned against eachother's. I stood still smiling to myself, feeling delight as his hands held loosely onto my waist. As we stood there for a moment I started think to myself.

He is no ordinary boy. Not to me. He's different from the boys I knew all too well back home. He's different in the best way possible.

Out of instinct, I pulled away after hearing the rustling of leaves from behind Jake. Seeing an amused Julian who gave me a thumbs up gesture, I rolled my eyes and mouthed to him;

"just friends."

Julian cocked a brow and shrugged his shoulders before walking to his hut. I began to yawn as my hands left Jake's shoulders, letting the warmth he brought escape me. Realizing how late it was, I grabbed a hold of Jake's wrists and spoke.

"I better turn in…thanks for looking after me" I thanked as I looked back at him.

Jake looked back at me and smirked.

"How couldn't I? Someone has to keep you out of trouble" he teased making me chuckle on the inside.

I rolled my eyes and whispered in his ear;

"Good night…"

I let go of his hands and turned away from Jake, proceeding to walk towards my hut. The night left me exhausted when I reached the door to my hut. Upon entering, I tried to remind myself to close all of the curtains, but I began not to care and immediately trailed along to my bed. With the lit candle on my nightstand, I laid down with my right arm underneath my head and my right knee propped up. I watched the ceiling before dozing off and eventually disappearing into the dream world.

Jake's Perspective:

After my strange and awakening chat with Pan, I headed back to my hut feeling absolutely exhausted. Every time I blinked I felt as though sleep was trying to take me away. Once in my hut, I sighed and began prepping myself to sleep. I took of my shirt, messing up my hair in the process. Walking around the hut, I finally remembered to close all of the curtains to my windows which I continually forget to do every night. One by one, I pulled the curtains closed when I reached the last one. Looking up, I looked out to Lea's window whose curtains weren't closed like they normally were…not like I'd know or anything…She had left the curtains on the window in front of her bed wide open where I could see her. Her candle dimly lit was still burning allowing light into the room. She slept with her head against her forearm as she faced my direction. Small strands of hair laid in front of her delicately detailed face. I could tell she was having a good dream by the slight smile on her face along with her rosy cheeks. She looked so peaceful…

My gosh I could not have possibly been more of a creep at that moment. But no matter how stalkerish it was, I smiled to myself. Turning away, I faced my bed and laid on it letting my body relax as sleep overtook me.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Lea's Perspective:

All I could hear was laughter before my eyes opened. Resisting the temptation, my eyes slowly opened with the feeling of exhaustion plaguing my body. As my body starting waking up I continued to hear cackling coming from outside. My wrists and ankles cracked before I turned my body and stood up. My body finally awoken, I went through the drawers in my vanity and pulled out clothes for the day. As I got ready, memories from last night along with my dreams continued to replay in my head. Everything from the dancing and the way he made me feel just felt insanely real. It's almost as though I feel like I-

"Oh my gosh don't do it you sicko!"

And there goes my quiet time.

My thoughts were continually interrupted with the sound of yelling and laughing boys. With my curly hair that I didn't bother to maintain and my clothes on, I headed towards the door. That was, until I noticed the open curtains in my room.

Did I leave those open?

Shrugging my shoulders, I continued out the door only to run face to face with a boy I had never seen before. Obviously scaring him, he jumped back dumping ice cold water on himself as he fell backward. Laughs of joy came from all around as I stood there confused. What was he doing carrying a bucket of ice cold water to my hut?

"Ha! Nice one Henry!" I heard a distinguished voice coming from none other than Ryan who sat with a large circle of Lost Boys.

"Is there some kind of Lost Girl initiation I forgot about?" I asked sarcastically, cocking my brow as I leaned against the doorway.

Boys started giggling amongst themselves as the boy whose name I presume to be Henry still laid on the ground staring up at me. I held my hand out offering to help him up as he accepted. Pulling him up, I commented;

"Nice try."

He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled;

"Whatever, I'll get you eventually."

He looked about my age, maybe a little younger, with brown hair and freckles. His green eyes were piercing and reminded me of Peter's.

"You know what that means Henry" Ryan smirked as he pulled a purple crystal from his pocket. Tossing it overhand, Henry caught it and sighed.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" I asked as I eyed the crystal and looked back at Ryan.

"You know, just your average game of double dare with a small twist…" Ryan spoke as he eyed the crystal in Henry's hand.

Grabbing my interest, I asked mischievously;

"What's the twist?"

Ryan smirked;

"Simple."

Ryan motioned me toward him as I left the doorway of my hut. Coming close to the circle of boys, I noticed that Sam, Julian, and even Jake were playing.

"The game is simple. Double dare is basically just truth or dare without the option of truth. Meaning, you can only give dares to each other. The same rules of double dare remain except for a small detail. If you fail to complete a dare or chicken out, you are given the crystal. End up with the crystal at the end of the game, and you have to do a dare that the rest of the winners decide amongst each other."

"Sounds easy enough" I challenged looking at Ryan.

"Oh really? You up for some danger princess?"

"You tell me" I smirked as boys instantly picked up on the challenge and 'oohed'.

"Alright, just know I won't go easy on you" Ryan snickered.

"Fine by me" I chuckled as I walked past Ryan and joined the circle.

Ryan and Henry joined in after me and the game resumed.

"Okay Henry, give us the dirt, who's the victim?" Ryan started.

Henry held the crystal in the palm of his hand a looked at everyone around the circle. His eyes stopped at each person for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Alright, Sam-"

Everyone looked up to Sam as he cued in to Henry.

"-I dare you to do target practice…as the target."

Boys all around cackled and waited for a response. Sam scoffed;

"Fine! No big deal. But who's shooting?" his face obviously showing worry.

Isn't this just a little bit..um how do I put it…insane?

"Anyone of your choice" Henry smirked.

Everyone fell silent as Sam looked around. Eventually, Sam's eyes lied on me and he smirked. I shook my head 'no' and gave him a look that screamed 'don't you dare'.

"I pick Lea!"

Damn you Sam…

"Sam…what are you doing?" I sighed with sarcasm as I rested my hand on my forehead.

"What at least you know you won't miss, right?" Sam continued with a constant look of hope.

Ryan looked over at me and cocked a brow.

"Are you up for it Lost Girl? Or are you not a good shot?" he challenged.

I narrowed my eyes and smiled.

"I'll be back…" I said as I got up from my seat.

Boys started chattering between each other as I entered my hut and grabbed a couple of arrows as well as my bow.

"Hey John! Toss me an apple!" Ryan shouted in another direction.

The next thing I knew a red apple was chucked to Ryan and then tossed to Sam. Sam stood up in his place and stood up straight. Setting the apple on top of his head, he waited. At this point I was standing in the spot I was originally sitting in across from Sam. He looked into my eyes as I stared back at him. He did this to himself, not me. Grabbing an arrow from my quiver, I placed the arrow on my bow and drew the string back quickly.

"Don't miss Lost Girl" Ryan chuckled.

I focused on the apple on top of Sam's head and breathed.

"You wish."

At that moment my fingers released the arrow as it whipped through the air, piercing the apple. For a moment everyone fell silent as they held their breath, but soon everyone cheered and Sam exhaled a large breath.

"See! I told you she wouldn't miss!" Sam bragged.

I smirked and rolled my eyes as I made eye contact with Ryan's brown eyes. He smirked and nodded, as did I. Setting my bow next to a nearby tree, I returned to my seat. As Sam sat back down, he began scoping out the next player to be dared. After a moment, he gathered his words.

"Julian-"

"Of course…" Julian scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Sam continued on;

"I dare you to wrestle Felix in a three round match and win."

Julian cocked a brow and chuckled to himself.

"Alright, fine. Where is he?"

The strange thing was, I hadn't seen Felix today, which was out of the ordinary since he's always around camp. Oddly as well, I hadn't seen Peter since last night, but I guess it's typical that I don't seem to see him throughout the day.

"Has anyone seen him?" Ryan asked.

Boys looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Who knows…he's probably out setting traps or something" a boy piped up.

"Okay, since Felix isn't here, I guess I'll choose…"

Sam yet again looked around the circle when his eyes stopped on someone who I couldn't see at the time.

"Jake."

What the heck? Why Jake?

I couldn't see his face, but after a moment I saw Jake stand up. He smirked and began;

"This ought'a be fun."

He walked into the middle of the circle along with Julian who seemed pretty amused.

"Alright I want a clean fight understand?" Sam shouted from his seat.

Jake and Julian shared playful looks between each other and prepped themselves.

"And…fight!"

Jake ran towards Julian and took him to the ground as they wrestled each other. It would switch back and forth between who was winning, but it was quite interesting to watch two teenage boys fight. They were constantly laughing as they tackled and pinned each other to the ground. I watched as Jake would pin Julian with his strong arms and smile as they continued roughhousing. Several rounds passed and towards the end Jake finished by pinning Julian to the ground for the final time. Boys began to cheer loudly as Jake was the winner. Jake smirked and looked back at me catching me off guard. He winked and I rolled my eyes as I smiled.

Jake's Perspective:

"I saw that" Julian chuckled underneath me.

I broke my gaze and looked back at him.

"Saw what?" I asked still on top of him.

Uh-oh…

"You know…"

He then winked at me and I rolled my eyes still pinning him to the ground.

"Remember, I still have you pinned" I shot back at him with slight attitude.

"Whatever, I'll get you back though…" he spoke as he winked again, now chuckling.

Lea's Perspective:

Underneath the boys going crazy, I could see Julian and Jake conversing with each other. Eventually, Jake stood up and helped Julian to his feet. A moment later Henry threw the crystal to Julian who caught it with one hand.

"Gee thanks" he said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it" Henry cackled.

Once everyone was back in their seats, the game continued on.

"Okay Ryan" Julian started with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You see that trap over there?"

Ryan then looked behind him where Julian had pointed to.

"Yeah, so?" Ryan questioned as he looked at Julian with a distasteful expression.

"Go trip the wire" Julian said as he looked to Ryan in amusement.

Ryan glanced back at the trap as his eyes narrowed. Returning his cold stare with Julian, he sighed.

"Fine. You want me to trip the wire? I'll trip the wire" he spoke with a snarky attitude as he stood up.

Julian being amused chuckled to himself as other boys joined him. Slowly walking to the trap Felix and I set up a few days earlier, Ryan stood in front of it. I wasn't quite sure if the trap would work since I had only just taught Felix how to set them, so it could go either way. With a grimace on his face, Ryan stood underneath the trap and sighed once again. Lifting his foot, he just ever so gently pushed against the thin, taught wire as a snapping sound could be heard from far up in the tree. For a split second, all was silent until Ryan screeched. At that moment his feet were lifted off the ground along with his entire body which was now suspended upside down in the air above us. He dangled by one leg as all of the boys burst out laughing.

"Stop it! All of you!" Ryan shouted.

I began chucking to myself as I remembered back to the night that I ensnared Ryan for the first time as he 'hung in there'.

"Someone cut me down!" he demanded, flailing his arms trying to reach the dagger on his belt.

But nobody moved. Instead, we continued to laugh as he hung upside down swaying back and forth in the large tree. Ryan shouted amongst the laughing;

"If somebody doesn't cut me down in ten seconds I will-"

"Alright we had our fun, let's let him down" a boy a year older than me spoke up.

He was a tall kid with blonde hair and blue eyes, not to mention his strong build. He got up and proceeded toward the rope where he aligned himself with the knot holding Ryan up. Flipping the knife on his switchblade, he quickly began sawing at the rope as the fibers began to split.

"Wait slow down!" Ryan started but was soon interrupted as his suspended body began falling to the ground with a thump. With a grunt, Ryan coughed and gave the boy a death stare.

"You couldn't have at least lowered me to the ground?" he scolded.

"Nah, I don't like you that much" he grinned making boys chuckle and giggle all around.

He offered a hand to Ryan as he pulled him up off the ground. Dusting off his pants and muttering to himself, he joined back with the group. Once seated, Ryan sat with a slight scowl until his dark eyes landed on me, making him grin sinisterly.

Oh shit.

I could see the wheels turning in his head when he finally spoke.

"Alright everyone, this next dare is gonna involve some relocation" Ryan announced.

What the hell is he doing?

Everyone stood in their place keeping the formation of the circle when I heard Ryan's voice once again.

"Lea…" Ryan started, instantly making me wonder how he was going to try to kill me this time.

"I dare you to jump off one of Neverland's waterfalls-"

Staring intently, he looked away from me to someone else.

"-of Jake's choosing."

At that moment I was completely confused. What the heck is he thinking? Is it even safe? Though one part of the deal really peaked by interest.

"Why 'of Jake's choosing'?" I asked looking over at Jake who stared at Ryan and I with his head tilted.

Ryan strutted his way toward Jake. Now next to him, he patted Jake on the back.

"Why cause Jake is our designated cliff diver!"

Everyone stood silent, including me.

What in the world? I turned to face Jake.

"You're a cliff diver?" I asked him staring into his deep brown eyes.

He looked slightly taken off guard until he found the words.

Jake shrugged;

"I wouldn't necessarily call myself a cliff diver-"

"Are you kidding me? Jake knows the most about cliff diving out of everyone here!" Ryan budded in.

"What do you say Lea? Do you accept the dare? Or are you gonna be a girl and chicken out?" Ryan mocked as he glanced over to me and smirked.

Something about this kid just really got on my nerves and I wish we had just left him stranded up in the tree. I didn't want to do the dare…but I wasn't going to turn down a dare from Ryan, or I'd never hear the end of it.

I began;

"I'll do it-"

Immediately boys cheered and Ryan's smirk faded only to be replaced by a sarcastic smile.

"-but-" I interrupted not yet finished.

"I need someone to take me up there, I don't really know my way" I concluded.

Ryan broke his gaze with me and continued.

"Well I think Jake could help you with that. Speaking of which, what waterfall is Lea jumping off today?" Ryan inquired, smirking at Jake.

He thought for a moment and glanced at me before responding to Ryan.

"Let's do the main waterfall in the center of the island, just gather at the bottom and we'll be up top" Jake clarified while nodding his head.

Ryan seemingly pleased, he called the other boys to attention.

"Alright you heard him! Let's go!" he shouted as the circle disbanded, leaving just Jake and I.

After a few moments, the atmosphere became quiet to the point where the sound of chirping birds could be heard. I looked to Jake and he looked back at me with a smirk.

"Guess I wasn't expecting to be doing this today" he spoke, his soft words rolling off his tongue.

I returned a grin and tittered;

"Neither was I."

I felt all of the muscles in my body seize as I didn't want to move. If only he knew…

Jake began;

"I guess while they take the slow way-" he paused.

"-we can take the shortcut" he said grinning as he tilted his head to guide me in the right direction.

Simply, I followed him through the forest on a non-existent trail. With small talk along the way, I wondered aloud;

"So why exactly are you the designated cliff diver?"

Jake thought for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know exactly…probably because I used to do it all the time" he explained as we continued through the forest.

"By the way you seem to really know how to get a crowd excited" he smirked, referring to last night, as he looked over at me.

"Oh my gosh stop" I laughed meeting his eyes.

"It was a one time thing okay so relax" I explained, chuckling.

"Well what if I don't want that to be a one time thing?" he asked cocking a brow.

Taken back by his question, I looked over at him and rolled my eyes.

"You'll survive" I told him.

He laughed making me smile to myself.

"So how often do you guys play Double Dare?" I asked, wondering how no one has died from playing.

"More often than you'd think, we played last week and Greg almost got killed by a wolf…sound familiar?" he chuckled.

"Slightly" I laughed.

"How come it seems like Ryan has been targeting me? Don't get me wrong I love a challenge, but it seems like he just loves to irritate me" I commented as I cracked my knuckles individually.

He chuckled;

"Nah don't take it personally, he just finds joy in messing with you. Chances are he probably figured he could mess with you somehow by playing the game."

"Ah I see, so you let Ryan harass me so he could have his fun. I see how it is" I eyed him jokingly.

Jake scoffed;

"Well knowing you you're quite brave, so I figured I couldn't stop you from playing."

As we continued along, I saw a bunch of different trees and a change of scenery along with a slight inclined path. I could hear running water close by but I soon zoned out a little. It wasn't until he said anything that I left my daze.

"Well, we're here" he said as he walked closer toward the edge of the waterfall.

I stopped with my arms folded; petrified to walk any closer. Jake continued to the edge as he looked over it, marveling the view. The waterfall was insanely tall, about fifty feet from the ground at least. I walked a few paces closer, each step I took feeling like I was walking on broken glass. My breathing, though quiet, grew heavy making me clench my fists trying to calm myself down. More and more boys arrived at the bottom of the waterfall including Ryan, who stood with his arms folded. I blocked out all voices and noises just trying to focus. I could hear a voice as though it was speaking to me, but I blocked it out.

How am I going to do this?

"What's the matter?"

I snapped out of my trance and glanced toward Jake to see a look of worry on his face. I felt as though I couldn't breathe and I just wanted to disappear and hide. I left his gaze and focused toward the cliff.

"Jake I can't do this…" I spoke quietly staring in the direction of the edge.

I could feel my body shaking inside and out, not wanting to move any closer.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" he asked sincerely, taking a few steps closer to me.

I felt a lump in my throat as it burned. I felt speechless and memories just flooded back to my head.

"I'm not brave, Jake…" I spoke, continuing to stare at my inanimate enemy.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, tilting his head while disbelief carried in his voice.

I breathed slowly in an attempt to calm myself down. I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear me;

"I have a fear of heights…"

Jake's face distorted into more disbelief. He walked another step closer;

"You? Afraid of heights? You flew all across Neverland?" he spoke incredulously.

Thinking back to how good it felt to fly, I thought it would help, but it didn't. At least I knew I was safe at the time, I had magic on my side. But so many things can happen that would end my life right here. I'm just a coward.

"Yeah, but this is different…you wouldn't understand…" I sighed looking back at Jake who only showed empathy in his facial expression.

"Maybe, maybe not…but you're one of the bravest people I know Lea, I know you are" he tried, now standing next to me. He laid his hand on my forearm that still shook harshly. Meeting his gaze, I felt myself calm slightly, but another look back towards the edge and I panicked.

I shook my head.

I stepped back letting Jake's hand let go of my arm. He appeared saddened by my action. Unfolding my arms, I stood back petrified. I couldn't do it, not even Jake's words could help me.

"Hey what's going on up there?"

Both Jake and I's attention drew toward Ryan's voice at the bottom of the waterfall. We heard another shout;

"We're waiting!"

Instantly I grew more panicked and my heavy breathing started up again. I felt as though I could pass out, which in reality would be better than me either jumping or accepting defeat in Ryan's presence. I felt so vulnerable and weak, why can't I just jump?! Jake looked at me one last time before his eyes fell to the ground and I could tell something was circulating in his head.

Jake began unbuttoning each button on his shirt one by one until all of a sudden he was dropping his shirt beside him. Now shirtless, he then took off both of his shoes.

"What are you doing?" I asked completely confused as I nonchalantly eyed his upper body.

Jake held out his hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked sweetly with a smile.

I looked at him as my face softened. I glanced over the waterfall with uncertainty then back at him. So many thoughts circled in my mind. Fear, passion, and desire flooded my senses. But if there's anybody that could get me through this, it's him. My lips formed into an ever so slight smile as I took his warm hand.

I trust him;

with my life,

and with my heart.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smiling while I continued to look toward the drop off. One shoe at a time, I pulled off my converse and set them to the side. My heart raced and I could feel the pain in my chest. Holding onto Jake, I closed my eyes knowing he'd guide me to the edge. The first couple of steps were successful, but I couldn't hold back my curiosity and I peeked only to see the edge of the waterfall. I felt like my heart stopped and immediately I latched onto Jake not wanting to let go. I hate admitting it…but I was scared…

Jake's Perspective:

I could tell Lea was terrified by the look in her eyes. Her body shook constantly to the point where she could barely speak. I know she can do this, but the question is; how can I make her know that she can? She shook her head and stepped away from me only making it hurt more. At this point, I wasn't sure how to calm her down. I began to lose hope until a thought popped into my head. I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off, letting it drop beside me. Then taking off my shoes, Lea looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she noticed my shirt on the ground.

At that moment I held out my hand.

"Do you trust me?" I asked now smiling.

Her look of concern softened when she looked at me. Her exquisite eyes looked into mine until she glanced over the waterfall with uncertainty. Looking back at me, she breathed and the corner of her lip stretched into a tiny, delicate smile. I immediately felt complete when she grabbed by hand. Taking off her shoes, she set them aside. She closed her eyes to distract herself as I walked us to the edge. I could sense her heart was racing just from the pulse in her wrist. Towards the edge, I could see Lea slightly opening her eyes to peek when she fell back into panic. She latched on and fell into my embrace with her heartbeat now against mine. I could feel every beat of her heart tearing her apart as her body still shook harshly. I felt my heart ache for her as I didn't want her to be afraid, not of anything. I've never seen something affect her so much like this, it made me hurt inside. With her head buried into my chest, I needed another way to calm her down. But I'll admit, if we weren't in the current situation…I think I'd be enjoying this a little…

Lea's Perspective:

I buried my face into Jake's chest. His naturally warm body held onto me as my heart raced out of control.

I can't. I can't. I can't.

I felt Jake's warm breath as he whispered in my ear;

"Hey hey hey, it's okay, I've got you. I won't let anything hurt you."

I didn't want to let him go, I just wanted to stay like this forever, but I knew that one step closer to the edge and the Lost Boys would have a clear view of Jake and I. I lifted my head from Jake's chest and looked over the water. I watched it run as it crashed to the the bottom continually like a vicious cycle. Jake spoke again;

"Hey don't look down, just look at me."

His words rang throughout my ears and I breathed. I brought my eyes back to his brown ones as he held onto my wrists. I nodded slightly and he responded with a slight nod along with a smile.

"Now I'm not gonna tell you when, but in twenty seconds this will all be over, okay?" he explained.

I nodded not able to form words with my mouth. Closing my eyes for a few seconds, I reopened them, and for a split second, I saw Jake looking at me in a way I'd never seen before. It was indescribable, but I could most definitely sense it. His smile was the last thing I saw before he let go of one of my wrists and launched us forward, still holding my one wrist. I felt I couldn't scream even though I felt my stomach drop immediately. I felt as though I was just being thrown in the air to be caught by a trapeze net. I heard a laugh of joy coming from Jake on the way down until the inexplicable feeling of water overran my senses. We now were floating deep in the water and at the last moment Jake let go of my wrist. Underneath the water's surface I could hear chants and yells presumably coming from the observing boys.

I did it…I actually did it…

My head popped up above the water as I gasped for air. Now breathing, I looked in the direction to see everyone impressed, even Ryan. Only a moment later Jake's head popped up out of the water gasping for air. Still trying to comprehend what just happened, I started laughing hysterically. Not only did I not feel afraid…it was actually fun, exhilarating even. Once he had his breath, Jake looked to me and noticed the smile plastered across my face. We both shredded water in the deep pool as our eyes met.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I just did that. That was fun! Oh my gosh I could go again! I can't believe I did it!" I spoke between us two almost unable to control my excitement.

Jake laughed and smiled.

"Of course I had nothing to do with it" he spoke with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and surprised him when I latched myself onto him, hugging him. I smiled and felt amazing like I could do anything. He hugged me back as my head rested on his shoulder.

"What would I do without you?" I laughed to myself.

After a moment I pulled away and Jake commented;

"Well first of all I think you'd still be at the top of the waterfall."

"Oh shut it" I scoffed as I smacked his shoulder.

"Okay okay fine!" he continued still laughing.

Swimming towards the edge of the pool, I pulled myself out and immediately stood up on the long grass. I felt wonderful until I realized that we would have to go back up to the top of the fall to get our shoes and Jake's shirt. Though I'd be fine if he left that up there honestly…Jake soon climbed out of the pool and stood behind me.

"Nice going guys, gotta say I wasn't expecting Jake to jump too, but I'll accept it" Ryan told us.

Jake and I both nodded our heads.

"Meet us back at camp to finish the game once you guys get your…stuff back…" Ryan spoke as he noticed Jake without his shirt.

"Okay we'll be right there" Jake assured him.

The Lost Boys began to clear out and head back towards camp while Jake and I, still sopping wet, retrieved our shoes and his shirt from the top of the waterfall. On our way back, we started to dry off though my hair still remained damp as it stuck against the back of my neck, irritating me. Spending the day on this game, it was already sunset and almost dark. Entering back into camp, we saw the circle now reformed with two spots left open. We sat back down now closing the circle as Ryan called out;

"This is the last round, and I believe it's Lea's turn to dare someone."

Oh shoot.

I hadn't even thought about the fact that I had to dare someone to do something stupid or dangerous. I sat there thinking to myself trying to brainstorm something good. The boy sitting next to me noticed I was having trouble thinking of a dare. As a result, he whispered an idea into my ear. The idea of the dare itself was actually pretty clever, but who would I dare? It's not like I particularly knew anyone well who hasn't been dared…

Except…

Jake.

But I wouldn't want to dare him to do anything stupid or dangerous…

I gave it one last moment before whispering back to the Lost Boy named Corey next to me, finding a solution to my problem. I pulled away from his ear and sat back in my seat. I smirked to myself knowing that I had found myself a loophole. Looking back up, everyone's attention was on me including Jake's. Immediately his eyes met mine and he smirked as he playfully narrowed his eyes at me.

"By default, I pass my turn to Corey, so he may dare whoever he pleases" I announced shooting a look back at Jake only to see him shrug his shoulders with a smug look on his face.

Corey's back straightened and he spoke up.

"Right…Jake-"

Never have I ever felt more stupid in my life. I trusted him. What does this turd think he's doing?

"-I dare you to tell the truth" he suggested as he furrowed his brows.

"You have got me be kidding me" Jake scoffed as he looked around the circle.

"This was not the deal" I hissed in a whisper to Corey who sat confidently.

Jake began to crack his knuckles and waited to hear Corey continue. In the process, Jake immediately shot Julian a strange look like he knew something…something he shouldn't.

And for some reason I feel like Julian is behind all of this nonsense somehow…

"Why did you jump the waterfall with Lea?" He interrogated with a smug face and confident eyes.

At that moment I felt like judgmental eyes we all over me even though everyone paid their attention to Jake. Jake's eyes widened slightly but he relaxed.

And he didn't say anything.

Not a word came his mouth as he kept eye contact with Corey the entire time. Jake raised an eyebrow and everyone remained silent.

"Come on Jake just tell us, what do you have to hide?" Julian nudged as boys began to whisper amongst each other.

Jake smirked and continued to say nothing.

"Alright you've got ten seconds to answer before the game ends" Ryan budded in, now counting down from ten.

"Ten…nine…eight…"

I was conflicted, why didn't he just answer? He continued to sit quiet as if nothing was going on.

"Seven…six…"

Boys looked back and forth between Jake and Corey. Occasionally, boys would mouth things to me and I'd continually roll my eyes and ignore their questions.

"Five…four…"

Subtly shaking his head, Jake and Julian exchanged looks and smirks, resulting in neither side benefitting.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

And that was it.

Game over.

And Jake had lost.

An amused Julian tossed Jake the amethyst crystal from ten feet away.

"Looks like somebody just saved my ass" Julian grinned as he eyed Jake and his stubborn ways.

"Don't mention it" Jake said, eyeing the crystal.

"It looks like we have a loser!" Ryan laughed.

Boys chanted and cheered as everyone began to stand from their seated positions. I made a point to glance at Jake who was already looking a me. I gave him a look of confusion and silently mouthed;

"Why?"

It made me beyond curious as to why Jake didn't just tell everyone. It wasn't that big of a deal…But all he did was smile. Jake stood separated from everyone as the boys and I huddled up in the winners' circle to begin discussing.

"Let's make him eat dirt!" one suggested.

"How 'bout he has to shave his head!" another called.

"Make him cover all of our jobs for a day!"

Boys hollered from all directions as they suggested absolute rubbish. It just makes me wonder where the heads of these teens are at. Some of the shouting died down due to the realization of the ideas being absolutely stupid. Julian and I's eyes locked momentarily and I saw a look of mischief deep within. I could already sense this wasn't going to be good. Nothing good comes from Julian; ever.

"I think Jake should kiss Lea!" Julian shouted.

Oh my god what?!

Internally having a stroke, I instantly felt my cheeks burning and my chest tightening. Could Julian have suggested anything worse? Well not worse, just more nerve racking?

I felt my palms sweat and my jaw clenched. I saw Jake giving Julian a death stare before he quickly glanced over at me. Immediately, I turned away not wanting to look at him. Maybe nobody else will agree with Julian and we can just forget he said anything…

"I second that!" Henry yelled.

What. The. Hell. What did I ever do to him?

I shot Henry the bitchiest look I could instantly making him regret saying anything. I could see the regret by the look in his eyes and the way he backed up even though he was already at least five feet away from me. I immediately felt nerves in the pit of my stomach. Don't I get any say in this? But what was I to be worried about? So what, it's a silly game, but why am I so on edge and so nervous? I couldn't bare to look Jake in the eyes as more boys joined in and agreed to Jake's 'punishment'.

Jake's Perspective:

"I think Jake should kiss Lea!" Julian hollered while smirking at me.

I'm going to kill him.

I felt anger grow inside me toward my idiotic 'friend' as he boasted his cockiness. I stared knives and daggers at him before remembering; what would Lea think? I looked in her direction to see her shocked while she looked at the surrounding boys. For a split second she looked at me, but she turned her face away from me. She couldn't even look at me.

Damn you Julian…

My fists balled up when I heard Henry join in;

"I second that!"

It's official, the other Lost Boys are out to get me. Everyone else started joining in on the fun and supported the idea.

"I guess it's been decided" Ryan chuckled as he looked between Lea and I.

This will completely ruin everything. I'm just a friend to Lea and nothing more, and now any chance of that changing is gone. She won't be able to look at me the same…Not after this…

Lea's Perspective:

"I guess it's been decided" Ryan laughed as he looked between Jake and I.

I had no idea how to respond in this situation. Everyone was watching us as we stood about eight feet apart from each other. When I had the courage to look back up from the ground, there he was looking at me breathing heavily. I can't even imagine the thoughts running through his head right now. I took a breath and a few steps forward trying to seem as calm as possible while Jake did the same. We now stood in front of each other as many teenage boys watched us intently. We were close enough to the point where Jake could whisper extremely soft; just between us two. His deep alluring eyes looked into my plain, ordinary brown ones.

"Are you okay with this?" his sweet dulcet voice whispered ever so softly.

Our faces close, I nodded slightly and winked, seeing the finest bit of the corner of his upper lip lift to the smallest of smiles. I gently rested both of my hands on his shoulders as his hands rested loosely on my waist. Slowly, we both leaned in toward each other. The thought crossed my mind wondering if he could feel how fast my heart was racing. It was now that I realized I was even more nervous that I thought. I did my best to block everything out and calm myself down. I felt his hot breath against my face as our lips were only centimeters apart. Both Jake and I closed our eyes right as our lips were close to meeting for the first time…

Until a loud blood curdling scream made both Jake and I jump out of our skin. Our eyes shot open as we directed our attention to where the scream was coming from. The surrounding Lost Boys looked about each other to remember who was missing. Looking back to Jake who looked about as out of place as I was, I lifted my hands from his shoulders and released myself from his hold around my waist. The screaming continued even louder as I bolted to my bow and arrows next to the tree. Fear spread across the Lost Boys as I fled from the group and into the woods.

"Lea wait!" I heard Jake call after me, but I continued on.

I followed the echoing screams in the dark as they grew louder and more intense. Eventually, two sets of footsteps came running after me. I was probably about forty feet ahead of them as I continued to run. I would stop momentarily and hear a scream, changing my direction and continuing on. Louder and louder the screams grew, and I had an idea of whose screams it was. We haven't seen Felix all day, meaning who knows what could've just happened to him. I sprinted through the woods trying to follow the sound of the low male screams. I continued running trying to locate the source of the continuous screams as my feet bounced off the twigs and soil on the ground. Crunching tree branches underneath my feet didn't slow me down and my adrenaline was through the roof. As the screaming got even louder, I knew I was getting closer. It was now that I could hear unsteady gasps and breaths, telling me Felix had to have been right under my nose. One last scream guided me as I stood at a cross-road in the forest. I followed the scream about ten more feet to my right, causing me to see a disturbing and unsettling sight.

Peter's body laid on the ground shaking violently. He continually gasped for air as his hands reached out grabbing the dirt around him. My body felt tense as I made my way over to him. Crouching down beside him on both knees, he looked at me. The screaming had stopped and was replaced by loud groans. His now weak body slightly began to twitch as he coughed. Peter laid in agonizing pain but there was no sign of any harm done to him.

"Peter? Peter can you hear me?" I questioned, grasping his shoulders, trying to stop him from violently shaking.

His deep, colorful green eyes looked at me, almost as if he didn't know if I was really there. He lifted his left hand from the ground and painstakingly grabbed my wrist, slightly scaring me. He tried to speak from his throat, but nothing comprehensible could be deciphered. In the distance I heard several gunshots, and at each one, Peter winced.

"Peter?!" I exclaimed as his body began to shake more violently and his hand grasped my wrist even tighter making my hand hurt.

I internally hissed at the pain but I couldn't stop it. It was like he couldn't control it.

After a moment the two sets of footsteps that previously followed stopped behind me. I could hear their heavy breathing as I looked to them in fear. Ryan and Jake stood there with their hands on their knees looking at me and Peter who laid on the ground as he gasped for air. Their expressions were both twisted and concerned as they couldn't take their eyes off of Peter. He feebly coughed and his eyes grew wide. I turned my head back to the boys.

"What's wrong with him?!" I shouted as I grew more panicked.

Peter's grip on my wrist grew tighter and more constricting now making me verbally hiss. Jake and Ryan ran to me and crouched next to Peter on one knee.

"Has he been stabbed? Shot?" Ryan questioned profusely.

Ryan's eyes watched Peter's body twitch and he then exchanged looks with Jake.

"No there's nothing, he hasn't been touched!" I explained trying not to pass out from the pressure.

All three of us looked at each other not knowing what to do.

Hook's Perspective:

The waters were quiet as most of the crew slept except for those on watch. Every night was spent without sleep as we eagerly waited for him to come.

By surprise, in the sky a dark figure flew in the distance making now the time to take action.

"Shoot it down!" I ordered as the slobs on board started to work.

The figure was fast and flew around the ship causing anger to flow through my veins. My crew set the nets and attempted to load a cannon, but if there's something I know about these idiots, it's that they don't know how to get the job done. As it flew through the air, I pulled my handgun from inside my coat pocket. Watching my target, I loaded the gun. If I do this right, I won't kill him, or at least long enough for me to get my answers. Raising it to eye level with an extended arm, I pulled the trigger as the figure flew in front of me. With a shriek, the body fell to the water as it toppled into a net.

I smirked to myself in delight and chuckled. Blowing on the barrel, the smoke dispersed. My men began to shout orders to each other as they prepared themselves. Reeling in the body as it squirmed in the net, it was released onto the deck of my ship, but it was no cloaked boy. The figure was black with bright glowing eyes. Its high pitch screech immediately caused my ears to ring.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" I asked disgusted at the sight.

The crew remained silent and exchanged blank stares. Whatever it was continued to scream and howl as I drew closer to it. From what I could tell, it doesn't appear to speak.

Which means it's useless to me.

"What're ya gonna do with it Cap'n" Smee asked just making me grow more annoyed.

"It serves me no use" I declared.

I brought my gun back out and began to repeatedly shoot the figure as it squealed pathetically. After the twelfth shot it stopped moving and screaming letting my ears finally stop ringing.

"Dispose of it" I ordered as I walked away from the creature.

It looks like the boy in the cloak just got lucky, for now anyway.

Lea's Perspective:

At that moment Peter, still holding my wrist, jerked my body close to him, our faces only a few inches apart. His dry throat began trying to speak again with little success. He continued trying to enunciate when finally something inteligible slipped out.

"-the vial-"

The vial…the vial…

The cupboard in his hut!

"Which one?" I spoke, eagerly listening.

Peter tried, but he could no longer speak. All that came out was raspy breaths and coughs.

I turned to the boys.

"Do you know what vial he's talking about?" I asked in panic.

They both shook their heads as I sighed. We were running out of time and it felt hopeless until I had a thought. I turned to Jake and made eye contact.

"Well what did you use to save me?" I asked now growing anxious.

Jake glanced down for a moment and thought as his face grew with wonder.

"I might know what he's talking about" he said as he stood up.

"Go get it from Pan's hut!" I exclaimed out of pure fear and terror.

Jake did as I said and started off running towards camp. Ryan was crouched on the other side of Peter as we waited.

Peter's eyes open and lifeless, he stopped breathing.

Jake's Perspective:

I sprinted back to camp seeing the rest of the boys scattered. Making my way to Pan's hut, I barged in an immediately took myself to his cupboard. Opening it, he had to have had hundreds of bottles and vials inside.

Great.

My heart raced with nerves as I tried to remember back to when Lea got hurt.

What did he say it was…

 _I eyed the vial looking at it. Whatever was in there was no normal medicine._

 _"What's in the vial?" I asked._

 _"It's a combination of mermaid blood and pixie dust, it'll heal just about anything within reason" Pan proclaimed._

That was it; mermaid blood and pixie dust.

I shuffled through the many bottles trying to find the vial he had used. It felt like forever until I rummaged through a box and laid my eyes on the vile that Pan had used to save Lea. Grabbing it, I examined the contents of the blue mixture and hoped this was the right one. I shut the cupboard and bolted out of his hut and back into the forest. Running faster and faster, I finally came to see Ryan, Lea, and Peter again.

Lea's Perspective:

Anxiously waiting for Jake to return, my heart jumped when he came into view. In his hand was a small vial with a blue sparkly mixture inside.

"It's got to be this" Jake assured as he handed the vial to me.

My hand still shaking, my wrist escaped Peter's grip as I uncapped the vial, now making the mixture glow. I examined it and hoped that this would work. I sprinkled the powdered mixture over Peter as it glowed. For a moment nothing happened, making my eyes water. Another person who needed my help; dead. I let Peter Pan die…But at that moment I jumped out of my skin and stared.

Peter gasped immediately and coughed until his body froze and it ceased to stir. His eyes shut and he began to breathe.

—

A.N: Hey guys! So I apologize for the long chapter but in order for me to feel satisfied I didn't want to cut it short. This was a fun chapter to write but also very tedious since I stayed up until about 4 am to finish it :0 But it was worth it! I would really like to know any of your thoughts or predictions so please feel free to comment. I would also like to thank everyone for reading my book as I never would have expected people to really enjoy it. I love writing cause it is a great way for me to pass time and use my imagination and I'm so grateful for the friends I've made this past year. I'm excited with the progress I have made with my writing skills this last year and I can't wait to continue to read and write. And also, finally! I get to continue to develop Jake and Lea's relationship! What do you guys think? Just friends? Or something more? ;D I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next update! :)

-Agm3


	27. Chapter 27: Lily

Felix's Perspective:

The aroma of salt combined with the darkness in the room left me nauseous and helpless. My wrists and ankles were bound together by rope, which had already caused painful abrasions from when I tried to escape. I could hear footsteps above me along with the chatter of the crew. Not having eaten in thirty six hours, I felt growls and pains in my stomach along with a roaring headache. Little did I know my headache was going to get even worse when the door knob to the captain's quarters turned. Hook opened the door and walked in, allowing natural light to flood the room. The room itself contained bookshelves full of bottles and books, along with peculiar knick knacks and trinkets.

"Ah my boy it looks like we meet again!" Hook greeted as he closed the door behind him.

He walked around the room admiring the toys on his desk as he continued.

"It looks like that cut healed quite nicely; left a nasty scar on your face if I do say so myself!" Hook laughed as he looked to me with a chipper grin.

I sarcastically smirked and sat back in my chair just wondering what delightful dirty work he wanted me to do for him.

"I see the years have been good to you, not a gray hair out of place, what a shame…" I mocked, as Hook glared at me and adjusted his hat.

"Like it or not, I don't age, just like you. The day that you grow up you'll be nothing but a pile of dust, so I'd keep your comments to yourself if I were you laddie" Hook remarked, strolling over in my direction and eventually stopping.

"But enough with the girly talk, let's get to business. Obviously I brought you here to answer the questions that no one seems to answer for me willingly, and who better to do that than second in command?" He lowered his head in front of me and kept eye contact. I flicked a piece of my dirty blonde hair out of my face and glared at him.

"Now tell me, there's someone…different…in Neverland now, isn't there? Someone who has experience with…flight?" Hook questioned as he continued to eye me.

"Well I mean Pan hasn't flown in quite some time, but you would be the one to know wouldn't you?" I stated boldly as I cocked a brow, replaying the flashbacks in my head.

"Not that blasted Pan-" Hook gritted his teeth.

"-I've never seen this boy on the island before, I've only ever seen him fly, would you happen to know of whom I'm speaking about?"

Hook had me genuinely lost. Usually at this point I'd be messing with him, but I was generally confused.

"Seriously, you have me lost. No one besides Pan knows-"

"The cloaked boy! The emerald cloaked boy who flies!" Hook burst as his face began to turn to a dark shade of red.

Realizing what he had meant, I instantly froze and my eyes widened slightly as I tried to hold a blank face. Hook's head tilted and his eye twitched.

"What? What was that look for?" he speculated as his Hook was now pressed against my neck. I struggled to stay calm and continued to play dumb.

"I don't know a single person that wears a green cloak, plus it's totally out of style" I tried as Hook became less and less amused.

"Don't play stupid boy, I know you're hiding something" he spat as he shoved my head back in my seat and took a step back.

"This can be done the easy way-" Hook cocked a brow as he walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room. Opening the glass case, he grabbed a bottle that was nearly empty that was filled with a deep violet liquid. Our eyes met and he spoke;

"-or the hard way" he grinned as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Peter's Perspective:

All I remember was walking back to camp when all of a sudden I felt my body sear in pain as the feeling of gunshots left me in agony. My remaining memory is hazy, but the last thing I remember was having a hard time speaking as I tried to tell Lea how to help me. After that, I simply blacked out and had strange visions or dreams of some sort that made little to no sense. It wasn't until I awoke that I began to question what the hell just happened to me. My eyes opened and I sat up as I appeared to be on the ground in the presence of Lea who noticed me immediately. She sat across from me with her legs crossed and her bow beside her.

"What the hell happened?" I mumbled in a pained expression, scratching the back of my head as my body felt sore.

Lea's eyes met mine and a look of curiosity spread across her face.

"You tell me" she said as she momentarily looked at the ground, then back at me.

"I heard screaming from the middle of the forest, so I followed it. When I found the source, it turned out to be you" she explained looking me in the eyes.

"You looked about the weakest I've ever seen you and I thought you were left for dead until you told me about the vial you had back in your hut. We used some on you and then you were fine" she finished as she looked back down to her feet.

We both sat in silence for a moment until I asked her an out of the blue question.

"Wait, have you seen my shadow?" I questioned, tilting my head.

She looked back to me with a confused expression.

"You mean that thing that brought me here? I haven't seen it since it dropped me off on the beach; quite literally" she replied with a blank stare.

I sat there thinking to myself before taking matters into my own hands. I stood up from my place on the ground, my body still feeling quite sore. I called out;

"Shadow!"

But he didn't appear.

"Shadow?!" I called again.

"What are you doing?" Lea asked in a doubtful tone as she stood up from the ground, dusting the dirt off her jeans.

"It's my shadow…I'm not sure, but I have a feeling this has something to do with last night…" I spoke as I feared the worst.

Lea looked skeptical as she walked in front of me and grabbed my attention.

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned as she squinted at me in confusion.

Looking around us to see if anyone was in a close proximity of us I explained;

"My shadow and I, we're like one person; we're connected. If something happens to me, my shadows feels it whether it be physically or emotionally. Same goes for if my shadow gets into any trouble."

Lea's eyes widened slightly and her face softened. Her eyes screamed curiosity when she spoke;

"Are you saying that you think something bad happened to your shadow and that's what almost killed you?"

I shivered at the thought, but I realized it was the only logical explanation.

"Indeed" I replied, truly feeling as though I should take action immediately.

Lea exhaled a sigh and broke eye contact with me.

"By the way, was it just you last night?" I asked, wondering if she had done all the work herself.

She looked back to me and smirked.

"Nah, Jake and Ryan helped, they headed back hours ago. I just wanted to make sure you weren't actually dead" she chuckled to herself making me grin.

"Aww was somebody worried about me?" I fake pouted only making Lea jokingly scold me.

"I saved your life, I could just as easily end it" she spoke.

I raised my hands in defense and surrendered, mostly cause I learned it's best not to argue with girls.

"And why does it seem like everything bad is happening ever since your shadow dropped me off here?" she interrogated as she looked around us.

Without thinking, I began to speak my thoughts.

"Actually it was like this before you got here" I answered honestly. Even before Lea showed up many things out of the ordinary have been occurring.

She squinted her eyes in doubt.

"You're bluffing" she assured me while I shook my head.

"You have my word, this place has been a living hell for a while now since Hook-"

I stopped myself before saying too much. The flashbacks in my head started and I lost focus.

"Since Hook what?" Lea asked in a concerned and curious tone.

I hesitated and figured it was best not to get into it.

"Nothing, that's a conversation for another time" I replied as she looked unamused, but she accepted and nodded her head.

"We should probably head back, all of the Lost Boys are kinda freaking out. What were you even doing out here last night anyway?" she asked as she picked her bow and arrows up from the ground.

Trying to make some sort of excuse, I simply shrugged and said;

"I couldn't sleep."

She momentarily eyed me but dismissed it. We both turned to start heading back to camp as the sound of rolling thunder in the distance could be heard. I noticed Lea smile at the sound and I commented;

"You're quite chipper about rain for someone who's always running around in the sun."

She looked to me and rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Yeah well life isn't always sunshine and rainbows, sometimes you have to take pleasure in the more somber situations" she responded with ease. I stayed quiet and continued to listen.

"The sound of the rain against the water and the trees is so relaxing, and the atmosphere just makes it feel more like…home…before it all went to shit of course" she said to herself.

It was strange, at that moment she reminded me of my own mother a little. She used to always love the rain…

"So then what do you consider Neverland?" I asked partially perplplexed. She was quiet for a moment but spoke;

"A fresh start."

I noticed she was smiling and I began to smile also.

"I'm glad to here that" I said aloud to myself.

We continued along until we reached the entrance of camp. Upon entering, many boys noticed my presence and ran up to me.

"Pan are you alright?" one hollered.

"Is everything okay?" said another.

"We thought you were dead!" they continued.

I raised my hand telling them to back off as I was still sore. Something tells me that I'm in deeper trouble than I thought. I went to my hut without saying another word with the intent to get some rest.

Lea's Perspective:

All of the boys' attentions geared toward me immediately as their minds pondered with questions. Eventually I gave up and told them that I'd talk about it later, because all I really wanted at that moment was some alone time. It seems like I haven't had that since I lived in the forest on my own. Once the Lost Boys weren't paying attention to me anymore, I headed back towards the entrance of camp, dropping off my bow in the process. I did happen to grab a knife randomly laying about.

I hope nobody really needed this.

I walked past the entrance of camp and into the woods. It looks like if I want answers, I'm gonna have to get them myself. Walking wherever the wind blew me, I would see different things along the way that I have yet to see. Among these things were caves, trenches, ponds, and streams. Even the scenery of trees constantly changed from pine trees to sequoia trees, they were all around me. I noticed a lot of animals (of course when I'm not out to hunt) that cowered at every crack of thunder, where as I took comfort and pleasure in it. I noticed also that some areas I walked through were colder than others, which made me wonder exactly how it could be seventy degrees near camp where it was almost forty degrees somewhere not too far away. Maybe one day I'll actually be able to understand the natures of Neverland. I could hear the crashing of waves close by drawing my attention to it. I made my way towards the edge of the forest where it turned to sand and looked out over the water. And there it was; Hook's ship in the distance along with all of my unanswered questions. I wasn't stupid enough to go to Hook directly and ask him what the hell his problem was, but at times it was tempting. For a while I sat in the sand flat on my back and just listened to the rolling thunder. For a moment I didn't even care if I was possibly being watched. I didn't give a crap and that's how I like it. I miss being care free and not having to cower in fear of some old man that is obsessed with murdering a british teenage boy. My worries even before my parents died were like finishing all of my chemistry homework or remembering to do the household chores. It's like all of my problems just got weird and fantasized in a way. Concentrating on not falling asleep in my place on the sand, I decided it was a good idea to get up and keep moving. Just maybe I'd be able to catch a glimpse of something that would answer at least one of my questions. I trudged on and just took in the nature as I went, trying to notice anything out of the ordinary. In the meantime all of my thoughts just flooded my mind. Thoughts about Jake, thoughts about Peter and the Lost Boys, you know, just your average everyday teenage boys. Nothing remotely special about them. I rolled my eyes at myself and wondered what the hell I was doing with my life. I'm officially going crazy and talking to myself. How much weirder could I possibly get?

"Hansel?!" a familiar voice called.

Shit!

"Yes Gregory!?"

I gathered myself and prepared to run, but I didn't. Why wasn't I running?!

"I think it's about time we think about giving up. First we can't find the camp, second we can't find the blonde boy, and third we can't find the cloaked boy. There's no hope!" the one complained, and obviously both of them still haven't gotten themselves bathed because they reeked of rum like before.

Wait what, cloaked boy?

I stayed put and hid myself behind a tree even though I wasn't sure where they were. It was now my idiotic conscience was telling myself to stay. Maybe I'd finally get some answers.

"Calm down Gregory! Hook always has a plan, and we're not going to be the stupid ones to give up just yet. Besides, maybe the boy will give Hook some insight." the other spoke.

What boy? My thoughts raced as I tried to listen. I pulled the hood on my cloak over my head as I felt a couple raindrops dance on my skin.

"I dunno, you think he'll be able to get him to talk? He's quite stubborn ya know" the pirate continued.

I was so drawn into their conversation that locked myself in my place. I noticed though that the direction of where their voices were coming from changed.

"Hook will get it out of him, whether he beats him or uses magic, he always gets what he wants."

Except of course leave the island.

At that moment something felt unnerving and strange, like I was being watched. I grew panicked when the pirates' voices came to a halt. The stench of alcohol was incredibly strong and I heard the sound of heavy breathing behind me.

I turned my attention and nearly had a stroke. The pirates stood only ten feet away from me and tilted their heads as they examined me. I stood paralyzed in fear and shock. They stared at me with confused looks, but my face was still hidden.

"Uh Greg?"

"Yeah Hansel?"

"Isn't that the cloaked boy? Ya know, the one we're supposed to capture and bring back to Hook?"

May I ask who decided to pair these two pea brains together in the first place?

"I believed it is" he said as his mouth crept into a creepy smile.

I slowly started to back away.

"Now now, don't be scared. We just want you to come back with us. We promise all Hook wants is a word with you. He probably won't even skin you alive!" the one spoke with enthusiasm.

Oh hell no.

I bolted away from them and didn't look back. I assumed that I'd be much faster than them, but surprisingly, they were pretty fast for the fat drunks they were. I dodged trees left and right trying to figure out how to lose them. I couldn't just go back to camp, cause all I'd be doing is leading right to us. One last rumble of thunder broke out and rain began to pour, soaking me and the ground. I did my best to avoid any slippery patches of soil that would cause me to slip or fall. I tried with all my might to tire them out, but it was like whatever alcohol they were drinking now made them superhuman. I would hear them bark at each other as I continued running. I wasn't sure how far ahead of them I was, but I had a feeling it wasn't much. It was then that my stomach dropped and the ground beneath my feet vanished. In that split second I feared that I had just run right off a cliff without even noticing, but I soon discovered it was one of the trenches I had passed earlier. I began to tumble and fall down the hill, each impact from the ground hurting my body more and more. I continued to roll until I skidded to the bottom landing with a thud and a low grunt. My mind was five seconds behind my body it seemed. Every part of my body hurt and I could barely move. How could I have been so stupid? I should never have left…At that point one thought crossed my mind. Knowing that I was doomed, I felt the strong need for someone. Someone that would save me from my unavoidable fate. That person wasn't my mom or dad, not even Peter.

The only person I wanted to see at that moment was Jake.

I heard the rustling of trees as the pirates made their way safely into the trench as they noticed me face down at the bottom surrounded by wet leaves. The rain continued and began to make large puddles around my still body.

"Look Greg! We got 'em!"

"Hook is going to be so pleased!"

I breathed heavily and panicked, but there was nothing I could do. Through my panting, the pirates continued to celebrate. As they walked over to me ready to take me to Hook, I heard something in the distance.

"Hansel look out!"

"Huh?"

Not a moment later one of the pirates yelped and was punched to the ground. I didn't have enough strength at the moment to look up and see who it was, but I could tell that whatever they were doing was taking those pirates down. In the moment I longed for it to be Jake, coming to my rescue. But the odds were slim, for he was on the other side of the island. They continued to punch and kick until I heard two heavy bodies hit the ground next to me. For a moment there was a pause, until I felt my shoulder being grabbed as my body was reluctantly being turned over onto my back. I internally winced in pain, afraid to open my eyes. Once I did, kneeling down next to me, I saw a…girl? Her long black hair was braided along with a bunch of lilies peeking through a couple strands of hair. She had dark brown eyes and a very pretty and delicate face. She looked about fifteen or sixteen years old. Uncovering my face with her free hand, she smiled down at me.

"That was quite some fall" she giggled.

At this point I thought I was dreaming.

"I haven't seen another girl my age in Neverland before, I guess Peter wasn't expecting you" she said as the smile didn't leave her face.

My body started to feel better and I sat up.

"What?" was all I could say before before my back spasmed making me instantly groan.

"Take it easy, I'd imagine we're not in any rush" she glanced over her shoulder.

I followed her eyes only to see the two pirates knocked out without a trace of a single wound, beside the probability of some nasty bruises.

"How did you do that?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Years and years of practice and training" she responded with a chuckle.

"Now do I get the pleasure of knowing your name, ya know, since I kinda helped you out?" she asked.

I sat for a moment just staring back at her, trying to analyze the situation.

"Um…it's Lea" I answered, slowly raising my hand up. She took it and shook my hand with excitement.

"May I ask why these two were chasing after you?" she asked.

I had no idea who this girl was or where to begin, so I answered simply;

"It's a long story…"

The girl looked at me with interest and a gleam in her eye.

"I see, I better take you back to camp to make sure you're alright" the girl started.

"Oh no it's fine, I need to get back to…wait did you just say camp? Like as in the Lost Boys?"

The girl laughed aloud.

"No silly! My home, where I'm from. I'm sure the tribe would love to know there's a girl in Neverland other than me" she explained as she sat next to me.

This girl had me confused, but for some reason she sounded vaguely familiar. She held out her hand and helped me to my feet. I still felt aches in pains, but not nearly as bad as before. So far she's really sweet, and I guess it would be nice to have a girl around to talk to…She held onto my hand and quickly lead me through the forest in the opposite direction of the Lost Boys' camp.

"And you are?" I began as she eagerly walked me along through the pouring rain.

"The name's Tigerlily" she started.

All of a sudden everything clicked.

"But you can call me Lily."

—

A.N:

Hey guys! So it's 2 am and yes another chapter is done! Yay! Sleep isn't that important anyway no big deal XD I'm glad to see everyone enjoying the story so far and I'm eager to continue writing it :) So what do you guys think of Tigerlily? I wish I could take out Gregory and Hansel like she did! Please comment any thoughts you had on the chapter as I adore reading them all. Another chapter is on the way and hopefully it'll be up in a reasonable amount of time :/ I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm3


	28. Chapter 28: Visions

Lea's Perspective:

Lily and I walked for what felt like a while as she continued to describe her life in Neverland. She explained what her adventurous life was like as I felt like mine was totally lame compared to hers. Every day she just explored and did whatever she pleased.

"So you're like royalty?" I asked, trying to understand more about her.

"In a way, but I don't act any different from the others. I just go about my day and nobody really bugs me" Lily explained, the pouring rain now letting up.

"So how come I've never seen any of you around?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh right. Well we typically stay on our side of the island so that we don't interfere with hunting or anything" Lily explained as I nodded my head in understanding.

As I thought to myself, I began to wonder.

"May I ask how old you are?" I said meekly, hoping I wouldn't be offending her.

At first she gave me a perplexed look, but she then smirked.

"Why are you afraid I'm an old lady?" she remarked.

"No…I'm just curious…" I continued, partially wondering if she's older than I think she is.

"Well I'm 15-" she started.

Oh?

"-hundred."

I choked on my breath and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, you look…great!" I said, trying to fathom how she was that old.

"If you think I'm old you should ask Peter how old he is!" Lily laughed.

I had never really thought about how old everyone is, since we all look about the same age. It's strange to me that some of these boys are probably older than my parents, which is actually really creepy to think about.

"How old is he?" I questioned, still trying to understand how Lily could handle living as long as she has.

"I'm not really sure…but I know he created Neverland about two thousand years ago, so he can't be much older than that. I'm sure you've figured out that none of us age of course" Lily smirked. We continued our way along the stream where the rain lightened to a slight sprinkle.

"Wait he created Neverland?" I asked, though it was probably a really dumb question. Lily looked at me surprised, but then thought for a moment and dismissed it.

"Yep. Well, his mother, but close enough. She was a powerful enchantress, very beautiful too. Peter has her eyes" she described in detail.

An enchantress? Like as in someone with _magic_?

"How do you know all of this?" I looked to her, squinting my eyes slightly in confusion and curiosity.

Lily and I started straying from the stream deeper into the woods where some smoke could be seen above the trees.

"Peter and I were good friends before he closed himself off. I haven't talked to him in decades" Lily went on.

As soon as I thought I finally understood how time worked in Neverland, it almost made me sick at the thought of never growing old or changing. Like how do you not become bored? I mean, Neverland is spectacular, but for those living an eternity?

"Wow…I guess you'll have to fill me in on everything he won't tell me" I said, chuckling to myself. Lily laughed to herself.

"I think that could be arranged" she spoke, winking at me.

"So what about you?" she asked.

"What?" I responded casually.

"What's your life like?" she questioned as looked at me.

My life? Like my new life? It was strange to think of Neverland as a reality, let alone a lifestyle. It felt more like a dream than anything.

"Oh, well, I hunt, hang around camp, and get myself into trouble a lot I guess" I answered, thinking back to the short amount of time I've been here.

"Sounds like fun" she said eyeing me.

"Eh" I shrugged as I looked at the ground we traveled across.

Lily punched me in the shoulder, instantly catching me off guard.

"Oh come on! You live in Neverland! How much more fun can it get?" she exclaimed as her voice rose.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"Well it just seems like your life is way more adventurous than mine" I spoke honestly.

"Actually, I'd beg to differ" Lily countered.

"What do you mean?" I wondered aloud.

"Falling in love is the greatest adventure there is" she answered casually.

Love? What?

"What are you talking about? I'm not in love" I argued, more confused than ever.

"Then why are you always with that boy?" Lily cocked a brow and smirked.

"I am not 'always with him'" I interjected in an annoyed tone.

Then all of a sudden I felt something in the pit of my stomach.

"Wait have you been spying on me? I thought you just found out I was a girl?" I said confronting her. She made eye contact and shrugged.

"Well at first I thought you were just another boy that ended up on the island, but when I saw you guys at the creek…and well you know…"

At this point I'm beginning to believe that the next time I hear someone tell me that they think there's something between Jake and I that I'm gonna throw them in the mermaids' lagoon.

"But what happened back with those pirates just confirmed it, so I guess you could say we're even" Lily commented, now looking at me as I kept my gaze in front of me.

"Well for the record, he thinks of me as a friend. There's nothing between us" I assured her, not leaving my gaze.

She sighed.

"What was that for?" I asked agitated.

"If only you knew" Lily chuckled.

"Whoa whoa whoa what are you trying to say?" I finally turned to her, my face starting to feel hot in my cheeks.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" she said.

We came to a clearing in the middle of the forest. In front of me were several fires and teepees along with many men and women of various ages. They were all of indian heritage and gave me strange looks as Lily dragged me through the camp. Several danced around a large fire while they played drums and various instruments. Heads turned as we walked to an incredibly large tent.

"Uh…why are they all looking at me like that?" I leaned over and asked Lily.

"They just haven't seen a girl my age in a very long time" she explained with a grin plastered on her face.

"How long?" I inquired.

"Since forever, you're the first" she responded making my mouth drop open.

"But wait what about Wendy Darling? Isn't she real too?" I asked confused. She hesitated for a moment but continued;

"Kinda…"

How can someone 'kinda' exist?

"I'm lost…" I told her honestly.

"Listen I'll explain later, for now I want you to meet my father and mother" she said happily, grasping on to my hand.

"Actually I don't really do well with-"

I was cut off when Lily dragged me into a large extravagant looking teepee in the middle of the village. In it was a small fire with boiling pots, animal skins, and man-made furniture.

"Hello mama and papa" Lily greeted.

In front of me was a man and a woman seemingly doing different tasks as they looked up from what they were doing at me. They both had extremely dark brown hair and dark eyes that resembled autumn leaves. The man remained quiet when the woman spoke up.

"And who might this be? If I had known we were going to have a guest I would've prepared a more celebratory meal" she greeted as her attention turned to me. I stood there kind of awkwardly, not really sure if I should introduce myself.

"This is Lea. She's new to Neverland" Lily explained. Her mothers eyes continued to scan me when I felt the need to say something.

"Um, hi-" I started.

Oh my gosh what am I doing…this is so awkward…

"I'm Lea, I'd like to thank you for welcoming me. You're village is quite lovely" I complimented as a small smile remained on her face.

Her eyes remained focused on me making me more nervous.

"Well, it's a pleasure Lea. My name is Sonya, and this is my husband Sebastian" she introduced as the man began.

"Good afternoon, I hope Tigerlily hasn't gotten you into too much trouble" he said calmly while his eyes scanned over Lily's dirty clothes and wet hair.

"You two must be freezing! Let me get you some blankets!" her mother started as she went into another area of the teepee.

A moment later she came back into view with two blankets as she handed an individual blanket to both Lily and I. I didn't realize how cold I was until I wrapped it around my shoulders and instantly felt my body heat begin to insulate me.

"Oh thank you, I really hope I'm not being a disruption, if you want I could start heading head back-"

"No please stay!" Sonya cut me off making me keep eye contact with her.

"I'd like to talk and get to know you before you leave. You're such a twig, you look like you could use some meat on those bones!" she insisted as I tried to hold a straight face and not show my confused emotions.

And regardless, I wouldn't call myself a twig. I'd consider myself, well, normal. I'm only five foot eight but I feel relatively average for my age. I may be paranoid, but it almost seemed like she was stalling.

"I do believe it's a good idea for you to stick around for a little, you can check out the rest of the village if you'd like. Now if you'll excuse me, I apologize but I must get to work" Sebastian insisted as he made his way over to me and shook my hand. Once he left the tent it left just Lily, Sonya and I. Lily was left smiling and I guess I didn't really realize how late it was getting. It was maybe only an hour before dusk, but I didn't want anyone getting worried about where I was. Though I was hungry and didn't want to be rude and turn down the food Sonya had prepared…

So what? I like a home cooked meal that isn't deer once in a while, chill out.

Sonya had prepared some sort of soup containing ingredients that I didn't even know were present in Neverland. It was filled with many delicious vegetables and it was a nice break from the strict meat diet I've been on for the past couple of days.

Or weeks?

I can't really say I know how long Ive been here I guess…

Now I see where Jake is coming from.

We spoke mainly about Neverland in general and they told heroic stories and adventures they've had.

"Wow, I wish I could have an adventure like that some day…" I said after hearing Lily talk about how she and her father took on some pirates at Skull Rock.

"I still come back to finding your true love-"

"Alright that's enough stories for tonight" Sonya interrupted Lily, who had finished her soup.

"Tigerlily, would you be a dear and leave me alone with Lea for a few minutes?" she requested.

Lily nodded her head. She stood up and soundlessly left the tent. What could her mother possibly want to talk to me about? I began to converse;

"So what's-"

"I have bad news…" she interrupted.

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked.

Can I just have a single day where there isn't some sort of bad news?

"I see terrible, terrible things…" she spoke in a quiet voice.

"…It's a blessing and a curse" she continued.

"I have a gift of seeing…visions…they're so powerful and yet so clear…they're almost frightening…" she explained, making me feel on edge.

"Um, well what does that have to do with me?" I questioned her.

She grasped my hand tightly and stared into my soul with her dark eyes.

"I saw you…in agony and pain…but it wasn't just you…there were others…" she said, her voice sounding scared.

"Huh?"

"Just listen-" she cut me off from my wandering thoughts.

"-You are in great peril, and if you stay here, it will leave horrible things to come for us in Neverland" she started as her grip on my hand remained tight.

"The boy in the field…he has yet to know what Hook will make him do…he won't be able to control himself…" she worried aloud.

She started to really scare me and I decided enough was enough.

"What boy in the field? What are you trying to say?"

For a moment she just stopped and looked at me. My pained and confused expression must have made her stop.

"Listen-" she started, grasping my hand even tighter than before.

"You need to leave Neverland and never return" she said.

What the heck? Is she kicking me out?

"Um, what?" I responded coldly.

"You need to get away from here, sooner rather than later-" she insisted, a pained expression on her face.

"But I can't just leave, there's so much here I'd be leaving behind…" I argued, trying to understand why she was telling me all of this.

"Just for your own safety and ours…" she commented weakly.

"But-"

"I know I'm not making sense, but please just do as I tell you…just to be safe…" she finished with a final, loud sigh.

At that moment Lily's father walked into the teepee alongside Lily who held a confused expression as she saw her mother tightly grasping my hand. Her mother released her grip on my hand making me slightly relieved. This women sounded insane.

"Sonya, you're needed outside" he called from across the teepee. She gave me one last glance before getting up and exiting the teepee along with her husband.

"Gee it sure looked like you two were having a serious talk" Lily mentioned as she sat down across from me on the ground.

I looked down at the ground and twiddled my thumbs.

"Do your mom's visions always come true?" I questioned now looking up at her.

Lily gave a surprised look.

"She told you about those?"

I nodded my head and Lily sighed. Before she led herself to continue, I began to ponder over the unanswered question still bopping around in my head.

"What did you mean when you said that Wendy Darling 'kinda' existed?"

She looked to me with sad eyes and sighed.

"You really wanna know?"

I nodded my head desperate for some answers. Lily scooted forward a little and began.

"A very long time ago, Peter would go about in the real world to hear stories to relay to the Lost Boys back in Neverland. Many of them were fairytales about pirates or aspiring heroes. Though in the real world, Peter was only a legend or fairytale, for no one had actually seen him in real life. He only listened to the stories from outside the windows of the children with great imaginations. An open window was like an invitation, from those who didn't shut him out. He would fly all night long and disappear into the stars before dawn. But night after night, he came upon a particular open window and would listen to such stories told by a girl to her brothers-"

"-Wendy" I whispered to myself. Lily slightly nodded her head.

"Eventually, one night, he met the girl who told the bedtime stories; Wendy. Peter wanted always to be able to hear her stories, and she longed to never grow up and just have fun. Before dawn, Wendy and her brothers went with Peter to Neverland. They loved it here as it was like a dream come true for them. In the meantime, Peter and Wendy became very close. So close in fact that the younger Lost Boys thought of Wendy as their mother. She told them stories before bed and sang them to sleep every night. But after some time, Wendy grew to miss her mother and father. She loved Neverland and the Lost Boys, but she found that she needed to grow up eventually and that she couldn't be a child forever. Peter insisted that growing up was just a trap set up by adults to destroy our imaginations, though Wendy tried to convince him that he could grow up with her. Of course, Peter declined, as he vowed that he would never succumb to growing up. He tried with all his might to convince Wendy to stay, but he couldn't change her mind. She gathered her two brothers, Michael and John, and told Peter that they wanted to go home and that nothing would change their minds. Knowing Peter, he would do anything for Wendy, even if it meant that she would grow up without him. Peter brought them home and said goodbye with a smile on his face, but inside; he was devastated."

"He loved Wendy…" I concluded to myself.

"After a while in Neverland, he just wasn't really himself. He wasn't as outgoing or adventurous, nor was he the fun and spirited boy we all knew. So one night, he decided to go see Wendy, in hopes that maybe she would come back. But when he got there…the window was shut. He looked inside and saw a grown-up Wendy tucking in a child in their old nursery. Peter felt hurt; that even Wendy had shut him out. Since that moment, all he wanted to do was forget. He couldn't handle the devastation that haunted him. So as a result, Peter erased his memories of Wendy and her brothers, along with the memories of the Lost Boys. He didn't want to feel the pain he did or have anyone remind him of her. There were only a few Lost Boys at the time, but to this day, it's like Wendy and her brothers never existed. Leaving you as Neverland's first Lost Girl."

I felt my heart ache and was speechless for a few moments. Poor Peter…

"That just…doesn't even feel right…" I quietly said to myself.

"He's just so different now…I miss the old Peter…" Lily breathed.

"Maybe you could find a way to bring him back? Maybe he just-"

"Like how? He lost all of his magic. And he won't get it back until he's like a child again and forgives himself for his wrong doings" Lily interrupted with a long exhale.

For a moment neither of us talked, but a follow-up question led me to speaking.

"Do we even know if Gail is for sure dead?" I questioned her as our eyes met.

"It doesn't matter. He's been banished, he can't come back" she said with sorrow as her gaze fell towards the ground.

"Your mother told me that I should leave Neverland. That I'm in great danger for myself and to others around me. Is she right?" I asked softly.

Lily thought to herself for a moment and spoke;

"My mother's visions can sometimes be vague, so she may not be completely accurate. But it doesn't mean they don't hold some truth…"

"She was saying some freaky stuff, like I'd leave everyone in agony and pain…" I muttered, not sure how crazy I was sounding.

"For now I wouldn't worry about it" Lily answered honestly.

"Either way, I like having you here" she smiled. I smiled back and looked to my feet.

"Thanks for everything, but I think I should head back. It's getting late" I told her as I looked to the small amount of light that was visible outside.

"Alright, do you know your way back? Do you want me to take you?" Lily offered.

"No I'll be fine" I declined with a small smile.

"Oh and by the way, don't be shy! We always welcome visitors, and be a little more careful with those pirates" she winked.

I smiled and gestured a friendly wave. I walked to the exit of the teepee but was stopped by the sound of Lily's voice.

"Oh and by the way, I think that boy likes you" she smiled.

I looked back to her and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" I countered as I left the teepee.

I passed through the village as the many fires were still lit and people played music and danced. I can't imagine how they're always so festive around here. I saw Lily's mother and father before reaching the entrance to their village. Surprisingly, they both smiled. They were very nice, but Sonya kinda just freaked me out a little. You know, telling me I was gonna die and all. At once, I left the presence of the Indian tribes and followed the stream back towards camp. It was quiet and the sun began to set, leaving me with just my own thoughts. I couldn't help but wonder if Sonya was just trying to scare me. Things she said didn't even make sense. How would I be the demise of everyone in Neverland? And who was the boy in the field she was talking about? All of these questions remained unanswered, probably forever. All I know is, I'm staying. But even if telling me I was gonna die was a friendly gesture, it was still unsettling. Leaves crushed beneath my feet as I walked along the path by the stream. I don't understand why the pirates didn't just follow one of these trails. I mean honestly, how stupid are they? The sunset's rays peaked through the trees as it reflected itself on the water in vibrant colors. My hair blew in the mild wind, making it constantly fall in front of my face. Several times I would pull it back behind my ear, but it did me no good. I gave up and just let the mess of my hair did was it pleased as I just thought to myself. It's weird to think about, but if I don't age, then how is my hair still getting so obnoxiously long? Does my heart even beat? Can I even die? What happens to me if I ever want to go back to reality? If I went back the real world, would I just age rapidly into an old lady? Would I die instantly? What if I live in the real world but don't accept the reality of growing up, like I did when I brought Tommy back? All of these questions gave me a pounding headache and just discouraged me. I just wish there was some kind of Neverland handbook or manual I could read. But alas, that would be too easy. Though talking to Lily was comforting…finally a girl I can talk to, but she'll probably always be busy on her adventures and whatnot. Back home before my parents died, I had girl friends that I would hang with and do their hair and share secrets. But after they passed, I didn't really want to open up to anyone.

Maybe Peter and I are more alike than I thought…

I guess that doesn't really make sense in the long run though. I opened up to Jake so easy…I was practically an open book when we spent that night in the tree. But then again, I felt safe talking to him. But that's the scary thing…somehow, anyone I let in gets damaged one way or another. Just thinking back to what Sonya said scares me even more.

" _I saw you…in agony and pain…but it wasn't just you…_ _ **there were others**_ _…"_

" _You are in great peril, and if you stay here, it will leave horrible things to come for_ _ **us**_ _in Neverland."_

" _Just for your own safety and_ _ **ours**_ _…"_

What am I thinking? I'm a straight up mess. I don't even need superhuman powers to destroy everything I touch…Ugh I wish I could just think straight! For a moment the aroma of smoke brought me to attention. Typically there are several fires going at once back at camp, but it almost smelt like burning leaves for some odd reason. I began to feel sick in the pit of my stomach, I could sense something was wrong.

At that moment as I walked I felt something grasp onto my ankle and I screamed out of shock and terror.

I fell to the ground with a thud and shook violently. Backing away on the ground, I drew the dagger from my belt and held it out in front of me. At eye level, there was nothing in front of me. Am I going crazy? No, I know for a fact something grabbed me. I looked to the ground to see a pile of crispy brown leaves when I saw an outstretched hand sticking out from underneath…

Frightened, I slowly got to my feet and walked toward the pile of leaves. It didn't move the tiniest bit, making me wonder if whatever was underneath was dead. Checking my surroundings with my dagger still in hand, I bent down onto my knees next to the mass of leaves. In my left hand was the dagger, leaving my right hand empty. Leaf by leaf I began pushing them to the side, exposing more of the hand. My own hand hovered slightly over the other underneath the leaves when it grabbed a hold of my wrist. I gasped and was paralyzed in fear, until I heard a sound coming from the pile of leaves. It was a low pain filled groan. I panicked, because for a split second, I somehow recognized it. I brushed some leaves to the side frantically. While brushing the leaves, my fingers trailed in medium length, bright blonde hair. Pieces of it were now visible through the leaves while I continued digging through the leaves. In an instant I was completely speechless.

Felix's face was now visible, only it was covered in bruises. His bright blue eyes were barely open and he spoke weakly;

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now."

"Oh my god Felix!" I exclaimed, now trying to pull him out of the leaf pile.

"What happened to you?!" I asked, scared to know what dangers are out there now.

Felix coughed and wheezed. His hand still grasped my wrist.

"I'm so sorry Lea" he said quietly with sad eyes.

"Here come on I'll help you up" I said, trying to sit him up. I dropped the dagger to my side and wrapped my arm around his back. I sat him up against the tree as he hissed in pain. I noticed the black and blue bruises were all over his body.

"Listen-" he started, but was interrupted by his short breaths. I tried my best to sit there calm and listen. He exhaled;

"I tried, I tried my hardest not to reveal anything, but-"

He stopped when his face distorted into a look of pain and a groan surfaced. Trying to comfort him, I gently rubbed small circles into his back, making him relax.

"Here slow down and tell me what happened from the beginning" I begged, trying to get him to calm down. He licked his dry lips and exhaled a long breath that hitched at the end.

"Hook kidnapped me and held me captive on his ship" he began as his eyes met mine.

"I was strong at first, but then-" he winced when his neck cracked.

"-he used this magic on me, and I wasn't in control, I was like a puppet" he told me in a physically and mentally pained expression.

"I couldn't even think for myself, and Hook, he just-"

"Slow down Felix it's not your fault, it's okay, he's nowhere near us" I interrupted. Still grasping my hand, he squeezed it tightly and rested his eyes for a split second.

"The camp-" he moaned, his head now resting against the tree. He opened his eyes and looked to me.

"What, what about the camp?" I questioned now deeply concerned.

"He knows where it is…" Felix wheezed as his eyes looked into mine with sorrow.

No…no no no this isn't happening…it can't be…

"And they just dropped you here?" I asked painfully.

Felix nodded his head.

"They thought I was dead. After Hook got what he wanted he beat me 'till I couldn't move."

My heart ached for Felix, but I'm just glad he's alive.

"Here come on" I said grabbing a hold of him.

He was heavy, but I was able to manage his weight on my shoulders as he grabbed onto me. I helped him as he limped his way along the path beside me. At this point we were close to camp, but we both stopped in our tracks when we looked up and saw clouds of black smoke above the camp.

Hook's Perspective:

After so much time, I was finally in front of Peter Pan's camp. It was large and in the middle of vegetated land. Finally…it's time. In a moment when I'm inside, I will signal for the rest of my crew to invade, but for the moment, I'd like to enjoy the fun and scare them a little. I pulled the gun from my coat pocket and proceeded to the entrance when I was thrown to my back from a powerful force. What in the name of the devil? I gathered myself to my feet to see that no one had noticed I was even here…dumb little brats…I approached the entrance once more and examined it closely. It appeared that an enchantment had been placed on the camp. I tested my own hook to see if it could pass through but I was unsuccessful. It threw my arm back with much force as I cursed to myself. Rotten children…always finding ways to try to outsmart me…but I am the superior one. I continued to walk around the outside of their camp without being detected when I saw their living spaces near the outer edge. I may not be able to enter to cause damage, but certainly I can cause damage without even having to set foot on their dirty soil. I stood close behind one of the huts in a line and pulled a match out of my pocket. I chuckled to myself as I striked the match against a nearby rock, causing the match to start a flame.

"I hope this makes my intentions clear Pan" I snickered to myself as I threw the match onto the hut in front of me. Little by little it began to smoke, and then, it started to burn.

I smiled wickedly and fled the scene. Of course I would've liked to stick around to see the show, but I had more important things to do…

—

A.N:

Hey guys! So yes I was able to finish another chapter, woohoo! And this time it's not 3 AM like it usually is! So what do you guys think of Tigerlily and her parents? And poor poor Felix! Most of all, what is Hook up to?! Leave me your thoughts in the comments and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm3


	29. Chapter 29: Crossing Boundaries

Jake's Perspective:

Pan had finally settled down and passed out after Lea used the blue dust on him. All at one, everything grew quiet, except for Lea's heavy breathing. Strands of her long dark hair fell in front of her face as she looked up to Ryan and I.

"Do either of you know what caused this?" she questioned, her eyes never leaving ours.

Ryan stood with a blank face and said nothing at first, but he piped up;

"I don't even know what _**that**_ was, but it was seriously freaky…"

Lea bit her lip and sighed;

"Is it always like this here? I may not be an expert, but I have a feeling this isn't normal."

I noticed Ryan pull a hand behind his back as it balled into a fist. His face turned cold and his eyes gazed upon the ground. His mood changed so quick and unnaturally.

"Ever since you got here…" he spoke in a low hiss.

"You've been nothing but trouble" he spat as he laid his eyes on her.

Lea at first looked taken back along with a look of surprise in her eyes. She released her wrist from Peter's grip.

"You can't possibly blame me for all of this-" she argued as she raised her voice. She stood up from Pan's body and started to take a step forward.

Ryan's face grew irritated as he started to fire insults toward Lea.

"Oh come on! Things finally started getting back to normal for once and the second you arrive here everything bad that could possibly happen does! You think that's just a coincidence?"

At this point Ryan's voice was also raised. Lea's face turned from one of disbelief to one of anger and aggravation. At once she stormed over to Ryan and stopped right in front of him.

"You listen to me-" she spat with anger and her eyes staring daggers.

"Like it or not, I'm here and am not going anywhere. You haven't got the slightest clue what I'm capable of and I won't stand here yelling insults back and forth like a child. Whatever is out there causing this is just trying to drive us apart and we can't let that happen. We're just giving it what it wants-"

Where did all of this come from?

"Why do you think you're just like us? Like you fit in here? Take a look around-" Ryan scolded as he leaned in towards Lea.

"Guys stop you're just gonna make things worse" I tried interjecting, but Ryan went on.

"Why do you think you're the only girl here? Huh? Cause you're 'strong'? Cause you're 'special'? Well I'm sorry to break it to you princess, but you were an accident, you hear me? A mistake. You know why girls aren't brought to Neverland? Because they're weak, selfish brats that only care about their hair and nails. And if for one second you think you believe you belong here-"

Ryan inched his face close to Lea's.

"-You don't" he whispered harshly.

A deep anger within me almost burst at the seams. I wanted to set Ryan in his place and scream at him that he didn't know Lea at all in the slightest.

"You may have a pretty face, but that doesn't mean you're less likely to be abandoned. You would be the one to know, wouldn't you?" he added, his lips forming a slight crooked smile.

My blood boiled and my fists clenched. Lea looked at him with wide, disgusted eyes. At that moment she curled her fist and caught Ryan off guard by punching him hard across the face. This action led to him bringing his hand up to his cheek as he turned away from her. Her eyes watched Ryan in pain, and when I looked into them, I saw her sparkly brown eyes become slightly watery, like she was holding it back. She breathed deeply in and out without bringing much attention to herself. In a moment she controlled her teary eyes as we could hear Ryan cursing. He turned his attention back to Lea and removed his hand from his face. Ryan was more than angry; he was furious. He stormed toward her throwing a punch but missed as Lea ducked. Fear flashed in her eyes when Ryan halted and stared for a moment. In an instant he lunged toward her and tackled her to the ground where his hands wrapped around her neck, starting to suffocate her. Immediately I ran over to Ryan in an attempt to pull him off of her. Lea was gasping for air as her face turned red and her eyes grew wide. Her hands laid on top of Ryan's, trying to pry his fingers from his tight grip. At that moment, I was scared. No, terrified. Every second I spent thinking of how to get Ryan to stop was another second Lea couldn't spare. By impulse, I used my anger as a strength and punched Ryan as hard as I could. I felt the air whipping past me as my fist came in contact with his cheekbone. In a split second, Ryan's body fell to the side as his grip on Lea's neck loosened. She gasped and coughed when she could finally breathe and brought her hand to her neck. She scooted away from Ryan and sat on her knees, facing away from me. I don't think I've ever actually punched someone before…let alone over a girl…It's just the feelings and emotions rushed to my head so fast that I couldn't think. It's like nothing else in the world mattered but her…

Ryan was knocked out cold next to a large pine tree near Pan. I'm almost positive he's gonna have some nasty bruises on his face when he wakes up. Lea still sat hunched over on her knees. I frowned and slowly walked and kneeled down next to her. She proceeded to not look at me and just sat in silence. More strands of her brown hair laid in front of her, covering her face. Gently, I moved my hand toward her face and swept the strands of hair behind her ear, revealing her soft and delicate features. The only thing that could possibly add to her stunning face would be a smile, but all that was present was a frown followed by a sorrowful gaze toward the ground.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to her, my fingertips still lightly brushing her ear and soft hair.

She sat still and didn't remove her gaze from the ground. Though, she momentarily nodded her head without a word. I felt so much pain and emotion that I wrapped my arms around her whole body and rested my chin on her head. She stayed still and didn't move.

"He's wrong about you…" I said softly.

Lea said nothing.

"You're not like other girls…" I spoke, my heartbeat racing.

"Not to me…" I whispered under my breath to myself.

Lea continued to stay quiet and I released my arms from her body. I looked over to Ryan who was still passed out on the ground over by the tree and Pan who still laid unconscious.

"We better get Ryan back to camp and explain to everyone what's going on" I thought out loud.

I stood up from my knees and walked over to Ryan whose face was already turning purple. I bent over and grabbed his arm to pull him up to my shoulder. Wrapping his arm around my neck, I began to carry him back towards camp until I stopped. Lea still hadn't moved from her position on the ground.

"You coming Lea?" I asked, thinking that maybe she just needs some space.

Again, for a moment she was quiet, but I finally heard her voice.

"No…I should be here when he wakes up…" she said quietly.

I glanced over at Pan on the ground who remained in the same spot. At this point it was dark and the only source lighting my path was the moon. I turned around and started heading back to camp with Ryan around my shoulder when in the distance I could her faint sobs coming from the direction that I was leaving.

When I got back to camp, several boys rushed up to me with a bunch of questions. Ryan was still unconscious as I dragged him through the entrance.

"What happened to Ryan?!" one shouted.

"Where's Pan?" said another.

"Is he dead?" they speculated.

Everyone crowded around me when I dropped Ryan to the ground. My shoulder hurt from carrying all of his weight and I just wanted to go to bed.

"Calm down guys everything's fine" I started as boys started to help Ryan up from the ground.

"Whoa! His face is black and purple! Did he wrestle with a bear or somethin'?" Dan asked.

"It's a long story" I sighed, feeling completely exhausted.

"What happened to the hottie? She seemed eager to run away from you after the game" John chuckled.

Oh brother.

" **Lea** is fine, she's back with Pan" I scoffed, wanting to get away from everyone.

"Listen I don't feel like answering questions right now, I'll fill you in tomorrow morning. For now I'd tie Ryan up, he can't control himself" I continued as I glared at Ryan stirring body.

Boys all around looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Two of them started to carry Ryan further into camp out of my sight. Ignoring any other questions I got from the other boys, I headed to my hut and shut the door behind me. Anger still flushed through me from what Ryan did. He shouldn't have been so stupid to go into her past like that…I closed all of my curtains on the windows and sat on my bed. Running my hands through my hair, I couldn't get the haunting memory of the fear in Lea's eyes out of my head. I laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling with my arms behind my head. I would never have dreamt of punching Ryan of all people right in the face to the point that he would fall unconscious. I was never capable of that, or maybe I just never had a strong enough reason to. But boy did that feel good. Something about Lea makes me so defensive though…like she brings out parts of me I didn't know existed. Her voice brings out the joy in me, and her touch instantly makes me go numb. I'm not sure if there's really a word to describe how I truly feel about her. The fact that I look forward to talking to her every day, that I feel safe to be myself around her, it feels incredible. But what do you call it? Maybe, do I like her? Or…

Do I love her?

* * *

 _I walked through the forest and into a field with flowers where I saw Lea standing barefoot in the middle of it. She was wearing a knee-length white flowy dress made with lace, her hair was in loose waves, and best of all, a sweet smile stretched across her face. The dusk's sunlight shone from behind her, outlining her figure. Then all of a sudden, she started running towards me with her sweet smile and leapt into my arms. Holding her by the waist, I spun and twirled her around above the ground as she laughed and giggled. Her hands resting on my shoulders, I felt the intoxicating feeling of her touch spread throughout my body. All I could do was smile. Inside my heart was fluttering and I felt so lucky. I held her in my arms as I looked into her eyes. The red, green, and gold colors glimmered in the sunlight and her pearly white smile held me in a trance; a trance I never wanted to break free of. And every time I held her close, I could smell a hint of lavender and lily which I always adored. Her voice made my heart melt._

" _Hey stranger" she smiled charmingly._

 _The world was a better place whenever she smiled…_

" _Hey" I giggled as she looked at me in a way no one else has before._

 _Her eyes left mine for a moment when she glanced down at the ground. In a few seconds, she glanced back up and our eyes locked once more. I continued to smile in and out and just wanted to feel like this forever._ _Her smile softened slightly. My hands still wrapped around her waist and her hands still resting on my shoulders, she leaned forward close to my ear. I instantly felt weak in my knees and just couldn't get enough of her._

" _Kiss me Jake…" her warm voice spoke to me, feeling her hot breath on my ear._

 _I felt like I was under a spell, one that made me unable to resist her. She pulled away from me and when her face was in front of me, her eyes were closed. Slowly, they fluttered open, and I couldn't resist her any longer. I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled to myself as I rested my eyes. Upon reopening them, I leaned in close to her as her eyes fluttered shut and my lips barely grazed hers._

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING…**

Waking up to the sounds of boys yelling, I had only just realized that I fell asleep.

A dream?

No, no, no please it wasn't a dream!

But I sat up in bed and accepted defeat.

It was a good dream. Maybe the best I've ever had.

I stood up from my bed and pulled the curtain back on the window. I peeked in between the opening and saw a bunch of Lost Boys crowding around Pan who was walking toward his hut. There was one person in particular that I really wanted to talk to, but she wasn't anywhere on sight.

Where is she?

I just felt like talking to her…I just wanna make sure she's okay…

Heading towards the door, I opened it only to hear Pan's door slam shut.

Someone's not a morning person…

I wandered around the camp a little bit trying to see if maybe Lea was around somewhere, but it was to no prevail. As I walked around, I noticed Ryan who was tied to a tree nearby. The strange thing was, he looked like he was in a daze. His face was less swelled than before and slightly less purple. It scared me when he yelled;

"Hey! Jake!"

I scolded him and felt confused. How does he think he can talk to me like we're buddies after what he tried to do. I strolled over in his direction.

"What?" I snapped, feeling anger in the pit of my stomach.

Ryan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Please, just tell me what's going on" Ryan started in a worried voice.

What is this jerk trying to pull?

"What the heck are you talking about?" I muttered.

Ryan looked to me desperately.

"Why did you guys tie me to this tree?"

As if he's coming anywhere near Lea.

"Oh come on, you can't expect us to let you loose after what you did" I snapped.

His face turned white.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

At this point Ryan was making me angry.

"Quit it with the charade, you know what you did, and frankly, I'm getting sick of you" I retorted.

I turned around and started walking away, trying to control my sudden burst of anger.

"Well can you at least tell me why my face hurts so bad?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him. How hard did I punch him?

"You mean, you don't remember getting punched in the face? Twice?"

Ryan shook his head. It was now that I was intrigued and walked back over to him.

"What's the last thing you remember, since you supposedly don't remember what you did that got you here?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, I guess Lea was asking us something about Neverland, but then I blacked out…I don't remember anything else" he said.

"It's happened a couple times now and I don't know why."

Growing more irritated by the second, I muttered;

"Let me see if I can jog your memory-"

I started;

"So you're telling me that you don't remember being cruel towards Lea, trying to punch her, then suffocating her?"

Ryan's eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

"What? No" he said baffled.

"That couldn't have been me…" he said under his breath.

"Is she alright?" Ryan asked.

I returned a glare at him.

"Like you'd care."

I looked away from him.

"Jake please-" he started.

I looked back at him to see a sincere expression.

"Just trust me, I would never intentionally put Lea in danger-"

I felt my blood boil once more and couldn't hold myself together.

"Okay that's enough! Now I know you're lying! You dared Lea to jump off a freaking waterfall, do you consider that safe?" I exclaimed.

Ryan looked clueless.

"W-what? When did I dare her to do anything?" he spoke in a confused tone.

Okay now he's just playing stupid. Obviously he must remember.

"…Yesterday. You dared her to cliff dive…" I said slowly. Ryan remained with a blank face.

"I did? I don't remember that either…we just started playing the game and Henry failed his dare…"

"I'm done with your lies" I spoke irritated.

"I swear! That's all I remember…and then-"

Ryan paused.

"Everything just went black…"

As of right now I still don't believe him. But if what he's saying holds any truth whatsoever, then something is seriously wrong.

"I'm keeping an eye on you" I spoke as I turned and walked away from him.

Something about what Ryan was talking about was unsettling. Not even knowing the validity of what he was saying, it still made me wonder if something was wrong. That or he's just trying to find a way to get out of trouble. Heading towards the fire, I made one last glance to see if Lea was around. All I saw were other Lost Boys doing jobs; no Lea. I frowned and sat on the log near the fire. It was small and didn't look like it had been burning long. I got lost in the yellow and orange flames when I felt something hard hit my head.

What in the world?

I looked down beside me and saw a rock about the size of a golf ball.

I wonder who it is.

I rolled my eyes and turned to see the two people I expected. Sam and Julian shared a slight chuckle and walked over to me.

"You realize you don't have to throw rocks at me to get my attention right?" I scoffed.

Julian and Sam exchanged a look between each other.

"We know, it's just easier" Sam laughed.

"So what do you want to pester me about now?" I asked as I cocked a brow.

Both Julian and Sam's faces dropped all of a sudden like they remembered something.

"We wanted to show you something…we think someone might be in danger…" Julian spoke quietly in a more serious tone.

Immediately he grabbed my attention.

"Who?" I questioned, though I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"Who do you think?" Julian sighed with sarcasm as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

Not even worrying about what responsibilities I had, I went along with Julian and Sam. They dragged me along through the forest as rumbling thunder sounded in the distance. I was eager for it to finally rain for the first time in a while. It never rains enough I would say. I look at rain in more of a positive way than others. I see it as something refreshing and brings life to those in need of it. But who cares what I think?

Surely I'm the only one that thinks like that…

We didn't follow any sort of path which made me wonder what these morons were up to. Typically they aren't this stupid, but since Lea got here they've been acting like immature little kids. Not like they see anything wrong with that.

"Would you guys at least explain what you're showing me?" I nagged as they refused to answer any of my questions.

They kept to themselves when I noticed that we were close to the beach. The density of the trees surrounding us began to decrease more and more when we found a few feet in front of us was sand. Julian stopped us from actually going on the beach and silently pointed in a direction. Following his hand, I looked ahead. Immediately my brows furrowed and my mouth dropped. There I saw Hook's ship; still and unmoving. Julian noticed my expression and spoke;

"See what I mean?"

"What's Hook and his ship doing on this side of the island?" I asked aloud, still examining the ship.

Julian eyed me while Sam stood quietly. Julian explained;

"It's docked, it has been for about an hour. We watched everyone get off and now they're all over the island. A couple of them were carrying something…something big…"

I felt fear flow through my body and my muscles tightened.

"Did you see Lea this morning?" I asked, now worrying for her.

"Yeah, for like a second, but she just disappeared" he recalled.

I thought to myself before I had an idea.

"Did you say everyone got off this ship? Including Hook?" I inquired not yet meeting his eyes.

"Yep" he responded with a smirk. I smirked back and cocked a brow.

"No, I know exactly what you two are thinking! Are you guys insane?" Sam interrupted.

Instantly Julian covered Sam's mouth as he began to raise his voice.

"Quiet! You're more likely to give us away with your yelling!" Julian whispered loudly.

Removing his hand from his mouth, it didn't stop Sam from continuing.

"But what if they come back? Then what will we do?" he lowered his voice as he became frantic.

"Relax, no one is gonna get caught. Let's just do it really quick and we'll be fine. Heck, if Jake's okay with it so should you!" Julian exclaimed now chuckling to himself.

Sam rolled his eyes but finally caved. Before we knew it we had walked along the perimeter of the beach and stood about twenty feet from Hook's ship.

"Someone check to see if there's anyone guarding it" I suggested. All three of us were crouched behind bushes and trees to stay hidden.

"I'll go" Julian said.

He left his crouch behind a berry bush, leaving Sam and I alone. For a moment Sam was quiet, but then things just got awkward.

"So…"

"Yeah?" I responded, ignoring the fact I didn't really feel like talking.

"So you left Pan and Lea alone? Together?" Sam interrogated as he looked about our surroundings.

Oh good lord.

"Yeah…why do you ask?" I said hesitantly.

"No reason…I'm just trying to get her alone" Sam mumbled.

What…in the world?

Inside all I could do was cringe.

"Really, why's that?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I just want to get to know her. You know me, I'm smooth with the ladies" Sam bragged, winking at me.

It took all my will power not to burst out into laughter.

"I bet you are…" I commented, even though inside I thought I was going to die from a stroke. Sam continued;

"Yeah, I think she likes me."

I have no words.

"I'm gonna ask her out" he said smirking as he turned toward me.

I honestly have no idea how I'm keeping myself together.

"Good luck" was all I could manage to say.

I truly don't know what I'd do without Sam to keep me occupied.

In that moment, Julian came running back toward us from the beach.

"We're good" he spoke after meeting us.

Sam and I came out from hiding.

"That was quick. Was there nobody guarding it?" Sam questioned.

Julian hesitated for a moment.

"Eh, they've been taken care of" Julian shrugged his shoulders as he gave me 'the look'.

The 'look' was code for he went about something the wrong way. I eyed him and he buckled.

"What?" he chuckled.

I shook my head and decided we better hurry.

We walked along the beach and stood in front of the dock where two pirates laid unconscious.

"What did you do?!" Sam gaped.

Julian dismissed it;

"Nothing permanent."

I cocked a brow and he grinned.

"Come on" I said as I headed up the plank that led to the deck of the ship.

Julian and Sam followed right after me as I stood on the deck. It consisted of several cargo nets and pillars that held up black flags. There were two sets of stairs that led to the upper deck where the ship could be steered. On the main deck in the back was a door that led to what I assumed to be the captain's quarters. Julian and Sam walked around the ship as I proceeded towards the door. I noticed the door had a keyhole directly underneath the doorknob. Crouching down, I peeked through the hole but could see very little. Now was the time for me to test my luck. Standing back up, I rested my hand on the knob. I slowly began to turn it, dreading the moment that it would stop to reveal it was locked. However, the knob twisted completely. Surprised, I lightly pushed on the door. It swung forward letting the light from outside reveal declining stairs.

"Guys" I waved to draw their attention.

Both Julian and Sam looked at me and saw the open door. Turning my attention away from them and to the stairs, I took one step after another and was emerged in darkness. In the corner of the room was a lantern with a small flame inside. Careful to try not to run into anything, I made my way towards the lantern and twisted the key which enhanced the flame. Upon this, the room was filled with light. Sam and Julian came down into the room with me. I looked around and noticed all of the paintings on the walls along with the random trinkets cluttering the desk in front of me.

"Is this Hook's office?" Sam asked.

Upon speculation, I nodded my head and continued to look around. In the corner of the room was a daybed along with several bookshelves full of books. On the floors were several rugs which appeared to have bloodstains on them. The smell of alcohol made me sick to my stomach and brought back horrible memories. Sam stood in front of a cabinet full of bottles containing different powders and liquids. Typical Sam doing what he does best; he started touching everything.

"Be careful not to break anything-"

I heard something glass shatter on the floor. I turned my head and glared at Julian who was messing with things on Hook's desk.

"Whoops" Julian said as he nonchalantly kicked the broken glass underneath the desk.

Shaking my head, I walked over to the bookcase wondering if I could possibly find that spell book the pirates had been using a while ago. I scanned over many books of different genres in hopes of finding what I was looking for. I noticed that it's seems like Hook really enjoys reading romance novels…In the meantime, Julian joined Sam over with the bottles I presumed were potions. Trying to stay focused, I continually heard them messing around.

Julian's Perspective:

There had to have been at least thirty bottles of all shapes and sizes filled with different contents. Sam pulled a small vile and uncapped it.

"What're you doing?" I asked, wondering if whatever he was holding was dangerous.

He smelled the bottle and immediately backed his face away from it and gagged.

"Ugh that is nasty" he said as he capped the bottle and put it on the shelf.

One by one we started examining each bottle and messed around. Sam pulled a clear bottle with a green powder inside and uncapped it. Looking over at me, he smirked.

"Don't you dare" I threatened, but Sam didn't care.

He jokingly started bringing the bottle close to me. I wasn't quite sure if he was gonna do something stupid, so I defended myself. I pulled a near empty bottle with a dark purple powder inside and uncapped it. Sam started laughing when I squirmed away from him. I started to bring the bottle close to his face as if I was gonna do something. But I saw the mischievous look in Sam's eyes and grew fearful. He lunged the bottle towards me and in defense I blew the purple powder in his face. Sam started coughing and set his bottle of green dust in the cabinet. He then looked back to me.

His eyes dilated.

"Uh oh."

Jake's Perspective:

As I looked through the shelf I couldn't find the spell book. I lost focus when I heard Sam start to cough. When I looked over, I saw Julian with an empty bottle. A look of fear crossed Julian's face. I immediately rushed over to the two and looked at Sam whose blue eyes were dilated and he held a blank expression.

"What did you do?!" I panicked.

Julian began to freak out as well.

"We were just messing around!" he said as Sam remained there without a word.

"Sam are you alright?" I asked, but he didn't give a response. He stood there silently staring back at us.

I waved my hand in front of Sam's face and he didn't even flinch. I looked to Julian who shared the same facial expression.

"Way to go, you broke him" I sighed as I tried to think of what to do.

"What even is that?" I asked Julian.

I took the bottle from his hand and looked it over. On the bottom was a small label that was faded and barely readable.

"Suggestion Elixir" I read aloud.

"What does that mean?" Julian questioned.

I looked up for a moment at Sam's dilated eyes.

"It means he's susceptible to our suggestions, and who knows when it will wear off" I explained.

"Wait are you saying that we can tell him what to do?" Julian smirked.

"I guess, but we shouldn't even be messing with this stuff" I spoke as I looked around the room one last time.

"Hey Sam-"

Oh no.

"Tell us, why did you lie to Lea about being scheduled to hunt with us?" Julian asked.

Sam's back straightened and he spoke in a controlled voice.

"I wanted to spend time with her and figured I could show off to her. And the fact that she hunts is really hot."

Julian chuckled to himself where as I scoffed.

"I think I like this Sam" Julian grinned.

"Yeah yeah, come on we better get going" I ignored him as I grabbed Sam.

I started heading up the stairs when I remembered that I needed to dim the lantern and close the cabinet. Julian headed up with Sam as I closed the cabinet up. I made my way across the room to dim the lantern and carefully headed back to the stairs. Once I reached the top step, I quickly closed the door behind me. The sky was gray with several clouds hovering over us. Julian continued to mess with Sam.

"Jake I just found out that Sam's afraid of the dark!" he laughed.

This is all Julian's fault, so I better use Sam to my advantage.

"Sam, smack Julian across the face; hard."

In an instant Sam did as he was told and smacked Julian, making me hunch over laughing.

"That's not fair! You were the one telling me to stop messing with him!" Julian exclaimed.

"Well I changed my mind, but either way, we have to figure out a way to get the spell to wear off" I concluded.

I walked in front of Sam with an idea.

"You will no longer take suggestions from anyone" I ordered.

At first, I didn't think it did anything. But after a second Sam blinked his eyes and his posture slackened. He looked at us confused.

"What the heck just happened?" he asked confused.

Julian and I exchanged a look.

"You mean, you don't remember?" I questioned.

Sam looked bewildered.

"No…everything kinda just went black for a little bit…and now I'm here" he spoke.

For a moment I felt concerned. What Sam was telling us sounded similar to what Ryan told me earlier. A last roll of thunder sounded and it began to rain.

"Whatever, let's just go" Julian said with a concerned expression.

Before I could speak, Julian had already begun dragging Sam and I down the plank of the ship. It began to rain harder and harder as we ran into the forest. Lucky for us, the two 'guards' were still knocked out and probably didn't even notice we were on the ship. Once we were farther in the forest, Julian, Sam, and I stopped running and regrouped. Panting, Sam began to nag;

"So what was the point of all this? We didn't gain anything from sneaking on the ship. It was just a waste of time."

Thoughts and worries spiraled through my head as I tried to catch my breath.

"That's not true…" I argued through my short breaths.

Sam looked up at me in doubt.

"How's that?" he questioned, his brown hair now sopping wet.

I started;

"Because-"

I stood up straight after finally catching my breath.

"For one, I tried to find the spell book I saw Hook and his crew using but couldn't find it. Second, whatever kind of potions Hook has in that cabinet, they obviously can affect us" I said as I turned to Sam.

"Didn't you notice that the bottle you had was empty Julian? He's been using it, so nobody knows who's really on our side" I explained as both Julian and Sam began to understand.

"Wait, so are you saying that there might be people that are betraying us?" Julian interrogated.

I shook my head.

"Not willingly, but it's possible."

Julian and Sam remained still.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

At this point I hadn't really thought through what our next plan of action was. I shook my head and looked back at the ground.

"We should get back" I said as I looked around us.

It continued to drizzle, causing the surrounding soil to turn to mud. Julian and Sam nodded their heads. We started to walk in the direction towards camp. I tried to think to myself, but it was hard to concentrate with Julian and Sam's constant laughter. It was one of those times where I wish I could just sit by the creek. I waved to the both Sam and Julian;

"Hey, you guys go ahead of me, I'll catch up."

Julian eyed me.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we like stick together?" he suggested.

"Nah I'm fine, just go on ahead" I reassured them.

Shrugging their shoulders, they went ahead of me. Finally, I could have a little quiet time to myself. At this point, the rain had slowed and it just barely sprinkled. It was relaxing in ways I had forgotten. Back home I used to sit on our front porch and would just listen to the rain. There was a time I even sat with my mother as she told me stories and fables. Most I didn't believe, but I began to appreciate them. They kept me from actually having to face some sort of reality. I began to walk slower as I got more lost in my thoughts. Memories of my dream last night played over and over in my head. I could remember every single detail forward and backward like I had dreamt of it more than once. But it felt almost agonizing at the same time that it wasn't real. I truly wish I hadn't woken up, since I don't see me getting remotely close to Lea anytime soon. But what caught me most in my dream was the way she looked at me. She had this gleam in her eye paired with a soft smile. I just wish she would actually look at me the way she did…but that was too much to ask. I'm sure there's a guy out there worthy enough for her, but I have a feeling that guy isn't me. Not yet anyway. I mean really, who would fall for the farm boy from Minnesota? I heard the rustling of a tree, but dismissed it due to the slight wind in the air. I felt my heart pound inside my chest and I had no idea why. I had the feeling as though I was being watched, but most likely I'm just being paranoid. Or at least, I thought I was until I heard it again. But this time it was closer. To settle my fear, I turned around and looked behind me. As I expected, there was no one there.

"Well look who we have here…"

My heart stopped. I knew that voice…I was paralyzed in fear and couldn't move. I breathed heavily when I turned around slowly. My worst fear had come true.

"What? Have you never seen a man with a hook for a hand?" the man grinned.

Before me was Hook who stared intently with his sapphire blue eyes. His dark, dirty hair was in long curls underneath his large pirate hat. He wore shiny black boots as well as carried a sword in his belt. I stood there stunned with my mouth slightly open in fear.

"Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled menacingly.

He took a step forward towards me, making me back away. I looked up to the sky, and in the distance, I could see faint black smoke.

"Oh come on, you knew that we would have to meet eventually right? Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Captain James Hook" he said as he took a bow.

Hook looked back to me and grinned.

"I only want to make this easier for you…" Hook spoke quietly, taking a few steps closer to me. But now in pure terror, I felt as though I was bound to my spot on the ground. He now stood only two feet away.

"I'll make this very simple for you-" Hook started.

My fists balled up and I clenched my jaw. All I could do was glare and listen.

"-You tell me what I want to know, and I'll lessen your punishment. How does that sound?" he grinned.

I didn't know what to do. My dagger was in my belt, but I didn't want to risk anything. I noticed that Hook suspiciously held his hand behind his back.

I finally got the courage to speak.

"Why should I tell you anything?'' I scolded, my eyes narrowing.

Hook looked less than pleased to hear me snap back at him.

"Why because you have no choice…" he spoke under his breath as he stared into my eyes.

"You belong to me."

Before I could do anything, Hook brought his hand in front of him and blew some sort of dust in my face, immediately making me cough. Instantly, my vision blurred, but somehow, I kept myself together. I reached for my dagger in my belt and whipped it out, cutting Hook's face in the process. He yelled in pain.

"Arg! You Brat!" he shouted.

In that moment, he raised his hook and bashed my head with it. I instantly felt a stinging sensation and fell to the ground in pain. My vision was incredibly blurry and I couldn't think straight. Voices in my head called out to me, giving me orders. But I realized it was only one voice. It was Lea's voice, but I heard it constantly as it spoke different things and they talked over each other.

" _Just give him what he wants…"_

" _He knows what's best…"_

" _Just tell him…"_

" _You can't resist him forever…"_

Lea's voice constantly spoke to me making my head pound. It was the only thing I could hear. My eyes were almost shut, as I couldn't see anymore. Please, not like this…I felt Hook standing over me, and I could only image the pride he was taking in his work. Lea's voice continued to speak.

" _Do it for me Jake…"_

" _Just tell Hook…"_

" _Don't you care about me Jake?"_

" _You know you want to…"_

I started to give in to her voice.

" _Tell Hook what he wants Jake…"_

I'll tell Hook…

I could barely keep my eyes open.

" _You belong to Hook now…we all do"_

I belong to Hook…

As my eyes shut, I felt my body being pulled off the ground. I belong to Hook now…I felt like I was being shaken by my shoulders as my head continued to pound. When I slightly opened my eyes, I saw Julian. He was saying something…but I couldn't hear him. Lea's voice rang through my head.

" _Don't believe him Jake, Hook is good"_

I thought that maybe Julian was a hallucination, but I felt my body being dragged away from my spot on the ground. I felt another person grab onto me and began carrying me. It was hard for me to stay awake. I continually passed out and woke up several times while I was being dragged. The only thing I could do was smell. Something was burning…like leaves or something. I wasn't sure where I was, but all I knew was that I wasn't on any ship. My eyes opened slightly from time to time. Through my blurry vision, I saw the black smoke filling up the air around me as I could see boys all around panicking.

—

A.N:

Hey guys! So I'm glad to say I've had a lot of time lately to continue to write and it makes me so happy! This chapter was a little difficult in some ways to write because I'm all into writing the fluffy happy chapters and now well you read what happened O.O Comment any of your thoughts (I adore reading all of them 3). Love you lots!

-Agm3


	30. Chapter 30: Mine

Chapter 30:

 **Lea's Perspective:**

This was officially my worst nightmare. Felix and I were stunned to see a hut and surrounding trees in flames. Boys from all around did their best to try to tame it, but the flames spread quickly. Soon Peter burst from the door of his hut and gazed upon the fire. The look in his eyes told me he didn't know what to do.

"How did this happen?!" Peter yelled over the frantic boys.

For a moment, nobody answered him as they continued to stop the fire from spreading.

"Nobody knows!" one boy spoke up amongst the others.

Buckets upon buckets of water were tossed over the fire in an attempt to make it go out. I turned to Felix, whom I was still carrying. I looked around to find the hut furthest away from the fire and decided it would be the safest place at the moment for Felix. One step at a time, I carried him across camp. Upon reaching the hut, I didn't care whose it was. I opened the door to the empty hut and carried Felix to the other side of the room to the bed. Carefully setting him down, I exhaled deeply. At times he would wince in pain but almost immediately, he passed out. My hands on my knees trying to catch my breath, I could still hear shouting coming from outside.

"We need more water!" one boy called.

"Hurry!" yelled another.

At this point I was scared. What if the whole camp bursts into flames? And how did this even happen? The fire is on the opposite side of camp…My thoughts were cut short when I heard more yelling from outside. I sprinted and shut the door behind be. The fire had gotten bigger and black smoke filled the air. It became hard to see anyone near the hut in flames. Boys were scattered all over camp and there were three people I didn't see run past me at all yet. Those three people were Julian, Sam, and Jake. I grew worried but knew that they could take care of themselves and were strong enough to stay safe. It appeared no one was trying to do anything in an organized fashion, as the entire group of boys grew chaotic. Peter did his best to try to help as others went to fill more buckets of water. I stood back from everyone, not wanting to get in the way. Before long I was on edge and flinched at every rustle and sound I heard. I started to cough as the black smoke got thicker. Any amount that escaped to my lungs instantly made it burn as if the fire was inside me. More loud rustling could be heard coming from the left side of camp, drawing my attention to it more. I squinted my eyes through the smoke trying to make out some sort of shape, but it proved difficult. The figure was my height with broad shoulders as well as a strong build and blonde hair. The closer he got the more I could see through the black smoke. It was then that I saw him.

It's Jake! Oh thank god he's-

…w-wait…

Smoke dispersed near him to reveal that he wasn't walking.

He was being carried by Julian and Sam.

They were both out of breath as Jake's head hung low.

All at once all of this strength formed in my body as I sprinted over to them. I ran straight through the smoke and felt my heart racing faster than it ever has before. I now stood in front of the three and panicked.

"What happened?!" I yelled in a frenzy.

Sam dropped to his knees on the ground leaving Julian to hold onto Jake. Julian looked at me in fear as he panted, dripping beads of sweat from his forehead.

"It's-"

Julian was interrupted when a crash from a falling tree surfaced. It thankfully didn't crush anything, but it still continued to burn. Looking back to the boys, my heart ached and my chest began to tighten. I brought my attention to Jake's hairline near the side of his forehead where there was a gash. It was covered in blood.

I know exactly who did this…

"It was Hook, wasn't it?" I phrased more like a statement as I became furious.

Julian nodded his head.

"Sam! Julian! We need you!" Hunter called from across the way.

Julian shot me a quick glance.

"Here give him to me" I insisted.

Julian looked me in the eyes for a moment with doubt, but his face softened.

He trusted me.

He rested Jake in my arms and ran off with Sam to join the others. Jake wasn't nearly as heavy as Felix, so he was more manageable. I looked at Jake's face as he remained unconcious.

I wasn't scared…

I was terrified.

I looked ahead of me and saw a large oak tree where I could set him down. I sat Jake down and leaned him against the tree. Crouching down, I sat on my knees right beside him.

Please don't do this…

I swept back a few blonde strands of hair that laid in front if his face. I noticed he was barely breathing as I checked the pulse on his wrist. In an attempt to comfort myself, I intertwined my fingers with his left hand. I still never got an explanation about what happened, but I know it's gonna have to be a pretty good one. Maybe he-

"I can't Le-"

Jake started to speak softly as he turned his head to the side. I watched as he was still unconscious, but he continued.

"Lea no…"

Did he just-

"I don't belong to Hook…"

What's going on?

"You're not her…"

Jake started to say weird things under his breath as he remained stirring in his sleep.

I spoke aloud to myself;

"What did he do to you?"

Jake continued to stir as he began to wince in pain and his breathing hitched.

"Jake? Jake?" I spoke to him.

He kept wincing in pain.

"Jake it's me…" I said as I squeezed his hand slightly.

 **Jake's Perspective:**

The voices continued throughout my head without end. All I could see was darkness.

" _Give him what he wants…"_

I can't Le-

" _You need him…just tell him…"_

Lea no…

" _You belong to him Jake…"_

I don't belong to Hook…

" _Let Hook take over…all you have to do is let me in…"_

You're not her…

Her voice kept ringing throughout my head. Each time she spoke to me it became harder to not believe the voices. I felt as though her voice left me in a trance. I couldn't hold myself much longer before I'd-

"Jake? Jake?"

What was that?

"Jake it's me…"

I heard Lea's voice, but it was different. It's like it was an echo.

"Jake, if you can hear me…don't let him in…"

Is it her? Is it really her?

" _Don't listen to her, she's just a lost orphan…"_

I began to get confused the more I heard her voice.

"You're stronger than him Jake, fight it…"

This voice for some reason felt more compelling, more real…

" _Leave her…"_

I felt my conscience and my thoughts begin to slip away from my grasp. I can't hold on any longer…

I can't…

"Please don't do this to me Jake…you're all I have left…"

That voice…it was hers. She's here.

Lea?

An abundance of air filled my lungs as I felt something in my hand and squeezed it tight. My body tingled as I could feel it waking up. My eyes barely opened and my vision was blurry. As they adjusted, I saw long, brown hair as well as a pair of brown eyes withred, green, and gold colorsstaring back at me. My eyes not completely open, I had a pretty good idea who it was, or who I hoped it was. I heard her quick deep breaths and when my vision focused, I could see her watery eyes. Her joyous smile was outstretched as she let out the tiniest of laughs. Leaning forward, she touched her forehead against mine while resting her eyes and smiled.

"I thought I lost you…" she whispered.

I felt her warm touch against my skin. Her face was only inches away from mine, in which I smiled to myself, resting my eyes.

 **Lea's Perspective:**

Jake made me more and more nervous. Whatever was going on in his head…I know he can fight it.

I spoke to him;

"Jake, if you can hear me…don't let him in…"

He continued to wince in pain more, appearing as though it was getting worse. I continued trying.

"You're stronger than him Jake, fight it…" I said to him, and I meant it.

At first I thought there was no point, that he couldn't hear me.

"I can't" he whispered ever so softly.

He can hear me…

I need him to believe in himself, otherwise, I don't know what I'd do without him…

"Please don't do this to me Jake…you're all I have left…" I said as my breathing became unsteady and I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. By now, Jake's body had stopped moving. No, please no…he can't be gone…I already felt more tears coming. Whatever happened to him, he's not going to be the same. I couldn't save him…

"Lea?"

In that moment I felt my hand being squeezed tightly. His eyes flickered open slightly. My breathing became unsteady out of excitement and disbelief. I hadn't realized that I was almost crying. I smiled with pure joy and let out a small laugh.

I rested my forehead against his and rested my eyes, savoring the fact that he was alright. I couldn't help but smile.

My Jake was okay.

"I thought I lost you…" I whispered softly.

Jake smiled and rested his eyes as he fell asleep peacefully.

In the distance a rumble of thunder sounded followed by a strike of lightning. Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, it began to pour. The fire that had continued to burn started to die down. I stuck my free hand out and felt the raindrops on my skin. I smiled.

Rain brings life to those who need it most.

Soon the black smoke dispersed leaving the boys to rejoice. I looked back to Jake who was fast asleep. I smiled to myself.

It was then my hand was squeezed again. I looked over and noticed a soft smile on his face.

I love it when he smiles…

Is he smiling…because of me?

Surely he isn't, it's just a coincidence…

But for the moment that I believed he was, I felt butterflies in my stomach. It's been hard to come to terms with it, but now I think I've fully realized;

I like Jake…

…and I'm okay with it…

 **AN HOUR LATER…**

By this time, everyone has been trying to clean up the mess of ashes that surrounded the hut that had been completely burned down. With some help, I got Jake back to his hut as he hasn't woken up yet. Many rumors have been started regarding how the fire started, but many believe it may have just been an accident. For the past half hour I helped scrape of ashes until we were left with a skeleton of a hut. From further investigation, I found out it was Daniel's hut; the boy I met at the fire a few days prior. I saw him as he stood only a few feet in front of it. His sad face told me that I should do something. I stopped sweeping and approached him as friendly as I could. Now standing next to him, I started;

"Hey."

He turned his head and his green eyes looked at me.

"Hey…" he said in a low voice.

His attention was focused back ahead of him.

"I'm really sorry about what happened…" I expressed in a genuine voice as I looked at the destroyed hut.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be…it wasn't your fault…"

The only thing lighting the camp now was the small fire at the pit due to the fact it was after dusk.

"I'm sure we'll be able to build you a new one soon" I threw out there, trying to make him feel better.

He continued to stare at the ashes that were once his home away from home.

"Yeah…" he sighed.

I felt bad for him, after all, I don't think this was an accident. If it hadn't been for the rain the entire camp would be complete ash.

"If you want, you can have mine for the time being" I offered with a smile.

He looked at me confused.

"Wait, you'd do that for me?" he questioned, the light from the fire reflecting off his green eyes.

I laughed;

"Of course I would."

He tilted his head.

"Well then where would you sleep?" he asked concerned.

I probably should've thought this through more…

"Eh, I'll figure it out, but I insist" I assured him.

He smiled.

"…Thank you. You've been nothing but generous to me. I wish there was a way I could repay you…" he spoke.

I thought to myself for a moment.

"I'll let you know if there's ever anything you can do for me" I chuckled.

I patted Daniel on the back and turned to the opposite direction. Peter stood about ten feet away from me when our eyes locked. I still needed to explain to him what happened to Felix, but I'll do that later when I have more time. It was now that Pan was grabbing everyone's attentions.

"Lost boys! Meeting around the fire in ten!" he shouted as boys paid close attention.

This must be important…In my time here I don't think Peter has ever called a 'meeting' other than when they were trying to hunt me down. Boys exchanged short glances and nodded heads. Peter turned back toward his hut and closed himself inside, away from everyone else. If only he didn't close himself off so much…I get that he's under a lot of pressure, but I can't imagine how he deals with it alone. In the distance I saw Julian and Sam talking to each other. The look on Julian's face scared me earlier…But now I need answers.

I need to know what happened to Jake.

I jogged over to them when they noticed my presence.

"Hey Lea" Sam greeted with a wave.

I nodded my head and looked between the two. It didn't look like I was interrupting anything too important…I could already tell Julian knew what I was gonna ask.

"Do you guys have a minute to talk?" I asked.

Sam and Julian exchanged a glance.

"Kinda depends" Julian remarked.

I rolled my eyes.

"You both know what I mean" I shot back.

Julian sighed.

"I promise we'll tell you tomorrow morning. There just isn't enough time to explain everything."

His response didn't please me, but I'm just gonna have to deal with it. Some boys started heading to the fire early, so I decided I would do the same. I sat on the log between two boys named Drew and Anthony. Everyone chatted amongst themselves while I kept to myself. I wasn't particularly in the mood…A few minutes passed and everyone had gathered around the fire except for Felix and Jake who were still asleep. Moments later, the door to Peter's hut opened as he stepped outside. He looked extremely tired with dark circles under his eyes. He approached the fire in silence. Standing in the center just in front of the fire, he began.

"This fire was no accident…" he claimed.

Whispers could be heard all around.

"Now I know most of you thought that we were successful in defending ourselves, but I'm here to tell you that you're wrong" Peter snapped, his fists balling up.

"We were saved by pure luck. Without that rain we would be nothing."

Every time the fire was mentioned all I could worry about was Jake. For a moment Peter froze.

"That is why, I have devised a plan to start and end this war with Hook and his crew."

Did he just say war?

Boys murmured all around.

"Now in order for us to be successful, we need to be organized and we need to be quick. It's the only way for this to end" Peter continued on as he walked around the fire.

"Think about a life where we don't have to hide, a life that we don't have to worry about our safety. Isn't that what we all want?" he questioned.

"Yeah!" several boys cheered.

Peter's face changed to one of determination.

"So who's with me?!" he yelled as everyone began to grow more enthusiastic.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered loudly as boys began to holler.

"Alright, so this is how it's gonna work-" Peter started, indicating to boys to stop chatting. And they say girls talk a lot…

All eyes were on him.

"In two days, we will scatter around the island and lead every pirate we can find to Skull Rock, where we'll have several traps set-" Peter instructed.

"However, these traps aren't ordinary. They will be equipped with spells which will disarm and capture each of Hook's crew members."

The camp fell silent.

"We all know that without his crew, Hook is powerless" Peter paced in front of everyone.

"Once we get Hook there, we'll be able to give him a taste of his own medicine" he smirked mischievously.

"And when we win…I say we feed Hook to the crocodile one limb at a time!" he shouted with excitement.

Boys started to cheer once more.

"The pirates will beg for their lives and we will kill every last one of them!" Peter exclaimed joyously.

I'd like to say that maybe Peter is being a little harsh…but then again…none of them deserve to live after what they've put all of us through.

Boys stood up from their seats and cheered, causing a big ruckus.

"Tomorrow will be spent setting the plan into place, and in thirty six hours, we will take action!" Peter finished as everyone continued cheering.

As the boys disbanded from the meeting, they continued to cheer and stirred excitement amongst everyone else. But I constantly kept thinking to myself; is this really the best idea? Starting a war? What if something doesn't go to plan? Peter stood in his same place as he watched all of the boys in excitement. Standing up from my seat on the log, I sighed. This is not how I pictured Neverland when I read the story to my brother. It was weird to think about Tyler. I haven't really thought about him in a long time, usually cause it was too painful. But now that I'm on an island full of boys that remind me of him, it doesn't seem to have the same affect on me. I realized that it was getting late. The only problem however was that I no longer had a place to sleep.

Sometimes I really regret being generous…

Who knows, I'll probably just sleep in a tree somewhere like old times. As I started to walk away from the fire, I was grabbed by the shoulder. When I turned around, I saw Peter behind me.

"Oh hey" I said in a more surprised tone.

Geez, Peter looked even more tired up close.

"Hey, I have a favor I want to ask you…"

Um…

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

Peter's eyes wandered to the ground before looking back at me.

"I have a special job for you and it's really important. Can you meet me for training tomorrow morning before we start setting everything up?" Peter asked as his green eyes shimmered.

Special job? What in the world does he want me to do?

"Yeah I can do that" I responded, nodding my head.

"Alright, thanks" he said with a smile.

"Hey you look like you could use some sleep. You should turn in if we're gonna be working constantly for the next two days" I suggested.

Peter looked a little surprised but shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I'll try my best" he responded with a soft smile.

In return I smiled back and headed towards the other side of camp near the exit. The nights became slightly colder as I felt a breeze send a chill up my spine. As I stood a small distance away from the exit, I looked over to the huts. Part of me wanted to see if Jake was awake, but then again I was sort of afraid to see him. I stopped in my tracks and faced the huts, trying to decide what I wanted to do. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I just checked. I made a mental note to myself and filled a small bowl with warm water and grabbed a cloth before heading to Jake's hut. I now stood in front of the hut door thinking to myself. Just go in, it's no big deal. But it felt like it was and I don't understand why. What is wrong with me? I sighed and took a step closer to the door until I was inches away from it. Trying to see if I could hear anything, I pressed by ear against the door. Besides the natural settling of the hut, I didn't hear any sounds. Taking a deep breath, I reached towards to door handle. Wrapping my hand around it, I twisted the knob and slowly pushed the door open. There was a slight creaking sound from the door hinge, but nothing major. I stuck my head in first, and then my entire body. The candle in the room was lit, enabling me to see. I looked to the bed to see Jake sound asleep. I was partially relieved, but I just really felt like talking to him. I quietly closed the door behind me and walked to his bedside table. Setting down the bowl of warm water, I stuck the end of the cloth in the bowl and let it soak. I could hear Jake snoring lightly as I smiled to myself. It was actually really cute…

Stop it Lea!

I shook my head and looked away from him. What am I even doing here? He's not even awake, he just needs to rest. I took a few steps toward the vanity and rested my elbows on the open space. I breathed slowly, trying to think to myself without getting distracted. I wasn't thinking straight, and I haven't been for a while. I just get too distracted with everything that goes on that I'm always too busy to think for myself. I raised my head and looked in the vanity mirror to see my same old ordinary face, including my boring brown hair and my bland brown eyes. Fragments of leaves were stuck in my hair as it began to bug me. I pulled each piece out one by one, setting them to the side. Once I did that, I just looked at my face for a while. Each time I looked in the mirror I felt like I was looking at a younger version of my mother. 'You have her eyes' everyone would say. 'You have your father's charming smile' I was always told. For once I just wish I had a trait of my own; one that wasn't passed onto me. Rambling in my head to myself, the one thing I did notice was that I wasn't wearing my cloak, and I haven't for a couple days now. It was strange because I always used it as a defense mechanism. I would hide away and isolate myself from everyone, but it's like I don't need it to feel safe anymore. For once in a long time, it's like a found something or someone that I know can keep me safe. I got lost in my reflection when I heard the sound of something rustling. Afraid to move, I just stayed still. I listened and heard a deep groan as I looked in the reflection of the mirror. Jake was now awake, but he hadn't taken notice that I was in the room yet. I grew nervous and tried not to worry too much, but it proved difficult. All I could do was breathe.

Jake's Perspective:

I felt myself start to wake up slowly, first with my fingertips and then my whole body. My eyes closed, I could hear something ever so slightly. I felt the area around me with my hands when I realized I was in my bed. I groaned from the pain in my head and sat up slightly before I opened my eyes. I saw myself in my hut and felt relieved. I couldn't help but wonder if everything was a dream. That maybe I had just hit my head on our way back and knocked myself out. I noticed I heard a soft breathing coming from the other side of the room. I looked over and was pleasantly surprised. Lea was hunched over on the vanity as her reflection showed across the mirror. Her long lashes fluttered when she looked over her shoulder in my direction. She looked a little surprised but momentarily held a barely noticeable smile.

"You're awake…" she spoke quietly, wiping the smile off her face.

I noticed the tiredness in her voice. How late was it? I cleared my throat.

"What time is it?" I asked, still half sitting up.

Her eyes glanced toward the window.

"It's late, you were out for a while…" she said as her eyes slowly fell towards the ground.

I watched as she bit her bottom lip and looked back at me with a face of empathy. By this time she was leaning her back on the vanity.

"What happened?" I asked with wonder.

Her eyes scanned me over when she spoke;

"I was hoping you could tell me…"

I looked at how her facial expressions changed suddenly.

"There was a fire…and nobody knew where you were. While we tried to put the fire out, Julian and Sam carried you back into camp. You were knocked out and everyone needed more help, so I stayed with you until we could get things under control" Lea explained in detail.

I was now afraid that what I remembered was true.

Her eyes were focused on the ground until she told me;

"You started talking in your sleep…"

Since when do I talk in my sleep?

Confusion spread across my face.

"What was I saying?" I asked her, slightly nervous.

I could sense her tensing up. The words left her lips smoothly.

"You were saying my name...and that you didn't belong to Hook..." she spoke as she looked over to me.

"You really scared me" she said, folding her arms. She looked back down at the ground and frowned.

I scared her?

She cares about what happens to me?

"Is everyone alright?" I asked, trying to change the subject since it seemed it was hard for her to talk about it.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, Felix is still asleep. I found him under a pile of leaves when I was out today. He was barely alive" she explained.

What?

"What happened to him?" I asked concerned.

I know I haven't seen him in a couple days…but holy crap, what happened?

Lea cleared her throat;

He got caught by Hook, that's where he's been for the last few days. Hook used magic to get Felix to tell him where camp was…"

All of a sudden the memories on the ship flooded back to me. The cabinet full of magical potion and dusts…

That bottle was empty…

"Is he okay now?" I asked.

Lea sighed;

"Yeah, he's just really sore…he's been through a lot…"

Her eyes met mine once more.

"I'd imagine you don't remember anything, do you?" she chuckled lightly.

I smiled a little thinking back to her voice, her _**real**_ voice.

"I remember a little…it kinda just felt like a dream…" I said quietly, breaking eye contact with her.

She made a small smile with her lips.

"And what was that?" she asked with a small laugh.

Her laughter was so captivating. It was warm and welcoming, and every time I heard it…

I felt a stronger desire to…

I smiled slightly bigger and looked to the side before making eye contact with her once more.

"I felt myself slipping away, like I was dying…but you were there…" I started.

I noticed Lea's eyes slightly widened.

"You told me that I was strong, and then I saw you…You looked so happy and I didn't understand why" I told her.

I paused for a moment and noticed her face had changed to a look of surprise.

"You heard that?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her with confusion.

She was really there?

"Yeah?" I responded as I felt surprised myself.

She left my eyes for a moment while I looked upon her long, silky brown hair.

She chuckled slightly to herself;

"I thought you were dead…"

I could see the look in her eyes as she gazed out the window.

"I would never do that to you" I smiled warmly.

She turned her attention back to me with a slight grin.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" she spoke warm-heartedly.

Lucky for her, I don't break my promises.

"For you, I'd keep any promise" I spoke genuinely from my heart.

Her eyes widened a little as the tugged the corner of her lips into a half-smile.

For a second I felt my forehead tingle. When I raised my hand and touched my forehead, I found it was covered in dry blood. I winced in pain as the touch of my fingertips made it sting.

The smile on Lea's face dropped when she heard me.

"Here-" she spoke as she walked over to the other side of the room.

She grabbed a chair and dragged it over next to bed. Sitting down, she reached over to the bowl of warm water and grabbed the wet cloth. As I laid half sitting up, she leaned forward towards me, strands of her hair falling in front of her. Her eyes focused on my forehead as she had just barely pressed the cloth against my skin. Feeling the stinging pain, I flinched back. She pulled the cloth away slightly. Lea's attention then focused on my face and her free hand rested on my forearm.

"Hold still…" she spoke tenderly as the corner of her lips pulled into a slight smile.

She leaned in closer as she brought the cloth back to my forehead. I sat through the stinging pains while she pressed against the tender skin. Her eyes were just about level with mine. She released her free hand from my forearm and pulled back a few strands of my hair that laid in front of my face. As she did so, her fingertips brushed lightly against my skin, sending chills down my spine. I watched her as she continued this. She ran her fingers ever so slightly through my hair, making my heart beat faster with excitement and pleasure. By this time the warm water felt good on my skin and a few strands of her long hair fell in front of her eyes. Occasionally, she would wipe extra drops of water that streamed down my face with her thumb. I felt so relaxed and wished I could always be this close to her. Something about her at this moment caused me to lose all my strength to hold back. A part of me that's never seen the light surfaced, and I felt the nurturing part of me show through. With my right hand, I gently raised it and tucked her loose strands of hair behind her ear, revealing her natural beauty. Her attention left my injury as her eyes fell to mine. It was then that I realized how she looked at me. Her lips parted, and she smiled softly for a split second. Her eyes didn't leave mine. I felt a voice deep within me, telling me that now was the time. I had a burning desire to press my lips against hers, to completely understand her. It's like the part of me that's missing is right in front of me. Her breathing was light and airy, like she was relaxed. Her eyes sparkled from the candlelight. She just made me so curious about things in life. Like, why aren't there more people like her? Why is it that she's the only person that understands me? I just felt intoxicated at the thought of her voice and her scent. My lust for her grew stronger by the second and all I wanted in the world was to have our lips join like two puzzle pieces, waiting to reunite with each other. More than anything, I wanted her to know how I felt so that I didn't have to keep it bottled up inside me. It was always so hard to not want to marvel at her for every free minute I had. And what was even nicer was that she was more complex. There's so much I've yet to know about her. And maybe, just maybe, a kiss was all I needed to subside the fact that my feelings for her were not something I could just put away in a drawer and forget about. She made me feel complete. I always thought that once I left home and went to Neverland that I'd never get to experience such things like my mother told me I would some day. I remember her words so vividly…

" _When you meet a special girl someday, you'll know it" she said to me before she passed._

" _You won't be able to stop thinking about her and you won't be able to imagine your life without her."_

 _I looked at my mother who laid sick in her bed with confusion and doubt._

" _But what if there isn't? Who says I'll ever even fall in love? It doesn't sound like me…" I spoke honestly._

 _My mother smiled._

" _There's a special girl out there for you Jacob, I know there is…I may not be here to meet her, but I know if she's anything like you…she's all you'll ever need" she replied softly._

My mother was right. I may not have known it then, but I do now. My eyes fell upon Lea's lips as my heart spoke to me.

Kiss her…

Just kiss her…

I wanted to so bad. But my eyes got lost in hers and nothing happened. She broke her gaze and smiled to herself as she stood up from her seat on the chair.

No!

She pulled the chair away from the bed to the corner of the room and turned to me.

"You better get some sleep, it's been a long day" she said quietly with a minuscule smile.

Her shiny hair and dark eyes left me speechless.

Ugh why didn't I just kiss her?!

Hiding what I felt inside, I smiled followed by a small chuckle.

"Yeah you're right" I agreed breaking eye contact for a second but reestablishing it.

I felt my heart sink as I realized she was going to leave me. She turned away and walked towards the door. Each step she took was like a dagger in my chest. I didn't want her to leave. At this point she was in front of the door and almost grasping the door handle. I tried to hold myself back, but my impulse thinking got the best of me.

 **Lea's Perspective:**

"Hey, Lea?"

My hand hovered right above the door handle when I looked over my shoulder. Jake's eyes looked to me as I heard his soothing voice.

"Will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" he asked with wonder trailing in his voice.

Immediately I was taken back. I felt my anxiety begin to lessen and my heartbeat slowed. I never would've imagined Jake to ask me of this kind of thing. But if there's one thing I know for sure…

I would do anything for him.

I tried to resist it, but my lips formed into a half-smile and I nodded slightly. My hand left its position over the door handle as I turned my body away from it. Jake laid himself back down on his bed. He laid himself close to the one side, leaving some remaining empty space. Quietly, I walked over to the corner of the room where I had just dragged the chair and sat down in it. Leaning back in it, I noticed Jake's eyes flutter shut and within a minute or two his breathing became soft. I know he said he wanted me to stay 'just until he fell asleep'…but I didn't want to leave. It's not like I had anywhere to go anyway. I watched as he laid still and peaceful. I tilted my head as I noticed the dimples in his slight smile along with his golden hair that I secretly wanted to run my fingertips through. It wasn't even like I tried to smile around him all the time, it's just something about him that makes me love living. It's weird to think that someone has thoughts similar to yours. I mean, out of the millions of people in the world that think differently, you meet someone that's like you. But at the same it was hard. Just a few minutes ago, I thought that maybe he felt something. I just wanted him to kiss me, but he didn't. I really thought he was going to, but who knows, maybe I'm just being delusional. I noticed myself get drowsier and the wooden chair I sat in was really uncomfortable. I looked around Jake's hut for some options, but the only other place to sleep was on the floor. I wish I could say the floor would be comfier than sleeping in trees, but honestly I'd be lying to myself. Sometimes I wish I was a mind-reader so that I'd know what to think, but where's the adventure in that? What fun would it be if Jake supposedly liked me and I knew? Wouldn't it be more rewarding to be uncertain at first? Ugh my mind is all over the place. All of this ranting in my head just makes me more exhausted. I looked back out the window and saw darkness. Some of the smoke from the fire remained, but not much. Standing up from the chair once more, I tip-toed to the windows and drew the curtains shut one by one. Once at the last window, I drew the curtain mostly shut but stopped. My eyes wandered as they fell upon Jake who was asleep. His light breathing made me smile inside, and that's when I had a crazy thought. Surely I wouldn't actually go through with it, cause why should I? I have no clue what Jake thinks about me, and if I do it, I might freak him out. But I thought back to his sweet voice and smile that made me forget my troubles and doubts. I couldn't listen to the voice in my head that constantly told me 'no' and kept me in check any longer. It's like I slowly couldn't hear it anymore, as if it was fading away. Something clicked and I felt like my heart took control of my body and did whatever it desired. Closing the rest of the curtain, I tip-toed back over toward his bed and stood in front of it. I constantly told myself no, but then again, it was like I was daring myself to do it. I grinned lightly as he snored softly like he did before. Before I could change my mind, my hand was already holding the corner of the covers on his bed and pulling them back. One leg at a time, I found myself climbing into the open spot on the bed underneath the covers. I could already feel the warmth of his body, keeping me from getting cold, similar to a furnace. I faced away from him as my head fell onto the pillows and I quietly moaned at how comfortable I was. This is so much better than the floor…After laying there for a short amount of time I could smell the scent of honey and pine that I hadn't experienced in what felt like forever. I didn't even realize how tired I was until I could barely keep my eyes from fluttering shut. The last thing I remembered was feeling something warm and strong wrap around my waist, making me feel the best I ever have.

 **Jake's Perspective:**

I felt my eyes flutter until they were closed. The last thing I saw was Lea sitting in the chair in the corner of the room only a few short feet away from me. The last thought I had before falling asleep was;

I should've kissed her…

I slipped into the dream world for a little bit, occasionally hearing sounds throughout the hut. By now I assumed Lea had already left. But she made me feel so relaxed, like we were the only people in the world. My thoughts lingered as I dreamed. It wasn't until I felt a sudden rush of cold air that I woke up mentally, though I kept my eyes shut. Confused, I just dismissed it. I felt myself start to drift back to sleep until I felt something next to me. I just barely open my eyes and raised my head when I instantly felt my heart flutter. Lea laid next to me as I heard her release a soft moan. Her body felt somewhat cold as she was facing away from me. So many questions went through my mind, but I realized that I didn't need any of them answered. She's here now and that's all I cared about. Feeling protective, I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer to me. I could feel her small breaths as she fell asleep. It all felt like a dream, but I knew this had to be real, it just had to. I was slightly startled when she started to move. I released my grip around her waist as she turned over to her other side; the side facing me. I was shocked when I felt the touch of her skin give me life. Snuggling up into me, her head nuzzled into my chest. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I felt her hand rest next to her head on my chest. Her warm, gentle breathing made me want more of her. I smiled in delight as the pitter patter of her heartbeat danced across my skin. I wrapped my arm around her whole body and rested my head on hers. She was mine…

—

A.N:

Hey guys! Words cannot express my love for this chapter…I got the feels so many times while writing it that it was almost impossible not to fangirl while doing so. So what do you guys think of everything? Do you think Peter is finally coming back to his good side? Or do you think this war will drive him mad? And I guess you could say things escalated rather quickly between Lea and Jake…obviously…What do you guys think? Are they meant for each other? What special job does Peter want Lea to do? Comment your thoughts or predictions for the chapter :) I love you all and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm3


	31. Chapter 31: Pixie Dust

Lea's Perspective:

For the first time in a long time, I hoped I'd never have to wake up again, as long as I was in his arms. Throughout the night, I never felt cold, nor did I ever feel alone or scared. The usual nightmares that haunted me didn't surface. He was like a dreamcatcher; one who filtered out the bad dreams and replaced them with good. He was right by my side; his steady heartbeat sung me to sleep like a mother would for her child. His arm never left its position as it wrapped around my body, making me feel safe in a place full of danger. I never wanted to leave. In the early morning I felt the tips of my toes and fingers tingle. As time progressed, more of my body began to wake up, telling me to open my eyes. However, I didn't want to. Because if I wake up, it would mean that I'd have to let go of something that made me so vulnerable in the best of ways. Before opening my eyes, I lifted my head from Jake's chest, instantly sending a cool breeze across my face. The intoxicating smell of pine was like a drug to me. As my whole body awoke, I could feel his soft breathing on my neck before my eyes fluttered open. Jake's eyes were closed as he held a small smile in the corner of his mouth. Oh how I love it when he smiles…I began to look around when I saw a small beam of sunlight coming from the crack in between the curtains. It was now that I realized, unfortunately, it was morning. I was extremely tempted to just lay here in Jake's arms and sleep the day away, but there was much that had to be done. Slowly, I unwrapped his arm from around my waist and proceeded to quietly get out of bed. As my feet touched the ground, my entire body shivered from losing the sweet warmth I previously had. Jake remained sound asleep as I pulled the covers back over his body. I stood there and realized what had just happened last night. He didn't push me off the bed or tell me to give him space…he did so much more…I never would've done something like that to anyone back home…What made me feel so differently about Jake? Yes he's incredibly sweet and understands me, and maybe he's cute with his sparkling smile and doe like eyes…but…oh who am I kidding…

I wanted him to kiss me last night!

What else could that possibly mean?!

I internally sighed to myself and tiptoed to the door. Resting my hand on the door handle, I looked back at Jake and smiled. I turned the knob slowly and slipped out the door, shutting it without a sound. There was barely anybody up and the small fire in the pit was barely burning. I examined my surroundings and saw that the once lively camp was now practically dead this morning. I strolled along, passing Peter's hut, taking notice that he was probably waiting for me where we've been training. On the way, I passed the pile of ashes that used to be Daniel's hut. I began to wonder what life was like here before Hook or I came along. Was it like the fairytales we've all heard? Moments passed when I finally made it to the area in the forest where Peter and I train. At first I didn't see him, but after passing through a few trees, I found him standing before me. For a moment he stared off into space, that was until he turned and noticed my presence. I was about to speak until he brought his index finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. His bright green eyes shimmered in the morning light, making me lose focus. He waved me to follow him as he turned to the opposite direction. I looked back towards the camp before following Peter into the woods. The scenery continued to change around us as we continued along. Eventually, I walked beside Peter and tried to ask questions.

"I thought you said we were training?" I asked, my hair continuing to blow in front of my face.

I thought that Peter was focusing more on where we were walking than answering my questions until he cleared his throat.

"There just isn't enough time…" he spoke as he looked around the forest.

"With everything taking place tomorrow we have to take chances" he insisted, now grasping my forearm.

He partially dragged me through a part of the forest that seemed…darker than Neverland's typical vibe. The trees were a deep green color and the sky appeared darker. It was now that I noticed that the ground below me was dry and it seemed as though there was nothing living. The number of animals were scarce and a lingering scent of smoke filled my nose, causing me to get a headache.

"Where exactly are we going?" I questioned as Peter continued to grip my forearm.

This time he didn't respond. I could see out of the corner of his eye was a look of grief. If only it wasn't so hard to read him…Not too far before us was what appeared to be a large cluster of leaves and vines. They hung almost as if it was like a sheet or blanket. As I got closer I began to notice the dark atmosphere, like something just wasn't quite right. Peter now released his grip on my arm and walked in front of me. We stopped a few feet in front of the mass of leaves before I heard Peter release a soft sigh.

"The lies stop now" was all he said as he stared at the leaves in front of us.

My brows furrowed and I grew confused. The lies? What else has he lied about? I looked to Peter with a worried and curious expression. His eyes found mine and he frowned. Breaking eye contact after a moment, he focused his attention back towards the leaves. He reached forward and grabbed a strand of the vegetation and pulled it back to the side. It revealed that there indeed was something hidden behind it. My eyes were drawn to something that I could just barely see. As I walked closer, I poked my head and peered through the curtain of leaves. At that moment I was stunned. There was a large oak tree with outstretched branches. It was the center of attention in the somewhat empty clearing. I examined it in amazement, that was, until I began to look at its surroundings. The air was significantly colder than it previously was just a few short minutes ago. I looked back to the tree and my stomach dropped with the sudden realization;

It had been burned.

It was a haunting sight. The skies remained dark and the ground was just ash. The tree had no leaves as well as the area around it was scattered with random objects. I took a few hesitant steps forward, not able to speak any words. Peter stood only about two feet behind me as he watched my reaction. I felt so much emotion. Anger coursed through my veins, where despair flooded my heart and my mind. On the ground was shredded clothing, along with scraps of supplies and weapons that were barely recognizable. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what happened here, but I knew that I would always be in wonder if I didn't find out. I turned to Peter who held a frown.

"What happened here?" I asked softly, as his eyes found mine.

I could tell Peter was having a hard time keeping himself together. He looked around the depressing scenery.

"This was where the Lost Boys and I lived…before…" Peter said before he stopped himself.

His eyes fell to ground and he sighed.

"Hook found us once before, and it almost ended with the death of us all" he explained as I continued to look around, noticing other lost objects in the ashes. I could just see what looked like a teddy bear buried underneath the ashes, sending chills up my spine.

"That's why I knew Hook was the cause of the fire…" he sighed.

At that moment I had remembered that I hadn't told Peter about Felix and what had happened to him. I looked up at him and started;

"Peter, you should know, Hook captured Felix and it wasn't-"

"I know about Felix" Peter cut me off.

My facial expression turned to one of shock.

"He came to my hut this morning and told me everything" Peter continued, now looking up at me.

Hearing Peter's explanation made me feel a little better. At least now I know that Felix is doing okay. A silence fell between us, as now neither of us knew what to say. The cool breeze constantly swept my hair back behind my shoulders. I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked Peter, now taking a step towards him.

None of this really made sense. Why bring me here and show me ruins of this once magical place? Peter bit his lip and sighed as he looked back towards the ground. His voice was quiet at first, but it soon evened out as he continued.

"To show you what you're fighting for."

Peter looked to me with a serious yet soft expression. I could just tell that he's been through so much.

"Hook isn't just an enemy to us…he's a monster; cold and cruel. He's full of his selfish desires and will stop at nothing to get what he wants…"

He took a moment to look around the depressing scene.

"…Even if it means brutally killing teenagers, one by one."

I noticed Peter seemingly lost in thought. I couldn't help but feel a little afraid. Never would I have thought I'd have to deal with a psychotic pirate.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you" Peter said as he regained his train of thought.

Peter walked in front of me toward the tree where I continued to follow him. Each step I took sunk more and more into the ashes on the ground. Once we were in front of the tree, I noticed a whole bunch of names carved into it, including "Peter", "Felix'', "Hunter'', "Julian'', "Sam'', "Jake", "Gail'', and many others. Upon examining it closer, I noticed the letters "W", "M", and "J" carved into it as well. Could that be who I think it is? I shook my head when my attention turned back to Peter. He grabbed a nearby vine and tugged on it, opening a hatch at the base of the tree. It was about the size of a person and it was pitch black inside.

"Ladies first" Peter insisted, gesturing with his hands to go in front of him.

I shot him a suspicious glance and looked back at the hatch. It was quite dark down there…I'm not so sure if it's wise to…

Oh what the heck?

I crouched down and sat at the edge where I pushed myself. I found myself sliding down the hatch into total darkness when all of a sudden I hit the ground. I could feel the dirty air in my lungs making me cough. In total darkness, I scooted forward as I heard Peter sliding down the hatch a few moments later. I heard him hit the ground with a grunt. It was nice to know that maybe I'm not the only clumsy one. After a moment I could hear Peter stand up. His footsteps echoed in the small chasm we were in. I began to wonder where exactly Peter was and how we were going to see anything in the dark. Though, in an instant, a small flame appeared from thin air. Creating this small flame was Peter, in which his index finger held the source of light. I stayed sitting on the ground as Peter lit a few candles that appeared to be on some sort of table about level to his waist. I stared in amazement as I watched the flame travel to the wicks of the candles that now began to illuminate the darkness surrounding us. I thought…that he didn't have magic anymore…what gives? I slowly stood up from my seat on the floor as Peter made his way around lighting more candles. More and more light began to reveal the chasm's true features. It was now that I realized…we were _inside_ the tree. There were scraps of what was left of hammocks as well as withered, burnt vines stretched across the walls. I looked back to Peter with the flame in his hand. It was mesmerizing, but it left me baffled.

"I thought…you didn't have magic anymore?" I questioned meekly, afraid that Peter would possibly lash out.

But Peter stood marveling at the flame coming from his fingertips. In a split second the delicate flame burned out, leaving Peter in a state of disappointment. He examined his now empty hands.

"Once in a while…I can just barely taste a small part of who I used to be…what I was capable of…But now it seems like pure luck as to when it comes back…" Peter spoke as he looked around the large, open room now filled with cobwebs and ashes. He glanced over toward a large, throne-like chair near the back of the room. Whilst he was strolling over to it, I followed and watched as his hand trailed along the arm of the old chair.

"We used to tell stories, play games…it was so much more fun not having any troubles or worries" he said as he appeared lost in thought.

I became lost as I looked around in confusion. How are we standing inside this tree that should've burned? I found the courage to ask;

"You said they burned this place, how is all of this still here?"

Peter didn't meet my gaze, but instead continued to stare off into space.

"It's enchanted, you can't truly destroy it. I knew someone who had much experience with enchantments and spells…"

Peter's voice grew slightly weak until he cleared his throat. His face was relaxed as he remained unfocused.

"Every time I come down here, I feel like a part of me still lives; the part of me that makes me love never growing up" he told me, finally meeting my eyes.

They appeared a light green color, an unusual shade for Peter, since they tend to be a dark forest green to match his emotions. It was almost as if he was changing. I could tell he was less cranky and more outspoken than he usual is, which makes me have hope…that maybe he was more like the fairytale version of himself than I thought. The constant aroma of smoke continued to give me a migraine when random questions began to pop into my head. Lily told me that Peter is much older than he seems…does that make Hook just as old?

"How long has Hook been here?" I questioned out of nowhere, worried that I would catch Peter off guard.

Peter was still in fact in a daze and acted as though the question meant nothing.

"Hook and I have been at odds for at least twenty years or so Neverland time. In your time it's probably been at least double" he spoke casually, now stepping away from the chair and taking a seat on a closed chest that appeared to have been ransacked of its treasures. Pulling something from his pocket, he stared down at his hands and fumbled with the object. I took a seat next to him on a relatively small chair and watched his facial expressions change from wonder to frustration.

"I still don't understand why you don't just let him leave" I slipped as I continued to try to understand his history with Hook.

At this point I would've expected him to have snapped at me, but Peter remained calm and quiet.

"Both of us are bonded to the island. We could both leave, but not for long periods of time…" Peter explained, his thick English accent trailing with every word he spoke.

His response shocked me for a moment.

"You mean, you can never go back? You can never grow up?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"That's right" he responded casually.

How could someone be okay with never dying? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm afraid of death. But for someone like Peter who has been a teenager for over a thousand years, what more is there to live for? Which leads me to…why I would be brought here against my will to possibly share the same fate. Neverland is spectacular, but it seems like all you do here is worry about being drowned by mermaids and being killed by pirates. All I have ever wanted was answers…and who better to get them from than Peter Pan himself? I started out by saying;

"Can I ask you something?" And be honest."

I breathed deeply, waiting to see if Peter would be willing to answer me. Inside I was nervous, but I knew in my head that the only way I could get my questions answered was to be straight forward. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Peter had slightly nodded his head, yet he still didn't look me in the eyes.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

After speaking I instantly felt my stomach drop.

Why am I so stupid sometimes?!

I was certain that I'd set him off now. His focused eyes strayed slightly from the object in his hand to the corner of the room. He exhaled a heavy sigh and looked back to his hands.

"My shadow hadn't brought a boy for months. It just followed my orders for a long time. When it brought you, I didn't know why. I was freaked out, even when I didn't know you were a girl. I thought that maybe it was a sign of some sort, but I still don't quite know why it dragged you into this living hell…" he spoke solemnly. I looked to see what Peter was holding when I felt a hint of surprise and sadness.

In his hand he held a thimble, which had heavily rusted over the years. He played with it as he gently brushed his fingertips over its surface. I saw how he looked at it in pain and grief.

"There's things I can't remember…"

Peter spoke meekly and wouldn't meet my eyes. I felt so much sorrow and empathy, for I had a feeling I knew where that thimble came from.

"Sometimes I think I'm crazy…but then I'll see something that makes me remember something far back in my memory" Peter said as he held the thimble in the palm of his hand.

"It's like looking through a frosted, foggy window…You can only see so much…"

I couldn't help but feel horrible, but there was nothing I could do. I may know things he doesn't, but it doesn't give me the right to tell him something he doesn't want to know.

"I'm sorry…" was all I could say as Peter's head hung low.

In that moment Peter shook his head silently and the thimble dropped from his hand to the ground.

"Don't be" he said somewhat coldly.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell if he was angry or upset, but frankly I'd rather not know. I was just concerned that it seemed like Peter was quite unstable. I began to wonder if he should be going to war in this state of mind.

"Besides, I'd like to think I'm not quite as horrible as I used to be" he added with a distasteful grin that left me uneasy.

I try not to think too in depth about Peter, but now that he's brought up his past, I feel as though it's my responsibility to know.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as my eyebrows furrowed into a concerned expression.

Peter finally turned his head to look me in the eye.

"Very bad things…things that made me a monster. I promised myself I'd never let myself get to that point again" he explained as a chill was sent up my spine, like a rush of wind through a tree on a winter night.

It amazes me that I don't fear Peter. I mean, if he thinks that what he's done in the past is horrible, then obviously it must've been pretty bad. I lied straight through my teeth;

"I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad."

I now noticed as Peter eyed me in a way that made me feel more uneasy.

"If I told you half of the things I've done you would leave Neverland in a heartbeat" he assured me, his voicing trailing with disappointment.

As if…

"I highly doubt that" I said with a sarcastic grin.

It was one of those rare cases that Peter grinned and chuckled to himself.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" he commented.

Hehe…right…

Silence fell between us for a moment until I finally remembered why we were here in the first place. I cleared my throat.

"Didn't you say that there was something really important you wanted me to do in regards of tomorrow?" I questioned as my eyes fell to the dirt and ash beneath us.

He sat still as I could see him thinking to himself. I could feel the anxiety filling my chest once again at the thought of tomorrow. Part of me wants to be the annoying girl that 'knows best', best there's nothing I could say to get Peter to change his mind.

Ugh, why are boys so complicated?

Peter cracked his knuckled and spoke quietly to himself.

"Right…"

There was a small empty alcove in the wall across from us that Peter eyed. To me it didn't look like anything special, but I could see in Peter's shimmering eyes that it was some sort of treasure to him. He slowly stood from his seat and approached the alcove. Confused and curious, I also stood from my seat and followed. He stopped about a foot in front of the open space and stared.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly with concern.

He warmly chuckled to himself, raising his hand to chest height in front of him. As he waved it, I thought that maybe my eyes were seeing things, but the shimmering light in front of me was no illusion. A large wooden door began to appear before us and my heartbeat increased with excitement and surprise.

"Never better" he grinned as I was lost in amazement.

The door had completely appeared before us and the shimmering light faded. Peter stepped aside and gestured me to go before him. I didn't know what I felt more, anxiety or excitement, but I could barely keep myself together. Stepping forward, I grasped the door handle and pushed inward, making the hinge squeak a little. I stepped through the doorway into a well-lit room that upon seeing it, I wanted to shout with glee and disbelief. Fairies flew all around the room, leaving trails of their magical dust behind them. As I walked further into the open room, I looked up to the cathedral ceilings and felt like I was dreaming. I looked back to Peter with a grin and saw a smile plastered across his face. Looking back and watching the dancing fairies, I had a sudden realization.

"I thought you said they were all gone…" I spoke unsurely as I walked through the room full of at least a thousand or more fairies.

"As far as Hook knows…" Peter smirked as he closed the door behind him.

Fairies began to fly lower to the point where I could see them up close. From a distance they appeared as glowing balls of light, but up close, they where gorgeous creatures marked with beauty and grace. I held the palm of my hand out in front of my face. To my surprise, one flew down to me and stood on the palm of my hand. She was only about five inches tall with long blonde hair and green eyes. I could see her small smile directed towards me as I returned a friendly grin. She walked around on my hand, making it tickle as she danced across it delicately. In an instant she leapt off my hand and flew circles around me, her dust landing in my hair and on my clothes. I could feel myself become light as a feather when I noticed my feet were no longer on the ground. I couldn't help but release a small laugh as I flew toward the top of the ceiling where I could see a crowd of fairies surrounding two fairies dancing together. Everything felt so unreal. I felt as though I'd never feel lost or unwanted again as long as I was here in Neverland. I looked to the ground where Peter stood giggling and smiling. Lowering myself to the ground, I felt my feet fall to the surface. The fairies began to gather back at the top leaving just Peter and I.

"This is amazing…" was all I could say from across the room.

He chuckled;

"It is isn't it?"

He began to approach me as he pulled yet another small vial from his vest pocket. More fairy dust fell from the ceiling as he uncapped the vial. It began to fill to the brim until he capped it off. The gold dust continued to glow as he looked to me. He held out his hand holding the vial. I looked down at it.

"What's this for?" I questioned as he held it in front of me.

Reluctantly, I held out my hand and Peter laid the vial as he closed my fingers overtop of it.

"I need you to guard it with your life" he spoke in a manner that made me more curious than before.

"But why-"

"Just let me explain" Peter interrupted.

His green irises stared into my brown ones as he began again.

"Tomorrow, when we get ready to leave, I need you to do one thing for me" he started, now leaving me on the edge of my seat.

"I need you to fly to the opposite side of the island while we draw the pirates toward Skull Rock" he instructed, now speaking with authority.

"In the mountains, I've hidden the small portion of magic I have left. It's time I use it for what it was intended for" Peter continued, his eyes not leaving mine once.

I was questioning myself why he would would trust me with this, so I wondered aloud;

"What do you need it for?"

Peter's facial expression remained the same as he spoke;

"I can't kill Hook without it, it's the only way-"

"What no you don't need magic to win Peter. You're a good enough fighter on your own" I countered as Peter looked taken back.

"You don't understand-" he started.

"Hook is a worthy opponent, and without this magic, I'm not sure we'll get by" Peter claimed as he ran his fingers through his light brown hair.

"Please-" he begged.

"Just do this for me, for all of us."

And with that I didn't quite know how to respond. I just had this dark feeling that magic wouldn't be the best thing to use against Hook, but again, when are girls ever right about anything? I sighed and just thought about how dangerous it could be. But I trust Peter to make the right decision.

"Alright-" I nodded my head.

"I'll do it."

With that the corner of Peter's lips formed into a small smile.

"Tomorrow, wait about a half hour after the Lost Boys and I leave, then make your way to the mountains. There will be a cave on the side of the mountain that only us lost ones can enter. In there you'll find my magic. Bring it back to Skull Rock and get it to me as soon as you can. I'm really counting on you, but I know you can do it" he explained as I stood and listened.

Everything began to make sense when Peter's eyes fell to the ground.

"Do you really think we can do it?" I asked honestly.

For a moment he didn't speak, but in hushed words he spoke;

"I hope so."

Peter's eyes left the ground as he looked up to the fairies above us.

"We should head back. All of the other boys are training as we speak and I should keep an eye on them" Peter suggested as he headed towards the door.

I began to follow him when I stopped in my tracks. I realized that he never truly explained to me what this place was.

"Peter-" I spoke, making him stop and turn to face me.

"Where are we?" I questioned him as I could feel my curiosity spilling from my lips.

He smirked;

"A safe haven. They're the only ones left" he claimed, referring to the fairies.

"And Hook has no idea?" I followed up.

"Not a clue" Peter chuckled to himself.

"That's the downside of being a lazy drunk. You miss the things that are right in front of you."

With a final grin, Peter turned back and walked out the door. As I made my way, I looked at the fairies and their magnificence one final time before exiting the room. Closing the door behind me, Peter sealed the door. I saw it disappear just as it had easily appeared right before my very eyes. It was gone, as if it never existed. I held the glass vial in my hand and slipped it into the pocket of my jeans. I tried to head toward an exit, but I couldn't find one.

"Um, how exactly do we get out of here?" I asked, feeling slightly stupid.

Peter walked to the other side of the room where there was a large vine hanging from the ceiling.

"Allow me" he responded as he tugged on the vine, revealing a door that had opened in front of him.

The outside light shone through, revealing the exit. I walked towards it while passing Peter. As I transitioned from inside to outside, I instantly felt the cold air on my skin. A few moments later, Peter had walked through the exit as it closed behind him. I began to think about whether if I'd be training with the Lost Boys or not, but a brilliant idea came to mind and I changed plans.

"Hey, go ahead and head back without me. I need to make a quick stop" I told Peter as he started walking in the direction towards camp.

He stopped and turned to face me. He looked slightly perplexed and seemed to disapprove.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think it would be better if you stuck with me" he claimed as he looked about our surroundings.

Sometimes I just wish I could be trusted to do something on my own. I know that he must care, but he needs to trust me.

"It's just a quick stop. I'll be smart and careful, there's no need to keep me on a leash" I assured him as I raised my brows.

He raised his brows in surprise and sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you back at camp. Don't get into any trouble."

He started to walk away from me when I rolled my eyes and responded sarcastically;

"Okay Mom."

I chuckled to myself when Peter turned around and looked at me in a manner that showed surprise and humor. He shook his head from side to side while shrugging his shoulders and carried on. It wasn't long until he was no longer in my view. He disappeared into the trees as if he were never here. I felt as though Peter was holding back, like there were things he was keeping from me. But now that Peter was gone, I needed someone that could get him to give me the whole truth.

And I think I know just the person to help me…

Jake's Perspective:

Throughout the night Lea's head stayed nuzzled into my chest. I remember waking up a couple times to see if she was still here when I could feel her soft breathing against my skin. As I sat up, I noticed my body felt incredibly sore as it ached every time I took a breath. I slowly woke up as I felt like something was missing. At first I could barely open my eyes, but after a few moments, I resisted the urge to sleep and they fluttered open. The hut was dark except for a small beam of light showing throw a crack in the curtain. As I moved my hand, it brushed against the empty spot in my bed.

She was gone.

Was it just a dream last night? No, she had to have been here…

I was left in a state of confusion. Where was she?

Pulling back the covers, I swung my legs over the side of the bed where my feet pressed against the floor of the hut. On a few occasions I could hear my bones crack as I stretched my back. I yawned in realization of how tired I was. I wasn't fully awake until I heard a loud banging sound. At first it sounded like it was coming from a distance, but I soon realized it was close by. The loud banging sound continued.

Someone was pounding on the door.

Whoever it was continually bashed their fist against the door. Not seeing them stopping anytime soon, I dragged myself out of bed to the door. When I opened it, I was greeted by Sam and his fist which almost punched me in the face.

"Whoa take it easy" I said in a raspy morning voice.

Across Sam's face was a look of worry.

Ugh what now?

"What? What's wrong?" I questioned as I tried to look past him.

He seemed somewhat jumpy as he nearly interrupted me.

"It's Ryan" Sam said worriedly.

Oh no.

"He's gone" he continued as he looked back over his shoulder.

I was able to look past him and saw a heap of rope next to the tree Ryan was tied to.

Who let him go?!

I felt anxiety and anger attack my stomach at the same time. A sudden realization swept over me as I remembered that Lea was gone.

Did something happen to her?

I felt my body tense up as I began to vent to Sam.

"If he so much as touches Lea I will rip out his-"

"Whoa dude relax-" Sam interrupted, bringing his hands up.

"-Lea is fine. I saw her walking with Pan this morning" he assured me.

I silently exhaled a deep breath and relaxed. The only thing I didn't quite understand was why she was going anywhere with Pan. I mean, I have no clue what kind of terms they're on, but regardless, it's not safe with the pirates roaming the island.

Oh my gosh Jake quit being so controlling!

I internally slapped myself to try to wake up my senses. Lea can do whatever she wants. I shouldn't be parenting or telling her what to do. I sighed and looked back to Sam.

"Thanks for letting me know Sam" I acknowledged him with a half smile.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. Though I'd suggest if you run into him to not punch him in the face anymore, or he's gonna look real ugly if you know what I mean" Sam laughed.

I chuckled to myself and scratched the back of my head.

"I still can't believe I did that to him" I admitted.

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess you're stronger than you thought. I can almost bet he won't mess with you or Lea anymore I'll tell you that" Sam commented.

"Oh and by the way, we have training in fifteen."

And that's where my relaxing morning ends.

"Oh great. Can't wait" I remarked sarcastically with a fake smile.

I could feel my bones ache just by the thought of training. All I wanted to do was go back to bed.

"Eh, you'll be fine. By the way, why was Lea in your hut so early in the morning?" Sam questioned innocently.

It seemed like he wasn't trying to be funny, but almost like he was just curious. I thought quickly on my feet.

"Oh, she was just bringing me some medicine and pain killers" I lied through my teeth as my hands shook.

But for some reason Sam bought it.

"Oh alright. I was just checking to make sure there wasn't any funny business going on. I mean, after all, we're practically dating" Sam told me with a cocky grin as he leaned against the doorway.

He can't be serious…

"Oh really? So you asked her out?" I asked, trying not to laugh hysterically.

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, not quite. But I can just feel the connection you know? She's bound to say yes when I ask her. She's all over me" Sam assured me with that same cocky grin.

Poor, poor Sam…

It took everything in me not to burst with laughter.

"Who knows, maybe I could teach you a few things…" Sam winked with a slight smirk.

Oh my gosh when will this end?

"Alright we'll see" I chuckled.

Sam nodded his head and turned away from me as he left the doorway. Quickly, I closed the door and began to laugh uncontrollably. There's something about him that makes me feel joy, but also sorry for him. But whatever, it's Sam. You never know what you're gonna get. But then the thought of training crossed my mind, and instantly, I felt like crap. There's no way I'm gonna be able to train like this, whether if it's dueling or hand-to-hand combat. Though most likely I'll probably just stick to archery for right now. Almost immediately, I changed my clothes and headed out the door to the training area. As I walked through camp, I noticed I seemed to be the only one. I was almost sure that I was late, but I didn't feel like it took me that long to get out the door. Upon reaching the training area, I noticed everyone huddled in a huge group. Pan and Felix were nowhere in sight, meaning that Julian was most likely in charge. When I reached the group, I met up and stood next to Sam. Julian was directing everyone as I began to tune in.

"As a result of Pan and Felix's absence, I have been put in charge" Julian declared as everyone paid attention.

The usual muttering among the boys surfaced as Julian spoke.

"Twenty-four hours from now we will be at war with Hook and his crew. For preparation, we will train long and hard" he announced, eyeing the entire group of boys.

"We could finally get our lives back, don't you all wanna see Hook being fed to the croc?!" Julian yelled.

Boys started to cheer once again as Julian continued.

"Who's with me?!"

Everyone shouted in excitement as Julian grinned. A moment later everyone hushed, allowing Julian to finish.

"I want everyone to split up and train within three groups; those specializing in dueling, combat, and archery. We'll reconvene when Pan gets back. Let's go!" he instructed as everyone began to shout.

The large mass of boys soon split up. I leaned more toward the group of boys specializing in archery since it seemed to be the less painful option. But even so, just pulling back the bow string would shoot pain throughout my body. Not to mention I am not skilled with a bow in the first place. The targets were lined in a row as well as the other boys practicing. In my peripheral vision I could see the others hitting bullseyes every time, where as I was just barely hitting the target. We continually trained for about an hour or so. Some boys would switch it up and move to other types of training, but I stayed where I was. I got a little better at my aim, but I was still only hitting about three inches from the edge of the target. I could only hold six arrows at a time, so every time I ran out of arrows I would have to go pull the ones I had already shot out of the wooden target. With my last arrow, I pulled the bow string back to my cheek and focused my eyes on the target. Releasing the string, the arrow yet again hit about an inch away from the edge of the target. I sighed to myself.

"Someone's a little rusty."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Julian with his arms crossed and a grin plastered on his face. I sarcastically glared at him.

"I guess forty years just isn't enough time to master archery" he poked.

I scoffed;

"Twenty years…quit using real world time. It makes me look worse."

Julian rolled his eyes.

"As if that makes things better. How are you supposed to impress Lea with that?"

I began to walk towards the arrow filled target as Julian followed behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a slightly snobby attitude.

I stopped in front of the tree and began pulling arrows from the wooden target.

Julian chuckled;

"Well she's like an expert and you're just-"

I turned my head and glared at Julian, causing him to stop talking. He brought his hands up in an act of surrender.

"Okay fine, all I know is if you really want to make an impression on her, you should be a little more tough, you know; manly. You get what I'm saying?" he explained.

I continued to pull the arrows from the target and gather them in my hand. As I thought over what Julian was saying, I wasn't really convinced.

"Why can't I just be myself?" I questioned him, not meeting his eyes.

Julian crossed his arms and leaned against the tree.

"Cause girls want to feel safe. They want the guy to be all strong and tough to protect them" Julian claimed as he watched me pull more arrows from the target.

"She's tough enough on her own, why should I pretend to be something I'm not?" I sassed, still not meeting his eyes.

Julian's tone of voice changed.

"Are you kidding me? You nearly killed Ryan with one punch. You call that normal? Something about Lea makes you stronger than you think. And whatever that is, we need it tomorrow if we have any chance of not getting killed" he said.

I stopped for a moment and looked him in the eye with interest.

"Is Lea going to be out there?" I interrogated as I held a bit of concern inside.

"I believe so, but she's not gonna be with us. That's all I know" Julian explained.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach, but I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that it wasn't a good feeling, and I could tell it wasn't going away anytime soon. I went back to pulling the arrows and ignored Julian.

"When are you just gonna go for it?" Julian questioned.

I could feel myself getting more irritated by the second.

"I'm not" I shot back.

Julian could tell I was lying.

"Listen, if you don't tell her, I'm sure someone else will. Who knows how long she'll be here?" he conitnued.

In that moment I stopped and looked to Julian.

"You mean, she's gonna leave?" I asked as the strong feeling in my stomach grew.

"Oh so now you care?" Julian remarked with sarcasm.

I turned my body to face him.

"Of course I care, I just can't understand why you always bring this up" I snapped, trying to control my emotions.

Julian got off the tree and stood tall.

"I'll stop when you quit trying to drop it."

I looked at him with a bewildered expression. Julian sighed.

"You may not see it, but there's something about her that's making you change; in a good way. I haven't seen you this happy in a while and I just want you to stop being afraid" he admitted as he looked around at the other boys who were oblivious to our obvious argument.

I stood there silent.

"She's bringing your fun side out again Jake, when will you realize you can't live in the past?" Julian started, a sincere look on his face telling me he was being genuine.

At that moment Pan walked back into camp when I noticed that Lea wasn't with him.

Ugh calm down!

I'm sure she's fine, she can take care of herself.

Pan looked focused as he walked along the line of us shooting at our targets. I pretended I was keeping myself busy so that Julian and I wouldn't be yelled at for slacking off. After he walked past us, Julian continued.

"You vowed to yourself that you wouldn't go as close as fifty feet to Mermaid's Lagoon, and what did you do? You jumped in and saved a girl from drowning as if it was nothing. Listen, I don't know if Lea is leaving or staying, but don't think you have all the time in the world. I've known you for such a long time, and I believe you can get your life back. You and I will die someday, and I'd rather you not waste your long life sulking in what could have been" Julian finished in a hushed voice.

I didn't know what to say. For once Julian actual made sense. And dare I say it, I think he's right. I have to move forward and forget about my past if I want my chance at happiness. With all my arrows gathered, I nodded my head to Julian and walked back to where I left my bow. Julian left to go keep an eye on the others while they trained. For the next half hour I continued to practice. I continued to improve, but I started to feel like it wasn't going to be good enough for Pan's standards. I felt like I couldn't focus. Every time I would raise the bow and pull the string back to my cheek, I couldn't keep my thoughts from lingering. All I could think about was her…

" _You won't be able to stop thinking about her and you won't be able to imagine your life without her."_

Ugh, my mother was right.

Quit it Jake! Stay focused or you're gonna shoot someone!

I focused on my target and released the arrow. It was a little better than my last few shots, but it was still pitiful. It was around this time that Pan came back around to check on our progress. Me being the smart teenager I am, I dropped my bow and ran over to my target, quickly pulling out the arrows. I soon found myself jabbing them back into the target within the range of the bullseye. As I stepped back, it appeared that I had just gotten six bullseyes in a row. I could hear Pan as he walked past.

"Nice round Jake."

I nodded as his eyes wandered to the others shooting at their targets.

Phew!

That could've been bad.

Pan continued to critique the others as I stood and watched. Looking back to my target, I sighed.

I'm a cheater…

I pulled all of the arrows out at once and held them in my hand as I walked back to my bow. I tried to stretch my back only to have it seize and cause me to flinch in pain. Ugh, this really sucks. Pan was still close by, so I wasn't planning on shooting in front of him since I'm such a lousy shot. Instead I listened to the advice he gave the others. In the distance, I could hear the rustling of leaves as my heart filled with excitement. Through the trees I could see Lea's long, dark hair as she pulled back the branches.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Pan move in her direction.

"Back so soon?" Pan questioned nonchalantly.

Lea grinned lightly as she stopped in her tracks in the trees.

"I only had one errand to run" she said lightheartedly.

"And what would that be?" he asked as he took a few steps forward and stopped.

Her grin turned to a smirk. She took a few steps forward as she came out of the trees, only she wasn't alone. The first thing my eyes were drawn to was her long black hair in a braid with flowers peaking through.

Is that?

"Tigerlily…" Peter spoke aloud in surprise.

I looked back at Peter's face which showed an expression of awe. Tigerlily smiled lightly.

"Nice to see you Peter" she greeted as she walked towards him.

I haven't seen Tigerlily in years. She looked like she was doing well. Boys began to get distracted from their work and gathered around us. They began to whisper to each other at the sight of their friend who they haven't seen in such a long time.

"Lily's here to help. She's gonna train the boys after you guys catch up" Lea spoke as she looked between them. Pan's eyes never left Tigerlily as he gaped with his mouth open.

Tigerlily smiled as she walked to Pan and grabbed his arm.

"I think we have some things to catch up on" she said in a relaxed and cheerful manner.

Pan went with her as they walked back into the forest, speaking quietly to each other. The boys talked about what just happened and began going back to training. Lea stood with her arms folded, lost in thought in the direction Pan and Lily had just walked in. I caught myself as I realized I was staring. I shook my head and went back to my target. Picking up my bow, I loaded the arrow onto the string. Raising the bow, I pulled the string back to my cheek and released it. It hit about an inch away from the edge of the target. Inside I yelled in frustration, but on the outside, I stared daggers at the target. Why can't I do this? I'm doing everything right, something must be missing. I sighed and rested my eyes. It felt almost impossible. I thought about training in a different field despite the pain I'd encounter, but I heard a soft soothing voice that lifted me up.

"Hey stranger."

I turned my head to see Lea standing a few feet away from me.

"Hey" I smiled warmly.

She smiled also as she looked me in the eyes. Her eyes looked like autumn leaves when the sun danced across them.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, now standing next to me.

That same scent of lilac clouded my senses.

Think Jake, think.

"Eh, I feel fine. I'm still sore though" I told her as I felt my body ache.

Ugh, what am I doing?

She smiled and spoke;

"Well I'm glad to hear you're doing better" she said, her calming voice ringing throughout my ears.

Every word she spoke sounded like angels singing. I just wanted her to keep talking.

"Thanks" I chuckled softly, my gaze falling to the ground.

Without looking, I could sense her eyes wander to the target with the arrow at it's pathetic position in the wood.

"Since when do you do archery?" she asked, her arms now crossed.

Uh oh.

"Um, well I've been doing it sense I got here, I'm just not good at it" I laughed hesitantly, looking back to Lea.

She giggled and smiled to herself.

"Show me" she insisted as the smile remained on her face.

I started;

"Nah really I don't think you want-"

"Oh come on what do you have to lose?" she joked, now standing a few feet from me.

Looks like I'm not getting out of this one.

I internally sighed and looked back toward the target. I exchanged a glance with Lea as she raised her eyebrows.

"Go on" she laughed.

As I rolled my eyes and smirked, I loaded another arrow onto my bow, pulling the string back. I could see Lea watch me from the corner of my eye. She was studying my movements carefully as she bit her lip. I grew slightly nervous. When I released the string the arrow flew through the air and bounced off the target.

Way to go genius.

I shut my eyes and cringed. How stupid did I look just now? I expected to hear Lea laughing, but she stood their quiet.

"Load another one" she said to me.

At first I was concerned, but I did as I was told. I grabbed another arrow and laid it on the string. Lea took a few steps toward me and watched. Carefully, I raised the bow. I could still see her eyes as they studied me.

I was about ready to pull the string back when she interrupted.

"Here wait."

Taking a step closer to me, she stood next to me.

"Try this" her sweet voice instructed.

My eyes watched as I saw her raise her hands from their crossed position on her chest. I felt an instant rush of surprise when I saw that she had brought her left hand up and wrapped it around my hand as it gripped the handle. Her smooth skin brushed against mine like paintbrushes on a canvas. She then raised her right hand and wrapped it around mine, which held the bow string. I could feel her adjusting the bow, moving it up and down and side to side. One of her eyes was closed as she did this, allowing her long eyelashes to press against her glowing skin. Her warm breath against my neck sent shockwaves through my body, bringing me pleasure. Her touch seemed to wash the pain away. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until she whispered to me.

"Hey, breathe…"

Her lips just barely grazed my ear as I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Just relax. Let the bowstring do the work for you."

It was now that I released my breath. It was so much easier to relax when she was near me. I rested my eyes for a moment. When I reopened them, I stared at the target. I felt my fingertips slip and release the string as the arrow flew through the air, hitting the target directly in the center. I couldn't believe my eyes. Before I knew it I was smiling. I laughed quietly to myself in disbelief.

"I did it…"

I turned my head to see Lea's face directly next to mine. There she held a sweet, joyous smile as I looked into her eyes once more. I could get lost in them forever. But the moment didn't last nearly as long as I had hoped. She released her hands from mine and brought them to her side. She stepped away from me, still smiling.

"Who knew I was such a good teacher?" she teased.

I did my best to hide my disappointment with a small chuckle.

"Ha yeah…" I responded as my gaze fell to the ground once more.

"Well I'm gonna head out. Pan said I could skip the training" she informed me.

Hmm…that's not something Pan would typically do…

"Oh really?" I asked surprised.

Lea nodded her head.

"Good luck with the training-" she smiled.

"-You know where to find me if you need me."

She then walked past me. My eyes followed her as she walked back out into the forest. I looked back to the target and sighed.

Do I really want to do this for the rest of the day?

I thought through my options in my head. I looked back in the direction Lea had just left in.

Or…

I smiled to myself as I set my bow down. I began to jog in the direction where Lea was as my heart began to race.

That dreadful feeling in my stomach was now replaced by a comforting warmth.

—

A.N:

Hey guys! I hope you're all doing well! Yes I did work my way through another chapter woohoo! This one was a little bit tougher for me to write which is why it took me so long to update. But what did you guys think? Is Peter going crazy? What do you think him and Tigerlily are talking about? And what's gonna happen between Jake and Lea? Let me know any thoughts or predictions in the comments (it really helps) and I really hope you enjoyed it! I hope to see you soon and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm


	32. Chapter 32: The Boy Who Never Grew Up

Peter's Perspective:

"And what would that be?" I asked, taking a few steps forward and stopped.

Lea's grin turned to a smirk. She took a few steps forward as she came out of the trees, only she wasn't alone. What my eyes fell upon led me to a state of confusion and awe.

"Tigerlily…" I spoke aloud in surprise.

At first I didn't think it was actually her, I mean, how could it be? After the way I treated her and how I left things with her…why would she come back? She looked exactly the same as the last time I'd seen her. Her long black hair was in a braid with a few flowers tucked within. Tigerlily smiled lightly.

"Nice to see you Peter" she greeted as she walked towards me.

I hadn't heard her say my name in years…it felt so foreign to me. I couldn't stop myself from staring in awe as my mouth gaped open.

"Lily's here to help. She's gonna train the boys after you guys catch up" Lea spoke as she looked between us. Oh my gosh…how am I supposed to talk to her? It's been so long…

Tigerlily smiled as she walked to me and grabbed my arm.

"I think we have some things to catch up on" she said in a relaxed and cheerful manner.

She took me by surprise as she pulled me along into the forest. She looked behind us, seeing that nobody else was nearby. Letting go of my arm, she exhaled a breath and looked me in the eyes as we continued to walk. I wasn't quite sure where this was going, but it made me nervous. She cleared her throat;

"You look like you're doing well after all these years…"

At that moment I somewhat froze. I wasn't sure how to respond. Realizing I needed to speak to avoid it being awkward, I replied;

"Oh, um, yeah I guess…"

Oh my god I haven't seen my best friend in forty years and _**that's**_ the first thing I say to her?!

I bit my tongue at my stupid choice of words. I don't know where to start…

"How's the village?" I asked full of curiosity.

She looked to me with a half smile.

"They're doing well, nobody has left for a while though. Well, except for me" she explained.

We walked in silence for a few moments until I could think of something else to ask.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned, not quite sure if I'm overstepping my boundaries.

"Of course, anything" she responded, slightly tilting her head.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"How exactly do you and Lea know each other?"

Their was a small moment of silence where she just chuckled.

"Ha, it's a funny story actually" she started, now smiling.

"Let's just say I helped her get out of a sticky situation" she claimed.

My eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"What kind of situation?" I interrogated.

Lily eyed me as she cocked a brow.

"Oh nothing major, I just lent her a hand and we just kinda started talking…"

Lily gave me a sarcastic smile that intrigued me. I had completely forgotten what it was like to talk to her. It had been so long…

"You didn't happen to talk about me now did you?" I said, lacing wit and sarcasm in my voice along with a hint of my own curiosity.

Again, she cocked a brow and smirked.

"Why? Are you worried we were sharing secrets?" she mocked as she held a grin.

Pfft! As if!

"No…I just wasn't sure if you told her anything about me that I should be aware of…" I spoke somewhat casually.

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't buy it.

"Mhm. Well I'll have you know that I don't break the girl code" she smirked.

Girl code?

"What girl code?" I questioned.

"If I told you then it would no longer be between girls and girls only. So sorry" she laughed.

Ugh…girls…

"Okay fine, keep your secrets" I surrendered as I gave up.

Lily chuckled to herself.

"So how's Tink?"

At this point I hadn't realized that Lily didn't know what I had done with Tink. I guess I forgot that I dealt with Tink after everything happened between us.

"She's safe. She's hidden in the mountains, away from everyone and everything that could harm her" I told her as she listened intently.

She nodded her head and looked ahead. I heard her clear her throat.

"So what exactly is your plan for tomorrow? You're hosting an ambush I hear?" Lily asked.

Hmm, I would've assumed Lea had filled her in on everything already…

"Um yeah, didn't Lea explain it to you? I thought that was the whole reason you came back; to help?"

"No she told me everything, I just-"

Lily stopped speaking for a moment to gather her words as we continued to walk aimlessly through the forest.

"Just what?" I asked, now slightly on edge.

I could tell Lily was holding something back…

"Well I mean, don't you think you should think this through a little before you throw yourselves out there?" she suggested as she eyed me cautiously.

At this point I didn't understand what she meant.

"What's to think about?" I countered.

A shocked expression crossed Lily's face as her eyes locked with mine. She left me confused and I didn't understand what she was getting at. All of a sudden she blurted out;

"Are you sure you want to go into a war?"

Her words left me stunned and disoriented.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded. I continued on;

"Of course I do."

Her face then turned blank as she looked deep into my eyes. She then sighed;

"I just think you should reconsider…"

What? How could she doubt me?

"And why's that?" I questioned, feeling slightly offended.

She continued to walk beside me as her eyes never left mine. She spoke sincerely;

"Because I think you'd be making a mistake if you don't."

Instantly my heart sunk and I felt a pain in my chest.

"What you don't trust me?" I interrogated in a manner of distaste.

Her eyes grew wide as she gestured with her hands.

"No it's not that, it's just…"

She paused for a moment. I was listening intently to hear exactly what she had to say to me.

"I don't think we're prepared enough to throw ourselves into this kind of situation" she claimed as I could tell it was hard for her to say it.

She left me confused and bewildered.

"Well that's my decision, not yours" I spoke bitterly.

Lily looked taken back but was persistent.

"Look all I'm saying is if we put some more planning and training into this we could ensure that we don't mess this up in any way"

Mess it up? Mess it up how?

"I know we're ready, I can feel it" I assured her.

But if I know anything about Lily, it's that she doesn't give up without a fight, even in her arguments. She started again;

"But what if-"

"Listen I'm not changing my mind Lily. As the leader of the Lost Boys I make the decisions around here" I declared.

There was no way to describe Lily's reaction. She scoffed and shook her head, breaking eye contact.

"You're just as stubborn as you were forty years ago" she shot back at me.

She did not just call me _stubborn…And so what? It was forty years, why does it matter anyway?_

"You're still persistent…" I commented.

I thought that I could possibly stray from the topic when I added with a slight chuckle;

"You haven't changed a bit…"

And what I said was true. Lily hadn't aged a day since the last time I'd seen her. I don't know why I expected her to be different, but she was still the same person I used to have amazing adventures with. She was still the same person.

"Well you sure have…"

She looked away from me and continued to walk. I was slightly shocked by what she said and felt a little hurt.

"What do you mean? I'm the same Peter you've always known" I claimed as she only looked ahead of her.

I heard her sigh quietly to herself before she elaborated;

"You call shutting out everyone who means something to you who you are? Treating the Lost Boys like they're below you? And what about hunting and almost killing Lea? Was that how you've been all along?"

Her voice was raised slightly as she looked to me with an expression of hurt. We both stopped in our tracks as I felt like I had just gotten emotionally slapped.

"I act like that because I care. I could be all chipper and fun, but in reality that just causes trouble-"

"Oh come on Peter! Trouble is your middle name!"

Lily took a step closer to me and was inches away from my face. I remained quiet as she continued.

"Do you remember back in the days that we would ambush the pirates? Not because we were trying to defeat them in any way, but just to be mischievous? Just to wipe the sly grins off their faces? Or when we used to play games around the island with the boys? You didn't even have to act like a leader because the boys respected you. All you're doing is making them feel like they're grown ups; with responsibilities and chores. You vowed to always be a boy and to have fun; to never grow up. Yet you treat this like a job to everyone and suck the life and fun out of Neverland. Now I believe the Peter I know is still in there. The question is, what's it gonna take to bring him back for good? You say you could have fun if you wanted to, but I don't know that I can believe that anymore. You've forgotten what it's like to be a boy who wanted what was best for the Lost boys. Ever since Hook attacked you with those voices in your head you've never been the same. I just want my old Peter back…And ever since that day you told me to-"

At that moment she stopped mid-sentence and broke eye contact with me. Her words crashed against my mind like a tidal wave. Now she couldn't even look at me. I always thought back to how I left things off with her and would feel regret consume me inside and out. I know I never should've said the things I did, she never deserved it. To think I was so close to hurting her…She was always there for me and I just threw her away like she was nothing. I partially hoped that maybe she had forgotten, but I could already tell she could probably remember every word…

"Is that what this is about?" I asked softly, my expressions loosening and my bitter tone dispersing.

She didn't answer and simply looked away from me. My heart sank and I didn't know where to begin.

"Lily I didn't mean what I said…"

I could only see her shake her head slightly from side to side. Crossing her arms, she released a quiet sigh. Feeling pain and regret surface once more,I mentally flashed back to our conversation 40 years earlier.

* * *

 _ **40** **Years Earlier in the Forest**_

" _You remember everything…"_

 _It was now that I realized that Lily knew all along. We had been walking through the forest when she said something that led me to finding out her secret. She stood in front of me with an expression of sympathy and sadness._

" _You lied to me" I accused as she stood paralyzed in fear, her eyes wide._

" _I made a promise to you Peter, a promise you begged me to go through with and I'm going to keep that promise."_

 _I shook my head._

" _You need to tell me. The voices are louder than they were before. If you don't tell me they'll never go away" I told her in a panic._

 _Lily shook her head._

" _No Peter, all it'll do is hurt you. This was Hook's plan all along. He knew he'd find a way to drive you insane one way or another. I can help you get through this, you just have to trust me-"_

" _Trust you?! You lied to me and now I'm suffering for it. Nobody in Neverland knows the truth except you and I will force it out of you if I have to!"_

 _I was enraged and I felt as though my blood was boiling. I felt strange as I didn't want to be angry, but it was like I had no choice. It seems as though nothing can help me cope with my pain. Typically I would ignore what the voices told me to do, but a voice whispered to me to use my magic to get it out of her, and it was like something changed in me. Inside I smirked and felt powerful, like I was missing out all these years._

" _Peter you wouldn't…Please, this isn't you. It's the voices making you do this" Lily spoke desperately as she looked to me with a 'sincere' expression._

 _The voices told me not to listen to her, and for once, I felt the voices were right, like they were here for my best interest._

" _You don't know anything! I should never have trusted a stupid girl like you! I can't believe I thought you would actually help me! After all these years I thought you were my friend…_

 _My gaze fell toward my clenched fist. I listened to the voices as my palm emitted a dark green fire. I looked up to see Lily in a state of shock._

"… _But I guess I was wrong."_

 _I saw the fear in her eyes as she looked from my hand to my eyes. I raised my palm up and aimed it in her direction. She started to shake her head._

" _No…Peter don't do it…" she spoke softly._

 _I smirked;_

" _How does it feel to be the weak one? I rule Neverland and all of its inhabitants, so I'll give you another chance before I take your memories myself."_

 _I felt a certain hunger for more power. I put all of my feelings aside and put my best interest as my priority. All these years I could've used my magic to my own benefit. As I felt myself release the magic from my veins, the sky grew dark in an instant and a raging wind broke out. The fire emitting from my hand burnt out like it was a candle. The wind whipped the leaves and branches in the trees when all of a sudden I felt like something was being ripped away from me. I fell to my knees feeling weak as Lily just watched me. Gusts of wind continued throughout when one voice spoke out to me over the others._

" _ **I did not raise you to become this Peter…"**_

 _Confusion swept away my thoughts. That voice belonged to my mother…but how? Slowly but surely the voices started to come back as they screamed at me. I covered my ears and yelled in pain. Within a few moments the winds came to a halt and the sky began to turn to its normal shade of blue. All was silent as I uncovered my ears and looked up to see a petrified Lily. I looked down at my palms and tried to light a small fire, but nothing happened. I proceeded to try to use my magic, but nothing worked._

 _It was gone._

 _I looked up to Lily and broke the silence._

" _Wh-what? What happened?" I asked quietly, not sure what had just happened._

 _She looked to me with a disappointed expression._

" _Looks like you're not worthy enough for your magic after all" she observed._

 _I looked back to my palms as I clenched my fists. I stood up from my place on the ground._

" _They're gone…No! This is all your fault!" I yelled at her as anger began to course through my veins._

 _Lily's face contorted into one of disbelief._

" _My fault?! You're the one who was going to use your magic on me! I don't even know who you are anymore. You've changed."_

 _Her voice was raised as she yelled. The voices began to speak for me. I spoke;_

" _For the better…"_

 _Her eyes narrowed as she grew frustrated. I then tried to find another way to get her to tell me what I wanted to know._

" _Listen, let's just start from the beginning. Just tell me what I need to know and we can forget this ever happened" I suggested, taking a step toward her only for her to take another step back._

 _She began;_

" _No Peter, it doesn't work like that. There's got to be another way-"_

" _Well there isn't" I interrupted._

 _Why must she be so complicated? If she was my friend she would do what's best for me._

" _What has Hook done to you…" she spoke to herself in disbelief._

 _I looked back to her coldly._

" _He did me a favor…I now know what it means to be a leader. But now without magic I guess it'll be kinda tricky to take him out…" I responded harshly. After a moment of silence, I continued;_

" _To think you wanted what was best for me…"_

 _Tigerlily shook her head and spoke desperately;_

"I want to help but I can't stand to watch you like this-"

" _Then leave!" I yelled, interrupting her._

 _She was left shocked and didn't say a word. She stood there not moving a muscle. I felt myself slip and continued;_

" _You heard me! If you're not gonna help me then why bother waste my time with you around? Don't ever think to show your face in my presence or at my camp again; I hereby banish you."_

 _At that moment Lily looked hurt. No, beyond hurt. I could see her eyes were watery but she didn't release any tears. For she knows, that when I banish someone, I truly mean it. I gave her a cold stare when she broke her eye contact with me._

" _If that's what you want…" she said meekly._

 _I watched her turn away from me and walk deeper into the forest. Right before she disappeared, she turned her head and spoke simply;_

" _I hope you find yourself again someday."_

 _With that she walked into the forest and she was gone._

 _I stood there alone, feeling horrible about what had just happened. In the moment I felt so hungry for power that I didn't see she was trying to help. What came over me? I didn't want to say any of those things. Lily is my best friend and I'd never want to hurt her. And now she's gone._

 _What have I done…_

* * *

I could feel the guilt in the pit of my stomach eating away at me. After the long silence, Lily spoke;

"I can't sit here and pretend that what you said didn't affect me…"

I thought about what she said and felt there was no apology worthy enough to cover what I had done.

"I know, and there's no way for me to possibly make up for everything I did to you…"

I took a step forward and continued on;

"Lily…I am so sorry for how I treated you. I never should have been so blind to see that you were always there for me. Is there any way you can forgive me?"

After I asked for forgiveness, I had a fear that she wouldn't accept it, that I was too far gone. But she looked me in the eye and smiled softly.

"Of course I can."

Instantly my spirits were lifted and I smiled.

"Really? But after-"

Lily hushed me.

"Listen, it's obvious you're not as blind as you were before. You could still use some work don't get me wrong. But I told you I'd always be here for you, and I don't break my promises."

I chuckled to myself as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. It had been so long since I had hugged anyone, but to be honest, it actually felt kinda nice.

She pulled away after a few moments.

"I trust you'll do what you think is right, so I'll be by your side if this is really what you want to do" Lily stated.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I assured her.

She nodded her head once more and said;

"Alright, then we better get back to camp. I've got some Lost Boys to train" she smirked.

"That is, if I'm not still banished" she winked.

I chuckled to myself.

"No, your banishment has been lifted" I rolled my eyes.

"Good" she giggled.

We both turned and started to head back towards camp. Upon arriving, Lily made a comment before we parted ways.

"Hey, while I train the boys go get some shut eye. You look like you haven't slept in weeks" she told me.

Was it really that obvious?

"Fine" I gave in with a small laugh.

She grinned;

"I'll stop by your hut when we're finished. Just treat yourself and get some sleep. After all, you'll need to be well-rested if you're gonna be doing any fighting tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Okay okay I get it" I replied.

She then waved goodbye and headed towards the training area while I headed to my hut. I didn't really feel like sleeping, but Lily was probably right. I'm gonna have to be really focused tomorrow if we're going to pull this off. Upon reaching my hut, I grasped the door handle and turned the knob to let myself in. Closing the door behind me, I plopped myself on the bed where I realized I was actually really exhausted. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, where I relived many memories of my life before coming to Neverland. Some were pleasant, but others left me in a somber state.

* * *

 _In Peter's Dream:_

 **1,990 Years Ago in the Enchanted Forest…**

It was just my mother and I for as long as I can remember.

As a ten year old, my mother knew just how to keep me busy, and there was never a day that I was bored. We lived in a small village in the Enchanted Forest, where everyone knew each other. Everyone had their own role, as my mother was the person who took care of people when they were sick or injured. It seemed funny that my mother could almost instantly make people better. I guess she just knows what people really need to get better. Though of course there was always the possibility that she may have used magic once or twice…My mother was cleaning our home as I sat on my bed. There wasn't really anything for me to do, well, besides my chores, but who really wants to do chores? Thinking about what I wanted to do, an idea popped into my head making me grin. I ran over to my mother who was tidying up the garden out front. She was crouched over the daisies when she noticed me sit on my knees next to her.

"Why someone seems excited, what's on your mind?" she spoke cheerfully.

I grinned as I looked around to see if there was anybody that could hear us. Luckily there was no one, so I let myself blab to her.

"Can we go mother? Just for an hour and then I'll take care of the rest of my chores!" I pleaded as I gave her a look that showed my desperation.

My mother smiled sweetly. She knew exactly where I was talking about. Her light blonde hair was pulled back and her green eyes sparkled.

"I'll tell you what, if you take care of your chores now then we can spend all day there" she smiled.

"You think you can do that for me?" she added.

My lips broke into a joyous smile as I ran back into the small home and began all of my chores. Finishing as fast as I could, within twenty minutes I was back outside.

"All finished mother! Not a pin out of place!" I smiled as she had just finished with her gardening.

"Oh really? Everything is done?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"I even swept the floors for you and pulled you these-"

Behind my back I held a small bouquet of dandelions I had picked from the fields next to our home.

"I know how much you like dandelions…" I said as I held them out.

She grinned and grabbed the bouquet from me.

"They're absolutely lovely" she said.

I smiled and asked;

"Does this mean we get to go?" I begged.

My mother nodded.

"Go on inside and wait for me, I just need to get cleaned up" she told me.

Instantly I bolted back inside with a huge grin on my face. I had yet to think about what fun I'd have when we got there, but I knew it was going to be wonderful. My mother created a wonderful place for me, a place where I could run and play and have adventures. It was my favorite thing to do. After a few minutes she came inside and closed the door behind her.

"You ready?" she asked me with a small smile.

"Yes!'' I cheered in excitement.

She then grabbed my hand and walked back over to the door she had just come in through. Waving her hand in front of her, the door glowed a bright purple color and she looked to me with a grin. The door still glowing, she opened it, revealing the portal she had just opened. I let go of her hand and ran straight through, where I found myself in my favorite place…

…Neverland.

I stood there on the beach where my mother soon joined me. A large smile plastered on my face, I began to run around having the most fun a child my age could have. I knew it was hard for my mother to keep up with me, but I couldn't contain my excitement. I would run around in the forest and talk to the fairies that were scattered around the land. At one point I met a fairy who took a liking to me. It was later that I found out her name; Tinkerbell. Many animals roamed the island as well as creatures such as mermaids. At last it was dusk, and the sun began to set. It was such a thrilling day of running and playing, and I was sad that is was over so soon. But then I remembered that I could always come back. My mother and I stood back on the beach, our toes in the sand. Holding onto my hand, she raised her free hand and the portal that would take us back home appeared. It was always so mesmerizing to see her do magic, I just wish I knew how she did it.

"When can I learn how to do that mother?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

My mother looked down at me with a slight smile.

"Soon my child, when you are ready. You see, you are still so young and have so much more to experience before you get into magic. You must have fun while you can, before you grow up…" she explained as the sun was almost completely set.

The feeling of us having to leave instantly made me sad.

"But what if I want to come back and you're not here?" I questioned, looking up to her with a frown.

She thought to herself for a moment but then responded.

"Well there is one thing you can do, but alas, you're the only one capable of doing so…" she started.

Instantly my curiosity peaked.

"Really? What is it?" I asked eagerly.

She smiled.

"Think a happy thought, any happy thought at all, and it will lift you into the air" she told me.

At first I didn't believe her.

"Really?" I questioned with uncertainty.

She nodded her head.

"Any happy thought at all" she assured me.

At that moment I really hoped that what she said would work. It was then that I began to think of some of my most cherished thoughts. Christmas, dessert, and playing in Neverland came to my mind when I noticed that my toes were no longer submerged in the sand. When I looked up I was feet above the ground. Laughing and smiling, my mother watched me as I soared through the sky. I felt as though I was on top of the world. I could faintly see my mother motioning me to come down, so I did as I was told. I loved the feeling of flying so much that I never wanted to stop. I landed in my mother's arms as she set me down in the warm sand.

"That was absolutely wonderful!" I spoke excited.

My mother laughed;

"I'm so glad you think that."

"As long as you're worthy and you use your magic to help others, you'll never lose your gift" she assured me.

"Flying is a gift too?" I asked.

"Why of course! You're the only child who doesn't need pixie dust to fly! I'd say that's pretty special!" she smiled.

I grinned, but it didn't last long as I remembered that nobody could know about our gifts.

"Why can't anyone know about our magic mother?"

She looked to me with a small frown.

"Because people would be afraid and don't understand. They're too quick to judge people like us…If they discover people that have gifts like you and I, they will not be treated as they were before" she explained, her bright green eyes staring deep into mine.

"What happens to them?" I questioned, not quite sure what she meant.

Her expression was somber as her medium-sized hands grabbed a hold of my small ones.

"They're taken away from everyone, and they don't come back."

I looked down at my toes in the sand as I thought to myself.

"You won't be taken from me, will you mother?" I asked softly.

I saw her expression quickly change.

"Not to worry my child, I would never leave you" she grinned.

 **Four Years Later…**

We were in the middle of Neverland's forest as my mother continued to demonstrate. I watched as a bright fire emitted from the palm of her hand without much effort, where as I was stuck, barely getting a spark.

"Ugh…I can't do it!" I sighed in frustration.

My mother looked over to me and rolled her eyes, the fire still burning in her palms.

"Washed up at fourteen…how sad…" she mocked.

I scoffed;

"I'm not washed up, this is hard!"

My mother chuckled and looked at the fire.

"It's only as difficult as you make it seem. Try again, and this time, just focus on your energy" she instructed.

I released a deep breath and decided to give it a try. Doing as I was told, I focused and gave it my all. At first nothing was happening, but after a moment, something felt…hot…I felt as though the blood in my veins was getting hot as the sensation then spread to my hands. At last I felt my palms as they began to give off heat, and there it was.

Fire…

Hot, glorious fire was burning in the palm of my hand as I grinned. Out of the corner I could see my mother smirking.

"I told you you could do it" she commented.

I was in too much shock to respond as I gazed into the flames. I laughed to myself when I then noticed the flames had gotten bigger. Like any teenager would, I freaked out and waved my hands around like a fool. My mother saw me freaking out and chuckled. Raising her hand, she controlled the water from the nearby spring and threw the water against me. It extinguished the fire and in the process made me sopping wet. I looked back to her with my mouth gaped open. Thanks to her I was now freezing.

"Someone got a little excited…" she eyed me with a small smile.

Beginning to wring out the bottom of my shirt, I scoffed once more;

"I'll get it, just you watch."

She walked over to me and brushed a few burnt leaves off my shoulder.

"You did pretty good though, I mean, before you almost set the island on fire that is" she chuckled.

She then rested her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"You're father would be very proud" she smiled lightly.

I held a small smile and nodded my head.

For the next few hours, I did nothing but practice. Mother had already gone back home to the Enchanted Forest, where as I stayed until I could control my inner energy. By this age I knew how to fly home on my own. If I wanted to fly to the Enchanted Forest, I would head to the second star on the left. But sometimes, I would get curious. Where did all of these stars lead to? I had never actually explored them, but one day, I vow to explore each and every one of them to their fullest; to see what they have to offer, and the beauty that lies within them. There was something about that second star to the right that intrigued me so much. The moon showed through the dark night skies as the fairies gathered high in the air, while I still practiced my magic. Time after time I would get the fire going, but controlling it was a whole other beast. Little did I know how much practice it would take to control my magic…But in the end, it's all worth it, cause there's no one else I'd rather be than myself; Peter Pan.

 **Three Years Later…**

As I got older, my skills in magic progressed. I felt that now I could actually be as good as my mother, or at least I hoped. Through the years we visited Neverland less and less, as it became hard to fall away from our responsibilities in the village. It made me sad that we hadn't gone back in a long time. I missed the fairies and the island itself, I felt so connected to it. I missed being able to play the panflute for hours without end and not have anyone to stop me. It felt like home, and I didn't want to face the reality that in a year, when I turn eighteen, I would have to act like an adult. I would be given a new job to do and I'd have to leave my childhood behind. But in reality, I wasn't ready to let go. If only there was a way that I could explore the stars and the galaxy, along with never having to take orders from others that just wanted me to grow up. Soon then I would have a family of my own, and I'd have to work the rest of my life when I get old. And then, one day, I'll die, just like everyone else…

It was late in the afternoon in our small home that I was finishing my chores. My mother continued to act as the village medic, where she treated people daily out of our home. I continued to sweep the floors as my mother was just finishing up with an older man who had the flu. He was now completely healthy and thanked my mother for helping him. I heard an aggressive pounding on the door as my mother looked up from her conversation with the old man. She glanced over at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't expecting anyone and my mother hadn't invited anyone over for supper. Excusing herself from the conversation, she walked toward the door and began to unlatch the locks. Upon opening the door, I could tell something was wrong by my mother's expression. At the door were two constables who upon seeing the old man, asked him to leave and to speak to the owner of the home.

"Annabelle Pan?" the one constable questioned.

I noticed that he held something behind his back as I examined him, but I couldn't tell what it was.

My mother looked to them questionably.

"Yes?" she replied, tilting her head in curiosity.

The constables exchanged a look between themselves and looked back to her.

"It has been brought to our attention that people believe you are a practicer of witchcraft. Is this information correct?" the other constable barked.

I felt my stomach drop, but tried to stay as calm as possible. I went back to sweeping as if I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about. She cleared her throat;

"Oh officer, I believe you have made a mistake. My son and I have lived in the village for many years. If we had anything to hide it would've been-"

"We have many sources that point to suspicious activity" they interrupted. They went on;

"Such as, how villagers with deadly diseases make a full recovery within a few days, or that nobody knows where you disappear to. It has been requested that anyone in question shall be taken into custody" the constable explained with a dark glare.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I began to shake. I didn't look at the constables and kept my head down as I moved toward the back of our home.

"You boy-" the first constable called.

I felt my heart drop as I looked up to meet their gaze.

"What is your relationship to this woman?" they interrogated.

I was conflicted. I didn't know if I should lie…but that could get me in more trouble in the long run. I took a breath and replied;

"She is my mother."

Both of the constables looked to each other with a slight grimace. They spoke under their breaths to each other, occasionally glancing at me. I looked to my mother who I could tell held fear in her eyes. I tried to listen in on their conversation, when I heard one constable whisper something a little louder;

"Grab them both…"

I instantly looked back to my mother who raised her hand and threw the constables against the wall with her magic. In shock, I dropped my broom and stood back when my mother quickly rushed over to me. The constables were being continually thrown against the wall as my mother guided us into the farthest room in the home away from the officers. In a frenzy, she shut the door behind us and locked it.

"Here Peter help me move the dresser" my mother spoke desperately.

Doing as I was told, I rushed to one side of the dresser and helped her push it in front of the door. I could hear them in the front of the home as they started to run to where we were. I looked to my mother with an expression of concern.

"What are we gonna do? They know about us-"

"Peter listen to me" she interrupted, resting both of her hands on my shoulders. She inhaled deeply and sighed.

"I'm going to go with them…" she said.

What? No! I won't let them!

"What, no! They're not taking you, I won't let them. They're going to take me as well-"

"No, they're not" she spoke.

I looked into her bright green eyes confused.

"What do you mean? They know mother, it's over" I admitted to her.

She looked to me as we heard pounding on the door.

"Open up!" the constables shouted from behind the door that wouldn't be able to keep us safe forever.

She looked to the door then back at me.

"Listen, you're going to do something for me, alright?" she begged.

"Yes, anything" I responded.

She looked around the room and back to me.

"I want you to leave here, and don't come back" she said.

Go where? What does she mean?

"Wait wha-"

"Here listen we don't have much time."

"Go to Neverland. You'll be safe there" she insisted.

I was completely perplexed.

"Without you? But they'll kill you! I can't let them-"

"Peter please" she begged.

"I raised you to be strong, and you are one of the bravest people I know. Just please do this one thing for me" she continued.

Tears were building up in my eyes as my gaze fell toward the ground.

"Okay, I will."

She started;

"But first-"

The pounding on the door got even louder, making my mother talk in more of a hurry.

"Listen, I never told you the whole truth about that island…"

I looked to her perplexed.

"You won't age a day as long as you live there and vow to never grow up."

My mouth dropped.

"How is that possible…"

"When I created Neverland, I made it an everlasting land of happiness and fun, and anyone who stays there can live forever. Because I always knew that you were destined for much more than just being an ordinary adult. You're so very special Peter…"

Live…forever?

"So that means…" I trailed off.

"You'll be seventeen forever" she nodded.

It was then that reality hit me.

I could be a kid forever…

I don't have to grow up.

The door was then busted down as the dresser was thrown against the wall.

"They're going to take me away" she said in a hushed tone.

She latched onto me and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you dearly Peter" she said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too…''

The constables burst through the door and ripped me away from my mother's embrace. The other constable grabbed a hold of my mother.

"Stop! He's not like me! It's me you want, not him!" she pleaded.

Once again, they exchanged looks between each other as the constable holding on to me threw me out of his grip across the room.

"Take her, leave the boy" the constable ordered.

My mother's eyes met mine as she nodded. I nodded back, feeling a deep pain in my chest.

" _Not to worry my child, I would never leave you."_

They began to drag her away through the broken down door. Inside I was screaming, but on the outside I just watched. There was nothing I could do. She was dragged out of the home and out of sight. She's gone. Remembering what she had told me, I quickly shuffled around the torn up home to find one thing I couldn't leave without. I brought myself to my knees on the floor next to my bed and reached far underneath. Feeling around on the floor, I found what I was looking for. I grabbed a hold of the small sack and pulled it from underneath the bed. Holding the velvet sack in my hand, I undid the knot at the top. I reached in and pulled out the object I wouldn't be able to live without. It was a silver-bladed dagger with a leather handle. In the blade were engraved swirls and intricate designs. It was so special to me. I could only imagine what it was used for. You see, I wasn't the original owner of the dagger. In fact, I was anything but.

It was my father's.

I grasped the leather handle and looked upon the blade. His initials were engraved at the bottom underneath the designs. Losing more and more time, I put the dagger in my belt and stood up. Lastly, I grabbed my panflute and packed it with the dagger. I still couldn't believe this was actually happening. I hoped that maybe this was all just a horrible nightmare that I'd wake up from, but I fear that it isn't. I have to get out here; fast. I immediately bolted out the door. People tried to stop me along the way, but I ignored them and kept going. So many emotions attacked my mind that it became difficult to think of a happy thought. Trying my best, I was able to come up with one, an it was actually a pretty good one. It was a memory of my first time going to Neverland. Seeing all of the fairies and the beautiful nature always made my day. Before I knew it I was lifted into the air. I flew higher and higher as I realized I was visible to everyone in the village. Looking down, I could see everything. All of the rolling hills and mountains, and the forests and the fields. They were all at my fingertips…and I loved it. I was never able to fly anywhere but Neverland, but now, there's no rules. I can do whatever I please…The people looked like ants from high up in the sky and I enjoyed the feeling of being free, not caring if people thought I was a freak. This feeling was taking my mind off of what just happened…I didn't even pay attention where I was going, cause I soon found myself in the middle of…somewhere…I didn't know exactly where I was…

This isn't Neverland…

I must've flown to a different star, because all I saw was what seemed to be a kingdom far down on the ground. Being the curious type, I flew down and landed feet first on the ground. There was nobody around, or at least it seemed. From the looks of it I was in the middle of a random village. I looked around myself and began to walk along the roads. There were houses and markets all around. It was now that I realized; I was all alone…I didn't know anyone. Heck, I don't even know where I am! I sighed to myself and stopped in my tracks. I felt so…lost…What am I even doing? I shouldn't just be walking aimlessly in a place I'm not familiar with. It's not like there's anything here to-

"Stop! Thief!"

I heard the sound of an older man yelling. I looked around me and saw nothing, but then I heard it again.

"Get back here!"

I turned around and in the distance, I could see a boy running in my direction. After a few moments, I saw the figure of a man running after him. The boy was holding onto something, like, bread maybe? He was much faster than the man, and he soon ran past me. As he passed I could see he was a tall, blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes. Not a moment later the older man ran past me, as I assumed he was possibly a baker of some sort. Soon they were out of sight, but I was so intrigued. I flew after them and saw the boy run down an alley that was a dead end. Unfortunately, he saw this too late and was stuck.

"I've got you now you little thief!"

I could see the slight fear in the boy's eyes along with a look of mischief. Then suddenly, I had a fun idea. I slowly flew down from my stance above the alley and stood right behind the unsuspecting boy. The man was at the end of the alley as he watched; completely baffled. In a second I grabbed a hold of the boy who was full of shock. The look on his face was priceless! He looked to me and saw us high above the ground. Flying far from the alley, I quickly landed a few streets away to safety. Letting go of the boy full of shock and curiosity, he laughed.

"Oh…my…gosh how did you do that?!" he smiled as he couldn't believe his eyes.

I chuckled;

"Oh that, it was nothing really."

The boy stood amazed.

"Where did you even come from? I was at the end of the-"

The boy stopped for a moment.

"Wait didn't I run past you?"

"Yeah, I just saw that you were getting chased by a crazy baker, so I figured I'd give it a glance and see what was going on…" I grinned.

"…It was quite entertaining actually" I chuckled.

The tall boy laughed.

"Why did you help me?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought you could use a little help. After all, we're similar in a way."

The boy looked at me with an expression of curiosity.

I looked in his hand to see what appeared to be a loaf of bread.

"Did you steal that?" I questioned with a half grin.

The boy nodded his head and tore a piece of bread off. Shoving into his mouth, he took a liking towards the fresh bread. There was something about this kid that gave me a strange thought.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy, who I would guess was around sixteen years of age.

He looked up.

"Felix" he answered in between eating the loaf of bread.

"Where's your family?" I asked him, as I looked around the seemingly vacant village.

He showed an expression of questionability.

"Don't have one" he replied, his eyes falling back to the half eaten loaf of bread.

"Oh and nice accent by the way. It's English, isn't it?" he commented with a small grin.

"I'd offer you some of the loot for helping me back there, but I haven't eaten in a week. The townspeople call me a thief, but I prefer the term 'borrower'" he chuckled to himself.

I laughed and dismissed it.

"Speaking of which, where do you come from? I've never seen you around here. I fear time is running out before they eventually lock me up" he said.

I wasn't really sure what to tell him. After all, I don't think he'd understand the meaning of 'the next star over'.

"Ah nowhere you'd know of…It's the greatest place of all" I smirked.

Felix looked confused.

"And where might that be?" he questioned, raising a brow.

I smiled broadly.

"Why don't I show you?" I held my hand out as a greeting.

Felix eyed my friendly gesture.

"Who are you?" he questioned, tilting his head.

I began;

"I'm Peter-"

He then grabbed my hand and shook it.

"-Peter Pan."

—

A.N:

Hey guys! Long time no update :( I'm very sorry to those of you who were really eager for an update (me included) as it pretty much took forever for me to write this very long chapter haha. But what do you think? WE FINALLY HAVE SOME BACKSTORY ON PAN AHHHH! Did anyone else get the feels? Cause I did when I was writing it lol. Let me know your thoughts and predictions in the comments (Honestly some of your comments make my day so I really appreciate it). I love you all so much and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm3


	33. Chapter 33: Heartbroken

**Jake's Perspective:**

I jogged through the forest as I tried to catch up to Lea. I didn't call out her name in the hopes that I would just eventually be at the same pace as her. But the only thing was she was much farther ahead of me and I didn't know where she was heading. So many emotions circled throughout my body making me unable to stand not being with her. Once in a while I would glance back to make sure I wasn't being followed as I continued to jog. After a few minutes I seemed to be jogging faster and faster, almost as if I was running. At this point I could no longer see her and wondered if I should just turn back. But something made me keep going, something that made me feel like I'd be an idiot if I gave up. It'd almost be like I was giving up on her, and I don't know that I'd ever be able to do that. I constantly looked around myself to see if there was any sign of her, but it was to no prevail. Now it was a matter of thinking like Lea if I wanted to find her. Her voice and words replayed in my mind.

 _"-You know where to find me if you need me."_

It took me a moment before I realized…

I think I know where she is.

I turned to a slightly different direction and began to actually run. If she indeed is where I think she is, it's gonna take some time to get there. My heart began to beat faster and faster and I smiled to myself.

Nothing's going to stop me from telling her.

For a while I ran alongside the river that flowed through the island. The leaves crushed underneath my feet and I ran further and further. Before I knew it I realized I was actually excited. Excited to be alone with her, and excited to let myself be free of this burden. I knew I was getting closer by the surrounding area that looked the same as it usually does. Panting, I stopped to catch my breath, realizing I must've run at least a few miles or so. I rested my forehead against the tree, my arm right above it, as I inhaled and exhaled harshly. I just really hope she's where I think she is…I prepared myself to start running until something caught me off guard. I heard a peculiar sound, like the sound of splashing water. Intrigued, I hesitantly moved from my stance toward the sound. It seemed gentle and delicate, like it wasn't intended to be heard. My feet crunched through the leaves, making me walk slower to try to be as silent as humanly possible. I looked between the trees and in front of me and couldn't see anything. Maybe it was nothing? But then there it was again, the sound of something hitting water. I can't be crazy…I know I can hear it…I weaved in between the field of trees in front of me in search of the source of the sound. What didn't make sense to me was that the river was behind me, so where else would there be water? Looking about my surroundings, I realized I was a complete idiot. I'd recognize this area anywhere. It was one of my favorite places to go when I wanted to think. Hearing another pitter patter-like sound, I moved close and hid behind a wide tree that stood just before my favorite place. I peaked from around the ash tree and smiled to myself in excitement. At that moment I saw Lea sitting at the creek, throwing pebbles into the still water. Her long hair was in a side braid resting over her shoulder. I watched as her head tipped back slightly and she released a deep breath. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell something was off. My smile slowly faded as I could feel the vibe she was giving off. It wasn't warm or comforting in any way like it usually is. It seemed more like a lost sense of security and depression. I was focused on her until I heard a slight brushing of leaves nearby. I turned my head to look and see what it was, but there was nothing there. Turning my attention back to Lea, I tried to plan out in my head how I would approach her and soon came to a conclusion. I exhaled and rested my eyes. Opening my eyes, I readied myself to come out from behind the tree when a twig snapped. Lea's head moved suddenly in the direction the noise came from. I knew I didn't make the noise…I hadn't even moved. But if it wasn't me, then who was it?

 **Lea's Perspective:**

I continued to toss the small stones into the creek as I tried to hold myself together. I felt like I was going to tear myself apart if I couldn't just let it out. Holding back and hiding my emotions just seems to hurt me more than it does when I can not be afraid to express my feelings. When my hands touched his I felt this warmth like how I felt last night. As I adjusted the bow I could tell he was holding his breath, and I couldn't stop myself from having an excuse to get even closer to him. I whispered softly in his ear as I couldn't hold back a smile. He exhaled a breath and focused on the target as I loosened my grip around his hands. He released the arrow as it hit the center of the target when his face was full of shock. His lips stretched into a joy-filled smile, making me grin at his cute reaction. When he turned his head towards mine I felt as though the breath was stolen from my lungs. But I remained casual and released my grip from his hands, sending chills throughout my body from the loss of warmth. I just wish I knew how he felt, but even if I did, it wouldn't change anything really. Wanting what you can't have just leaves a hole in your heart, a hole only that one person can fill. I continued to stare at the water in front of me as I exhaled a deep breath. Right now I just hurt, and I don't know how to fix it. I don't quite know if I'm just being dramatic, but regardless, it sucks. I feel like I wanna jump with joy, but at the same time I wanna scream at the top of my lungs. It seems like there's no way to make myself feel better. More than ever, I just wanted to cry. Not because I was necessarily sad, but because I was so anxious. The feeling of not knowing is so painful. As of now I don't even care about the pirates on the island, I just want to make this dreadful feeling go away. Resting my eyes and clearing my throat, I released another deep breath. I was zoned out on the water until I heard the snap of a twig.

Somebody is watching me…

 **Jake's Perspective:**

It was…

Sam?

I could see Sam in between the trees as he approached Lea who sat still.

How in the world did he get out of training?

Then again I'm here…so…

But more importantly, _why_ is he here?

Lea's concerned expression quickly faded upon seeing that it was just Sam. I did my best to stay out of sight but to also figure out what was going on.

"Hey" Sam greeted as he stopped a few feet from her.

She looked up to him a little confused.

"…Hey" she said back.

She began to question;

"Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Training?" he interrupted.

"Yeah, but I thought it was getting kinda boring. So I figured you could use some company. After all, it must get real lonely" he continued.

What is he doing?

Lea looked back to the creek and didn't respond. It didn't seem like she was in the mood.

Sam looked concerned. He tilted his head and asked;

"You okay?

He walked over and sat next to her in an attempt to comfort her. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She spoke;

"I kinda just want to be alone…"

Sam looked a little taken back as she just stared into the water, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh…is it girl problems? Cause believe me, I know a lot about girls" Sam said.

Not enough to know that she wants to be alone.

I could barely see Lea as her head lowered slightly toward the ground.

"No…it's just… _me_ problems…" Lea said quietly.

When will Sam take a hint?

"Ah. Well you know, I'm a good listener. If you want, you could tell me what's bugging you?" he offered.

This time Lea met his gaze, almost as if she was considering to tell him. But she then sighed and shook her head.

"It's probably better I don't…"

She then smiled slightly.

"But thanks…"

I could see Sam smile and look back out at the creek.

"Can I asked you a question?" Lea said out of nowhere.

With delight Sam said;

"Of course, anything. That is if I can ask you one too."

At this point I was just confused.

"Alright" she agreed, nodding her head.

She cleared her throat and looked around them to see if there was anybody around.

"You and Julian never told me about…what happened…you know?"

At first Sam looked confused, but he eventually caught on.

"Oh yeah, here I'll fill you in…" he told her.

She sat there and listened to Sam explain everything.

"Julian and I saw Hook's ship docked at the beach and we got Jake to come with us and investigate. We didn't really find much, so we headed back to camp. On our way Jake told Julian and I to walk ahead of him and everything was fine, until we heard someone yelling from behind us about ten minutes later. We ran back and found Jake unconscious on the ground with his head bleeding and Hook standing over him."

I could just barely see Lea's intent expression as she listened. A thought flickered through my head that now maybe I'd find out what actually happened.

"Julian hit Hook over the head with a log and tried to wake Jake up, but he didn't move. It's like he couldn't hear us. Hook was knocked out for a few minutes but he started to wake up, so we carried Jake back. We tried everything, but nothing would wake him up…"

Lea broke her gaze from Sam for a moment as she looked to the ground below her. Reestablishing eye contact, she asked quizzically;

"Did anything else happen to him?"

I wonder what she's thinking…

Sam pondered in his thoughts and replied;

"Not that I know of, why?"

She glanced over the creek and sighed.

"Well, when you guys left me alone with him, he started to say…things…"

Sam looked at her quizzically.

"Like what?" he questioned.

At first she didn't respond. But after a moment, she spoke with uncertainty.

"Just things that didn't really make a whole lot of sense, I won't go into specifics. But I'm just worried that Hook did something…I don't know I'm probably just being paranoid."

Sam's expression remained slightly confused as he glanced over in my direction. I don't think he saw me…maybe he was just in thought.

He looked back to her and replied;

"Well you have the right to be. I mean, after all, you live on an island full of pirates and dangerous creatures. Who wouldn't be?"

Still not meeting his eyes, she looked down to her feet.

"I don't know, I just think I need time to think…"

I hope she's okay…I knew something was up. But why does she care what happens to me?

"You want me to go?" Sam asked.

Finally she met his gaze.

"Would you mind?" she spoke.

He smiled;

"Not at all."

"Thanks" she smiled.

"That is, after you answer my question" Sam continued.

From then on I was confused. What could he possibly want to know?

"Okay…go ahead" she said skeptically.

"Promise you'll answer honestly?" Sam added.

Lea cocked a brow and chuckled;

"Eh, I can't promise that."

"Why not?" Sam questioned.

Lea paused for a moment. She spoke quietly;

"I don't let people in easily…"

It was then Sam cocked a brow, as if he didn't believe her.

"What? I'm being honest" she chuckled.

"Will you just answer the question?" Sam continued.

She rolled her eyes;

"Ask it and if I don't approve ask a different one."

"Alright, deal" Sam accepted.

He cleared his throat and looked her in the eye.

"Okay, what are your real thoughts about Jake?" he asked.

I am going to kill him! My stomach twisted into a knot in fear of her response.

"As in…what?" she said innocently.

He tilted his head.

"You know…are the rumors true?"

Lea looked taken back. Wait, rumors? There's rumors now?

"Rumors? What rumors?" she interrogated.

Sam elaborated;

"The rumors that you guys are…ya know…"

Sam trailed off as there was a small moment of silence. From peeking beside the tree I could see Lea turn her head away from Sam.

"Oh…that…" she said.

"Not that I know of…"

My heart continued to beat faster and faster. I couldn't help but have thoughts in my head attack my heart. Maybe there was nothing between us. But then again, what if there was? What if she just doesn't want to tell Sam? For good reason too.

"So if another person, I don't know who, on the island was per say, interested in you, you be would open to getting to know them?" Sam prodded.

Oh my god he can't be serious…

She looked back to him with blank emotion.

"I didn't necessarily say that, I mean, not in that way…I just don't know if I can open myself up to someone anytime soon."

When will he understand that she's not looking for love. Then again, here I am; an unstable, confused teenage boy conflicted with his emotions.

"What did something happen?" Sam asked.

She sighed.

"It's just hard to trust people after being used repeatedly, but that's a story for another time" she said, the last part to herself.

 _Used?_

"Ah…" Sam replied casually.

"So you don't know who on the island is interested in me?" Lea said sarcastically.

I could see Sam's cheeks turning red.

"Not the slightest clue…" he claimed.

She squinted her eyes at him.

"Mhm…okay…" she chuckled.

"Alright one side question" Sam continued.

Lea shook her head;

"Um no that's not we agreed on."

"Oh come on please!" Sam begged.

"Fine" she sighed.

I didn't realize how exposed I was until I noticed I was barely hidden behind the tree. I was so focused on their conversation that I almost blew my cover.

"Do you think 'you know who' is cute?" Sam raised a brow.

Wait what? Does he mean…

She sent him a glare and shook her head.

"I'm not justifying that one way or another" she spoke.

It was strange…maybe I'm just being delusional, but I swear I could hear a slight smile in her voice. And Sam! Why? Why would he ask that?

"Just a question…" Sam said in defense.

Lea rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I'm nice, otherwise you would be in the creek by now" she threatened.

For a moment Sam actually looked scared.

"Fine I give up" he gave in.

"I'll give you some space, seems like Julian's attitude is rubbing off on you" he added.

"As if" Lea scoffed.

It was now that Sam stood up from his place on the ground.

"Whatever you say, see ya later" he winked.

She glared and held a sarcastic smile.

"Bye…" she finished.

Sam then walked away and was gone. I hadn't really thought about what I was going to do now. I mean, it sounds like she just wants to be alone. She looked in the direction Sam left and sighed. Her arms stilled wrapped around her knees, she pulled them closer to her chest. I was now preparing to turn around and head back when my heart stopped.

"You can come out now" her voice called out.

I didn't move. I didn't even breathe. Maybe someone else was here? I heard her chuckle after I quickly threw myself behind the tree out of sight. Did she know I was here? That I was eavesdropping? After taking a deep breath, I carefully started to peek around the side of the tree to take a glance at Lea, but she was gone. I started to panic. I didn't hear her move at all…

"Are you hiding from me?" I heard a chuckle from the other side of me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned to the other side of the tree where Lea stood leaning against it. I had no clue what to say.

I started;

"I wasn't hiding…I was just…"

Lea cocked a brow and smiled. I didn't finish my sentence, it was pointless. I had been caught.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked bluntly.

She smirked;

"If I told you then I wouldn't be able to catch you doing it anymore."

Eyeing her with a sarcastic grin, I scoffed;

"What are you, psychic?"

She looked to me with an expression of mischief.

"If I was psychic then I wouldn't be wondering why you were eavesdropping on Sam and I's conversation" she sassed.

I immediately wanted to kick myself.

"Okay first of all that wasn't on purpose, it was just bad timing. Second-"

Lea released a mocking yawn and smiled as she still leaned against the tree. I stopped trying to make excuses and accepted that there was no valid excuse for why I even stayed for their conversation.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you had training?" she asked.

Think Jake, think…

"I felt like I had enough. I can only handle Julian and Pan for so long you know?" I joked.

Lea smiled and chuckled to herself.

"That doesn't explain how you found me out here. But now that I think of it, how did Sam know where I was?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess maybe you've got a stalker on your hands…" I suggested.

She giggled.

"Yeah, and he's standing right in front of me" she said as she shoved my shoulder with her hand.

"Hey easy, I'm still recovering" I smiled.

"Mhm" she responded.

For a moment we just looked at each other. Neither of us said anything, we just enjoyed each other's presence. Then a thought crossed my mind and I told her;

"Well I'll leave you alone. I know you'd appreciate not being bugged by your 'stalker'" I smirked.

Her eyes left mine and fell to the ground as I turned away from her. I took a few steps and started to head back towards camp when I heard her voice.

"Actually-"

I stopped in my place and looked over my shoulder. Lea looked to me with her arms now crossed.

"It's kind of…quiet…and I've had plenty of time to myself for the past few days…" she smiled slightly.

She wants me to stay? But she told Sam she needed space…why am I any different? In that moment a thought flickered in my head that made me smile.

What if she likes me?

"Are you implying that you actually want your stalker around?" I chuckled.

I watched as she giggled to herself and her eyes fell to the ground. Strands of her dark hair fell in front of her face as she pulled them back behind her ear. For a small moment she bit her lip, then her eyes found mine again.

"Is that too much to ask?" she questioned, her voice smooth as silk.

For a moment I was lost in a trance. Come on Jake, snap out of it! She's asking you to stay!

I told her;

"On one condition-"

She held an expression of curiosity that grabbed my attention.

"We go somewhere we haven't been before" I clarified with a grin.

She nodded her head and smiled.

"Any preferences?"

I thought to myself and spoke aloud;

"Maybe somewhere we won't be bothered?"

She tilted her head slightly and her eyes left mine for a moment. They skimmed over the ground as she thought to herself.

"I know somewhere we can go" she smiled as she met my eyes once more.

At that moment I could finally relax. I turned to her direction and walked beside her through the forest. She wouldn't tell me where we were going, only that she thought it was a good place to talk. On the way we held our usual small talk and I occasionally cracked a joke or two. She would laugh and smile at all of the jokes I told—even the stupid ones. Not long after we entered a clearing in the middle of the forest. Upon seeing where we were I had a feeling of nostalgia rush over me. I knew this place from somewhere…It was a large, open field filled with flowers. On the outside of the clearing was several tall trees and vegetation. Now with it being late in the day, the sun shone through the trees and left the field almost as if it was sparkling. It was then that my mind flashed back to a few nights before…

This is the place I dreamt of…

This was the field I had almost kissed her…even though it wasn't real…I didn't know this place actually existed. And who knew it was here in Neverland? How have I never come across it before? We walked into the middle of the field as I continued to observe our surroundings.

"Well?" she asked with a grin.

I shook my head in wonder.

"How did you find this place?" I said as I marveled at its beauty.

She stood facing away from me toward the sun.

"I dreamt about it" she replied.

Instantly I felt my cheeks blush. What if she…nah that would be crazy…

From there Lea sat in her place with her legs crossed. Whilst doing so, she pulled her long hair out of its braid and the passing breeze of wind blew through it. Plucking a dandelion from where she was sitting, she began to pull the petals from the stem. I smiled as I watched her examine the flower. Walking over, I sat directly adjacent from her with my legs crossed also. I did the same as she, except I pulled a lily from the ground and examined it. It's purple color was bright and vibrant as well was the stem. Bringing it to my nose, I inhaled its scent as it reminded me of a certain someone.

"So you never told me why you were eavesdropping" Lea started with a smirk.

Looking to me, she then pulled a sunflower from the field and just examined it.

"Alright first off, I wasn't 'eavesdropping'. I simply caught a glimpse of what you guys were talking about. And it's not like it was anything secretive now was it? If anything, I only caught the end of it" I sassed.

She showed an expression of disapproval. She knows I'm lying…

"Then what were you doing on that side of the island?" she asked boldly with a sarcastic smile.

Quick Jake, think!

"Passing through."

Eyeing me skeptically, she relaxed her smile and looked back to the half-plucked sunflower in her hand.

"Really? What exactly was on your agenda?" she interrogated, her doubt filling her voice.

Why bother asking? She already knows I'm lying. I smiled to myself and responded casually;

"It's a secret."

With that Lea's eyes left the flower as she tossed it to the side.

"Well I'm good at keeping secrets" she proclaimed, raising a brow.

My eyes met hers and I laughed.

"Are you now?" I said sarcastically, trying to mess with her.

She giggled;

"Well I mean who am I really going to tell?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, Sam, maybe Julian."

Lea scoffed and laid down on her back.

"As if I'd actually tell them anything personal" she spoke.

My eyes were drawn to her hair spread underneath her as it weaved in between the flowers planted in the field.

"You've told me things about yourself" I countered, now grinning.

She paused for a moment then explained;

"That's different."

She pulled another flower from beside her and just examined it. Watching her, I chuckled;

"How?"

She then smiled to herself. The sun was close to setting as I saw beams of light bouncing off the irises of her eyes. The same breathtaking gold, red, and green colors reflected off of them, similar to how they appeared in my dream.

"Look who's curious" she joked.

I laid on my side next to her and replied;

"What can I say, you've peaked my interest."

She continued to examine the flower and picked off one petal at a time.

"How about if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine" she suggested.

I looked at her skeptically for a moment when she looked me in the eye. With a grin, I replied.

"Alright, who's going first?" I inquired, now plucking another flower from the ground.

"I think-" she started.

She adjusted herself so that she was now laying on her side.

"-that you should go first, since you were the one who spied on me on your way to your 'mystery task'" she explained.

I sighed aloud and rolled my eyes.

"I guess you do have a point…" I admitted.

I made eye contact with her and she raised her brows.

"Now don't bother lying to me, I know when you're lying" she laughed.

I don't get it!

"How can you possibly tell-"

"Hey one question at a time!" she laughed once more as she cut me off.

"Now go ahead, I'm listening" she finished.

Here came the moment I was dreading. I didn't necessarily know what to tell her. I mean, I guess I was just wanting to go talk to here, so I'm not necessarily lying to her.

"Okay, so the 'secret'…is that-"

I trailed off for a moment, partially to see how closely Lea was listening. To my surprise, she was paying close attention as she looked me in the eyes. Her brows were raised and she held an open expression.

"-I kinda just wanted to talk to you" I finally said.

Whoa…that actually felt pretty good. Oh but please don't be weirded out…please…

But again, to my surprise, she still laid beside me with her same open expression. Her gaze never left mine.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Now that I think of it, I almost forgot what had me running through the forest. I was going to tell her how I felt; that I liked her. But even so, I wanted to know more about what she thought of me before I told her. By the end of the night, she will know how I feel about her, but for now, I'm going to lay off.

"Nothing in particular. I just like talking to you" I answered honestly.

Lea smiled and so did I. She brushed a piece of her hair away from her face.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"I guess not."

She scoffed and then rolled over to her back again.

"Okay, now spill it" I insisted.

She sighed.

"What do you mean?" she cackled.

She wouldn't meet my eyes, so I scooted closer to her to make her look at me.

"Come on! You know what I'm talking about!" I giggled.

Lea continued to avoid looking at me as she rolled over to her other side.

"I don't believe I do" she argued.

Her back still faced me as I eyed her mischievously.

"You wouldn't happen to be ticklish, would you?" I spoke evilly.

I didn't have to see her face to know the answer to that question.

"You wouldn't dare…" she spoke with certainty and denial.

My eyes narrowed playfully.

"Oh wouldn't I?" I said mockingly.

There was a small moment of silence as I inched closer to her. In a split second her eyes laid on my face and I began to tickle her.

"No don't!" she fought.

But it was no use. She became helpless as I continued to tickle her. She screamed and kicked and begged me to stop, but it was to no prevail. I was going to teach her a lesson.

"Jake! Stop! Please!" she continued to laugh hysterically.

"Not until you tell me!" I shouted.

"No!" she yelled back in between laughs.

"You asked for it…"

I now began to tickle her even more to the point where she couldn't continue kicking me. Her screaming and laughing filled my ears and it made me laugh as well.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Jake please!" she gave in between her shouts and cries of laughter.

A few seconds later I decided to end her torture and let her go. I rolled over on my back, tired from trying to keep her pinned as well as tickling her. Her breathing was loud as she sounded exhausted from all of the laughing. She laid on her back to catch her breath. When I looked over my shoulder the sun was setting. Its beautiful colors were scattered across the field and I marveled at its beauty. Looking back over, I saw the one thing I thought was more beautiful than the sunsets on Neverland. It wasn't her looks that made her this way, but her personality, and the girl inside, that truly makes me have feelings for her. She looked me in the eye and smiled.

"You gonna tell me now?" I asked daringly in between breaths.

At this point she sat up on her knees still trying to catch her breath. She nodded as she looked down to the ground.

"Fine, you win…" she responded.

Ha ha! Yes!

"What was your question again?" she asked.

For a moment I almost forgot what it was. But I then remembered our conversation from earlier.

"Why do you always say I'm 'different'?" I finally asked her.

I wasn't looking at her at the moment, since I was still trying to catch my breath, but I heard her release a heavy sigh. The next thing I knew, she laid herself next to me on her back. The sun left barely any visible light outside and the fireflies were almost in sight. I rested my eyes for a moment as I relaxed. I faintly heard her inhale a small amount of air and released it. This led me to wondering what exactly made me 'different'.

Lea started;

"You're different because-"

Stopping a moment, she went on.

"Back home, I didn't really trust anyone. But from the moment I saw you…I knew you were different…"

From the moment she saw me?

She paused for a second but then continued.

"For the past few years I always felt alone. Nothing really changed when I came to Neverland, until you saved my life. Even when you guys were hunting me, it was just nice to know that there was someone there, that maybe I wasn't alone after all. And I don't feel like I can talk to the other boys like I do with you because they don't understand. It feels like I've known you for a thousand years. I feel like I can tell you anything…"

Her words constantly made my heart flutter. They held so much meaning. She trusts me…more than anyone else here…She thinks I'm…different. I smiled to myself and rejoiced on the inside. I might actually have a chance! I opened my eyes and noticed the darkness surrounding us as well as the fireflies in the sky. At first I didn't know if she was expecting me to say something, so I waited.

"Does that make sense?" she asked, still laying on her back.

I'm not sure if that possibly could've made more sense. I looked in her direction.

"You have no idea" I told her.

At first she reacted as though she was slightly surprised. Smiling just a little, she plucked another flower and examined it.

"What do you think is gonna happen tomorrow?" she spoke up, her eyes not leaving the flower.

I laid there for a moment not knowing how to respond. The truth was, I didn't really know what was going to happen. There's a good chance that this could end horribly, but then again, maybe things will be different. We might just have a chance this time.

"I honestly don't know…"

Lea nodded her head and rested it against the ground. The sounds of crickets chirping rang throughout the forest as we looked to the stars. A small scattered amount of fireflies flew high in the air, continually blinking their shining lights.

"If we are successful, then what do we do afterward? What's left for us to prepare for?" she debated aloud, her voice sounding more soft and quiet.

I thought about what she said for a moment and answered the way my mother probably would have answered.

"A new beginning?" I suggested.

I guess what Lea was wondering about was a good point. We spend most of our time training and hiding from pirates, so what would we do without them here?

"Perhaps…But what about adventures? Haven't all of you already experienced anything you could possibly want in a place like Neverland?"

Listening to her words, I looked over at her. She remained laying there, looking at the sky. For it was like I'd be forever barred from the one joy I wanted to experience most. Someone once told me that a certain thing was the greatest adventure of them all.

That thing was love.

For a long time I didn't believe them. Fresh from getting away from my father and arriving in Neverland, all I wanted was to be alone. But now hearing how all Lea wanted was someone there for her, it made me feel remorse. Her greatest fear was being alone in the sense that she'd have nobody there for her. And she had to live with that fear for two years…until…she met me…

" _Love…is the greatest adventure of them all…"_ Tigerlily told me many, many years ago.

"…Not everything…" I answered quietly to myself.

I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my chest. I expected Lea to start picking my brain as to what I meant, but she left it alone. I wasn't sure how late it was, but all I knew was that chances are, we're not leaving anytime soon.

My arm rested underneath my head as her voice rang through my ears once again.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

We laid there for hours. The sky was filled with millions of bright stars…it felt like time didn't exist. Right by my side, Lea showed me all of these constellations in the night sky.

"Now where's the Big Dipper again?" I asked, forgetting even though she had already told me where it was twice.

She raised her arm in the air and pointed.

"You see that really bright star right there? The North Star? That's the bottom of the Little Dipper. Just look to the left of it, and it's right there" she informed me.

"Oh, right" I laughed.

"How do you know so much about constellations?" I asked with wonder trailing in my voice.

She chuckled to herself and began explaining.

"Well, there wasn't really much to do in the orphanages growing up, but in one of my foster homes there was a terrace where I used to sneak out at night and sit to look at the stars. It really passed the time and it was actually somewhat peaceful" she told me as she let out a small sigh.

"Even though being in foster homes really sucked, I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't run away…" she said quietly.

For a moment I was surprised.

"You ran away?" I questioned, turning onto my side to look at her. But she stayed laying on her back looking at the stars.

"Well yeah, I didn't know what else to do. Tommy's parents were going to take me back the next morning after I got there, and I was afraid. I just had enough and figured I was better off alone…even though I hated feeling like I had nowhere to go…"

She released another sigh and looked at me.

"But then things changed. One moment you're running down a dark alley, you fall down a hill and then, bam; you're laying on a beach in Neverland" she chuckled.

I laughed;

"Well that had to have been fun."

"You bet" she sighed.

I looked over to her hand where I noticed something I hadn't ever before. On her ring finger was a silver ring with floral engravings. It was quite eye-catching and looked like it was older.

Curiously, I asked;

"What's that?"

She looked confused for a moment and held out her hand in front of her.

"Oh, this?" she gestured to the ring.

Taking it off her finger, she laid the ring in the palm of my hand.

"It was my mom's wedding ring-" she explained.

"I found in in a box of her stuff after she…"

She trailed off before she could say the rest of her thought. I examined the inside of the silver band where there was something engraved. I read the engraving aloud;

" _Love will set you free…"_

I turned my head to Lea who held a small smile toward the sky.

"That was my parents' saying. It was strange…They always made it seem like falling in love was the greatest thing that could happen to you, but I never really understood they meant at the time…"

Her smile slowly faded as she rested her eyes. I drew my attention back to the ring in my hand. I held out my hand to give it back to her, but she didn't move.

"Keep it" she said.

I grew confused.

"What? Why?" I wondered aloud.

She didn't meet my gaze and just continued to look at the sky.

"I'm gonna have to let go someday…and you gave me your locket, I owe you something that's meaningful to me" she claimed.

A small smile crept across my face. I put the ring in my pocket to keep it safe. Her gaze left the sky and met my eyes. The corner of her lips tugged into a small smile and she raised a brow.

"Why are you always smiling at me like that?" she questioned with a small laugh.

I chuckled;

"Like what?" I said innocently.

She smirked and I smiled bigger.

"Like that!" she exclaimed.

She gestured to my happy facial expression and shook her head.

"You're such a goof" she whispered under her breath so I could barely hear.

She laid her head back on the ground and sighed. Neither of us said anything for a moment. For a second I felt like I was drifting off to sleep. It wasn't until Lea spoke up that I woke up again.

"Do you think you'll ever leave?" she asked randomly.

I wasn't sure at first what she meant.

"What, leave Neverland?" I said.

She nodded her head slightly. I didn't know what to say. I didn't exactly have an answer. I've never even thought about the future. I only worry about what's happening at that moment in time.

"Do you?" I questioned, trying to take the attention off me.

Lea wasn't fooled and countered with a chuckle;

"I asked you first."

Dang it!

I was silent for a moment.

"Um…well…" I started.

She laid there eagerly waiting for my response.

"I guess if there was a good enough reason to…I would…But then again I'd be old so…I can't say that it's likely to happen" I explained.

"Hmm" was all she said.

"What about you?" I asked.

Almost immediately, she answered;

"I mean, it's not like I have anywhere to go. But the question is, would I regret my decision after it's too late to go back…"

I knew exactly what she meant. I could see the dilemma if she eventually wanted to go back, because if it's far enough in the future, she'd die if she took a step back into the real world for too long.

"I know what you mean" I told her.

"That's why I don't think I'll go back. I'm too old."

"Quit calling yourself old!" she laughed.

"But it's true!" I argued with a grin on my face.

She rolled on her side and looked at me as I still laid on my back admiring the stars.

"I thought you didn't remember how long you've been here" she cocked a brow.

Shoot.

"Okay so I have a general idea…" I admitted.

"Aha! See, you're a fibber…" she claimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on big whoop. It's not polite to ask people's ages you know?"

She rolled her eyes once more.

"Well it's not polite to eavesdrop-"

"Okay fine! You win! Quit using that as your weapon on me" I said.

She laughed and rolled onto her back.

"Alright I won't bring it up again. But only because you asked."

I smirked;

"Thank you."

"You are most certainly welcome" she replied with a smile.

At this point she turned back to her side facing me. I could hear her faintly yawn as she marveled at the fireflies now flying closer to the ground.

It was then that I couldn't help but smile. At that moment a thought ran through my mind. Neither of us had mentioned anything about the other night. Should I say anything? Do I tell her how I feel now? We're alone, so there's nothing stopping me, right?

"Hey Lea?" I spoke.

"Hmm?" I heard her say in a muffled, quiet voice.

Here it goes.

I'm telling her.

"There's been something I've wanted to talk to you about…"

I took a moment to breath before I continued.

"Ever since the day I met you, I knew you were different than other girls I've met…"

I paused a moment to take a breath.

"I haven't had the nerves to tell you this, cause I was really afraid of what you'd think, but…

Okay you're doing fine…just breathe…

My stomach was twisting in knots and I felt like I was choking.

"I get this feeling whenever you're around and-"

Breathe…

"-I really like you…"

Oh my god… I said it…

I couldn't believe it. I actually did it! And it felt so good! A weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Finally!

I waited a moment for a response…

…but she didn't say anything.

I felt my stomach drop at the silence between us.

Oh no…what have I done?!

I felt as though I was paralyzed. What do I do? Maybe she's just taking it all in? When I had the guts to turn to my side and look her in the eye, I was shocked.

She was asleep.

Oh my god! No!

I mentally face-palmed my forehead in disappointment and stupidity. Well, there goes the weight being off my shoulders. I sighed and looked at her as she slept. Strands of her dark hair fell in front of her face. Reaching forward, i pulled the strands and tucked them behind her ear, careful not to wake her up. Hidden behind those strands of hair was an ever so slightly noticeable smile. I may not have successfully told her, but it did feel better to say how I felt out loud. Her soft breathing was soothing in ways I couldn't describe. I could feel my eyelids threatening to shut, as every moment I grew more tired and more comfortable. Before I knew it, the last thing I saw before falling into a sweet dream was her beautiful face.

 **Hook's Perspective:**

Do my eyes deceive me?

Is that what I think it is?

Why it is…

A girl in Neverland…

A Lost Girl to be precise…

I watched from in between the trees on the outside of the clearing. The blonde-haired boy and the girl laid in the field for several hours. It was easy to tell that they were interested in one another. I originally planned to capture and take them both back to the ship…but I have a better idea…one that's more cruel than the others…

I smirked mischievously to myself.

I can't have these two love birds ruining everything…

I think it's time we make this a little more interesting…

 **Some Time Later…**

 **Jake's Perspective:**

I woke with a start as I heard the sound of something moving in the bushes in the distance. At first glance I didn't see anything…maybe I was just being paranoid? But then there it was again. It was hard to see in the dark, so I was pretty much out of luck. I wanted to pretend that I didn't hear anything and just go back to sleep, but something was telling me that something isn't quite right. I sat up and looked over to Lea who was still sound asleep. The calm breeze shook the leaves on the trees ever so slightly. Hearing the mysterious noise once more, I realized it was coming from somewhere outside the clearing. I'll just check and make sure it's nothing…I stood up from my place on the ground and checked my surroundings. It appeared no one was around…Hearing the odd noise again, I proceeded to walk towards where I thought it was coming from. It being hard to see, I tried to be as careful as possible. Making it to the edge of the clearing, I no longer heard the noise. It was completely silent. I looked around trying my best to find whatever it was, but there was nothing. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard the sound of laughter coming from a distance. It sounded as though it was the laughter of a girl. My instincts were telling me to turn back and ignore it, but for some reason, I couldn't. I continued through the forest following the laughter. It grew slightly louder as I began to run after it. It seemed as though it was leading me somewhere deep within the forest. The laughter came to a halt once more and I stopped in my tracks. The light of the moon illuminated the small area of the forest I was in. There were less trees, making it easier to see what was around me. However, there was no one here. I must be going insane…I just now realized that I left Lea all alone in the middle of the field, open to the dangers of Neverland. Ugh, I'm so stupid! I turned on my heels and nearly had a stroke when my eyes met with another pair of dark brown ones.

"Lily?" I asked confused.

She stood a few feet before me with a grin plastered on her face.

"What are you doing out here?" I interrogated as I looked to make sure nobody else was around.

She eyed me in a way she hadn't ever before.

"Oh nothing, just couldn't sleep…" she spoke aloud.

The way she smiled at me made me feel uneasy. Why is she on this side of the island? She began to walk around the small wooded area.

"You really should get back, it's not a good idea to be out here at night" I told her.

She giggled and looked to me.

"Then what are you doing other by yourself?" she asked, seemingly innocent.

Something about her was…off…She was acting somewhat odd. I wasn't sure what to tell her, but I'm not gonna risk telling her about Lea. This was the first time talking to Lily since Pan banished her, and I have to say, I don't like how this is going. Ignoring her question, I offered;

"Here come on, I'll take you back."

I walked over to her and grabbed her arm. As I started turning around I felt her grab a hold of my other arm with her remaining hand as she spun me around to face her.

"Actually-" she began.

"-I think we should do something else…" Lily spoke.

What in the…? What is she thinking? A look of confusion spread across my face.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

Her grip on my wrists was firm and she didn't let them go.

"Oh come on…" she said quietly.

I stood there as she leaned in close next to my ear.

"You don't have to pretend anymore…" she whispered.

From then on I grew concerned. Why is she doing this?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to pull away from her tight grip.

Lily chuckled and released my hands. She began to walk circles around me as she spoke.

"We both know you've been holding back, and I'm here to tell you-"

"-there's no need…"

I stood in shock.

"Where is this coming from Lily?" I questioned harshly.

She gazed into my eyes and giggled.

"I've always known that there's something between us…ever since the day you set foot on this island" she told me.

I didn't know how to react. What is she thinking?

She began;

"And I mean look at you…"

I eyed her skeptically as she continued to circle around me.

"You're strong…"

She stopped in front of me, looking into my eyes.

"Such an attractive face…"

She circled around me once more and said;

"What girl wouldn't fall for you?"

I was stunned. She has changed so much since I first knew her…and what exactly is she implying?

Stopping in front of me again, she was inches from my face.

"…She's not good enough for you…" she whispered into my ear.

My face distorted into an expression of confusion.

"Who?" I questioned.

Lily chuckled in a way that was almost cynical.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about" she claimed.

Is she implying…Lea? But why? I stood frozen in place, not able to move.

She rested her hands on both of my shoulders. It felt like she held me there against my will.

"She doesn't deserve you…not like I do" she continued in a whisper.

Not able to comprehend what was going on, she held onto me and leaned forward, pressing her lips against mine.

My eyes closed and I felt like I had no control. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. It was like I was paralyzed or asleep, as if it wasn't actually happening. But I don't want this, it's not _her_ …Behind me I heard a twig snap, which made me mentally wake up. I tried with all my might and felt myself gain control. I pulled away from her instantly as my eyes shot open.

"No, Lily, I don't like you like that. We're just friends-"

"Well who says we have to be 'just friends'" she interrupted.

She opened her eyes and a grin was stretched across her face. I couldn't believe her.

"You know it's what you want…" she told me.

I was moments away from screaming at the top of my lungs.

"No. It's not. Listen, there's nothing between us, and that's not gonna change" I explained.

All she did was scoff.

"Believe what you want, but know that she's not always going to be here. Not if I have anything to say about it" she smirked.

A sudden rush of anger flowed throughout my system.

"You're not going to touch her" I threatened.

She looked at me playfully.

"Watch me."

With that she turned in the opposite direction and left the wooded area, leaving me alone in the moonlight.

What the heck was that?!

Tigerlily was my friend for so long…what happened to her?

I made my way and started heading back to the field. I wasn't sure exactly how long I'd been gone, but surely it mustn't have been long. Throughout the walk my mind lingered through all of the possibilities as to why Tigerlily did what she just did to me. It's like it wasn't even her. I could just see the end of the clearing as I approached it step by step. I figured that Lea would probably still be asleep, so I wasn't too worried. When I finally reached the field, I walked through it a little but stopped.

The field was empty.

 **Lea's Perspective:**

I woke up to a strange sound coming from deep in the forest. As I opened my eyes, I realized that I was still laying in the field. I expected to see Jake sound asleep next to me, but he was nowhere in sight. I sat up and looked around. I was the only thing in the field. The only conclusion I could put together in my head was that maybe something was wrong. Cause why would Jake just leave me here? I stood up in my place and sighed. I guess my only option is to go back to camp—

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of laughing in the distance. Intrigued, I decided to follow it. One step at a time, I dragged myself through the field still feeling half asleep. As I walked the path the laughing would continually get louder. Where was it coming from? For a moment it would stop, but a few seconds later it would pick up again. The odd thing was that the laughter sounded somewhat familiar. I walked further and further until suddenly, the voices were within range. They were talking and it sounded like voices I knew well. But who would be out this late in the middle of the night? I stood behind one of the only trees in the wooden area and peaked from the side. What I saw instantly made me ask myself a million questions all at once. In front of me was Jake and Lily who were talking to each other in what seemed to be secret. But what was so important that they do it in the middle of the night? I eagerly watched and listened.

Lily rested her hands on both of Jake's shoulders.

"She doesn't deserve you…not like I do" Lily said in a whisper.

Who is she talking about?

I watched as Lily held onto him and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.

My heart dropped out of my chest.

I was speechless.

They continued to kiss under the moonlight as I watched.

No…No!

I couldn't bare to watch a second more. I turned on my heels and bolted away from the wooded area. I barely made any noise as I did this and I didn't stop to breathe. I ran and ran just wanting my heart to explode. Eventually, I stopped at an area of grass and weeds to catch my breath. I couldn't explain exactly how I felt, but I wish I never felt it. Images of what I just saw replayed over and over in my mind.

If that wasn't a sign that he doesn't like me, I don't know what is.

I felt a sudden burst of anger. How dare she?! Lily knew how I felt about him…I tried everything I could to calm myself down, but I couldn't…

I was hurting…

And I was crying…

I plopped onto my knees and gave in.

The boy I like doesn't like me back.

—

A.N:

Hey guys! So, um, where do I begin with this? Well, first of all, I'm finally on Spring Break! Yay! Which means more time to write more chapters :) So this chapter was kind of…interesting. Lots of drama as you can tell! But what do you guys think is happening?! I know a lot has happened, but what do you guys think? Is there something between Jake and Lily? Or is something fishy going on? Comment any predictions or questions you have because I adore reading them :) I love you all so much and I'll see you in the next update!

-Agm3


	34. Chapter 34: The Trap

Chapter 34: The Trap

 **3rd Person Perspective:**

All was quiet throughout the magical island of Neverland; the place for the lost children, escaping their unfortunate fate to grow up. Their relentless and stubbornness to conform to grown-up responsibilities led them to remain their same witty, child-like selves for what seemed to be an eternity. For more than a thousand years, Neverland was a safe haven for these children, that was until the cruel and vile pirates who inhabited the land became hostile and ruthless. They pillaged and stole anything they could to bring fear among these individuals who were now their sworn enemies. Their leader, an anger-driven man with eyes a piercing blue and a heart cold as ice, brought about constant trouble and distress among the natives of Neverland. This cruel man went by the name of Captain Hook, who earned his title after losing his hand and replacing it with a shiny, metal hook. Indeed Captain Hook was a fearsome enemy, but that did not stop Peter; the leader of these "Lost boys". His ability to lead and inspire these boys led them to be victorious against the pirates. Peter, the boy who could fly, continued to rescue the boys who refused to grow up from their homes in the real world and brought them to Neverland, where they could battle pirates and hold on to their childhood. It seemed as though nothing could bring down the boy with endless happy thoughts. But not all good things can last forever. For the pirates later kidnapped a beloved Lost boy from the island and brutally murdered him on their ship. They impaled him in the chest with a silver plated sword and watched the light fade from his child-like eyes. Throwing his body into the sea, they banished his body to a horrible place; Preternal Neverland. Preternal Neverland was an inescapable dungeon for these boys who only wanted to live their lives as children. Once the boys heard the news of the loss of their close friend, they grew worried and began to fear the pirates more and more. At the loss of their companion, Peter began to blame himself for not being careful enough to keep an eye on all of the boys at once. This lead him to losing part of his carefree lifestyle of never-ending fun. That was, until he met a daring, adventurous girl that became the first ever "Lost Girl". Wendy Darling was the oldest Darling child with two younger brothers; Michael and John Darling. When they were whisked away to Neverland from their troubles at home, they felt as though they were taken to a place greater than Heaven. Peter and Wendy grew incredibly close, where Peter couldn't imagine the idea that they'd ever want to leave. But soon after, the Darling children desired to go home. Trying to convince them to stay, Peter was desperate the keep the one thing that made him care-free again; the thing that made him forget about his troubles. Though Wendy realized that all children were destined to grow up some day, so she did not accept his offer. Only wanting what would make Wendy happy, he complied and brought the Darling children back home safely to their parents. However, without his joy to keep him from going mad, Peter began to lose himself. He didn't want to play games with the boys or go on adventures. He couldn't get himself to forget about Wendy. In the hopes of getting her to come back with him, Peter returned to the window where the Darling children had come from and looked inside in hopes to find her. Indeed he saw Wendy inside, but she had grown up. She crouched over a small bed next to a man, presumed to be her husband. Their small child's laughs and giggles could be heard and Peter found himself in a state of disbelief. He had been forgotten, and even more dreadful; replaced. He attempted to open the window, but it was bolted shut. He tried by knocking on the glass, but he could not be heard. She was an adult; she no longer believed in these whimsical fairytales. From then on Peter was never the same. The playful child who vowed to never grow up became what he had feared most. He became cruel, unforgiving, and power hungry. It seems as though there may be no hope for him.

 **Current time…**

The calm breeze blew through the leaves in the trees and the calm waves crashed along the beach. Deep in the forest remained the group of lost children who slept soundly in their beds. Not too long in the near future, these peaceful nights would come to an end. Nearby in the ocean was the pirate ship that never slept. It floated in the seas as a stationary death bed for grown up pirates who drowned themselves in their sorrows. Their addiction to alcohol only led them to their dangerous actions, not to mention their stupidity to follow the orders of such a wicked leader. If only these children knew what wickedness the captain of this ship was capable of…

 **Jake's Perspective:**

I searched for hours in the forest in the hopes to find Lea, but there was no success. It was though she had disappeared into thin air, and there was no way for me to find her. By this time the sun began to rise and I hadn't gotten much sleep. It was now that I almost forgot that today was the big day. Figuring I should try to get some rest, even though I couldn't stop my mind from wondering if something bad happened to Lea, I walked through the forest until I found a tree suitable for me to lay against. As I sat down and rested my head against the bark, I couldn't help myself from wondering what the heck had happened just a few short hours ago. Tigerlily became such a snake-like person since the last time I talked to her. Why was she even walking through that particular part of the forest? Nothing made sense…My constant unanswered questions began to make me drowsy. Before I knew it, my eyes began to shut and the pestering thoughts began to leave my head.

My eyes scanned the empty field as my heart began to race. How could I have been so dumb? I left her alone in the middle of a field where she could've gotten hurt. What if the pirates got to her…what if this is all my fault? I bolted from my stance to the opposite side of the field as I looked around myself. It seemed as though I was the only person within miles of the field. Losing hope, my eyes fell to the ground when I noticed something in the dirt. Barely visible footprints from what looked to be a pair of sneakers led through the woods. Since I had nothing to lose, I made the quick decision to follow them. I walked along the tracks for almost ten minutes, desperately trying to find its end, but it seemed like the tracks were never-ending. Soon enough I would reach the beach and they would have to come to an end, right? Still having hope, I continued to follow the tracks. The leaves in the trees were being blown by harsh winds that seemed to come out of nowhere. Storm clouds were visible from about a mile away from where I was at. One drop of water at a time, I could feel the storm coming. It was only a short distance from the beach when I looked directly in front of me. In between the trees I saw figures standing on the edge of the island. One stood in the sand, where as the other didn't have legs at all. It floated above the water with what seemed to be an outstretched hand. I started to sprint in order to see who exactly stood there on the beach. Without looking at the ground, I found myself on the beach as my feet sunk into the sand. Upon seeing them up close, I felt partially relieved, but also frightened. Before me was Lea, who faced Pan's shadow. I jogged toward them and called out to her.

"Lea!"

I watched and noticed the way she eyed the shadow's outstretched hand. I came to a halt when I was caught up to them. Lea's breathing was heavy and she didn't turn to look at me. It was like she didn't even know I was there. I looked to the shadow and began to wonder how this was possible. Pan's shadow was destroyed…how is it here? I examined the floating being as I was drawn to it's crimson red eyes. I specifically remembered Pan's shadow having bright yellow eyes…My stomach dropped when I came to the sudden realization…Whatever this was…

It wasn't Pan's shadow.

This…thing…was some sort of demon. I had heard of these creatures before. They were evil spirits that would steal the souls of innocent people and drag them to Hell. Pan had warned us of these creatures; to never let them in or let them get a hold of you. It was often that children trusted these creatures, thinking they'd help them escape to a new place. The way the shadow eyed Lea with deceiving and horrid intentions made me scared.

"Lea, what are you doing?"

I spoke to Lea and it was like talking to a brick wall. The storm in the distance inched closer to us as Lea's long hair blew in the wind. She remained still and calm, as if nothing was wrong. I watched as she began to lift her right hand from her side and outstretched it toward the demon-like creature. In a soft, mono-tone voice, she spoke;

"There is nothing for me here."

She grasped onto the shadow's hand and was lifted into the air.

"No!" I shouted.

I attempted to grab a hold of her, but I was too late. She was dragged high in the air until the demon came to a stop. They floated in the middle of the sky and I was paralyzed in fear. I heard the most horrifying scream escape Lea's lips as the demon ripped her soul from her body. I screamed at the terrifying sight and could barely keep myself together. The demon let go of Lea's lifeless body as it plummeted to the ground. I leapt and just barely caught her as the demon flew away and disappeared into the night. I held her in my arms and didn't know what to do. I tried to wake her up, but she didn't move. She wasn't even breathing. She was just…empty.

"Lea, Lea please!" I begged.

But there was no response.

She was dead.

In an instant it began to pour. I felt my eyes threatened to release tears as I held her lifeless body in my arms. I should've stayed with her…I shouldn't have let her go. She's dead because of me.

"Now look what you did" I heard voice call.

I turned my head and looked to see Pan standing a few feet away from me. His eyes were focused on Lea's unmoving body.

He spoke;

"She would still be alive if you had just ignored your selfish desires."

What?

"Desires?" I questioned in an outrage.

Pan scoffed;

"That is what motivated her to leave, is it not?"

I grew even more confused.

"You just weren't enough. She lost her hope and trust and you. So now, you lost her" Pan explained, looking to me.

I was completely baffled and felt the anger in my chest grow.

"Why didn't you stop it?! You just let it kill her!" I shouted with rage.

I was taken back when Pan chuckled.

"I did her a favor."

With a blink of an eye Pan disappeared. The rain continued to pour as I knelt in the sand. What was I to do? It felt like a part of me was gone. An indescribable guilt now put a weight on my shoulders. I was so stupid…I could've stopped her…I rested my eyes as a tear rolled down my cheek. But when I opened my eyes, Lea's body was gone. I quickly stood up and looked about my surroundings. What the hell is going on? My head began to pound and Lea's loud shriek echoed in my head.

"Jake-!"

I woke with a start and my eyes shot open. It was only a dream…but it felt so real…I looked around myself and noticed the daylight. Nearly having a stroke, I shot to my feet and began to sprint towards camp. Oh god, Pan is going to kill me! If I'm late I may as well just jump into mermaid's lagoon. I dodged trees and bushes, careful not to face-plant into the not-so-soft dirt below me. I felt myself still staggering a little, trying to wake my limbs from their slumber. As I ran my mind began to wander and I couldn't help but think about what I had just dreamt. What did it mean? Why did Lea want to leave? Is there truly nothing for her here? Nothing was making any sense. But the fact that I still didn't know where she was made me anxious. I continued to run faster and faster in the hopes of getting back to camp and finding her. I could tell I was getting close to camp by the familiar scenery. I was pleasantly surprised when in the distance I could see Julian cutting down some traps in the trees. I began to approach him by walking in his direction. The sound of my feet crunching twigs and leaves didn't make him turn his attention away from his task. He just continued sawing at the ropes without interruption. Eventually I stood beside him and spoke;

"Hey Julian, have you seen Lea?"

He stood there continuing to change out the traps. It took a moment for him to say anything.

"Well look who it is" he mumbled under his breath.

Someone seems a little crabby…

"Yeah, who else would it be?" I responded, confused.

Julian didn't answer and just ignored me.

"Anyway…have you seen Lea?" I asked him.

"Yeah" Julian said, releasing a noticeably annoyed sigh.

Okay what is his deal?

I clenched my jaw to keep myself from lashing out.

"Can you tell me where she is? I really need to talk I her" I tried.

But Julian walked away from me to the next trap and began to reset it.

"Well she sure doesn't want to talk to you" Julian snapped, his voice growing angry.

Instantly I was confused and partially offended. I followed behind him to the next tree and questioned him;

"Okay, what's your deal? You're acting like I've done something wrong."

This time I could see Julian roll his eyes as he ignored me once more.

"Do you know something I don't?" I questioned, partially raising my voice.

It was now that Julian stopped sawing at the ropes with his dagger and looked me in the eyes with an expression I couldn't explain. The only way to describe it in words would be that it held pity.

 **Julian's Perspective Hours Earlier:**

It was early in the morning as I woke up before everyone else like I would any other morning. Being from a military family, it never bugged me to function this early in the morning. It was nice this time of day cause it was like I had the whole camp to myself. Nobody else would be yelling or crowing and it was nice to just have some peace and quiet sometimes. I sat alone at the fire, gazing at the orange and red flames. Usually this would relax me, but today was different. Today was the day; the day that things would either get better, or go to hell. Pan I'm sure is a wreck, and the other boys probably don't even know what to do with themselves. And with Felix still recovering, it's gonna be a hell of a fun time. I remained zoned out on the fire for a few minutes until I heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. It was quite peculiar, since none of the other boys would ever wake up until around noon. I ignored the footsteps at first, until I realized they were coming from somewhere outside of camp. To me, it sounds like someone doesn't belong. I stood up from the log and continued to listen for the sound. The footsteps came from somewhere to the right of me, making me change direction. I slowly walked along the clearing near the trees and listened closely. The footsteps were consistent and light. I could hear them snapping twigs with their steps, allowing me to pinpoint where they were coming from. They weren't far at all; they were really close. I pulled my knife from my belt and stood behind a wide tree. Listening for even the smallest of sounds, I readied myself. When I heard a twig snap about a foot away from me I jumped out of hiding and in front of the intruder. They jumped back with a shriek at my surprise attack and the fact that I had a weapon. I held my knife in defense…or that is…until I found out who it was. This intruder surprisingly was Lea. She stood back and tried to catch her breath back after being frightened. Seeing it was just me, she relaxed.

"What the heck Julian?!" she shouted in a whisper, trying not to wake the others.

I felt bad, but what was I supposed to do? What if it was a real threat?

"I'm sorry okay I thought you were-"

I stopped mid-sentence when my eyes met hers. They appeared a light shade of pink, as if she had been crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked with my voice full of worry.

In a shocked manner, she looked at me in confusion. Shaking her head, she blew off my question.

"I'm fine" she muttered as she brushed past me.

What in the name of? I reached back and grabbed her forearm.

"No, you're not" I said as I stopped her.

She faced my direction and looked at me with a bad attitude written all over her face.

"Where were you last night?" I interrogated, trying to get down to the bottom of this.

Her expression progressed and became even more angry-looking.

"Why do you care?" she scowled.

Dang…girls can be kinda scary, not gonna lie…

I spoke aloud;

"Cause you're my friend and I can tell something is bugging you."

She cocked a brow, but didn't look convinced.

I sighed;

"Listen, I know I'm not a girl and don't know about 'girly things', but I'm here and willing to listen."

Her face softened and she sighed. I released her forearm from my grip and it fell to her side. She looked away from me to the ground and rested her eyes.

"Just not out here…" was all she said.

Nodding my head, I explained;

"Okay, let's just go to my hut. And either way, everyone's asleep."

She nodded her head and turned around as she walked with me. My hut was pretty close by and it didn't take long until we were inside. I shut the door behind me and locked it. When I turned around, Lea was facing the other direction, her hand up to her face. She hadn't said anything since we were outside.

I walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder as I started with concern;

"Hey are you-"

I trailed off however, when I saw that a fresh tear had rolled down her cheek. She wouldn't look at me and just wiped the tear off her face.

I eased in and asked sincerely;

"What happened?"

She shut her eyes tightly and exhaled. Finally meeting my eyes, she spoke to me.

"Can you promise me something?" she questioned, her voice shaky.

I told her;

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"If I tell you this, you won't tell anyone, and I mean anyone?" she elaborated.

"I promise" I told her.

At this point she had me completely stumped. What is this about?

Lea walked away from me and sat on my bed with her back resting against the wall. I followed suit and sat next to her, ready to listen. She exhaled a deep breath and began.

"Last night…I heard something in the forest while I was…out…"

I sat there, listening closely to every word she said.

"When I followed it, I saw Jake and Tigerlily together…" she trailed off with a sniffle.

What?! There's no way. What could they have possibly been doing?

"They talked about me…saying I wasn't good enough for-"

She stopped and took a moment.

"I thought they were my friends…I really trusted them…I guess it was my mistake" she sighed.

"Was that all?" I asked.

"They um…"

"They started to make-out in front of me, so I just ran off…"

Jake? No…he would never. It's Lea he likes…not Tigerlily…They're just friends…

"Are you sure they kissed?" I asked just for clarity.

She looked to me like I was stupid.

I guess that answers that.

"That makes no sense though…they barely ever talked…"

"Well they really enjoyed themselves last night" she confirmed.

I told her;

"Listen, sometimes people are just going to be unfaithful, but Jake would never-"

"But he did" she interrupted.

I sat back and just thought for a moment. Why would she care if they kissed though?

"What's really bugging you Lea?" I asked.

She sighed and laid the back of her head against the wall.

"Either way, why would it bug you if Jake and Tigerlily had a thing? I thought you didn't-"

I trailed off when I realized what I was saying. I began to think to myself and wondered…

Does she?

She always denies it…but…

I remained silent and looked at the wall in front of me. For a moment she didn't say anything, and I just waited…

She took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Julian…" she began.

"I like Jake…a lot…"

I sat in complete shock.

"But now…" she paused.

"I don't want to even say his name."

She stared at the wall in front of her with a face of disgust. I had no idea what to do. What she saw…I don't know how Jake would be able to get out of it…Or why he would keep something like this away from us. I tried my best to do what I thought was right.

I began;

"But Lea-"

"Jake likes you. Why do you think we're always messing with him?" I told her.

Lea looked puzzled.

She interrogated;

"He told you he likes me?"

And that's where everything goes to hell.

"Well…no, but we can tell. He just hasn't come clean and told us" I explained.

She didn't look convinced. I did my best and clarified;

"But if there's anyone in Neverland that he likes in that way, it's you."

Lea scoffed;

"I'll believe that when he tells me himself."

I sighed;

"I tried."

We sat for a moment in silence until it was broken by Lea.

"Thanks Julian…I just didn't know who else to talk to about it."

I held a slight smile.

"Anytime."

 **Jake's Perspective:**

"You really don't know…" Julian stated.

"Please, enlighten me" I spoke sarcastically.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to explain if you weren't too busy smooching with Tigerlily" he scoffed.

My body froze along with all of my bones, feeling chills race across them. How did he know…I could barely speak.

"W-what are you talking about?" I questioned softly.

Julian shook his head and a sarcastic smile crept across his face.

"You mean, you don't remember being up late last night in the middle of the forest alone with her? Cause I know someone who does."

My heart stopped.

"Lea…?" I said softly.

"She couldn't have…" I whispered to myself.

Julian questioned;

"She couldn't have what?"

I shook my head.

"No, this a huge misunderstanding. Lily and I are just friends, she's the one who kissed me!"

Julian chuckled;

"Good luck convincing Lea on that one."

I grew frustrated. How did Julian even know about this?

"How do you know about all of this?"

I noticed Julian's expression as he rolled his eyes.

"Cause when Lea came into camp after hours of crying I was the one there comforting her. It's no wonder why she has trust issues…"

I made Lea…cry? No, this isn't right! It wasn't my fault!

Except…maybe it was…

I should've known better than to just stand there acting like a victim. Ugh, this was my fault!

"I swear! Julian you know I wouldn't do that to Lea!"

Julian just turned his head and glared at me.

"Whatever…" he scoffed.

Please, just please believe me…

He finished setting the trap and began to walk away from me when I blurted;

"I told Lea last night!"

His back still facing me as he walked away, he stopped. He turned his head to look at me.

"You were right. I do have feelings for her…feelings that go beyond friendship. Lea and I snuck away from camp for a few hours yesterday. I told her how I felt last night, but she fell asleep and didn't hear a single word I said. I tried Julian, I really did. But it's like the universe is telling me that this isn't right, that it wasn't meant to be. I know I screwed up, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. And all I ask is that I get a second chance to fix this. Just please, tell me where she is…"

From that moment Julian's face softened. I meant what I said, and at this point I just want to make things right. Julian turned his body to me and released a loud sigh. He looked me in the eye and spoke;

"She left early this morning. Pan sent her to fetch what he needed from the mountains. She won't be back easily for a few hours. But I'm sure you'll find a way to talk to her after we deal with Hook and the pirates."

I felt my stomach drop as my excitement began to vanish. I wouldn't be able to talk to her for hours, and who knows what she thinks about me now. We're only one short hour away from disbanding and spreading out across the island for our mission. I'm just hoping that everything goes as planned so that I have an opportunity to make it up to her.

"Thank you…" I responded plainly.

Julian nodded his head and turned back. He walked between the trees as I now stood alone in the forest. The only thing that never left me alone was an echoing voice. One that has been haunting me ever since my accident. Once in a while I could hear Lea's voice in the distance, but I knew it was all in my head. The voice would say the strangest things, but somehow, I found a way to ignore it. I began to walk back to camp, mentally preparing myself that I was about to go to war.

 **Lea's Perspective:**

After I left Julian's hut, I immediately started for the mountains. I figured that it didn't really matter if I left early. I mean, what happens if it takes longer than I expect? For the most part it was pretty straight forward; follow the river to the north side of the island until I find the mountains. Except Peter didn't give me any idea where this cave was…so that's great. To be honest, I didn't even know there were mountains in Neverland. Or I guess they're just really big hills? I don't really know. As I walked along I had a lot of time to think to myself. The vial of pixie dust Peter had given me was tied to a string, hanging around my neck. What I hadn't even really thought about was why I even needed pixie dust. This "mountain" can't really be that big, can it? I tried to look far ahead to see if I could see any sign of mountains, but there was too much vegetation and trees blocking my view. Sighing, I just continued along my way. I pondered in my thoughts and just felt lost. Jake likes me? Why would Julian tell me something like that? Regardless, I don't believe him. Because he's obviously had a change of heart within the last twenty-four hours. What shocked me even more was that Tigerlily was the one telling me that Jake had feelings for me. Why on earth would she purposely do that to me? Ugh…whatever. I'm better off alone anyway. This is exactly what happens when you trust people. They go behind your back and act like you don't even matter. Sometimes I just wish I didn't exist…it would be less painful. But alas, I'm a big girl. I just have to tough it out. Feeling sorry for myself isn't going to get me anywhere. Continuing my journey, the amount of trees and vegetation died down to the point where I could see ahead of me. There appeared to be a very, very large hill about a mile or so away. Though the closer I walked, the bigger the hill got. How have I never seen this hill/mountain before? It's literally huge and it would take me forever to climb…That is, if I didn't have pixie dust so I could just fly up the mountain. Inside I celebrated at the fact that I would actually have operating legs at the end of this trip. I walked on foot the next mile or so until I reached the base of the mountain. The mountain itself was a luscious green color and was covered in moss and plants. It easily was over a thousand feet. And again, how have I never seen this mountain before? I looked up at the top as I inhaled a large breath. This was definitely intimidating. I know for a fact that if I couldn't fly, it would take me weeks to climb it. Grabbing the vial from around my neck, I uncapped it and sprinkled some dust in the palm of my hand. While doing so, I found myself in a quagmire. What was I to think of as my happy thought? Now any time I think of Jake I instantly become a wreck. But what else is there to think about? I sighed and looked around myself. This is going to be harder than I thought. I stood there contemplating for a few moments until I thought to myself;

What about the joy I feel with flight? Does that count?

I mean technically it's a happy thought, right? The only way I would know it worked is if I tried. So with that, I remembered back to how much fun I had when I flew above Neverland. I remember my hand grazing across the water as I soared in the air, and the laughter and excitement that filled my chest with every moment that I was free. I closed my eyes and continued to concentrate. Please let this work, it's my only hope now…In a few moments I felt my toes as they seemed to no longer be touching the ground. I was partially afraid to open my eyes with the fear that maybe I was just crazy and that I wasn't believing enough, but when I opened my eyes, I was pleasantly surprised. My feet were off the ground and I was in the air. I rejoiced and laughed as I was successful in flight. I flew high into the sky as the familiar feeling of excitement rushed back. I had forgotten how fun it was to fly and I missed it so much. The view of the mountain from up in the air was absolutely breathtaking. And now that I think of it, all of Neverland was breathtaking. I could see the waterfalls and creeks from my view and it made me appreciate such beauty. Realizing I was wasting time, I recalled what Peter had told me.

" _There will be a cave on the side of the mountain that only us lost ones can enter. In there you'll find my magic."_

Okay…I can do this…Just find the cave and all will be fine. Just…find the cave…on this very large mountain…

The least Peter could've done for me was given me a flipping general idea of where the cave was. Like, is it at the base of the mountain or the top? Is the cave hidden or in plain sight?

Ugh…I wish boys came with manuals…

And what does he mean "magic"? It could be anything!

…Problems I never knew I'd have to deal with…

I began towards the bottom of the mountain, searching for any signs of magical caves. Though with time, I slowly moved up towards the mid-section of the mountain, soon to be the top. This was way harder than I thought it would be. Again, problems I didn't used to have to face in the real world. I kept my eyes wide as I scanned every inch, and so far; nothing. This all felt hopeless. I had no time to waste and I'm afraid to screw everything up. There's so much on the line now; my life, the Lost Boys' lives, even Peter's life. I can't let this get me down. I have to do it for them. I'm not going to let an old drunk pirate get in my way of my happy ending. Inhaling a deep breath, I continued to search for the cave. I stayed focused until something peculiar caught my eye. A bright light was shining in my eye in the distance, but I couldn't see where it was coming from. Flying closer to investigate, all I saw was a bunch of trees and vines. Thinking of turning back, the glowing light shone in my eye once more, helping me to realize that I wasn't insane. I flew even closer to the mountain to the point where I could stand on my own two feet. Slowly lowering myself, I held my balance and stepped onto the dirt of the mountainside. My heartbeat began to race as I turned around and looked over the side of the mountain. I was so high up, and my fear of heights wasn't necessarily conquered. I mean, yes, I technically jumped off a waterfall, but that was only because I was with Jake-

Ugh…never mind.

The point was, it was still scary as hell. I turned away from the frightening view and looked toward the shimmering light behind the vines. It seemed to now be a weaker light, but I could tell it was still there. I walked carefully towards the mesmerizing light, trying not to fall off the mountain to a terrifying death. The thick green vines were weaved amongst each other, almost making a sort of wall. Reaching toward my belt, I grabbed the dagger out of my sheath and examined it. I had a feeling that maybe it would do the trick, so I started to saw at the vines. But the moment the blade touched the vine, I was instantly thrown back. Skidding across the dirt my heart dropped when my arm didn't feel any sort of dirt underneath it. Too afraid to move, I had realized I was at the very edge of the cliff. My body stung all over and I was terrified. I eventually had the strength to roll over to my other side. Now being a few feet away from the edge, I could finally breathe. What the heck just happened? If that wasn't magic just then I don't know what is. I lifted my head from the ground and looked back at the vines. These vines had thrown my dagger as it threw me, and it landed near the edge of the cliff. Finding the strength to stand up, I grabbed my knife off the ground and put it back in its sheath on my belt. I looked back at the vines. Looks like I'm gonna have to go with Plan B. What was Plan B exactly? I have no clue, but I have to figure something out; fast. Examining my surroundings, it didn't seem like I was missing something obvious. I approached the vines once more and stopped in front of them. I examined them carefully and thought back to Peter's exact words.

" _Only us lost ones can enter."_

Okay, so I just have to prove that I'm a lost child, no problem right?

Problem.

How in the world do I show an inanimate object that I'm a lost child? I felt myself losing hope again and I looked to the ground.

"Ha ha!"

That's funny…that almost sounded like-

"Lea! Put me down!" a boy's voice giggled.

I knew that voice, but it was impossible. I couldn't even turn around. I was too terrified to see what was behind me. My heart sank into my chest, knowing that I had to figure out where the voice was coming from. Exhaling a deep breath, I slowly turned my head toward the direction of the voice and was speechless. There was nothing there. But…I know I heard him…his laughter never left my head. At that moment he dashed in front of me as if he was running away from something. I stood and watched as he ran out of my view. A few seconds passed when I saw what was chasing him.

It was me.

Another version of me was chasing after the smaller boy. A large grin was plastered on his face as I yelled;

"I'm gonna get you!"

The boy had circled around as he passed by me once more. He had my dark hair, my dark eyes, and a face with my similar features. He laughed once more and smiled playfully as he looked back.

My brother always loved to play games…

Eventually my other self caught up to him and grabbed a hold of him, playfully picking him up off the ground.

"Put me down! I surrender!" he giggled.

"Looks like I win" the other me spoke.

This was an old memory playing before me. It all originally happened in my backyard in the suburbs, where we could look out into the fields and the grass was green. My brother and I would chase each other around for hours non-stop. All I was seeing now was the last time we played since it was the last day of summer. Soon the weather would get cold and the green grass would soon die, to be covered in a bright white blanket of snow. Tyler and I had continued to laugh and I still stood there; watching. Was I hallucinating? Was I dreaming? It was all hard to watch. After a moment my other self put Tyler down on the ground and he spoke;

"I'm surprised you didn't just drop me on the ground so I could break my arm or something."

She looked to him perplexed;

"Now why would I do that?"

"I dunno. Cause you're my big sister?" he suggested.

She playfully scoffed;

"C'mon, I wouldn't let anything hurt you, it's my job."

"Well you can't always be there to help me, what about when I'm alone?" Tyler asked.

She smiled;

"Tyler, there's no need to fret. I'll always be here. You know I'll always protect you"

He tilted his head;

"And if I get hurt?"

She shook her head and giggled;

"You won't. And if you do, then I've failed at my job, and you can call me out for it."

"Come on, let's go kill some pirates" she grinned.

Tyler returned the same grin as he grabbed onto her hand. They ran into the opposite direction out of my view.

Realizing the hallucination was gone, my breathing became unsteady and I sank to my knees. I brought my hands up to my face and tears streamed down my cheeks.

I couldn't save him.

I failed as a big sister.

I tried…but I failed. I promised him that I would keep him safe, and look what I've done. I should've been the one killed in the accident, not him. But then again, he would be the one left alone. I continued to cry into the palms of my hands as I didn't know what to think. I was so lost in my dilemma I had forgotten why I was even here. Why was I alive? Why me? I just wanted an answer. I may as well have been killed in the accident as well, but I wasn't. Can't someone just please give me a sign?! An answer?! As to why I'm being put through this hell?! My breaths became short and staggered as I continued to sob. I wasn't the right person for this job. No wonder why I was left to rot in those foster homes. I couldn't do anything right. I sat on my knees, unmoving from my fixed position on the ground. I had no intention of moving now. No motivation, nothing but the feeling of being worthless. I felt like I had failed everyone. It was then that my moment of sorrow was interrupted when I heard the sound of twigs and vines snapping. I turned my head and looked to the cave that I could now see into. Fragments of torn vines hung at both sides of the entrance of the cave. I sat there puzzled, wondering what had just happened. I stood up from the ground and slowly made my way towards the cave. Now, I stood only a few inches from the outside of the cave. Skeptically, I held out my hand in front of me, slowly inching it towards the opening. In a quick moment, I stuck my hand inside the cave, expecting myself to get blown away again…but I didn't. My hand passed as though nothing was ever there. But…the vines…they just…disappeared…

" _Only us lost ones can enter."_

It knew…The cave was testing me…I proved I was lost. I looked around myself one last time before I gathered myself and entered the cave. Straining my eyes, I could just barely see the blinking, glowing light in the distance. It was the only thing, in fact, giving me any source of light. I walked slowly, careful to not trip on anything like a freaking idiot. As I grew closer, the glowing light got bigger and brighter. The further I got into the cave, the more determined I was to find the source of the light. The way the light shined looked somewhat familiar, like I had seen it before. The light had a gold sort of tint to it and it seemed to almost glisten. Eventually, I stood in front of a small lantern hanging from the ceiling. It appeared that this great ball of light was coming from inside it. I couldn't see through the clear glass due to the light shining too bright. I examined it skeptically, wondering what Peter was talking about when he said he hid his magic in a cave. Cause as of right now all I see is a lantern, and I'm not too impressed. I looked over the small lantern and noticed a lock with a handle as well as hinges on the side. From the looks of it, the front of this lantern could open up like a door. Well what have I got to lose? All I'm doing is burning daylight, and frankly, I don't have much time. My hand shaking, I slowly reached my right hand toward the lock on the lantern, carefully unlatching it. I eyed the small handle as I tugged on it. With little effort, I pulled the door open and the bright glowing light practically blinded me. I shied away a moment, covering my eyes with my forearm until the glowing light died down. When I looked back after a few seconds, I was stunned…and partially confused. Inside the lantern was a fairy with golden hair in a bun and sparkling wings that protruded from her back. I didn't have any words; only questions. Such as why was a fairy locked in a lantern in a mystical cave, how was she Peter's magic, and why was she hidden to begin with? The fairy realized my presence and made a sound similar to one of a bell. I marveled at her appearance as she walked toward the opening of the lantern and peeked out. I stood back, giving her space as she stood there. Her eyes met mine as she grinned. She shot out of the lantern in a flash as she flew around the cave, leaving excess trails of glittering pixie dust. I watched in amazement, wondering how long she had been locked up. I figured it must have been a long period of time, given that she appeared extremely excited to finally be free. She continued to fly around until eventually she flew in front of me, barely inches away from my face. She remained floating in place as she began to examine me. I noticed how she looked in my eyes, as if she saw something. After a moment I held out the palm of my hand flat and she landed on it. Her small footsteps made my skin tickle as I smiled. For some reason she seemed vaguely familiar. Why was she separate from the other fairies? She examined my face once again, which allowed me to see her features up close. Her ears came to a point at the end, similar to an elf. Her facial features were delicate, but also somewhat bold. She appeared to be only about four inches tall, which was quite fascinating to me. She continued to walk along the palm of my hand when it finally hit me. Could she be…? I mean, Peter never mentioned her, but surely she must exist, right? I swallowed the lump in my throat and began;

"Are you…"

I paused for a moment to ready myself.

"Tinker bell?"

She responded with the sound similar to a bell once more, leaving me to believe that she indeed was Tinkerbell. But why was she locked away? I wish I could ask her, but I couldn't understand her. Suddenly I realized that we were still restrained by our time limit. Right now it didn't matter if I knew why Peter needed her, I just know he does and I have to get her to him quickly.

"Okay I'm not sure if you can explain anything about why it is you're locked up in here, but Peter needs you. He and the Lost Boys are scattered around the island plotting to kill Hook, but they can't do it without you" I spoke.

I heard her make more sounds similar to bells as she flew out my hand. It seemed as though she understood and was eager to get out there and help. I started walking in the dark toward the mouth of the cave. As I made my way out, Tink flew beside me. Her glowing light aided me through the pitch black cave. It was now that I noticed the walls of the cave sparkled and shimmered in a fascinating way. They almost looked like stars in the night sky. I couldn't help but wonder that maybe what I saw last night wasn't what it appeared to be. That maybe I had it all wrong, but how could I? It was obvious that I had missed something. But there's no need to dwell on it. It's done and over. Once Tink and I were out of the cave, I walked toward the edge of the cliff and looked down.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to get down…" I said.

I started to pull the vial and chain from under my shirt when Tink slapped my hand.

"Ow, what?! We have to get down there fast!" I exclaimed.

Immediately Tink bolted from her place in front of me and began to fly circles around me. At first I didn't understand what she was doing, but I soon realized exactly what it was. I was covered with pixie dust as I began to think of a happy thought. Not a moment later I was lifted into the air with my lips formed in a smile. I guess she wanted me to save the dust I already had. I flew downward to the ground with Tink slightly behind me. Within seconds my feet met the ground and I was safe; for now anyway. I turned around and my eyes met with Tink's.

"Thank you" I spoke with a genuine smile.

Tink responded with a small nod and a grin.

"I think it would be better for me to go on foot now to draw less attention. We need to get to Skull Rock. That's where we'll meet Peter and the other Lost Boys."

In response, Tink nodded and shrugged her shoulders. I began to lead the way towards Skull Rock, just as Peter told me. Along the way I continued to think back to the books I read as a child. What made Tinkerbell so different from the other fairies?

 **Jake's Perspective:**

Before I knew it all of the boys had begun to gather at the fire. Groups of boys slowly flooded in to the point where everyone but Lea and Pan were accounted for. As I looked around myself, I noticed Sam and Julian at the opposite side of the fire. They were both talking about something, until Sam and I made eye contact. My stomach dropped and I felt like he was judging me. My bet is that Julian told him what happened. I wish I hadn't left Lea last night. I had no idea any of this would happen…It was a huge mistake, but I can't take it back. My only hope is that maybe she can find it in her heart to forgive me. My thoughts were interrupted when the boys' voices around me hushed and out came Pan from the crowd of nearby boys. He weaved in between the boys to the center where I could see him. He appeared more well rested than usual. He stood with his arms behind his back as he strolled around the fire. My heart sank into my chest when his voice rang out, signaling that it was time.

"We're gathered here today to make a change…" he stated.

All of the Lost Boys listened intently.

"Today is the day that Hook will perish, and we will claim victory. You are all strong, worthy fighters. I believe in each and every one of you."

Pan paused for a moment.

"It is with great honor to lead this group into battle."

He stood with his hands now behind his back.

"I want everyone to pair up with another person. Everyone to my left will cover the north side of the island and everyone to my right will cover the nouth side of the island. Lead every pirate you see to Skull Rock where the traps will be waiting."

Almost immediately boys all around began to pair up with their friends. I actually had no idea who I was going to partner up with, since I had already figured that Julian and Sam were going to pair up. I looked around and noticed that most everyone already had a partner, leaving me as the odd one out. That was until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around and to my surprise it was Julian.

"Oh, hey" I said, slightly surprised by his presence.

"You need a partner?" he asked.

I looked around at all of the other guys.

"Um, yeah. Aren't you and Sam gonna group up?" I questioned.

Julian shrugged;

"I figured we could use some time to talk. Sam is gonna stick with Hunter."

I nodded my head and turned my attention back to Pan.

"By tonight, we shall celebrate our victory for hours on end. We will get what we deserve!" he shouted.

Boys began to chant and Peter finished;

"For Neverland!"

"For Neverland!" the Lost Boys responded before disbanding from the large circle.

I turned to Julian;

"Looks like we're patrolling the south side of the island."

He chuckled;

"Looks like it. Shall we be on our way?"

I rolled my eyes;

"I guess."

Julian and I began to walk one of the trails that led toward the south side of the island. We both talked about minor things just to pass the time. It was kind of boring and drawn out for a while. We hadn't come across any pirates yet, so we took the time to just chat. I heard Julian clear his throat before changing the subject we were speaking of.

"Hey, um, so I just wanted to say…that I'm sorry for being a jerk towards you earlier. I was just so caught up in the drama and I couldn't think rationally."

Julian…is apologizing?

Whoa, when did I cross over into a different dimension?

Julian never apologizes…not even the time when he accidentally gave Kyle a concussion from the 'tree incident'.

I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"You really don't need to apologize, I would've reacted the same way. I just wish it never happened…" I responded.

Julian looked over and sighed;

"Gee, I had no idea Tigerlily had a thing for you."

I scoffed;

"Neither did I. I couldn't believe her. She and Lea were friends, but she started saying these cruel things about her…She's just changed…"

Julian shook his head in disbelief.

"That's hard for me to imagine…She's always been so down-to-earth…what happened?" Julian thought aloud.

I thought to myself for a quick moment.

"I guess you change when your best friend turns evil and tries to kill you. Doesn't mean it's right to betray and talk badly of someone you consider a friend though. I just hope Lea can forgive me…"

Julian was quiet for a moment and so was I.

"You want her to forgive you?" Julian finally spoke.

I looked at him with an expression of curiosity and 'um duh'.

He started;

"Tell her how you feel-"

"Julian you know I can't do that she'll never believe me" I interrupted, looking around at the sparse amount of trees surrounding us.

Julians eyes narrowed.

"Are you kidding? She'll only believe it if it comes from you. She said it herself" Julian said as we were nearing the end of the trail.

I sighed and rested my eyes for a moment.

"It doesn't matter she…wait what do you mean she said it herself?"

Julian didn't say anything.

What has he done?!

"Julian…?" I questioned in a concerned and annoyed manner.

"Nope, not telling you. I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it" Julian refused.

We'll see how long that lasts…

"Of course…" I sighed with a sarcastic smile.

"All I'm saying is your best shot at getting a girl like Lea to forgive you is to explain to her what happened and tell her how you feel. Simple as that-"

"You don't understand! Nothing is that simple! How are you supposed to tell someone you like them when every time you see them you can barely breathe without worrying if you're standing up straight or if you look presentable? How are you supposed to focus when all you can think about is their laugh, they way they smile at you when you say something stupid, or god forbid they say your name in their voice that you can't resist!? If I was strong enough to tell her I would have. But the thing is; I don't deserve to."

Julian listened in silence.

"I hurt her Julian. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for that. To think that I was the cause for her to shed tears makes me sick inside. She deserves much better than me. She deserves a chance."

I hadn't realized that I had raised my voice slightly. I had just gotten so fed up with myself that I could barely hold it in any longer. When I turned my head I saw the look on Julian's face. He could see how much this affected me. He could sense how badly I wanted to hug her and tell her I was sorry. But he knew I couldn't. He could feel my pain. I heard his voice quietly begin to speak.

"I know I can't say I have first hand experience with this Jake, but I know one thing for sure…"

He cleared his throat and looked ahead of himself.

"If you let her go, you'll always regret it. Girls like that don't just fall out of the sky…Well most of the time…"

He had a point…but I just don't know how to tell her…

"And if she doesn't feel the same?" I questioned, partially frustrated.

Julian froze for a moment but continued.

"Don't worry about that. You need to do this for you; for your sanity. Promise me that when she gets back and this is all over you'll tell her."

I internally kicked myself…he always does this…

"But I can't Julian-"

"Ah ah ah! No 'buts'! Promise me!" he interrupted me mid-sentence.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I can't get out of this one.

"Alright, fine. Have it your way. When this is all over, I promise I'll tell Lea. Happy?"

Julian smirked;

"Very."

At this point neither of us had really paid attention to where we were walking or how long we had been out in the forest.

Suddenly we both stopped.

We were at the beach; the edge of the southern portion of the island.

Julian looked around confused.

"This doesn't make any sense…" Julian said.

I looked at the sparkling blue ocean water crashing onto the sand.

"How is it that we walked this whole trail without coming across a single pirate? Or even another group of guys?" I questioned aloud in disbelief.

We were both quiet for a moment.

"What do we do?" Julian asked.

I exhaled a deep breath and thought through our options.

"All we can do is follow the trail back I guess…"

I turned around and headed for the opposite direction. Julian did the same after a moment and caught up with me. We didn't talk as much since we had recently come to find out that something didn't feel right. The more I thought about our situation the more worried I became. When I had looked out at the ocean, Hook's ship wasn't where it usually was. In fact, I didn't even see it…

 **A Few Hours Later…**

Hours passed and I felt more uneasy. We haven't run into any pirates…and we haven't heard any news of them being led onto the island. Something felt…strange…I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Julian and I continued to walk along the path when I asked him;

"You haven't seen any other groups of guys right?"

Julian silently shook his head as he kept his eyes locked on the ground. It was now that I stopped in my tracks. I stayed planted in my spot and didn't move. My eyes met the ground and Julian looked behind himself at me.

"Jake what are you doing?" he questioned in a worried and frustrated tone.

I shook my head silently.

"I think we should go back…" I proposed.

He looked to me with shock;

"And what? Abandon the plan? You know we can't do that. Not when there's pirates roaming-"

"Do you hear yourself?" I interrupted.

Julian's eyes met mine once again with a look of question.

"What pirates? There's nothing here! For all we know maybe everyone retreated and we never got the message. I think it's our best chance…" I tried.

Julian kept to himself without a word until he looked to the opposite direction.

"I'm not going back without a fight" Julian argued.

He turned back around and continued his way on the trail. Sighing, I jogged to catch back up with him. I'd rather not walk in the forest alone; not at a time like this. Time passed and we hadn't exchanged any words. All we did was listen…for a sound…a sign…even an animal…

But there was nothing. However, the silence didn't last forever.

A twig snapped and I turned my head. I looked in the direction of the sound but there was nothing there. My head turned back to Julian as he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. I continued alongside him until another sound surfaced. This time Julian looked me in the eyes and we both stopped. Julian walked a few feet ahead of me and came to a halt. He looked around himself and started;

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

I saw Julian as he held a worried expression. I tilted my head up towards the sky and noticed the time of day.

"No kidding. I've been trying to tell you…something's not right…" I responded.

I felt my heart begin to race. Something is coming…I can feel it in my bones.

"Maybe you're right…Maybe we should go back…" Julian said with concern.

By the looks of it it was the middle of the afternoon; way past the time this was all supposed to be over with. Part of me thought about maybe trying to find Pan, but it would be too risky. Throughout all this, I realized I had completely forgotten about Lea. I had no way of knowing if she was safe. With these conditions, it really isn't safe for any of us to be out in the middle of the forest. What sickened my thoughts more was the fact that she's alone. Anything could happen to her and nobody would know. I somehow found the words to respond to Julian.

"I'm not sure, if anything I'm going to go find Lea. Then we can figure out what's going on and-"

"Jake look out!"

 **Lea's Perspective:**

I looked to the sky and realized what time it was. It was the middle of the afternoon…How long was I in the cave? I began to freak out. What if I'm late? What if they're waiting for me? What if I messed everything up?! Tink and I walked for over an hour as we were now on the southern portion of the island. Everything felt somewhat eerie and odd, like the island was empty. The silence almost gave me a headache. It was way too quiet for an island full of teenage boys and pirates. Maybe I am late. Maybe they are waiting for me. Without hesitation or warning I began to run through the forest towards Skull Rock. I ran as fast as my legs would take me. The thought of me messing things up and being held responsible for something tragic made my stomach tear away at itself. I didn't stop running and assumed that Tink could keep up. After all she could fly, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Eventually I had to stop running so fast. All I was doing was wasting my energy when I needed it most. I slowed myself to a light jog and eventually to a calm stroll. All was well I guess, but soon that changed.

I had come to realize…

Tink was gone.

Oh no! I lost her! What am I gonna do? Peter is going to kill me! Maybe she's just-

The sound of a tree branch snapping rang through my ears, causing me to stop any form of thought. I walked between the trees cautiously, feeling my heart begin to race. I grew nervous and felt as though I couldn't breathe. I checked to make sure that my vial of pixie dust was tucked inside my shirt so that it wasn't visible. For a moment, I heard the slightest mumble…as if it was covered by something. I took a few more cautious steps when I heard a loud mumble break out. I turned my head and immediately became frightened. In front of me I saw Julian and Jake on the ground tied to separate trees. Both of their mouths were gagged by cloth, making them unable to speak. My breathing became unsteady and I panicked. What was going on? Where was everyone else? For a split second Jake's eyes met mine, but I looked away. I couldn't bare to look at him now; not ever. I looked to Julian as my hand reached down toward the dagger in my belt. I heard him release a loud muffled scream. I turned to look behind me as I experienced feeling something hard hit the back and side of my head. My body slammed to the ground followed by a groan of pain. What the heck…I barely lifted my head from the ground when I heard a familiar voice ring through my ears.

"Looks like someone's a little slow for someone who runs so fast."

My head turned to the side and my eyes met hers—

—Tigerlily.

Anger, shock, and fear coursed through my cold veins. I glared at her and felt the back of my head with my hand. The spot was still tender and it stung when I touched it.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a small beating? I thought you would've been used to it by now" she said playfully with a dark smile.

I looked to her in disgust.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I questioned hatefully.

All she did was chuckle, sending a chill up my spine. I noticed that she held a log in her hand, in which she threw back to the ground.

"I was sure a hit to the head would do you in…"

I got up on my feet and stood a few feet away from her.

"Guess you're just going to be a pain like you usually are."

I clenched my fists, my nails digging deep into the palms of my hands.

"What did I ever do to you?" I snapped.

She scoffed;

"You really don't get it."

I shot her a glare full of hate.

"The effect you've had on Neverland disgusts me. Things have been changing ever since you arrived here. For instance, Peter has found the will to do good…"

Her dark eyes met mine as she looked at me intently. She took a few steps froward toward me to the point that she was only two feet away from me.

"And I will do anything in my power to stop that from happening…"

Who does she think she is? She thinks she has power over Peter?

"What are you saying? That I changed him? I hate to break it to you, but he did that on his own" I scathed.

Tigerlily threw her arm and punched my cheek, sending me to my knees as I faced away from her for a brief moment. The stinging and tingling sensation only lasted for a few seconds. This ignited a fire in me as I launched myself into the air. Grabbing a hold of her hair I threw her to the ground and sat on top of her, my hands around her neck. I grasped it tightly, pushing the oxygen out of her lungs.

"Don't you ever try that with me! I will not tolerate a backstabbing liar trying to hurt me!" I bellowed in disgust.

My grip around her neck began to tighten. But I noticed she was barely even struggling. She bashed her head against mine, pushing me off of her. I landed beside her as she caught her breath. We both immediately stood up as she lunged toward me. I dodged her for a short moment. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jake and Julian watching in horror.

For a split second my eyes left her and met with Julian's fear-filled eyes. In that time she pulled a knife from her belt and threw it towards me. Hearing the wisp of air from the knife I threw my body out of the way, just barely having it miss. We both got to our feet and she chuckled.

"Guess I underestimated you once again. When did you learn to fight like that? Oh wait, I know when…"

She looked to me maliciously and I stood confused. She barely knows me…what is she talking about?

"I know much more about you than you think Lea…Way more than you could imagine."

How…?

"Is it scary for you to let people in? Is that why it's so hard to gain your trust? You fear people will take advantage of you?" Lily questioned.

I remained silent.

She began;

"Well all I had to do was save your life once and there it was. I gained your trust and used it to my advantage."

She smiled as I cracked my knuckles.

"What do you want from me?" I growled.

She took another couple of steps toward me. I stayed firm in my place.

She grinned;

"To see everything you love and care about burn, besides your already dead family of course."

I couldn't take it any more a slapped Lily as hard as I could to the point where my own hand stung from the impact. She turned away from me…and laughed. She wasn't even phased by it.

"Look at that! Your fire is showing through again. If only you could always be that strong…"

I pulled my dagger from its sheath and held it out in defense.

"Come at me why don't you?!"

She giggled once more making me anxious.

"Silly girl, I don't have to fight you…I don't even have to lay a finger on you to hurt you…"

I ever so slowly lowered my outstretched blade toward the ground.

"You're bluffing! Coward!" I exclaimed in fury.

She cocked a brow;

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind me asking you about all of those times you were beat up, right?"

How does she know about that?

"Oh I'm sorry, is that a touchy subject?" she fake pouted.

I didn't answer.

She continued;

"That must've been hard…having to deal with verbal and physical assault."

No…how does she know? It's not possible…she can't!

She began to stroll past Julian and Jake who were still tied to their fixed trees.

Lily stated;

"All because you were different."

I wasn't any different…

"Everyday in the hallways you'd try your best to ignore the mean things people would say…"

Just stop…when will she stop?

"But when they started to physically beat the crap out of you _over and over_ again, you had to do something" she said.

I cringed and kept my head down.

"You learned to fight so that you could protect yourself" she implied as I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

She spoke;

"You were made fun of for being 'the intelligent girl'."

I had done my best to forget everything and all she's doing is digging it back up.

"I guess they left out the part about you being gullible" she chuckled, looking to me.

I lifted my gaze from the ground and glared daggers at her. My fists clenched even tighter and I thought my skin was going to bleed from my nails digging so deep. I did my best to ignore her and fought back the pain.

"Your words can't hurt me!" I grimaced.

She approached me again so that she was a mere foot away from me. I have to be careful that this isn't some sort of trick.

She began;

"My words may not be able to, but I know someone whose will."

What?

She glanced over her shoulder back at Jake. He sat in confusion and dismay as I leaned a little bit to meet his eyes. I looked back down at the ground.

"How does it feel knowing he lied to you?" she asked with that 'innocent' tone.

My heart began to sink deep into my chest as it started to beat uncontrollably.

"For once you thought that you could finally trust someone again, only to find out that you meant nothing to them."

For a split second I lost my calm attitude and blurted;

"Shut up! It was you behind it-"

Before I could finish she interrupted;

"Are you sure about that? Do you know for a fact that I'm the one to blame? He wanted to kiss me, he was practically begging for it."

I felt my blood boil and my need to run this girl through increased. She leaned forward, beginning to talk quietly between the two of us.

"Boys will be boys. They'll go from one girl to the next. It's just the way it is darling" she smirked.

Boys will be boys…how could she say that? She looked me in the eyes and started;

"Who knows-"

From behind Lily I heard the slight mumbling coming from one of the boys. It sounded like they were trying to tell me something. Her hands stayed behind her back as she talked.

"Maybe he didn't like you cause you weren't pretty enough…"

That was when I had it.

With my dagger still in hand I raised it up to her neck, ready to slit her throat when I was startled. I didn't quite see it, but I felt something sharp pierce my neck, causing a sharp pain making me shut my eyes. I stepped back from Lily and quickly reached to figure out what is was when my hand ran across something long and narrow. When I got my hand around it I pulled it out of my neck and tried to examine it. It was some sort of dart with a liquid dripping from the tip. No…No! What has she done?! She stabbed me with this when I would least expect it! Throwing the dart to the ground I looked to her in dismay and was prepared to throw my dagger at her when all of a sudden my vision got hazy. I wanted to throw it, but it felt like the ground was moving from underneath me. My world was spinning and I felt dizzy. I felt like I didn't have enough energy to hold the dagger as it slipped from my fingertips. I could just make out the grin on Lily's face as I lunged toward her. I attempted to swing and punch, or anything for that matter, to hurt her, but it was useless. She drugged me, and I couldn't do anything about it. She tricked me. She won. My head felt heavier and heavier and I began to get even angrier. At this point my face was just inches away from hers as I felt myself lose control. She grabbed a hold of my wrists as she pushed me down to the ground. I tried my best to fight back, but I began to lose feeling throughout my body. Every second that passed I felt weaker and weaker and my breathing became heavy. Her grip on my wrists was tight and unforgiving. I didn't want to let her win, not after she betrayed me. But before I knew it my mind was slipping away. I forced the words out of my mouth;

"You w-won't get away w-with this-"

She smiled a crooked grin.

"Oh…I already have…"

For a fraction of a second, my eyes found Jake's until my body gave in. I felt myself lose all control of my consciousness as my vision faded to black.

 **Jake's Perspective:**

Lea's body fell to the ground as her heavy breathing stopped. She was gone; unconscious and lifeless. Lily stood up and towered over her life she had won. I wanted to yell as loud as I could but I couldn't get the cloth out of my mouth. I looked over at Julian and could tell he wanted to do the same. After a few moments in the distance Ryan stepped out from behind a tree.

"What took you so long? I was able to tie up these two in half the time" he complained as he gestured towards Julian and I.

"What do you expect? The girl doesn't know when to quit. But it doesn't matter now. The captain will be glad to have visitors."

Ryan nodded his head and ordered Lily;

"Signal the others."

In that moment Lily put her hands to her mouth and mimicked the whistle of a bird. Not a minute later pirates began to come out of their hiding spots. A large husky looking pirate approached Ryan and Lily. With pride, Lily started;

"We've acquired the flying girl."

The pirate looked between Ryan and Lily and raised a brow.

"Hmm, I'm impressed. But I'm afraid your services are no longer needed…" he said.

Ryan and Lily looked confused. The husky pirate called over to other pirates who each grabbed a hold of Ryan and Lily. Both of them began to squirm until the pirate called;

"Cease movement."

Lily and Ryan both stopped suddenly and stood up straight, following the pirate's instructions.

"As your master it has been concluded that you two are no longer valuable to us. Therefore-"

Master?

The pirate took a few steps closer to them.

"I order both of you to forget the events that took place within the last six hours."

What is going on? They're being told to forget?

Wait…

Both Ryan and Lily began to shake their heads. Ryan looked around himself and a look of confusion crossed his face.

Ryan stuttered;

"What the?"

A moment later Lily looked around and saw the pirates surrounding everyone. She then glanced over and saw Julian and I tied up. Her expression turned to one of horror. When she saw Lea on the ground she began to panic.

"No! No! What did you make me do?! Lea! Lea wake up!"

She doesn't remember…

The pirates began to drag them away as Lily continued to shout.

All this time…Ryan and Lily were under Hook's control…

That's why Ryan tried to kill Lea in the forest!

And maybe…maybe that's why Lily kissed me!

I grew even more angry than I was before. The husky pirate then spoke to some other pirates nearby while pointing toward Julian and I;

"You two! Escort these boys with the others. Don't be afriad to get a little rough if they become a little aggressive."

My stomach dropped and I began to grow sick. As I looked closer at least six other boys (not including Julian and I) were tied up and being escorted by pirates. Not long after in the distance I could see Pan who was chained up, being dragged on the ground alongside the other Lost Boys. These pirates were heading back to their ship, where we'll face the wrath of Hook. While the pirates began to untie us from the tree and drag us along with the other boys, the pirate that was giving orders then strolled over and picked Lea up off the ground. Throwing her over his shoulder, he began to head toward the ship with everyone else. I shouted even though I knew it was pointless. It was just hard to accept the fact that we were set up.

It was a trap…

…And we fell for it.

—

A.N:

Hey guys! So first off I'd just really like to apologize for how long it took for me to update. As you can tell this was a pretty long chapter and it took a lot of planning and figuring out to accomplish. I can promise you that the next chapter won't take as long for me to publish. But anyhoo, what did you guys think? How do you think Ryan and Lily got tangled up with Hook? Will we ever be able to trust them again? And what's gonna happen when they all meet Hook on his ship?! Let me know your thoughts and predictions in the comments! If you liked the chapter don't forget to show me by voting! I love you all so much and thank you for reading! See you in the next update!

-Agm3


	35. Chapter 35: Till Death Do Us Part

Till Death Do Us Part:

 **Lea's Perspective:**

I couldn't see anything. Not even the darkness you see when you close your eyes. Complete silence echoed in my head. My limbs felt numb and heavy, like they were being weighed down by cinderblocks thrown into a lake. I constantly shouted at myself to wake up, but I couldn't. My screams couldn't be heard. The last thing I remembered seeing was the expression and look of fear in their eyes. When I couldn't wake up, my heart began to race. I thought I could get through this myself, but I realized, that I can't do everything on my own. I called out their name. I yelled it at the top of my lungs, hoping they could hear me. I told myself I'd never associate myself with them again, but I was so afraid. I needed them…I needed him. In an instant I felt a rush of cool air flood over me and I felt as though my libs were being moved.

I opened my eyes.

A pair of bright brown orbs were looking into mine as he sat on his knees, hovering above me. I couldn't quite register what was happening. I could still barely move as my limbs tingled and felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. I tried to move my body but all that resulted in was my limbs twitching and fidgeting. My wrists, which I felt were behind my back, were sore as well as the skin was rubbed raw. I could only assume that my wrists were tied. His eyes held a look of worry and relief, until a moment later he was pulled away from my view. I tried my best to lift my head for it to only move a few inches above the surface I was laying on. My eyes slowly searched and found what I could assume to be Jake. Behind his back were his hands, bound and tied with rope as well. Within an instant, I felt the numbness in my body disperse and my heart skipped a beat. My body was being pulled up from the surface I was laying on and I was shoved into a mass of bodies. Stopping myself from smashing into them the best I could, I realized what—or whom, they were. The mass of bodies I was being shoved into was a small group of Lost Boys. My eyes focused on the faces of Julian, Jake, Felix, Hunter, Dan, Sam, Charlie, and David. They all shared the exact same expression; terror. All of the voices I was hearing were jumbled and out of focus. I thought my head was going to explode. I felt myself being pushed to my knees and turned around to face the other direction. I now sat with the group of Lost Boys next to Jake. Every single boys' hands were tied behind their back, making them unable to fight back. I began to panic and picked at the rope around my wrists until I hissed in pain. The raw, tender skin was irritated and burning. Looking up, I was finally enlightened of our whereabouts. We were on Hook's ship; far away from land. At first I was in denial, but my memory began to flash before me. Julian and Jake tied to trees, my fight with Tigerlily, being pushed to the ground until I was unconscious; it was all real. This was no nightmare. This was it. Surrounding us were a bunch of pirates who crowded around one of the pillars. Not able to see what they were surrounding, I looked down toward the deck and tried to keep myself calm. I breathed in and out slowly. I don't know what to do. We've been caught. Hook has us.

"There's nothing we can do…" one boy panicked.

"Hook is gonna skin us and boil our bones!" said another.

"Guys, shh! He's coming!"

We all grew silent. The sound of a doorknob turning grabbed everyone's attentions as we knew what it was. The first thing my eyes gravitated toward when the door swung open was the shiny, silver hook that reflected his stern facial expression. I then looked to his bright, sapphire blue eyes that held a cold and cruel stare. He glanced and examined the ship as everyone stood staring at him. With the slightest chuckle, he stepped forward, starting to shut the door behind him. As he did so, the door hinges let out an obnoxious squeak. I thought nothing of it. That was, until Hook suddenly caught the door and stopped it from closing. Everyone remained silent and still. The only noise for miles was the crashing waves underneath the ship. With his hand, Hook held onto the door and moved it once more, making it release another squeaky sound. His eyes turned even colder than before was he looked to his crew.

"Whose responsibility was it to keep my ship in pristine order?" his commanding voice called out.

The crew members looked among each other as if none of them were responsible.

Hook chuckled;

"Oh come on. Don't lie to Hookie. Cause when you lie to Hookie—"

He raised his opposite hand in the air for all to see.

"—You lie to the hook."

I could hear the quivering of the crew members. They actually feared their leader so much that they shook in fear.

A pirate with shaggy brown hair and pale blue eyes on my side of the ship said aloud;

"It was I."

All eyes were now on him as Hook looked to him. His crooked smile sent mixed signals that left me in fear and confusion. Letting the door close, he slowly and gracefully strolled over toward the brave pirate.

"…You say it was you who let my ship fall to a mediocre status?""

The pirate stuttered as he tried to find the words. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead.

"I spent all day repairing the floorboards and waxing the deck. I simply did not have enough time to complete all of the tasks you requested."

I watched Hook to see his reaction. I waited for him to explode, to break open, but he didn't. He remained calm and together.

"Ah, I see. I understand…"

For a moment the pirate healed and relaxed. It seemed like maybe Hook would have mercy. But I jumped back when Hook raised his hook up to the pirate's neck. The pirate begged and pleaded but was soon hushed. Calmly and quietly, Hook spoke;

"Oh now now, you know what happens when I am not satisfied…"

He pressed his hook deeper into the pirate's neck.

"Humor the hook…"

Hook's grin slowly faded.

"It looks like you won't have enough time to do anything else…"

Hook slit the pirate's throat and pushed him over the side of the ship. Lost Boys screamed in fear of the murder Hook had just committed. Not only did he commit murder, but it seemed as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. I, however, did not scream. I did not move. I may have been scared, but I didn't show it. It's the worst thing you can do to your captor.

"See now you got the hook filthy!" Hook grimaced.

The screaming and shouting grew louder and louder until suddenly;

"Silence!"

Hook's voice rang throughout the whole ship, leaving everyone's voices to go silent.

"Smee! My polishing cloth!" he yelled.

Not a moment later a short, plump man with balding white hair removed himself from the group of pirates huddled in front of the pillar. He hurried over to the captain as he pulled a velvet cloth with bloodstains from his back pocket. Wrapping the cloth around the hook, Smee wiped and polished it, removing all of the blood and evidence of the previous murder. Looking back to where Smee was before moving, there was an open space where I could just see what the pirates were huddled around before. I could only just catch a glimpse of what appeared to be someone with short, light brown hair. But other than that, the mystery person was yet to be revealed. Surely Peter will come for us. He would do anything to protect his Lost Boys. My thoughts were interrupted when Hook began to speak once more.

"My apologies, I did not think I would have to introduce myself like this" Hook laughed.

All of the Lost Boys sat, staring blankly at the devilish man.

"But where are my manners? Welcome…to the Jolly Roger!"

Hook raised his hand and hook in the air as he relished in his ship. He cackled and looked at our pale faces as his crooked grin began to fade.

"I do believe we have some business to attend to, do we not?"

Come on Peter! Where are you? And where was Tink?!

As Hook began to approach us, I looked over to the pillar once more where my heart sank.

Peter was the one who was tied up.

No…no…he was supposed to be our way out! My heart began to race and I could feel myself getting sick to my stomach. There was nothing I could do…

"One of you knows where on the island to find pixie dust…If you know what's good for you, you'll enlighten me. Otherwise, I'll have to resort to other means…Does anyone wish to volunteer and tell me where it is now?"

Not a single person spoke nor moved. The ship was completely still. Hook glared at us one by one as his black boots clanked against the wooden boards of the ship. Each crew member drunk as could be were scattered around the ship gravitating their attention toward the group of us bound together by rope. Peter, bound to the wooden pillar on the right side of the ship shot Hook an expression of bloody murder. Breathing deeply, my eyes closed as each and every thought I had penetrated my mind.

"What a disappointment…I guess I'll just have to begin interrogation…Now…" Hook started.

My stomach twisted in a knot.

"Who's up first?" he chuckled menacingly.

The eight Lost Boys on board turned heads and exchanged looks between each other. We were all tied together in a circle; backs together all with our hands bound by individual ropes. Sam and Hunter whispered something underneath their breaths to themselves. I saw Jake's face when I turned my head and opened my eyes. His soft brown orbs stared into mine, sensing the fear in each other. I quickly looked away from him as the horrid memories flooded back. I wish to never have to speak to him again.

"Hmm…no volunteers?"

Hook slowed his pacing in front of me.

"I must say, it is quite a disappointment. But you know the rules…ladies first…"

Using his good hand, Hook grabbed me by the hair. Yanking me forward, he sliced the ropes holding me captive as they fell limp and lifeless to the deck. Jake leapt forward after me, though his binding prevented him from getting far. My scalp burned as my hair was being forcedly ripped from my head. Hook dragged me across the ship as I struggled to use my hands for any sort of defense. Hook stopped in his tracks which yanked me even more. I could hear yells coming from the Lost Boys' direction and a few curses from Peter's direction.

"Let her go!" Peter yelled furiously.

"Ah ah ah, that's not how I run my vessel" Hook spoke.

He spun me and tipped my head back, grabbing my hair while putting his hook across my neck. I grunted in agony when his sharp hook left hairline scratches all around my neck. My breaths were short and fast as I slipped into panic. I was practically screwed no matter what I did. We were angled towards the group of Lost Boys when I could see everyone's faces distorted in horror—except one. His face held anger, fear, determination; he was going to kill. Jake had never expressed such emotion in my presence until this very moment. From what I could see, his fists were balling up in the binding ropes. Boys' begs and pleas were audible through the crashing waves and wind.

"Quiet! All of you! Or she gets it right over her pretty face!" Hook screamed furiously.

Boys immediately shut up leaving a silence among the deck.

"Now my pretty, do you wish to tell me where you obtained your precious pixie dust? I know that you indeed are the flying 'boy'…" Hook interrogated.

I gritted my teeth in disgust. Hook was less than amused at my silence.

"Oh now come on darling-" Hook dug his hook deeper into my neck, not quite piercing it.

"-we could do this all day" he whispered loudly.

I looked Hook in the eyes.

"You…will never feel the joy of flight, your burdens and sins ground you to this hell for eternity-"

Hook's good hand slapped my cheek making it burn and tingle. I faced my head down looking at my feet.

"You do not speak to me that way!" Hook remarked.

I tried my best to show no emotion, but it proved difficult. I had never been slapped before, not even by my parents when I did something wrong and deserved it. My hair covered my face when Hook became persistent. He yanked me back again almost snapping my neck completely.

"Now I'm going to ask again since you didn't understand me the first time…Where did you obtain your pixie dust?"

I swallowed my empty throat as I tried to resist the urge to tell Hook anything valuable. My heartbeat thumped fast out of panic and nervousness. I quickly thought of something to mislead and stall him.

"I found it hidden in the mermaid's lagoon, they only let you take it if you make a trade with them" I spoke, struggling to breathe.

Hooks eyes panned over to Peter's direction then back at me.

"Is that so? So you're saying you didn't acquire it from one of these boys on the ship?"

I attempted a small nod, though it was difficult seeing that my neck had no mobility. Hook looked quite satisfied and the Lost Boys seemed convinced. Even Jake looked as though it could have passed as a believable lie. For a split second all was quiet on the ship as the waves in the sea crashed among each other. My fib must have worked on Hook after all.

It was then that Hook jerked me back and practically snapped my neck once again. He threw my body into the side wall of the ship making me hit my head; hard. I gasped for air as now I could breathe, but the pain in my head rang throughout my entire body. I couldn't hear anything for a moment, let alone speak. It was though all of this happened in slow motion. Collapsed on the floor, I just barely lifted my head towards Hook.

"You liar! How dare you lie to Captain James Hook!? When I ask a question, I expect honesty. I demand the truth!" Hook hollered.

At this point I could barely move. I felt paralyzed; from my injury, from Hook's words, I couldn't feel anything. My head still only about two inches off the ground, I glanced over at Jake and took a moment to see his face. He was holding fury and despair as I just wondered why he cared. What was he trying to accomplish? I took a moment to tap the tingly sensation out of my fingers and through my arms. I reached my fingertips toward the back of my head where it felt damp. My head stung as I touched it when I winced in pain. Bringing my hand back in front of me, I noticed it was coated in dark red blood. Looking back at Jake was the last thing I could see before my vision started getting hazy. My head rested against the wooden deck, feeling weak; vulnerable even. I gave in to the dark spots in my vision and blacked out.

 **Jake's Perspective:**

Lea's hand fell limp onto the deck. She had laid on the deck of the ship as she looked at me with her eyes that made my heart break. She was in pain because of Hook…and because of me…Her eyes closed along with a pain filled breath.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed as I lunged toward Hook, only to still be ensnared in the ropes. I felt powerless and weak, and all I wanted to do was run Hook through. He looked at me with pleasure and an evil grin. His sapphire eyes were deceiving as they held a friendly tone, but his soul would surely be damned to hell.

"Why boy thank you for volunteering! I must say you could use some work on your manners…"

"I could say the same for you…" I sharply gritted through my teeth.

Hook bolted towards me and cut the rope that tied me to the other Lost Boys. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me to my feet. Rope still bound my hands together, rendering them useless. He dragged and stood me in front of him in a much less threatening way than he did with Lea. I stood face to face with a bloody pirate capable of murder. I couldn't see any of my peers' faces due to the fact I had my back to them.

"Oh ho ho, I guess I forgot that no one teaches manners on an island full of hormonal teenage boys!" Hook laughed.

Did he just?

"Did you just call me hormonal?" I scolded.

Hook raised a brow.

"You are apart of the resistance to grow up aren't ya? Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you couldn't stop your bloody mood swings even if you wanted to."

"I am not hormonal" I defended in the snottiest attitude possible.

He rolled his eyes.

"Says the boy with a crush on the Lost Girl…" Hook snickered under his breath.

I grew stiff. Even Hook could sense it. I stood there like a fool. He chuckled;

"Now, would you happen to know where darling over there got that pixie dust?"

I stared at Hook coldly in his eyes that were growing annoyed.

"Come on don't be shy! Unless if you'd like to walk the plank" he scolded, leaning towards me.

Clenching my jaw, I lied straight through my teeth.

"None of us know where it came from" I spoke, my voice slightly raspy.

"Oh now I don't believe that" Hook said as he grabbed my shirt, pulling me close to his ugly face.

After a moment Hook pushed me back slightly with his good hand.

"If you were smart, you'd tell me the truth, unlike that stuck-up brat over there. You see, there's a place for unruly children like her. They belong somewhere cold, alone, unloved. Mistakes like her don't deserve to live."

Hook's words stung like peroxide on an open cut. My temper slipped out of my grasp.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I threatened. Hook's comments made my blood boil. He seemed taken back by my outburst and shot me a look of surprise.

"Well, well, well…" his vulgar voice started in amusement.

"…someone's getting defensive" he looked at me with a chipper expression. To the best of my ability, I ignored Hook's comment.

"She never told anyone else where she found it" I replied trying to loosen the knot that bound my hands together.

"And whose idea was that? Cause personally, I think there's more to this than you're all letting me on. And no need to worry, I enjoy secrets" he insisted.

Lost boys looked back and forth at each other when Dan spoke up.

"It was me. I gave it to her" he said.

Hook turned to face him and raised his brows.

"Is that so?" he asked with pleasure.

Dan shook his head just making Hook more aggravated.

"Why Pan, you never told me you were the leader of a group of bloody liars!" Hook yelled.

"You!" Hook pointed his sword at Henry.

"What is your name?" he spat.

"…H-Henry…"

"Ah Henry, you wouldn't lie to me would you? Tell me, who's been telling you to lie to Captain Hook?" he snarled.

He gulped and his hands started shaking. Hook glared at him when he chose not to answer.

"Can anyone on this damn ship just answer my question?!"

Hook began going on a tirade as he continued to yell. I turned my attention towards the floor where I looked over at Lea who wasn't moving in the slightest. Her face was practically white and her lips were purple. I blocked out any other background noise and just tried to determine what was happening.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" Hooked shouted making my head shoot up as he grabbed my shirt and pulled me to him. The scent of alcohol made me nauseous.

"Why do you keep looking over there?" Hook grumbled.

I clenched my jaw not answering. He looked back at the deck and at Lea in a pile on the floor.

He smiled.

"Isn't that just precious…" he whispered.

"What?" I responded snottily.

"Oh come on, seriously! Don't play dumb with me!" Hook rambled while gesturing with his hand.

Hook stood in front of me and began speaking quieter, just between him and I.

"You've got feelings for her…" he grinned.

I glared up at him in disgrace.

"And you'd do anything for her…wouldn't you?" he assumed aloud, looking me in the eyes.

"Do you love her?" he questioned.

I stood their silent, trying to ignore the question. It was something I couldn't stop thinking about and wondered myself.

"Have you learned nothing about what happens when you continually give me that cold stare all the time?" Hook snarled.

"Now answer me…" he continued.

I remained silent until Hook pulled a handgun from his jacket and aimed it towards Lea who still laid on the deck. He kept his cold stare with me.

I could just barely feel my eyes burn as they felt watery. Looking back at Lea on the floor, I spoke softly.

"I love her" I whispered to myself. My heart raced as the words left my mouth.

"Louder boy!" Hook demanded.

"I'm in love with her!" I yelled looking back at him.

I wasn't ashamed and my heart stopped racing, for I knew it was true. I loved this girl, and I would do anything for her. The ship fell silent as everyone was looking at me. Hook smiled sinisterly and lowered his gun, putting it back into his coat pocket.

"Was that so hard?" Hook fake pouted.

I broke eye contact and looked to my feet, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Or are you afraid?" he suspected.

I looked back at him with a face of anger and confusion. My fists clenched again, making my knuckles crack.

"You fear she doesn't feel the same?" Hook speculated.

I felt my chest tighten at the thought, but Hook knew this would happen. He's just toying with me to get into my head. I can't let him, I just can't.

"Maybe if there's some way out of this for you, you could tell her yourself" Hook grinned but soon laughed maliciously.

"That is if she wakes up…" he added.

I had to scream at myself in my head to ensure I wouldn't try to strangle the bloody murderer. Nothing good of it would come, seeing as my hands are still tied. He was getting to me, and he could tell.

"I think it's time we try giving little miss princess here another chance to make her plea."

Hook slowly strolled over to Lea with an amused expression.

"Wakey wakey!" he said while nudging her in the stomach with his boot. But she wasn't moving, she laid there still and cold.

"Get up god damn it!" Hook grew frustrated. In one blow he kicked her in the stomach once more, even harder than before. It was now that I was about to scream for him to stop when Lea gasped for air and her eyes shot open. She took deep breaths as she began coughing harshly. She seemed confused and tried to get to her knees but stopped. She continued to cough while Hook began to laugh hysterically.

"Heh! Would you look at that?! She wasn't even breathing!" he laughed as the color began to show in her face again.

Lea only looked back up at him in disgust and hatred. She looked over at me as she resumed coughing, only now with a small amount of blood.

"I just saved your life by kicking the air right back into your lungs!" Hook boasted.

She breathed heavily and scolded him.

"That's enough Hook! It's me you want not them!" Peter yelled over the chattering and screams.

"Come on Pan, let me have my fun!" Hook laughed as he looked back at me.

Pan continued to scream and shout at the top of his lungs. He began to fight against his restraints and was lighting the fire inside of him.

"Could someone shut him up please?!" Hook scared at the crew.

Immediately a cloth was shoved into Pan's mouth, only allowing a muffled voice to escape.

Hook took a deep breath;

"Ah, that's better…"

Hook eyed Pan once more as a single tear fell down his face. Hook smiled an annoying grin.

"I think you owe me some gratitude for saving your little girlfriend over there, otherwise I'm pretty sure she'd be dead" Hook eyed as he turned back to me.

Two of Hook's crew members stepped forward and pulled Lea to her feet as she hissed in pain. Once she was balanced, they let go of her and she leaned her back on the side of the ship. Both of her hands were untied as they grasped onto the ledge. Facing away from me, he walked over towards Lea where he spoke just between the two of them. I started to pull on the rope that tied my wrists together. At first it seemed useless, but then I felt the knots begin to loosen. After a few moments, the rope was almost completely untied. I kept the rope somewhat around my hands to make it look like they were still tied. I might just be able to get this plan to work.

 **Lea's Perspective:**

Hook walked over and stopped about a foot in front of me.

"The boy standing behind me…Do you know who he is?" he questioned.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered quietly.

"Yes…we're—"

I stopped myself for a moment.

"Friends."

Hook raised a brow.

"Oh, I see…So you're no more than friends I see?"

I clenched my teeth and answered;

"No, he is in love with someone else…"

At this point everyone on board was listening to our conversation; including Jake. Hook's lips drew to a strange smile.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Tigerlily, would you?" he asked.

I was baffled…how did he…?

I gave Hook a weird look without saying a word.

"Because I don't think she's the real problem here…" Hook continued.

What?

"What are you talking about?" I glared.

Hook then grinned and eyed me with his ocean blue eyes.

"Well since Tigerlily is no longer in service to me, I don't think she'll get between you two anymore."

I lost the feeling in my toes.

"What service?" I asked in dismay.

The grin still plastered on his face, Hook chuckled;

"Oh darling, you don't actually believe she had a choice, do you?"

A choice?

Hook continued on by himself;

"Oh heavens no. I could've had her kill you, but I decided it would be much more effective to have her hurt your heart…"

My heart?

Hook explained in detail;

"The heart is so vulnerable…It's like a snow globe on the top of a bookshelf. When it falls and shatters on the floor, it's near impossible to put it back together. And that was all I had to do for my plan to work."

I found myself growing more and more confused by the second.

I began;

"Plan? You planned this? Lily…she was…"

Hook interrupted;

"Under a small spell really. So was the other boy. Ronald was it? No…Ryan! Ah yes he was quite useful in getting you to doubt yourself. Ah I love it when plans run beautifully!"

Hook was smiling for a moment, but it soon fell away.

"But then… _he_ came around and began to give you hope…happiness…My plan was being ruined before my very eyes."

Hook looked behind his shoulder at Jake for a moment but turned back.

"I knew what needed to be done. And you followed the plan perfectly."

I couldn't think. I could barely speak.

"H-how?" I just barely gathered my words.

Hook cocked a brow;

"Simple really. I just found the easiest way to separate you two."

I stopped breathing. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of chest and stomped on. Hook was behind it all along.

"You set him up…" I spoke.

Hook nodded;

"Indeed I did. And you fell for it. Am I a genius or what?!"

As Hook took pride in his work I looked down to the boards of the deck and shook my head in disbelief. Hook had fooled me. Jake…it wasn't his fault…What was I thinking?! I was so quick to blame him! My eyes burned and all I wanted to do was cry. I wanted to run to Jake and hug him and tell him I was sorry. But it was too late. I took him for granted. I made him feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault. He didn't deserve the snarky attitude or dirty looks I gave him. He didn't deserve any of it…It was all that nasty blasted Hook…It was all Hook! And Lily! Hook had her under a spell…The things she said…it wasn't her. I thought that she had turned against me, but it wasn't her fault. It felt like the world was spinning and there was nothing I could do to stop it. In that moment I wanted to run Hook through a hundred times over. He must pay for the damage he has done. Hook's face then returned to a serious one, where I could tell he had something else up his sleeve.

 **Jake's Perspective:**

I watched as Hook turned away from Lea for a moment with a look of mischief. After a very small amount of time he turned back to Lea.

"Now, let's try this again" he started.

Hook still stood in front of her. She glared with intense eyes, reflecting the sunset's rays.

"Enough of your games!" he sneered.

Hook looked to his right and signaled something to a crew member near the door to his quarters. A few moments later he came back with something in his hand. I couldn't quite tell what it was, but the pirate strolled over and laid whatever it was in Hook's hand, which was behind his back.

"You're charade has gone on long enough. And quite honestly, I'm a little tired of it."

I examined the object Hook held in his hand again. It looked like some sort of bottle with a purple dust that seemed quite familiar…He began to uncap it…

And then it hit me…

Hook said;

"Since you refuse to tell me what I want to know willingly, I'm gonna have to go a different route…"

I tried to warn her and yelled;

"Lea!"

 **Lea's Perspective:**

Jake yelled when all of a sudden a large amount of a purple dust was thrown into my face, making me wheeze and cough.

"No!" Jake yelled.

Boys began to yell again as I turned and gripped tightly to the side of the ship. He was putting me under a spell…There's nothing I can do…I saw what happened to Jake when Hook tried to capture him. He was so disoriented he couldn't decipher dream from reality. I felt that any moment I would be susceptible to Hook's tricks. He would force the truth out of me…I would end up like Lily…It was only a matter of a few seconds…

Or so I thought.

I stood for a few moments waiting for myself to lose my will power…but nothing happened. I was still in control. But how? How is this possible? Why didn't his magic affect me? Something was happening…Whether it be God giving me a second chance or just having mercy, I have to use it to my advantage. My hands released their grip on side of the ship as I brought them to my sides. I straightened my back and stared blankly at Hook's cold eyes.

 **Jake's Perspective:**

Lea's back straightened as her face grew emotionless. She stared back at Hook like a puppet. She's gone, just as Sam was when Julian accidentally used the magic on him. I wanted to scream. Who knows what else Hook could make her do? Hook grinned menacingly.

"Ah good girl. Now let's finally talk business…"

Lea said nothing as she remained still.

Hook questioned;

"Where did you find the pixie dust?"

I began to feel sick. She would have no choice but to tell him. She was gone. Without moving a muscle, Lea responded;

"In the old Lost Boy hideout in Peter's old treasure chest."

Huh…is that really where it's from? No…it couldn't be…But Lea can't lie…she's under Hook's spell…

Hook grinned;

"Ah wonderful! What a good girl! I have to say I enjoy you much more when you do what I tell you! I might just have to keep you around!"

I clenched my fists.

Back off you codfish…

She's mine…

Hook cheered and celebrated at his victory.

"Now I believe this calls for a kiss dearie! Come on just one! Right on my cheek now-"

Oh no you don't!

"Quit it Hook! Haven't you had enough!?" I shouted.

I couldn't contain myself any longer.Hook looked back to me and chuckled.

"Looks like someone's jealous he doesn't get the kiss he's been longing for…"

Well I'm not a grown man getting a kiss from a young girl who's under his control.

"Now just one peck on the cheek."

Hook turned his head and put his face close to Lea's. Her blank expression and inability to think for herself made my heart break. I just wanted to yell 'please Lea, wake up', but it was useless. Lea slowly leaned in towards Hook's face. It took all I had in me not to break my hands from clenching them. Lea was about an inch away from Hook's face when she stopped.

What's going on?

It was then that Lea's head moved back quickly and was thrown against Hook's, knocking him back a few feet. In the process she had grabbed Hook's sword from his belt and held it out in defense. Her blank expression was non-existent and now replaced by one of determination and disgust. How is this possible? The spell? She broke it…or it never worked…

"How is this possible?!" Hook shouted as he grabbed his head.

"Maybe she's a witch!" one crew member yelled.

A pirate from the side threw a sword towards Hook in which he caught. He held it up and immediately went for Lea. The sound of clashing metal echoed through the seas and they threw blows at each other. For one moment, Lea was winning. But it didn't last long as she was nicked in the side by Hook's blade. One slash after another, Hook pushed Lea down next to me on the deck. Still standing, I dropped the rope around my hands and tried to help her up until Hook's sword was thrown in front of me. The tip of the blade was pushing into her neck as she sat defenseless. She let go of the sword in her hand as her palms laid flat on the deck. She looked down at the blade which was shiny enough that she could see her reflection.

As he stood only three feet in front of her, Hook spoke hatefully;

"…How did you fool me?"

She sat there silent.

"Tell me!" Hook screamed, pushing the sword deeper into her throat.

A few seconds later she spoke;

"I don't know."

The deck was silent for a moment. Hook examined her as he saw something that caught his eye. With his sword, he moved the tip of the blade underneath one of the chains around Lea's neck and lifted it from where it was tucked underneath her shirt. He pulled the chain and lifted it until the pendant at the end was held up by the sword. Or I thought it was a pendant at first. As I looked closer I noticed…

It was my locket.

Hook examined it in shock and disbelief.

A pirate in the crowd started in astonishment;

"Is it-?"

Pirates whispered in disbelief amongst each other. Another pirate began;

"It's a-"

"-a kiss." Hook spoke to himself.

All of the pirates gasped. Even some of the Lost Boys were in disbelief. But I didn't quite understand how my locket was a kiss or what it meant. Lea sat with a look of confusion.

"A what?" she wondered aloud.

Hook continued to marvel at the locket as he spoke to himself;

"A hidden kiss."

Wait…why does that sound familiar…

Hook continued;

"It holds the power to protect its receiver of any harm…"

I stood in awe and shock. It…protected her? I protected her?

"Including magic?" Lea questioned as she eyed the locket herself.

Hook paused for a moment and his eyes left the locket. He looked down at Lea;

"Indeed…"

Hook…he can't hurt her. He can't hurt Lea!

Hook brought his attention back to the locket.

"The last time I witnessed a hidden kiss was a long time ago, when Wendy lived in Neverland…"

Lea's eyes grew wide. I now remembered why the term 'hidden kiss' rang a bell. Pan had given Wendy an acorn that saved her life after she had been shot down by a few Lost Boys. But…it worked because Peter's love for Wendy was incredibly strong…Does that mean…?

"What is this?" Hook asked curiously, gesturing to the locket.

Lea eyed the locket for a moment before speaking.

"It was a gift…" she told him.

Hook made eye contact with her.

"And whom was this gift from?" Hook eyed her in curiosity.

Lea didn't say anything.

"Or do I even have to ask?" Hook's eyes rolled as he looked right at me.

I had no idea that giving her my locket meant that I could keep her safe from Hook. I didn't even know I was in love with her at the point that I gave it to her…

Hook chuckled;

"Well isn't that sweet…"

In that moment Hook shouted;

"George! Rufio!"

Two husky pirates stepped out of the crowd and picked Lea up from the ground. They threw her toward the wall of the ship as Hook moved so that he was across from her. He took a few steps toward her as she grabbed onto the wall once more.

"You've got one last chance" Hook began.

"Tell me where you got the pixie dust, or your boyfriend gets punished" he threatened.

Lea's face distorted as she looked past Hook to me. She subtly shook her head and her eyes became watery. I shook my head from side to side begging her. I won't let Hook take control of us, even if it means me being punished. Lea swallowed a lump in her throat and stood in silence. She looked back at Hook with a look of disgust.

"Fine, have it your way" he hissed.

He backed away from her and turned his attention back to me.

"See what happened, if she loved you, she would've saved you from punishment" Hook chuckled.

I didn't say anything at first, but he then glared down at me expecting some sort of reaction. But honestly, his words didn't affect me, and I had a good feeling why. I looked past Hook seeing Lea who stared intently back at me. The glimmer in her eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"I know she loves me because she didn't" I whispered between Hook and I.

My comment wiped the grin off of Hook's face instantly. Even if I don't truly know if Lea feels the same as I do, I know at least that she wanted to tell Hook. I know that she cared. The look in her eyes looked heartbroken, but instead, she did what I wanted her to do, putting whatever feelings she has aside.

"Whatever floats your lovesick boat" he mumbled.

"Now what to do with you…'' Hook started.

Hook thought to himself for a moment when he signaled one of his crew members to bring him something.

"If it serves my memory right, you were the boy that cut all of my nets" Hook glared intently.

Wonderful. Not only did I just royally piss him off, but I forgot I cut every damn fishing net he has. If I could slap my past self right upside the head I would definitely consider it.

"And not only that, you listened in on a private conversation" Hook said slowly as a crew member started to drag Lea back towards the Lost Boys.

Conversation…

And then it hit me.

Lea and I are the only ones that are aware of the pirates' plan to regain their youth.

"Since she chose not to save you and refused to tell me what I want to know-" he commented looking back at Lea with an evil smile.

"-I still have grudges to hold" he spoke.

My stomach twisted into a knot as I held my breath.

Hook's crew member came back and handed him a small, tall glass bottle with a gold mixture inside. Grabbing my shirt as I fought, he dragged me to the side of the ship where Lea had just been. Holding me down, he marveled the mixture and uncapped it, dumping half of it overboard into the sea.

"I can't have you screwing everything up, which unfortunately for you means…"

 **Lea's Perspective:**

"You've got one last chance" Hook spat as he leaned toward me.

"Tell me where you got the pixie dust, or your boyfriend gets punished."

I looked past Hook to Jake, seeing him look at me, begging me. Not begging me to save him from punishment, but to not tell, to not give Hook what he wanted. Every ounce of anger I held in my body wanted to lash out, to rip Hook to shreds, but I couldn't. I slightly shook my head not wanting to as I felt the tears in my eyes forming. They burned as if someone threw a bucket of sand into them as they stung. Deep down inside I hoped that Hook wouldn't actually hurt him, that maybe he'd continue to be a coward. I wanted to stop the aches and pains in my heart and just get it over with, but Jake continually shook his head no. Obeying his wishes, I stood in silence, swallowing the lump in my throat, disgusted that a man could think of doing such a thing.

"Fine, have it your way."

He backed away from me, turning his attention back to Jake.

"See what happened, if she loved you, she would've saved you from punishment" Hook chuckled.

Jake stood there silent. If only he knew the truth…if only he knew how I felt…My jaw clenched as I watched Jake's expressions. In a moment, Jake whispered something to Hook wiping the sly grin off his face. Immediately Hook was less than amused and ignored whatever Jake had said.

"Whatever floats your lovesick boat" he mocked.

Lovesick?

Since when is Jake 'lovesick'?

"Now what to do with you…'' Hook started.

Hook signaled something to one of his 'slaves' as they left our presence. I watched him go into the captain's quarters as I could hear the slight clanking of bottles.

"If it serves my memory right, you were the boy that cut all of my nets" Hook glared at him.

"And not only that, you listened in on a private conversation" he continued.

All of my thoughts at that moment ceased…Oh my god…he knew all along…it wasn't about the damn fishing nets! It never was! I felt betrayed even though there was no reason to feel that way. I just couldn't fathom him knowing all this time…My current thoughts were interrupted when a husky man grabbed my shoulders and dragged me back near the other Lost Boys who were paler than snow at this point.

"Since she chose not to save you and refused to tell me what I want to know-" he grinned wickedly.

"-I still have grudges to hold" he spoke eyeing all of the Lost Boys who sat in fear.

Hook's crew member came back and handed him a glass bottle with a gold mixture inside. Grabbing his shirt as he fought, he dragged Jake to the side of the ship where I had just been moments ago. Holding him down, he marveled the mixture and uncapped it, dumping half of it overboard into the sea. Moments later, the water began to glow and shimmer like an enchanted portal.

"I can't have you screwing everything up, which unfortunately for you means…"

Hook drew his sword and lined it in front Jake who could only stand there watching. I wanted to speak and spill the secret to see Hook lower his sword from Jake's torso, but my mouth wouldn't let me. I knew better than that, even if my heart desired to help him somehow. Jake's eyes looked over at me as I shook my head, a tear rolling down my cheek.

Don't do this, please…

"If you thought your life was miserable before-" Hook whispered.

No…no!

"-just wait!"

Hook drove his sword into Jake's body without effort or a second thought. Jake groaned as the sword passed through him leaving him in pain. He seemed surprised by the act but just took it as if it was meant to be. His breathing became unsteady and the usual smile that would normally make my day disappeared. He looked back at me with a single tear before his brown orbs grew faint and his head tipped back. Strands of his golden blonde hair fell in front of his face and his rosy cheeks lost their color. Hook let go and I screamed at the top of my lungs as my eyes watched Jake falling towards the sea. My lungs burned and I couldn't breathe. I lunged forward in an attempt to jump after him when one of Hook's crew members held me back. I squirmed and kicked as tears fell down my face. Jake's lifeless body plummeted into the gold illuminated sea with a splash. Moments after, the glowing substance disappeared, along with my happy thought. My best friend; gone, like he never existed. Peter and the other Lost Boys began to scream and yell momentarily until Hook cut them off. I sobbed and wept, burying my face into my folded arms on the floor of the deck. The ship fell silent, leaving me there with my heart shattered to pieces, my eyes puffy and red. At that moment something snapped; something deep within me. I hated everything. I hated Hook, I hated myself, I hated my life.

 **Jake's Perspective:**

The last thing I remembered was feeling pain; the pain inflicted by Hook, and the pain inflicted by hearing Lea's screams before everything went black. My eyes opened and all I could see was darkness. At first, I thought that I may be dead, but I stretched my hands and felt rocks and branches underneath me. As my eyes adjusted, I could see trees all around me, tall and large. I inhaled and exhaled a large, deep breath as I reached toward my stomach where it ached from my injury, but there was nothing there. No sword, no blood, no wound. I grew perplexed as I lifted my head off the ground. I was surrounded by forest for miles, but it wasn't the forest of Neverland. This forest felt more familiar and memories flashed through my head as I wondered where I was. Moments ago, I thought I had just been killed by Hook, but now I can't seem to keep my head straight. Slowly, I stood up from my spot on the ground and cracked my neck, relieving the pain. I circled around in my spot looking for some sort of sense of direction to go in. In the distance, I could see a faint light which drew my attention. Dodging low hanging branches and trees, I led myself using the light as a guide. After about ten or so minutes of walking, I came to a clearing and stopped. Closing my eyes, I had a strange sense of familiarity drowning out my senses. The atmosphere smelt of alfalfa hay, which to me always had the scent of sweet perfume. But it reminded me of something like the scent of the farm back home. Upon opening my eyes, I saw my old ranch style house with the wrap-around front porch and the light right next to the door that led me back. For some reason, it felt incredibly odd. At that moment, in my confusion, I wondered; was this all a dream? I mean Peter Pan, Captain Hook, Neverland? None of it was real life…Could I have hit my head when I ran away from father? I looked around me and saw nothing but forest and fields full of crops. I walked toward the home passing by the corn I remembered shucking earlier and decided that everything had to have been a dream. Even though I didn't feel any obvious sign of a concussion, I knew it was the only logical answer. Passing by the graves of my little sister and mother, I approached the side door to my house noticing the empty liquor and beer bottles laying around outside. Feeling in a daze, I grabbed the door handle to the screen door and proceeded inside to be greeted by the family dog. All of the lights were off and instantly the smell of liquor made me feel sick. I stepped forward hearing a creak in the wooden floor board. I jumped when I heard glass shattering only inches away from the right side of my face. Startled, I reached for the light switch and flicked it on. I instantly grew nervous in the pit of my stomach as I saw my father sitting in the kitchen directly across from me on a stool. Connecting the dots, I figured he threw a beer bottle at the wall as I noticed the broken shards of glass at my feet. My face still in shock, I built up my courage.

"Don't worry it's just me…" I spoke with slight fear in my voice.

He eyed me and seemed less than thrilled.

"I knew it was you" he groused as he stared at me with cold eyes.

He hadn't shaved in what looked like two weeks and his breathe reeked from more than five feet away.

"Where the hell have you been?" he interrogated with a husky voice.

Not much came to my mind as I tried to come up with an excuse.

"I was out…in the shed…looking for…-"

I tried searching for a word in my brain that would make sense and hopefully save my ass.

"-bear traps…"

Idiot…

"Bear traps eh? Tell me, what the hell do ya need bear traps for?" he asked sarcastically as he made me more nervous.

I threw ideas around in my head coming up with excuses.

"There's some bears out in the forest that-"

"-You know what, I don't really care" he interrupted holding up his hand.

He reached down for a bottle opener and cracked open another beer before chugging it. For a moment he paused, looking back at me he then scowled.

"Shouldn't you be doing something other than bothering me with that face of yours?"

The dog nudged me as he looked up at me whimpering. He tread away down the hall far from my father and I. I paid attention to my father noticing he had already finished the bottle of beer he had just opened.

"What do you need some kind of royal escort boy?"

I stared at him blankly as if he wasn't even really there. My feet were stuck in the same spot as I looked over at a family portrait hanging on the wall. Dozing off, I heard my dad yell.

"Damn it!"

I saw a glass bottle coming towards my face as it flew through the air when I ducked. It went past me and shattered against the wall where I could feel shards of glass falling on my neck. I looked up in horror to see my dad stand up from his stool. I bolted for my bedroom and instantly shut the door locking it. I was afraid of my own father, who I guess I wouldn't even consider my father anymore. Resting my back against the wooden door, I sighed.

What did I do to deserve this?

I relieved the pressure of my body against the door and walked through my bedroom feeling as though I hadn't been here in a while. The room remained mainly clean with a few things scattered here and there as I sat on my clean bed in the corner of the room. These feelings I was having were strange in the fact that I had only been knocked out for about an hour max. Leaning my back against the wall, I looked to my left out the window seeing nothing but trees and the barn. It seemed just like any other ordinary night, except that I felt misplaced. Something was wrong, as I could immediately tell from the odd feeling in my chest. That dream I had felt so real in every possible way. Every emotion and detail felt like it was a part of me and who I was. My head was pounding and I just didn't feel like myself. Whatever dream I just had has to be the best I've ever experienced. Fighting pirates, jumping off waterfalls, laying in a field with an amazing; make-believe girl, what more could a sixteen year old boy want? It feels as though I'll never escape my father…That dream made me feel more alive than I've ever been and I just wish it could be real. But more than anything, I wish that girl was real. I exhaled deeply and began staring at the wall, not very sure how to occupy myself since there was no possibility of me taking my chances with my drunk father. It was now that I noticed I wasn't wearing my mother's locket and I instantly grew worried. It meant the world to me and I couldn't imagine losing it. Because indeed if I lost it, it would be like losing my mother, and I would tear myself to shreds for doing such a thing since she's all I have left now. Cleaning out my pockets out of desperation, I pulled out a few random trinkets until I felt something exotic and unfamiliar. I felt the object in the palm of my hand as it peaked my interest. I reached in and pulled out what appeared to be a small silver ring covered in floral engravings. Where did this come from? I played with it in my hands for a moment when I noticed an engraving on the inside of the band. Squinting my eyes, I read quietly aloud to myself-

" _Love will set you free."_

My heart raced instantly followed by the sudden click in my head. My head shot up as I spoke longingly;

"Lea.''

—

A.N

Okay, before I say anything, this is NOT the end of the story by any means. This was very emotional for me to write especially with me being close to the characters on a personal level. Now you may be wondering why exactly I'm doing it this way, but this is where I'm ending this book. Before you freak out, no, I'm not ending the story! :) All that's happening is I'm starting the next book (which is the official sequel) called "Crimson". It's going to really get deep into the details of things that are happening on the island when we aren't in Lea's perspective as well as more background story on Jake. The first chapter of the new book should be up soon, and I just want to thank everyone so much for reading. It warms my heart to know that people enjoy my writing because it's one of my favorite things to do ever since I was a young child. A special thanks to my good friend Zimbardo for helping me through all of my rough patches. Her writing is absolutely amazing so you should all definitely go check out some of her work. I truly can't thank her enough! Let me know your thoughts and predictions as I always love reading what you guys think. I love you all so much and I'll see you in the next book! :)

-Agm3


	36. Sequel Info

Regarding the sequel:

Yes, the sequel is now up! The book is called "Crimson" and I hope you all enjoy the first chapter :) This is basically just a message to inform everyone so I can transition everyone to the next book. I will most likely take this message down in a week or two until most everyone is made aware of the new book. So those of you on the alert list for this book make sure to add yourself to the alert list for "Crimson". Thank you all so much and I'll see you soon! Happy reading!

-Agm3


End file.
